La Fille Cendrier
by Hedwige K. Rowling
Summary: Tout le monde connaît la fin tragique des Maraudeurs. Trahison, emprisonnement, disparitions... Mais parfois, il suffit d'un élément, un seul, pour perturber l'histoire et changer le cours d'une vie. Depuis la tendre enfance jusque l'âge adulte, en passant par la scolarité à Poudlard, voici une autre histoire des Maraudeurs.
1. 1995 - Londres

**- 1995, Londres -**

Remus Lupin, assis à une vieille table en chêne, caressait distraitement les rayures et les entailles du bois, dont certaines avaient été faites en coupant viandes et poissons un siècle auparavant. Cette antiquité se trouvait dans une cuisine qui ne dénotait pas avec elle : les murs et le sol étaient en vieilles pierres, les fourneaux et les ustensiles venaient d'un autre temps, et la lumière, diffusée par des petites fenêtres en demi-lune près du plafond, et par une multitude de bougies, ajoutait à cela un côté fantomatique. Sans prendre en compte le style des vêtements des cinq personnes présentes, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute que la scène se déroulait dans le passé.

Remus se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était reformé depuis à peine deux semaines, et une réunion venait de se tenir au sein du nouveau quartier général, autrement dit dans la maison de Sirius Black. Remus leur avait demandé à tous les deux, ainsi qu'à Kingsley Shackelbolt et Arthur Weasley, de rester après le départ des autres.

- Merci, je sais que vous avez très peu de temps devant vous. Si je voulais vous parler, c'est parce que je connais une personne au Ministère, en qui je pense avoir confiance, qui jouit d'une place non négligeable et qui pourrait rejoindre l'Ordre.

Arthur et Kingsley échangèrent un regard. Ils comprenaient que si leur présence avait été requise, c'est parce qu'ils devaient connaître cette personne.

- Vous avez toute notre attention. De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Dumbledore, emprunt lui aussi de curiosité.

Avant de donner sa réponse, Remus lança un regard vers Sirius.

- Elizabeth Ashtray.

Le silence retomba sur la table. Arthur hochait la tête de haut en bas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Kingsley rejoignit ses mains et Sirius redressa le buste, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait reçu une bonne gifle.

- Beth ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Elizabeth… murmura Dumbledore. Bien entendu. Adjointe à la justice magique, elle a rejoint le Magenmagot il y a trois ans de cela. Elle jouit d'une bonne position auprès de Cornelius Fudge. L'entrée de Beth au sein de l'Ordre serait extrêmement bénéfique...

Dumbledore gardait pourtant les sourcils froncés. Il regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'était remis de ses émotions et se frottait à présent le front d'un air peiné.

- Avez-vous réellement confiance en elle ?

- Je voudrais vous répondre que oui, dit Remus. Mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis deux ans. J'ignore son point de vue à propos de la réaction de Fudge.

Sirius s'était tourné vers lui, l'air un peu énervé. Remus ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'avait revue.

- Elle était prête à rejoindre l'Ordre, la première fois, continua Remus en évoquant le passé, et son ton était hésitant comme s'il marchait sur un terrain glissant. Mais… Sirius l'en a toujours empêchée.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque sa vie, marmonna Sirius avec un visage éteint.

- Remus, reprit Dumbledore après un court silence, vous devez vous douter qu'après tout ce temps, elle pourrait avoir subi des influences du côté du ministère. Elle ne serait pas la première, bien qu'ayant déjà travaillé avec elle, je la sais très capable et loin d'être influençable.

- Elle ne l'est pas, appuya Kingsley.

- Elle fait partie de ces gens pour qui l'administration peut être d'une absurdité étonnante, ajouta Arthur. Elle m'a déjà aidé sur quelques dossiers. Elle n'a pas peur de prendre des risques. Je gagerais sur elle.

- Bien sûr, reprit Remus, vous avez raison de vous méfier, Albus. Je voudrais reprendre contact avec elle et connaître le fond de ses pensées – ce qui ne devrait pas être compliqué – avant de lui faire la proposition.

- Vous avez carte blanche, Remus.

* * *

- Tu l'as revue il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? demanda Sirius un peu plus tard, sur un ton proche de l'énervement.

- Elle est venue me voir après ta fugue d'Azkaban, expliqua Remus. Elle était dans tous ses états. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce qu'elle est un sujet délicat que je voulais que tu abordes le premier. Tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Tu aurais dû au moins m'en toucher un mot avant la réunion, insista Sirius.

Ils étaient occupés de nettoyer une chambre à l'étage avant l'arrivée de la famille Weasley pour l'été. Dans quelques temps, la maison ressemblerait à quelque chose de beaucoup moins calme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Pendant qu'il parlait, il jetait sans ménagements, avec des gestes brusques, des vieux draps pourris dans un immense sac poubelle.

- Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée pendant la réunion, et que j'ai jugé que plus vite j'en parlais aux gens concernés, plus vite elle pourrait nous rejoindre.

- Ça, tu n'en es pas sûr…

Remus, qui s'était lancé dans le décrassage des rideaux, arrêta son geste.

- Tu n'aimerais pas la revoir ?

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat. Mais imagine, Sirius, _imagine_, elle pourrait savoir la vérité à propos de toi…

- _Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce que je suis devenu_ ! explosa Sirius. Regarde-moi ! Un débris, coincé entre les murs qui ont vu les pires années de ma vie se dérouler ! Je ne peux rien faire, même pas sortir, je ne suis plus rien !

Remus resta un instant paralysé devant la colère de son ami. Il comprenait pertinemment ce que Sirius ressentait au fond de lui. Il garda le silence et tous deux reprirent leur besogne, Sirius plus déchainé qu'avant.

* * *

Beth se frotta les tympans. Cette migraine durait depuis deux bonnes heures. Elle se trouvait à présent dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie qui la ramenait au grand hall d'entrée. Elle décida de remonter par la rue moldue et de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une dose de plantes médicinales. La rue commerçante des sorciers se trouvait à deux pas du Ministère. Elle préférait marcher dans la cohue des passants moldus, ainsi ça l'empêchait de penser : une vieille habitude qui lui était restée. Elle avait quitté plus tard que d'habitude, et l'affluence des heures de pointe étant passée, elle sortit assez vite de la cabine téléphonique qui libérait les sorciers dans une rue londonienne, et se retrouva tout aussi vite dans un quartier moldu fréquenté.

Le feu piéton passa au vert juste comme elle arrivait, et toute une foule se mit à marcher sur les larges bandes blanches de la route. Sa migraine s'accentua à ce moment précis. Elle arrêta sa marche et posa une main sur son front. Quelqu'un la bouscula en la heurtant à l'épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'un brouillard de blousons et de pantalons. Et puis elle le vit traverser la route, un peu plus loin. Un chien noir allait à son sens inverse en levant la tête vers elle.

Il disparut derrière la foule. Elle revint immédiatement sur ses pas et accourut sur le trottoir au moment où les voitures déboulaient à nouveau. Un autre groupe de piétons qui attendait pour passer lui bloqua la vue. Elle se faufila parmi eux, jouant parfois du coude, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin l'endroit où le chien aurait dû se trouver, il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle resta un moment immobile, et le monde autour d'elle n'exista plus. L'avait-elle vraiment vu ? Cette migraine aurait-elle pu lui faire imaginer ce qu'elle craignait depuis longtemps ?

Un coup de klaxon lointain la ramena sur terre. Ses jambes bougèrent un peu mécaniquement et elle emprunta de nouveau le passage protégé sans rien voir de plus.

Elle finit par se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

Il ne lui suffit que d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre le Chemin de Traverse en passant par le Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'oublia pas de saluer Tom le barman. Peu de gens empruntaient cette entrée, et ce dernier connaissait bien les habitués. Parfois Beth s'y arrêtait pour boire un thé en lisant tranquillement dans son coin, et elle n'était jamais dérangée, ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Il lui arrivait de se demander comme avait-elle pu atteindre un poste qui demandait autant de sociabilisation, alors qu'elle-même se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule. Inutile de dire qu'après toutes ces années, il ne lui avait plus été possible d'offrir son cœur à quelqu'un.

Elle descendait à présent le chemin large et biscornu des magasins de sorcellerie. Une odeur de plantes médicinales l'accueillit lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique qu'elle recherchait. Les étagères en chêne montaient jusqu'au haut plafond et il fallut au vieil herboriste grimper sur une longue échelle pour atteindre la requête de Beth.

- De l'onguent de Belladone et de cœur de lotus, juste la dose qu'il vous faut pour faire passer la migraine, dit-il en contournant le comptoir. À masser sur les tempes où à inhaler chaud, la tête renversée dans un bol…

- Merci Mr Anselme, dit Beth en lui donnant quelques pièces. Vos médicaments sont toujours aussi performants après toutes ces années…

Mr Anselme lui rendit son sourire. Il fut un temps, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, où Beth requérait très souvent les soins de ce vieil homme. Un jour, il lui avait dit quelque chose qui avait aidé Beth plus que de nombreuses potions qu'elle prenait alors. Il lui avait dit qu'à 21 ans, la vie n'était certainement pas finie pour elle. C'était plus sensé que tout ce que les médicomages lui avaient rabâchée jusqu'alors. Cette époque lui semblait à présent lointaine, comme un gouffre noir. Mais sa menace planait parfois au-dessus de sa tête. Menace dont elle ne se débarrasserait sans doute jamais.

- Vous devez être occupée en ce moment, dit aimablement Mr Anselme plus bas en fouillant dans sa caisse enregistreuse. Il doit y avoir un sacré chantier, au Ministère.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

L'herboriste hésita en lui tendant la monnaie. Il baissa la voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à croire notre ministre, en qui j'ai pourtant pleine confiance.

Beth ne répondit pas.

- Parce que si Albus Dumbledore dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour, c'est qu'il l'est certainement, n'est-ce pas ?

Beth revit en mémoire la cohue indescriptible qui avait suivi la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Puis le discours rassurant de Fudge à l'adresse des gens du Ministère. Elle hésitait à répondre honnêtement à ce vieil homme en qui elle avait confiance, mais des clients entrèrent dans la boutique, les empêchant de continuer. Beth tendit sa main, et le vieil homme n'eut d'autre choix que de lui rendre la monnaie.

- Merci pour vos soins, Mr Anselme… Et à très bientôt. Si tous ceux que je croise me posent les mêmes questions que vous, il est probable que je revienne vous voir plus vite que d'habitude…

Mr Anselme lui adressa un lent signe de tête et semblait se retenir de rire. Et puis, il eut un air bien grave et inquiet lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin.

Beth fit à peine deux pas en direction de Gringotts que quelqu'un la heurta doucement.

- Oh, excusez-moi, bredouilla la personne. Je… Beth ?

La sorcière leva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

- Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que je peux, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Bientôt la nouvelle lune, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Alors au mieux de ta forme, lui sourit Beth.

Il y eut un petit blanc entre eux.

- Ça te dirait de prendre le thé au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Oh, non, répondit aussitôt la sorcière. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je comptais justement rentrer...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Remus hocha la tête, l'air déçu mais compréhensif. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle était contente de voir un visage amical après ces heures de travail qui lui avaient aspirées son énergie.

- Allez, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

- C'est vrai que ça me fait un bien fou de te voir, avoua Beth à Remus quelques minutes plus tard, comme ils attendaient leurs consommations. En ce moment la paperasse et les ennuis sont mes seuls compagnons. La migraine passe me voir, de temps en temps… Pour te dire à quel point j'ai une vie passionnante.

Remus sourit et l'observa du coin de l'œil.

- J'imagine qu'en ce moment au ministère… hasarda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Beth.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à en parler, mais le monde des Sorciers en était tellement secoué que ça lui sembla tout à coup impossible.

- J'ai su que tu avais grimpé un peu les échelons, reprit Remus sur un ton plus jovial. J'étais heureux de l'apprendre, mais j'imagine qu'aujourd'hui tu dois en ressentir largement les conséquences.

Beth soupira et relâcha les muscles de son visage comme elle y passait les mains pour se relaxer.

- Il y a des tensions incroyables. C'est pire que dans un chaudron sous pression.

Beth détourna la tête lorsque Tom vint leur apporter des tasses fumantes. Il repartit aussitôt.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment on en est arrivés là… reprit Beth quelques instants plus tard en remuant une petite cuillère. Ça a été si soudain. Tout le monde pensait qu'après la bavure de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers finirait par apaiser la population, et surtout la divertir. Tu as vu comment ça s'est terminé…

Beth redressa soudain la tête.

- Tu as dû avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, non ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, j'en ai eu, répondit Remus en posant le coude sur la table. Pour l'instant, il est retourné chez son oncle et sa tante, là où il devrait être le plus en sécurité. Je devrais normalement le voir avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.

- Tant mieux.

Beth marqua une pause, incertaine de vouloir reprendre sa discussion. Remus l'encouragea avant qu'elle ne se décide.

- Le ministère ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la mort d'un élève pendant le tournoi.

- Non, répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix presque inaudible. Non, on a tous travaillé comme des fous sur cet événement. Tout était cadré au millimètre près, et le moindre risque avait engendré des tonnes de mesures et des tonnes de paperasse. Bien sûr, comme ça, ça n'y paraissait pas, les candidats devaient avant tout passer des épreuves _difficiles_. Et, bien évidemment, les journaux s'en sont donnés à cœur joie pour nous faire passer pour des incapables. Sans compter la découverte de la mort de Barty Croupton…

- Que penses-tu de la prise de position du Ministère ? demanda Remus en s'efforçant de parler le plus simplement du monde.

Beth marqua une pause et évalua son vieil ami. Elle but une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre, d'un ton très bas, malgré l'absence de clients près d'eux :

- Je te connais bien, Remus, et j'ai confiance, alors je vais être franche avec toi.

Remus reposa calmement sa tasse et croisa les bras sur la table, attentif.

- Je pense qu'ils devraient sortir ce balai qu'ils ont dans le postérieur, et agir comme des sorciers dignes de ce mot. Il suffit de ne pas être idiot pour comprendre. Cédric Diggory n'a pas été tué par un animal, ni par quoique ce soit qui occupait le labyrinthe lors de l'épreuve finale. Les analyses prouvent qu'il a reçu le sort d'Avada Kedavra. Ça, bien sûr, le Ministère se garde bien de le dire aux médias... Je n'imagine pas Harry Potter savoir pratiquer ce sort, d'ailleurs, je ne l'imagine pas meurtrier, pas plus que menteur. Pour moi, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. On n'avait jamais eu la preuve de sa totale disparition et c'était un des mages les plus puissants qu'il ait été donné de voir. Ça _tient_ la route. Ça tient _mieux_ la route que les âneries que prêche Fudge et sa horde de politiciens, effrayés qu'ils sont de perdre le pouvoir qu'on leur a mis entre les mains.

Beth marque une pause, un peu essoufflée. Remus avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui pour s'assurer à nouveau qu'ils étaient tranquilles.

- Sans compter la mort non élucidée de Croupton, qui survient au même moment, et dans d'étranges circonstances… Bien sûr, reprit Beth, si je dis tout haut ce que j'ai dans la tête, on m'évincera à coup sûr du Magenmagot, ils ont déjà montré qu'ils étaient prêts à le faire. Et je ne veux pas partir tant qu'il y a des gens à protéger. Non mais franchement, regarde un peu, ça tourne comme une dictature. J'emploie des grands mots, bien sûr… Mais ça y ressemble.

Beth rebut une gorgée de sa tasse pour se calmer.

- J'en étais presque sûr, lui dit Remus. Mais maintenant tu as enlevé le dernier doute qui subsistait.

Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres.

- Tu sembles vouloir agir, Beth, et je ne doute pas que tu le fasses déjà dans ton coin. Mais je voudrais te présenter un comité qui t'aidera à te rendre plus utile encore. Tu en as déjà entendu parler, il y a quatorze ans…

Beth écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvenait. Elle finit par prendre l'arrière de sa petite cuillère pour dessiner un « O » et un « P » sur la table. L'Ordre du Phénix. Les yeux de Remus sourirent et il hocha brièvement la tête en signe affirmatif.

- Sirius m'avait toujours empêché de vous rejoindre, murmura Beth, les yeux dans le vide. Il parlait de ma propre sécurité. Après son arrestation j'ai fini par me dire qu'il… qu'il ne voulait pas que je puisse découvrir ce qu'il tramait.

Elle parlait comme si elle avait un goût âpre dans la bouche. Elle n'avait pas fait allusion à Sirius Black depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, deux années plus tôt. Elle leva la tête vers Remus.

- Est-ce que tu sais si… s'il a rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Sa gorge s'était nouée. Remus ne répondit pas à cette question.

- Quelle est ta décision ? demanda-t-il.

Beth prit le temps de répondre. Un sourire en coin finit par se dessiner sur son visage, comme un sourire d'enfant qui la rajeunissait.

- Bien sûr que je vous rejoins, répondit-elle, et dans son regard il y avait maintenant une forte détermination.

- Alors, tu vas apprendre des choses qui bouleverseront probablement ta vie.

Remus n'en dit pas plus, paya la note et sortit tranquillement du chaudron baveur.

* * *

C'était un soir très doux du début de l'été. Beth suivait la grande silhouette carrée de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le même après-midi, il était venu s'engouffrer au dernier moment dans l'ascenseur que Beth s'apprêtait à prendre, au Ministère de la Magie. Un seul autre sorcier était présent, le nez plongé dans des dossiers.

- Je crois, avait commencé Kingsley alors que la cabine descendait, que vous avez rencontré il y a trois jours un de mes amis sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Beth se retourna à peine vers lui et comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à Remus. Elle espérait un signe depuis plusieurs jours de la part de ce dernier, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'avait cependant aucun moyen de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Kingsley, s'il faisait vraiment partie de l'Ordre. Peut-être fouinait-il pour le compte du premier ministre. Il fallait être prudent.

- Oui, je me rappelle, répondit-elle aimablement. C'est un vieil ami d'enfance. Je crois qu'il est devenu scientifique… Ses études portent sur une créature, mais je ne saurais plus dire…

- Les loups-garous, répondit Kingsley sans hésitation.

Maintenant Beth savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je sais que vous le rejoignez plus tard à cette soirée en ville, continua Kingsley. J'y serais aussi.

Beth lui fit un signe de tête poli. Elle regarda le troisième sorcier, qui lisait toujours un dossier. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley, et il ne semblait pas leur prêter attention.

- Vous savez que je ne me rappelle même plus de l'endroit ? Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de venir, mais enfin, puisqu'il y a d'autres visages familiers, pourquoi pas.

- Laissez-moi vous escorter, dans ce cas, proposa Kingsley.

- J'en serais ravie.

À présent ils remontaient tous deux une large rue calme, bordée de hautes maisons victoriennes. Ils ne disaient mot, et tournèrent un angle pour se retrouver dans un square avec en son centre un parc débordant de végétations. Beth s'arrêta net. Elle était déjà venue ici auparavant.

Kingsley la regarda.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Beth se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est plus très loin, répondit évasivement le sorcier en reprenant son chemin.

Beth hésita, puis finit par le suivre, croyant peut-être au hasard. Mais lorsque le sorcier s'arrêta et regarda les maisons devant lui, Beth empoigna sa baguette en la laissant dans sa poche, prête à se défendre.

- Vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Sans regarder la maison, elle savait pertinemment devant laquelle Kingsley se tenait. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir quel est votre problème, lui dit-il, très poliment.

- Je sais quelle famille habite ici, et je crois que vous êtes en train de vous jouer de moi.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre des gens qui sont dans cette maison, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face et vit Remus sortir de l'ombre des arbres du petit parc. Surprise, elle avait cette fois-ci sorti sa baguette magique.

- Tu as de bons réflexes, dit-il en traversant la route pour les rejoindre sur le trottoir, et je comprends ton désarroi. Mais il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance jusqu'au bout.

Il lui présenta un morceau de parchemin griffonné de la main d'Albus Dumbledore en personne, si l'on en croyait la signature. Beth baissa sa baguette. Il était écrit : « _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se situe au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres _». Une fois lu, Remus brûla aussitôt le parchemin. Beth tourna la tête, et, purement et simplement, juste comme si elle avait trop bu, elle vit une maison surgir entre celles du numéro 11 et du numéro 13. Et c'était bien celle-là, Beth la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la maison de la famille Black.

- Le sortilège de Fidelitas… murmura Beth.

- N'est-ce pas la meilleure des cachettes ? fit mystérieusement Remus en l'invitant à entrer.

Beth dut bien avouer que c'était le cas. Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et avança sur le perron. Quelqu'un, qui devait les guetter, ouvrit aussitôt la porte dans un cliquetis plutôt long et Beth pénétra dans un vestibule à la suite de Remus. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré et que la porte fut refermée, la personne qui leur avait ouvert alluma des lampes et Beth reconnut le sorcier dans la lumière tamisée.

- Arthur Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se rappela sa présence dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait toujours craindre un retournement de situation, mais au cas où, elle serra de plus belle sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Arthur Weasley était quelqu'un de très humain, qui adorait son job pour la protection des moldus, et qui ne se souciait guère de l'avis des gens calculateurs. Beth l'imaginait mal, lui aussi, du mauvais côté.

Le sorcier inclina la tête en souriant. On invita Beth à se rendre vers un petit escalier qui descendait, et qu'elle n'avait jamais pris auparavant. En traversant le couloir, elle leva la tête vers là où, de l'escalier qui montait, on pouvait voir les rambardes des trois étages. Elle aperçut une silhouette qui les observait du dernier étage, sans pouvoir l'identifier pour autant. Elle finit par suivre le petit groupe qui descendait les marches de pierre.

* * *

- Bienvenue, Elizabeth, dit Dumbledore sur un ton chaleureux. Nous vous attendions. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Il venait de se lever d'une longue table rustique où étaient assis une dizaine de personnes. Pour la plupart, des inconnus. Beth repéra cependant quelques têtes familières. Maugrey Fol Œil par exemple, très remarquable avec son œil magique. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fixé sur la poche de la robe de Beth, et elle se rendit compte qu'à l'intérieur, elle tenait toujours fermement sa baguette magique. Elle finit par lâcher son étreinte, sûre de ne plus rien risquer.

- Merci, Professeur, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'une jeune fille à la tignasse rose qui lui souriait.

Les membres de l'Ordre qui l'accompagnaient prirent également place autour de la table. Ils se trouvaient dans une vieille cuisine qui ne semblait pas avoir changé de mobilier depuis deux siècles.

- Beth, laissez-moi vous présenter quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Chacun, à l'annonce de son prénom, lui envoyait un signe de tête respectueux. Il y avait parmi sa voisine de table, Nymphadora Tonks – « Simplement Tonks pour moi », murmura-t-elle – que Beth savait être une Auror, Maugrey Fol Œil, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, le fils aîné d'Arthur Weasley, Bill, ainsi que ceux qui étaient entrés dans cette pièce en même temps qu'elle.

- Je suis très honorée de votre invitation, commença Beth lorsque Dumbledore eut terminé les présentations. J'espère pouvoir me rendre aussi utile que vous semblez l'être.

- Et je suis persuadé que vous le serez… répondit Dumbledore. Etant donné la façon dont le ministère ferme les yeux sur cette catastrophe à venir, et dans une position comme la vôtre, je ne doute pas que vous aurez l'occasion de faire vos preuves.

Beth inclina brièvement la tête. Par la suite, Dumbledore lui expliqua en long et en large toutes ces « choses » que l'Ordre du Phénix savait de Voldemort. Il lui raconta la vraie façon dont s'était déroulée la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qu'avait vécu le jeune Harry Potter, et puis ce que l'Ordre avait pu apprendre ou deviner au cours de ces deux derniers mois : l'information principale fut une prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Voldemort, la seule qui exista sur eux, qui était dissimulée au Ministère de la Magie. Voldemort cherchait à s'en emparer, et s'il y arrivait, cela ne pourrait résulter qu'un énorme bénéfice pour lui. Cette annonce abasourdie Beth, qui apprit également que des rondes secrètes étaient organisées par l'Ordre pour surveiller de près le département des Mystères. Plus tard Beth tenta à son tour de lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait ou comprenait de la réaction de Fudge, qui s'enfermait aveuglément dans une idée saugrenue, et que des personnes telles que Dolores Ombrage ne faisaient qu'alimenter cette situation.

À la fin de la réunion tout le monde se leva et repartit silencieusement. Beth attendit un peu, puis s'approcha de Remus.

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec un faible sourire, en venant ici, j'ai eu d'énormes doutes sur à la confiance que je pouvais t'accorder…

- Et vous avez bien fait, aboya Maugrey qui se levait de la table. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

Il leur fit un bref signe de la tête puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas boiteux. Beth se demandait si, avec son œil magique, il n'avait pas pu les voir arriver depuis la rue. Il restait encore quelques personnes dans la cuisine : Arthur et Bill Weasley, ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks, qui continuaient de discuter sur les tours de garde du département des Mystères.

Beth se tourna à nouveau vers Remus.

- En fait, il y a un aspect illogique qui m'empêche de mettre un trait définitif sur ces doutes, Remus.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment l'Ordre peut-il utiliser la maison des Black ? Ce serait normalement impossible d'y avoir pénétré et d'avoir lancé le sortilège du Gardien des Secrets sans que Sirius ne soit au courant, et ne puisse venir dans sa propre maison. Toute sa famille est morte. Il n'y a que lui pour en hériter.

Elle attendit alors une réponse. Remus la regarda un instant, puis se racla la gorge très fort en direction du petit groupe qui était resté. Ils redressèrent tous la tête, se regardèrent, puis d'un accord commun et silencieux, assemblèrent les papiers qui trainaient sur la table et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Beth eut l'étrange impression qu'ils étaient gênés.

- Bonne soirée, lança Tonks avec un faible sourire en passant devant eux.

Remus attendit qu'il soit tous sortis, puis regarda à nouveau la sorcière.

- Assieds-toi Beth, s'il te plait.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils face à son air soudain très solennel. Elle préféra rester debout.

- Il y a un problème, Remus ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Remus, je n'aime pas qu'on prenne des pinces avec moi. Je ne suis pas stupide. Rien ne serait possible, sauf si Sirius n'était plus de ce monde. Tu peux me le dire. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle contrôlait sa voix mais ses nerfs étaient tels que ses mains tremblèrent. Et puis, alors qu'elle les croyait seuls, une autre voix s'éleva derrière elle. Une voix un peu rayée, mais qui avait gardé le même timbre qu'autrefois, et qui glaça le sang de Beth.

- Il se peut aussi, dit la voix, que c'est moi qui ait autorisé l'Ordre à venir ici.

Le temps s'était soudain arrêté, et un frisson continu parcourait les bras de Beth pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourtant, elle savait qu'il était bien là, planté derrière elle. Se pouvait-il que l'enfer recommençait ? Que le gouffre noir duquel elle avait réussi à sortir allait de nouveau l'avaler ? Beth voyait le regard tranquille de Remus passer sur elle et sur la personne qui était dans son dos. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cet état. Mais quand elle entendit Sirius s'avancer vers elle, tout se débloqua.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en extirpa sa baguette tandis qu'elle faisait volte-face.

- _Stupe_…

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Beth vola dans les airs, et ce fut non pas dans la main de Sirius, mais dans celle de Remus qu'elle finit sa course.

- REMUS ! hurla Beth. MA BAGUETTE !

Le sorcier fit quelques pas de côté pour rester hors de portée de Beth, tout en rejoignant Sirius.

- Calme-toi Beth, conseilla Remus en levant les baguettes en signe de pacifisme. Il faut simplement que tu nous écoutes.

Beth n'avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur la surprendre de cette façon. Elle regarda Sirius, mais pas dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était bien là, l'air calme, désarmé. Il avait une posture tranquille, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Sa peau était pâle sur son visage émacié et ses cheveux emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules. La sorcière jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Aucune aide, aucune porte de sortie, mise à part celle qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Tu… Tu me demandes de me calmer en… en m'agitant _Sirius_ _sous le_ _nez _!

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle regarda ses mains, incontrôlables. Elle ferma les yeux. Quelle sotte ! À quoi bon se servir d'une baguette ? Elle regarda Sirius à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, puis encore un autre… Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui envoya son poing serré en pleine figure. La douleur à sa main fut vive et Remus s'interposa comme elle s'apprêtait à continuer.

- Beth ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Arrête et écoute-nous !

- Il m'a trahi ! Il t'a trahi TOI AUSSI !

Sirius posa le revers de sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure et poussa un profond soupir. Le poignet de Beth devait être foulé.

- Remus, rend-lui sa baguette.

Et il partit s'asseoir à la longue table en bois. Remus resta un instant perplexe, et finit par relâcher Beth et lui tendre sa baguette magique. Abasourdie, la sorcière la prit, mais resta immobile. Sirius reprit la parole en s'adressant à elle.

- Tu peux me stupefixer, ou me ligoter, tu peux même m'assommer avec une massue, peu m'importe. Mais, Beth, écoute au moins ce que nous avons à te dire.

La sorcière avait du mal à respirer. Pourquoi tout avait l'air si normal pour eux ?

- À… À quoi… À quoi ça rime, tout ça ?

- Beth, reprit Remus, nous allons t'éclairer sur des vérités que tu ignores.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le regard figé, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner de quelles vérités il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Je vais commencer par celle-ci, reprit Remus, par cette vérité qui alimentera tout le reste : Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mort en 1981 comme nous le pensions. Il est même toujours en vie, et serait pour l'instant caché quelque part en Grande Bretagne.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Après le premier stade où elle n'arrivait à penser à rien, son cerveau se débloqua et les théories fusèrent.

- Peter ? Répéta-t-elle. Si… S'il n'est pas mort qui… Qui Sirius a-t-il tué ?

- Beth, nous avons tous été bernés à propos des circonstances de la mort de Lily et James.

A présent l'émotion submergea totalement la sorcière. Son cœur s'était resserré douloureusement mais elle tenta, vainement, de se ressaisir.

- Car vois-tu, Beth, ce n'est pas Sirius qui a les trahi. C'était Peter.

- Vous mentez.

C'en fut trop pour elle, bien sûr, après les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée, elle qui avait dû prouver au monde entier que Sirius l'avait trahie elle aussi, elle qui avait su rester humble face aux critiques et aux rumeurs et qui avait fini par grimper si haut en reniant entièrement celui qu'elle avait aimé. Ses jambes flanchèrent et en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva à genoux sur la pierre froide. Sirius s'était levé d'un bond mais n'osa pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Vous mentez ! VOUS MENTEZ !

Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne mentaient pas, et la présence des membres de l'Ordre dans la maison des Black était là pour le prouver. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les soubresauts de son corps. Elle tenta dans un vain effort de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais sa tension chuta net et elle s'évanouit instantanément.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux mi-clos, elle sentit qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et quelqu'un alluma une chandelle.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la veiller, murmurait Remus.

- Alors, reste ici. Elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de ma présence…

Beth ouvrit les yeux, mais elle leur tournait le dos. Elle vit vaguement des affiches de motos au mur, et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la vieille chambre de Sirius. Elle trouva la force de se redresser sur le lit. Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle, et elle appuya son front sur ses genoux. Elle avait la nausée.

- Beth ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle redressa un peu la tête et regarda Sirius, le visage faiblement éclairé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être, intervint Remus, pourrais-tu commencer par entendre toute l'histoire.

Beth fit un effort considérable pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, leur tournant le dos.

- Je vous écoute…

Remus et Sirius s'installèrent sur une chaise et un petit fauteuil. Et Remus finit de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Depuis l'évasion de Sirius, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Peter dans la cabane hurlante, en présence du jeune Harry et de ses amis. Beth écouta attentivement et laissait parfois échapper un nouveau sanglot. Puis Sirius, le corps redressé en avant, les coudes posés sur ses jambes et la tête vers le sol, prit la parole à son tour.

- Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir, lui dit-il. Je pensais avoir réussi à coincer Pettigrow dans cette ruelle bondée de moldus. Mais, va savoir d'où il tenait toute cette magie, sûrement de sa grande volonté de sauver sa propre peau. Toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à lancer un sortilège explosif. Des dizaines de moldus sont morts sous mes yeux. Avant que je n'eus le temps de réaliser, il s'était fait la malle en laissant un doigt derrière lui, et les membres du Ministère fonçaient sur moi… Et puis ce fut le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillé, imagine un peu l'effroi, la _terreur_ _que j'ai ressentie_, quand j'ai réalisé que je me trouvais enfermé à Azkaban, dans cette cellule _froide_, _puante et humide _!

Plus il parlait et plus fort il frappait ses tympans avec ses poings.

- J'étais _enragé_. Je n'avais qu'un seul désir, celui de la vengeance. Et ça, c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas devenir cinglé face aux détraqueurs. Parce que tout le monde le devenait. Mais pas moi. Et quand c'était trop dur, Patmol était là pour prendre ma place… Les détraqueurs n'ont jamais rien deviné. Ils devaient penser que je devenais fou...

Il y eu un très long silence. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait dans la maison. Beth avait tourné la tête et regardait, devant elle, une fenêtre obstruée par des rideaux. Remus se leva de sa chaise.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il. Vous devez parler seul à seul, et c'est un sujet bien trop grave pour que ça puisse attendre.

Il fit un bref signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut descendu les marches, et qu'il soit sorti de la maison – ils entendirent la lourde porte se refermer et les cliquetis de dizaines de cadenas se verrouiller – qu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Beth avait les yeux très secs et la coupure sur la lèvre de Sirius coagulait.

Ce dernier se redressa et sortit une baguette magique de sa poche.

- Tu as peut-être soif ?

Il fit apparaître sur une table de chevet un plateau avec deux verres, accompagnés d'une carafe. Il remplit l'un des verres et le tendit à Beth. Mais elle ne le prit pas. Elle vit la main de Sirius trembler légèrement, et il reposa le verre sur un plateau. Beth se prit le visage entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et lui revenait en mémoire. Son séjour dans un cachot à ressasser la perte de ses amis, sa descente vers la dépression, son internement dans l'institut de repos. Toute cette longue chute vers l'acceptation de la trahison de Sirius. Elle le lui dit. Sirius se cacha les yeux d'une main pendant quelques minutes.

- Je suis entièrement responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé, dit-il enfin, et sa voix était lourde et tremblante.

- Non, murmura Beth d'une voix très faible. Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Peter Pettigrow est l'unique responsable.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- C'est lui qui a foutu nos vies en l'air. C'est lui qui a tué James et Lily. C'est lui qui a brisé nos vies de manière irrévocable.

La boule, douloureuse, prenait plus de place que jamais. Beth se redressa, l'air perdu.

- Je… je ne peux pas rester. Je dois rentrer…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sa cape posée sur le lit. Elle l'attrapa d'une main faible.

- Je dois rentrer…

Sirius ne bougea pas et Beth sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, tout était silencieux et obscur. Beth murmura _Lumos_ et une lueur bleuâtre sortit de sa baguette. Elle descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put. Presque arrivée sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée, elle enfila sa cape, mais dans sa hâte, ses pieds se prirent dans un carton posé sur une marche, et elle tomba la tête la première.

Sur le carrelage froid, elle se prit le front entre ses mains. Elle ressentait une douleur fulgurante là où elle venait de se cogner contre la rambarde. Et puis tout à coup, un hurlement surgit juste au-dessus de sa tête et son cœur, elle en était sûre, s'arrêta de battre. Sa baguette à terre projetait une lueur faible sur la scène. Des rideaux venaient de se rouvrit brusquement, découvrant un tableau, dont le seul personnage hurlait en crachant. Beth reconnut le visage, vieilli et déformé, de Walburga Black.

- IMMONDICE ! SANG DE BOURBE ! hurlait-elle. HORS DE CHEZ MOI!

Sa voix perçait les tympans, et la colère envahit Beth. Toutes les émotions qui venaient de s'accumuler se déversèrent dans ses veines brûlantes et, les mains sur ses oreilles, elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Le vestibule s'éclaira d'une lumière puissante et jaunâtre lorsque le portrait de Walburga Black prit instantanément feu. La toile craquela de toute part. Sous les hurlements impuissants de la mère de Sirius, des trous se formèrent, et en moins d'une minute, la peinture disparut. Seul restait le cadre noirci et fumant, et il n'y eut plus que le bruit de la respiration haletante de Beth. Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle se rendit compte que Sirius se tenait juste derrière elle, une main sur la rambarde.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Beth en se tournant vers lui. Je ne voulais pas faire ça…

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira brièvement la figure de Sirius.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu viens de me rendre un immense service, dit-il.

Il descendit les dernières marches et contempla le cadre enfumé.

- Il était impossible de la décrocher, reprit-il. Elle avait dû jeter un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Inutile de te dire qu'elle me pourrissait la vie.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, mentit Beth.

La main avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé la faisait souffrir, et il lui semblait que son crâne était sur le point d'imploser.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue perdre le contrôle de ta pyromancie, continua Sirius.

- Il y a longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Beth serra ses mains tremblantes.

- La dernière fois, je venais d'apprendre que tu étais à Azkaban.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, le regard toujours fixé sur le cadre noirci. Il empoigna sa baguette et fit disparaître les dernières volutes de fumée qui stagnaient dans l'air.

- J'ai tellement honte, Sirius, dit soudain Beth. De t'avoir abandonné. Je t'ai laissé croupir là-bas pendant plus de dix ans. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'aider.

Elle réfugia son visage entre ses bras croisés et prit de profondes inspirations. Sirius s'assit à ses côtés.

- Si tu m'avais abandonné, tu ne m'aurais pas défendu le jour de ton jugement. Remus y était, il m'a raconté. Il m'a dit que tu avais clamé mon innocence alors que tu risquais d'être enfermée toi aussi.

Beth secoua la tête. Rien ne pouvait l'excuser.

- Tu as fait comme tout le monde, Beth. Tu as regardé les preuves qui m'accablaient et tu as pensé que j'étais un traître. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça, corrigea-t-il après une courte pause.

Beth se pencha un peu et attrapa la main de Sirius, qu'elle appuya sur son visage. Sa peau était froide mais sa texture lui semblait familière. Lui, il ne bougeait pas. Elle finit par se redresser, lui lança un dernier regard, et entreprit de sortir de la maison. Mais il la rejoignit dans le corridor. Il attrapa sa main, l'attira doucement vers lui et l'enlaça. Elizabeth, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, prit la première vraie bouffée de cet oxygène qui lui manquait depuis quatorze ans.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un passer une main sur sa joue. Cette étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis des années la fit frémir. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sirius, toujours allongé, avait le visage face à elle. À son tour elle posa une main sur son visage et entreprit de regarder tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur lui. Ses joues étaient amaigries sous sa barbe naissante. Son front était déjà marqué par les rides du souci, et s'adoucirent lorsque Beth passa un doigt dessus. Ses lèvres étaient un peu sèches mais ses yeux gris, sous la fatigue, étaient restés les mêmes. Elle attrapa sa main, elle était heureuse.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la pièce voisine, plongés dans un bain chaud. Sirius avait la tête posée sur Beth, et celle-ci entreprit de lui masser les cheveux. Prise d'une soudaine idée, elle attrapa un rasoir posé sur le meuble du lavabo – la pièce était petite et elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius ouvrit un œil et sourit à la vue du rasoir.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Elle attrapa un savon et moussa sa barbe naissante avant de le raser de prêt.

- J'ai envie d'une chose que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! dit-elle en passant délicatement le vieux rasoir sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? marmonna Sirius en ouvrant le moins possible la bouche, au risque de se faire trancher la gorge.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes prendre l'air avec moi, puisque cette maison te rend dingue.

Sirius poussa un soupir et attendit que Beth ne termine son travail.

- Je ne peux pas sortir… dit il en se rinçant le visage avec l'eau du bain.

- Déguisé en Patmol ?

- Pettigrow aura dit à Voldemort que je suis un animagus, et ses Mangemorts auront tôt fait de me retrouver… C'est, du moins, ce que pense Dumbledore.

Beth sortit de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette. Sirius se laissa partir en arrière et garda un instant sa tête sous l'eau. Puis il sortit à son tour. Ils regardèrent un instant leurs corps nus, et les changements que le temps avait eu sur eux. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus maigres, Sirius remportant la médaille. Beth s'approcha de lui et ils s'enlacèrent.

- Sirius, je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu as envie de sortir…

Le sorcier se détourna et attrapa un vêtement.

- Bien sûr que j'en crève d'envie, murmura-t-il en l'enfilant. Je ne suis coincé ici que depuis trois semaines, et je sens déjà que je vais devenir cinglé.

- Alors laisse moi t'aider ! Il existe une dizaine de façons de sortir de cette maison sans se faire reconnaître.

- Pour aller où ?

- N'importe où !

- O.K., admit Sirius, je te mets au défis de me sortir de là sous le nez et la barbe de Voldemort.

Beth frissonna en entendant ce nom, mais regarda Sirius avec passion.

- Peux-tu me rendre juste un service, là, tout de suite ? reprit-il au bout d'un moment. J'aimerais que tu coupes mes cheveux plus courts que je ne les ai jamais eus.

Avec un grand sourire, Beth s'habilla et attrapa une paire de ciseau, tandis que Sirius posait un tabouret devant le grand miroir ancien et s'y s'installait.

- J'ai carte blanche sur la longueur ? demanda Beth en peignant les longs cheveux noirs – ce qui était peine perdue car il semblait impossible de les démêler complètement.

- Coupe-moi tout, trancha Sirius. Je ne veux plus de ce paquet de nœuds. Je veux ma liberté.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois jours à Beth pour trouver un « plan d'évasion » et le mettre à exécution. C'était un beau dimanche ensoleillé du mois de juillet. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la demeure des Black, au petit matin, elle trouva Sirius en plein nettoyage. Il sifflait, faisait beaucoup de bruit, et attrapa Beth dans ses bras lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Les cheveux courts changeaient complètement le sorcier, le rendaient plus propre, et plus en forme. Il laissait maintenant une barbe naissante avec fierté sur son visage.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Il l'emmena au troisième étage, là où était sa chambre.

- Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé…

Il s'agenouilla devant sa penderie ouverte et Beth sut immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence. Il souleva une latte à l'intérieur et en extirpa des lambeaux de tissu d'un rouge carmin.

- Pas possible ! s'exclama Beth en s'agenouillant à ses côté. C'est resté là toutes ces années ?

- Ma mère n'a jamais dû le découvrir…

Beth prit un large morceau de manche cramoisi, dont la dentelle pendouillait lamentablement.

- Nous avons tellement ri ce jour là !

- C'est un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai gardé de mon enfance.

Beth leva les yeux vers Sirius. Les sourires qu'il lui lançaient de temps en temps le rajeunissaient.

- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Elle extirpa de son sac une petite bouteille en verre dans laquelle reposait un liquide verdâtre qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie de le boire.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Du polynectar, approuva Beth. Je savais que mon apothicaire en vendait sous le manteau. Il me connaît bien, il n'a pas posé de questions. Cela m'aurait pris tellement de temps pour en préparer… Il faut des mois ! Là, tu devrais en avoir assez pour toute une journée.

Ils se redressèrent sur leurs deux jambes.

- Et voilà des vêtements moldus ! ajouta Beth en sortant un tas de tissus de son sac.

Sirius secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

- Et en qui je vais me transformer ? fit-il en s'habillant.

- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même… On y va ?

Sirius lissa le t-shirt qu'il venait d'enfiler, et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il déboucha le flacon et en but une gorgée.

Beth le regarda changer en souriant. Les yeux du sorcier se rétrécirent un peu et devinrent bruns. Ses cheveux poussèrent de quelques centimètres – il fut alors blond avec une coiffure "au bol" –, ses sourcils s'épaissirent, son visage prit un peu plus de couleurs et sa taille rétrécit d'environ dix centimètres.

- C'est l'une des expériences les plus étranges que j'ai jamais faites, murmura Beth en écarquillant les yeux.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit apparaître un miroir liquide devant lui et regarda son reflet. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et un grand sourire – qui n'était plus du tout le sien – apparut sur son visage.

- Qui est ce type ? demanda-t-il d'une voix différente.

- Un moldu du salon de coiffure où je me suis rendue par hasard, répondit Beth en souriant. Il était moins beau que toi, alors je l'ai choisi, et j'ai attiré vers moi quelques cheveux qu'on venait de lui couper !

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire. Beth était un peu confuse de voir quelqu'un au physique étranger mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de prendre les mains du sorcier.

- Je vais transplaner. Tu es prêt ?

Sirius approuva et Beth ferma les yeux, concentrée sur sa destination.

* * *

Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure lorsque Sirius pris les dernières gouttes de polynectar. Ils avaient transplané à Elie, le village d'enfance du père de Beth, perdu entre la campagne et la mer. Ils avaient fini par « louer » la motocyclette d'un fermier qui venait de se lancer dans ce commerce grâce à un sortilège de confusion lancé par Beth. Ils avaient longé la côté, profité du paysage. À vingt-deux heures, Sirius arrêta la moto sur le bas-côté d'une longue route. Le soleil avait disparu mais ses rayons éclairaient toujours l'horizon. Le sorcier se tourna vers Beth et leva sa visière. Il était redevenu lui-même. La route était déserte et ils retirèrent leurs casques en silence.

- Et voilà, soupira Sirius. Plus de polynectar. La journée est finie...

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le visage de Beth.

- Merci, dit-il.

Beth se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi devrait-on rentrer ? murmura-t-elle. Personne ne nous voit sous nos casques de moto, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai bien envie de rouler jusqu'à Edimbourg… On pourrait retrouver nos vieux quartiers. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je pourrais rouler sur cette moto, et te sentir accrochée derrière moi, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il prit le visage de Beth entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils remirent leurs casques, Sirius tourna le contact et le moteur se remit à gronder. Assise derrière, Beth s'accrocha à lui et se laissa emporter vers les lumières floues, les immeubles centenaires et les innombrables visages des passants de la capitale écossaise.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre:**

White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane : _watch?v=ejKUJu9xct4_

Look at me - John Lennon : _watch?v=VNvZI1l6HE0_

Just like honey - The Jesus & Mary Chain : _watch?v=7EgB_YratE_

(Je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre de liens internet sur ce site, mais si vous ajouter "/" et le code que j'ai mis en italique après l'adresse de youtube, vous trouverez les musiques dont je parle! Savourez!)


	2. 1975 - Poudlard

_Faenlgiec, Annabeth, merci pour vos reviews encourageantes! You're the first! J'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas: sachez que j'aime les élipses, et me balader dans le temps! Mais on devrait revenir plus tard à la suite du premier chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**- 1975, Poudlard -**

Beth était assise négligemment sur une chaise dans la salle du cours de potion. Elle battait la table du bout de sa plume, impatiente de quitter le cours. Il restait moins de cinq minutes. Elle allait rejoindre Charity Burbage, une amie de Serdaigle, pour faire le tour du lac de Poudlard avant de manger. C'était le mois d'octobre et il faisait encore assez bon dehors, et surtout encore jour, ce qui ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Et tout le monde savait qu'à la nuit tombée, il n'était plus autorisé aux élèves de sortir dans le parc.

Le professeur Slughorn s'en retourna à son tableau pour écrire une longue liste d'ingrédients que les élèves notèrent. Beth trempa aussitôt la plume dans son encrier, et vit du coin de l'œil deux élèves de Gryffondor se tourner dans sa direction avec un grand sourire goguenard. Sirius Black et James Potter. Elle se dit machinalement qu'ils devaient, une fois de plus, chercher des noises à Severus Rogue. Mais Severus Rogue ce jour-là était assis au premier rang, c'est à dire loin d'elle, et d'ailleurs, c'était en fait Beth qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

- Quoi ? fit-elle silencieusement dans leur direction, avec un geste d'impatience.

Sirius lui fit signe avec la main de laisser tomber, et se détourna. À ce point de sa scolarisation à Poudlard, c'est à dire en cinquième année, Beth se sentait n'avoir plus aucun point commun avec lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais Sirius Black s'était détourné d'elle à partir du moment où elle était entrée à Serpentard. De toute façon, Beth eut vite fait de l'oublier à son tour. Très vite, Sirius était devenu un petit prétentieux, avec pour premier objectif de rabaisser ceux qui l'entouraient, en faisant des blagues souvent débiles et parfois même dangereuses. Il avait beau se rebeller envers sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins aussi méchant qu'eux. Beth se détourna et nota la liste d'ingrédients tandis que la cloche sonnait pour indiquer la fin du cours. Le temps qu'elle ne termine, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la classe, et tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, Sirius Black et James Potter vinrent se poser devant elle.

- Je t'ai vu cet été, commença Sirius.

Beth se calla confortablement sur sa chaise et s'y balança. Elle s'attendait bien à être raillée d'une façon ou d'une autre, et prenait ça très à la légère.

- C'est extra, répondit-elle en souriant. Ta mère t'a laissé sortir dehors, c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Imperturbable, le sourire de Sirius s'accentua.

- Tu ne me demandes pas où ?

Beth fit mine de le laisser parler.

- Puisque tu as tellement envie de me le dire…

- Et bien, c'était un moment tout à fait inattendu. Je me promenais un soir dans les rues de Londres, accompagné de ma cousine et de son petit ami, un né-moldus…

- Une autre rebelle ? Tu n'es plus une exception chez les Black !

-…et nous trainions dans cette rue remplie de jeunes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, continua Sirius comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait cette salle de concert moldue, nommée le Hammersmith Odeon. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu y entrer, parmi une ribambelle de _moldus_, allant voir le concert d'un groupe _moldu _!

La chaise de Beth se reposa bruyamment sur ses quatre pieds.

- Tais-toi Sirius.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait plus personne de sa classe.

- _Toi _! Continua Sirius, hilare. Qui l'aurait cru ? Une fille de sang mêlé passe ses vacances parmi les moldus, et le cache probablement à son grand-père. Alors qu'elle semblait avoir totalement renié cette partie d'elle-même ! J'ai eu du mal à croire ce que je voyais.

James rit dans sa barbe devant le rôle que jouait son ami. Beth secoua la tête, blasée.

- Tu es devenu tellement stupide, Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je suis devenue xénophobe.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, pour les regarder à hauteur égale, même si c'était peine perdue pour la grande taille de Sirius.

- Et je ne te _permets_ pas de me dire que j'ai renié mon propre père.

- Allons, ne sois pas si menaçante envers moi, railla Sirius en levant un doigt réprobateur. Il me semble bien que personne dans cette école ne sache que tu es une demi-moldue, surtout pas les Serpentards !

- Tu connais mon grand-père, tu sais bien qu'il ne l'a jamais dit.

- Mais c'est de toi qu'on parle, là, c'est de ta vie, tu es bien assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi !

Sirius avait cet air faussement tranquille et à moitié hilare qui insupportait Beth au plus haut point. Mais il marquait un point. Beth baissa les yeux et les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent sans insister, mais leurs rires la poursuivirent toute la soirée et l'empêchèrent de fermer les yeux une bonne partie de la nuit. Car Beth devait bien l'admettre : Sirius Black avait raison. Malgré ses airs détachés, Beth n'était pas honnête avec elle-même.

* * *

La saison changea de l'automne à l'hiver. Les cours se poursuivaient tranquillement, avec une petite pointe de stress en plus pour les élèves de cinquième année. Ils auraient au mois de juin à passer leur BUSE et leurs cours devenaient de plus en plus compliqués. Beth s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle avait toujours été assidue au travail, et passait peu de temps à faire autre chose que réviser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'avoir l'attention détournée, ses camarades de Serpentard étant de parfaits crétins aux idées absurdes. Et lorsque ces crétins s'avéraient être intelligents, c'en était presque effrayant.

Un soir qu'elle traversait la salle commune en quête d'une table pour travailler, elle surprit quelques mots de la conversation qui réunissait Severus Rogue, Frank Bulstrode et Marcus Jr Avery.

- J'ai appris d'un Serdaigle que cette fille avait des parents _moldus_. Vous imaginez un peu ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit à Serpentard ?

Beth se figea et fit mine de regarder quelque chose dans son sac pour écouter plus attentivement.

- Il suffit qu'elle ait le sens de l'ambition et de la détermination… marmonna Severus Rogue, le nez dans un livre du cours de potions.

- N'empêche que c'est une abomination, insista Marcus Avery.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Frank Bulstrode, large garçon un peu bêta, qui sembla soudain se réveiller.

- Tu ne nous écoutes jamais toi, hein ? ragea Marcus. C'est cette fille de deuxième année, à la tignasse rousse, là-bas…

Beth regarda à l'endroit indiqué. Une jeune fille au visage pâle et aux cheveux blond vénitien se tenait à une table, le nez plongé dans ses devoirs. Frank émit un grognement.

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus grande, on lui en aurait fait baver.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? railla Marcus.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

- Hé ! s'exclama aussitôt Beth.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, prise d'une soudaine colère. Marcus et Frank la regardèrent d'un air étonné, et même Severus avait levé le nez de son livre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avery, espèce de petit crétin, si tu touches un cheveu de cette fille, ou si tu lui adresses même une fois la parole, je te jure que le sort de chauve-furie que je vais te lancer te poursuivra même après Poudlard…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmonna Marcus d'un air menaçant. Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?

Beth et lui se fixèrent un long moment sous le regard vague de Frank Bulstrode et calculateur de Severus Rogue. Et puis Beth s'éloigna, non sans perdre son courage. Elle savait que les trois types la suivaient du regard et s'installa alors à la table de cette fameuse née-moldus. Elle y déposa ses affaires, salua la jeune élève prénommée Alicia Wilkins, puis pivota la tête vers Marcus Avery et lui lança un clin d'œil faussement enjôleur qui le laissa démuni.

Beth ne le savait pas encore, mais cet épisode marquait la fin des années tranquilles qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard.

* * *

Il fallut quelques semaines à Marcus Avery pour surmonter la menace de Beth. La cloche du déjeuner avait retentit quelques minutes plus tôt et Beth se rendit dans le hall, attendant comme les autres devant la Grande Salle l'ouverture des portes.

- Beth ! s'exclama Sirius Black non loin d'elle, ce qui attira quelques regards. Beth ! Comment ça va ! Ça doit te manquer les concerts d'été. Tu sais, j'ai vu une fois ce groupe _moldu_ qui était plutôt pas mal…!

James Potter, et aussi cette petite larve de Peter Pettigrow, rirent de bon cœur en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Beth s'apprêtait à lui lancer un de ces faux rires de filles ébahies sous son charme, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Non loin de Sirius, la petite Alicia Wilkins pleurait, toute seule. Beth bouscula immédiatement les personnes qui la séparaient d'elle pour la rejoindre.

- Alicia ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

L'élève de deuxième année tenait son bras droit en regardant autour d'elle, effrayée.

- C'est… c'est ce type de ta classe, sanglota-t-elle. Ce grand brun, il… il m'a brûlé avec sa baguette parce que mes parents sont des…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Beth. La colère s'empara immédiatement d'elle. Elle regarda aux alentours, à la recherche de Marcus Avery. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre qu'elle le vit, qui descendait avec sa bande, visiblement très fier de lui.

Beth regarda Alicia.

- Tu veux savoir ce que fierté perdue veut dire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Reste là et observe.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique puis joua à nouveau des coudes pour rejoindre l'escalier avant qu'Avery n'eut terminé de le descendre.

- Avery, pauvre merde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix.

Elle grimpa quelques marches et savait pertinemment qu'elle était devenue l'attention de quelques élèves. Mais du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs dans les parages, rien ne l'arrêterait. Marcus s'était figé, et la regardait, la main plongée dans la poche de sa robe.

- Tu as osé t'en prendre à une fille, et trois ans plus jeune que toi ! Espèce de ramassis d'ordures…

- C'est ça, insulte moi tant que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, ton avis sur une sang-de-bourbe ?

- Mais c'est une _gamine _! Tu t'en es pris à une gamine sans défense !

Marcus recula d'un pas en regardant la baguette de Beth, qui venait de créer des étincelles vertes.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas la toucher ! ET TOI TU LUI BRÛLES LE BRAS et tu la MENACES ! Pauvre petite MERDE !

L'attention que tout le monde portait à la scène sembla rendre Marcus plus nerveux encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ce qui arrive à une sang-de-bourbe ! Tu fais honte à ton rang !

Beth pensa à son père. C'était un moldu, et elle l'avait caché pendant toutes ces années parce qu'elle en avait eu honte face aux Serpentard. Et ce point précis, ainsi que l'horrible face grimaçante de Marcus Avery, eurent fini de rendre Beth dans un état de colère suprême.

- Tu veux connaître mon rang, Avery? Figure-toi que je suis né d'un parent moldu, espèce de petit salaud méprisable !

A ce moment précis Marcus sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais Beth fut plus rapide. Elle la fit voler plus loin par un sort de désarmement et tourna à nouveau la baguette vers lui.

- _Repulso Abilius _!

La plupart des vêtements d'Avery disparurent aussitôt comme de la cendre. Il tomba à la renverse sur plusieurs élèves qui se trouvaient derrière lui, ne lui restant plus qu'un débardeur, un caleçon et des chaussettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! s'exclama la voix d'un professeur non loin.

Beth s'approcha de Marcus, toujours à terre, en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

- Si tu dis quoique ce soit, Avery, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, j'ai un dossier assez gros sur toi pour que tu sois viré de l'école…

- Espèce de garce, tu vas me le payer ! s'exclama Marcus.

Et il se fraya un chemin en repoussant tout le monde vers les sous-sols qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard, tandis que des rires se propageaient petit à petit. Le Grand Hall fut bientôt aussi bruyant qu'une salle de concert et deux professeurs émergèrent en cherchant la source de ce désordre, mais en vain. Les portes de la Grande Salle finirent par s'ouvrir mais Beth prit la petite Alicia à part.

- On va se rendre à l'infirmerie avant de manger, lui dit-elle. En attendant je vais te mettre un linge humide, ça calmera la douleur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles refaisaient leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Beth fut étonnée, et aussi gênée, de constater que plusieurs élèves des autres maisons la félicitèrent pour son impressionnant sortilège. Comme elle s'asseyait à table, son regard tomba sur celui de Sirius Black, mais le garçon ne souriait plus du tout.

Plus tard, comme elles avaient terminé de manger, Beth mit en garde Alicia.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il essaiera de se venger, lui dit-elle. C'est même plutôt probable en ce qui me concerne. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas bien te défendre. Alors évite de marcher seule, d'accord ? N'hésite pas à venir passer du temps avec moi. Il y a d'autres élèves que toi d'ascendance moldue à Serpentard, fais-en tes amis. Ne sors pas la dernière d'une classe, et, j'insiste, ne marche jamais seule dans un couloir. Si tu as le moindre doute, va voir un professeur. Et dans tous les cas, Alicia, ne perd jamais ta bonne humeur. Si tu veux rire un bon coup, repense à la scène que tu viens de voir !

Elles quittèrent la salle ensemble et Beth entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

- Beth ! s'exclama Charity Burbage, son amie de Serdaigle. Beth, tu m'avais caché ça, tu viens d'une famille moldue ?

- Mon père était moldu, répondit Beth.

- En tout cas, tu assures en duel ! Bon faut que je file en Astronomie, à plus tard !

Beth sourit et avança à son tour et monta l'escalier de marbre du hall. Tout en marchant, elle imagina toutes les réactions possibles que Marcus Avery pourrait avoir envers elle. Et ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne laisserait pas ça impuni. Mais Beth était prête à se défendre…

Comme elle restait dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Sirius Black attendait au beau milieu d'un couloir, adossé à un mur.

- Tu te doutes que maintenant, toute l'école va copier ton sortilège ? dit-il.

Beth releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprise.

- Tu crois que tout le monde se promènera en caleçon d'ici Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas. On risque d'avoir besoin de sous-vêtements en fourrure.

Beth rit dans sa barbe mais Sirius restait malgré tout impassible. Un petit silence se fit.

- Bon, fit-elle en tournant la tête, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos discussions sarcastiques, mais j'ai cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as agi sans réfléchir ? demanda Sirius, l'air hautain.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais que, étonnamment, tu as défendu cette petite rousse qu'Avery a malmenée. Mais je doute franchement que tu puisses te défendre contre ce qui t'attend. Avery n'est pas seul à Serpentard, il a des amis là-bas. Toi, non.

- Je suis une grande fille, tu sais… répliqua Beth, piquée au vif.

- Ça a été stupide de ta part de faire ça.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

Beth sentait la colère monter en elle et frapper sa poitrine.

- Je sais qu'il va chercher à se venger, je le sais, merci. Tu crois que je ne vais pas surveiller mes arrières ? Que je ne serais pas capable de me défendre ? Détrompe-toi.

Elle eut un geste d'impatience.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce qui m'arrive ?

Sur ce mots elle s'éloigna vers sa salle de classe comme la cloche s'était mise à sonner.

Elle s'était attendue à tout. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Avery, elle plongeait la main dans sa poche, agrippant sa baguette. Elle s'asseyait toujours derrière lui en cours, ou, quand elle ne pouvait pas, elle allait loin devant au premier rang. Même le soir dans la salle commune, elle faisait attention pour le garder dans son collimateur. Mais rien ne se passait. Seulement des regards noirs lancés, ou des insultes murmurées sur son sang mêlé. Beth le savait pertinemment, c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il attendait simplement qu'elle relâche sa garde. Ou alors, peut-être avait-il peur d'elle, maintenant ?

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, la fin du mois de novembre approchait et une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, le village de sorciers voisinant Poudlard, fut organisée. Ce jour-là, la neige était tombée et Beth et Charity marchèrent vers l'extrémité du village, s'amusant de produire des nouvelles traces de pas dans une neige vierge de tout passage humain. Elles discutaient calmement du déroulement des cours, de l'incompétence de quelques rares professeurs, de la stupidité de bon nombre d'élèves. Et parfois riaient de bon cœur.

- Ne te retourne pas, lui dit soudain Charity, mais un groupe de garçon vient vers nous… Je crois qu'ils sont de Serpentard.

- Très bien… murmura Beth en souriant. Qu'il approche, ce petit crétin, si c'est un duel qu'il veut, il en aura un…

Elles marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante, phénomène de foire dans le village parce qu'on le disait hanté.

- Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle à Charity, ne t'en mêle surtout pas, je n'ai pas envie de te créer des problèmes.

Beth déglutit avec difficulté et se rendit alors compte qu'elle appréhendait le moment. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de la Cabane Hurlant et tourna la tête. C'était bien Avery, qui approchait avec Bulstrode, Rogue, et trois garçons de sixième et septième année, à l'air stupide et méchant. Ils étaient si nombreux… Pour se donner courage, Beth les regarda s'approcher, droit dans les yeux. Chacun avait sa petite démarche stupide de gorille, pas du tout naturel. Cela fit sourire Beth et lui redonna confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, moitié sang-de-bourbe ? lança Avery quand il fut assez prêt.

Beth expira en secouant la tête.

- Je me demandais juste si tu aurais assez de couilles pour m'affronter seul à seul, Avery…

Beth remarqua qu'Avery parut décontenancé et qu'il jetait des coups d'œil vers les élèves plus âgés. Maintenant, elle avait assuré le fait qu'il serait seul à se battre contre elle.

- Et puis oublie ce surnom stupide… « Moitié sang-de-bourbe », c'est vraiment con. Je suis prête à parier qu'il y en a au moins un parmi tes petits amis qui a lui aussi le sang mêlé. Auquel cas je craindrais fortement la consanguinité…

Charity pouffa de rire à côté d'elle mais Beth continua de fixer Avery.

- Peu importe, Ashtray, rétorqua Avery. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas vraiment les origines, c'est les convictions, pas vrai ? Malheureusement pour toi, on a découvert que tu étais très, très loin des nôtres…

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ? répondit Beth. Tu risques d'attraper froid si tu perds à nouveau tes vêtements. Et il n'y aura rien pour te cacher jusqu'à Poudlard !

Charity eut un véritable rire franc et Avery sortit lentement sa baguette magique. Beth, aux aguets, se redressa de la barrière, et relâcha un peu sa grosse écharpe qui l'empêchait de bouger librement de la tête. Mais comme elle sortait sa baguette magique, un jet de sortilège vert vint soudain la frôler, et toucha Avery en le désarmant. Beth se tourna vers Charity et vit que ce n'était pas elle. Plus loin derrière, les garçons de cinquième de Gryffondor descendaient le chemin qui sortait du village et Beth vit que Sirius Black avait dégainé sa baguette magique.

- Alors Avery, on s'en prend aux moins nombreux ? dit-il avec un large sourire en appétit. C'est gentil à toi de nous avoir attendus…

Les garçons de Serpentard avaient sorti leurs baguettes dans le même mouvement, et Avery marcha prudemment vers la sienne, qui avait atterri non loin de lui.

- Parfait, dit-il, Black et sa bande de traitres à leur sang…

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, intervint Beth à Sirius lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Il était pour moi.

Mais Sirius poussa un nouveau rire franc.

- Tu crois que j'allais rater cette opportunité ?

- Six crétins de Serpentard… Murmura James Potter après avoir fait mine de compter. C'est une trop belle occasion pour la laisser passer. Et, oh ! Mais, qui voilà : Servilius !

Ses amis et lui éclatèrent de rire.

- La FERME Potter ! s'écria Rogue, resté un peu en retrait. Si tu n'étais pas seul, tu ferais bien moins le malin !

- Ne mets pas en doute mon intégrité, railla James, et puis, si je compte bien, tu as plus de renfort que moi : nous, on est seulement quatre.

- Hé ! rappela à l'ordre Beth. C'était pour moi qu'ils venaient à la base, alors arrêtez de compter et de faire vos malins.

Sirius haussa grand les sourcils. Remus Lupin, silencieux jusqu'ici, prit la parole en feignant la discussion posée :

- On pourrait aussi, pour ne pas faire trois clans différents, s'allier ensemble ! Ce serait tellement ennuyeux s'il y avait plus de deux équipes, il faudrait tout le temps regarder autour de soi…

- En plus dans la tienne, vous n'êtes que deux, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps, ajouta James.

- À moins que tu ne préfères qu'on te laisse avec eux ! fit Sirius. Méfie-toi, je crois qu'on les a un peu énervés…

Puis comme il se tournait vers les Serpentard il prit soudain Beth par l'épaule et la força à s'abaisser pour éviter un sortilège qui leur frôla les oreilles, tandis que Charity poussait un cri d'effroi en se mettant à l'abri.

- Ce n'était pas fairplay ça, Avery ! gronda Sirius.

Et la petite bataille de cours de récréation commença dans cette rue de campagne déserte à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

Beth, Charity et les Gryffondor enjambèrent la barrière de la Cabane Hurlante pour se protéger, tout en lançant des sorts à tout va. Un Serpentard reçut le sortilège des oreilles en choux fleur et celui de la conjonctivite, ce qui le fit crier de douleur en se frottant les yeux, tandis que Peter Pettigrow, pas assez rapide, eut les jambes qui se collèrent à ses bras et tomba à la renverse dans la neige.

- Parfait Peter, railla Sirius. Reste sagement là, tu seras plus en sécurité !

- Tu fais chier, Black ! s'exclama Beth. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses tout dérailler ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu'on perde contre eux !

Un morceau d'arbre explosa non loin d'eux.

- Et voilà qu'ils s'en prennent à la végétation ! s'exclama Remus, en colère, en lançant un sort par-dessus la barrière.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je voulais Avery pour moi ! répondit Beth.

- Les amis, intervint James, je crois que ça a été un mauvais choix de s'abriter ici, ça nous donne une mauvaise position d'attaque.

- OK, lança Sirius. Les gars, à trois, on y va. Beth, si ça te dit, lui proposa-t-il comme une simple invitation.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle, car un petit duel lui démangeait la baguette.

- O.K. Un ! Deux !

Un autre arbre implosa et tomba vers eux.

- PAS LES ARBRES ! s'écria Remus.

- TROIS !

Ils sortirent tous les quatre en jetant des sorts qui tracèrent des jolies lignes lumineuses en direction des Serpentards.

- _Stupefix_ !

- _Impediamentus_ !

- _Expeliarmus_ !

- _Floros_ _Aracus_ !

Quelques Serpentards, comme Rogue, réussirent à contrer les sorts, mais pas un sixième année qui s'en prit deux en même temps. Ses cheveux devinrent des grandes feuilles de fougères et une corde magique s'enroula autour de lui comme un saucisson. Un sort frôla Beth qui s'était jetée de côté pour l'éviter. Elle fit les comptes, ils étaient à présent quatre contre quatre. Remus Lupin, que Beth savait beaucoup plus discret et plutôt assidu en cours, la surpris à se défendre tout aussi bien qu'elle. Mais James et Sirius prenaient un plaisir certain à l'attaque, et ne manquaient pas de fantaisie un peu cruelle. Beth essaya tant bien que mal de prendre Avery à part, elle voulait son duel. Mais soudain, alors que la bataille faisait rage, une voix s'éleva haut et fort d'une maison pas très loin.

- QUI FAIT TOUT CE RAFFUT ? ILS VONT TATER DE MA BAGUETTE MAGIQUE CES PETITS VAURIENS !

Pris de panique, car non seulement ils risquaient une punition de Poudlard plutôt corsée s'ils étaient dénoncés, mais en plus, la voix était particulièrement tonitruante, les deux clans se dispersèrent aussitôt tandis que la voix se rapprochait.

- IL LEUR SUFFIT D'UNE JOURNÉE DE LIBERTÉ ET CES SATANÉS GAMINS EN PROFITENT POUR FAIRE PLUS DE BRUIT QU'UN TROUPEAU DE TROLLS !

Beth avait foncé en direction de Charity qui était restée près de la Cabane Hurlante, et chercha autour d'elle un endroit où se cacher. Les Serpentard avaient libéré ceux qui étaient ensorcelés, et s'étaient enfuis vers la rue commerçante sous quelques quolibets des Gryffondors, tels que « poules mouillées » ou « pudding au gingembre avarié » - « Quoi » ? avait fait James en regardant le sourcil perplexe de Remus. « C'est ma grand-mère qui cuisinait ça, et c'était absolument odieux » - Et puis les Gryffondors s'étaient dirigés vers Beth.

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante !

Beth et Charity furent emportées par le troupeau et se retrouvèrent très vite à l'intérieur de la cabane dès que Remus l'eut ouverte d'un simple sortilège. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et entendirent la voix très menaçante se rapprocher. Beth regarda discrètement par une fenêtre sale et poussiéreuse, obstruée de planches qui étaient clouées de travers. Un homme passa dans l'allée, et Beth sut qu'elle le connaissait de vue en tant qu'habitant du village.

- C'est le patron de ce bar miteux juste à côté, murmura James qui regardait aussi.

- Vous avez laissé Pettigrow dans la neige ! s'exclama précipitamment Beth.

Remus et Sirius les rejoignirent au carreau et tous se baissèrent très bas en voyant passer ledit tenancier. Il portait une longue barbe et des épais sourcils poivre et sel, et sa robe de sorcier était d'un style très rupestre. Peter Pettigrow, quant à lui, était toujours étalé dans la neige, les jambes collées au bras, et semblait remuer comme un vers de terre.

- Pourquoi personne n'a levé le maléfice pour lui ? reprocha Sirius aux autres.

- Pourquoi _tu_ ne l'a pas fait ? répliqua Remus.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas _appelés_ ? ajouta James.

- Il a dû se prendre un maléfice colle-langue… hasarda Beth.

- Oh noooon…

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Charity. Celle-ci était restée collée à la porte d'entrée et fixait d'un air horrifié le long couloir qui s'offrait à eux. C'était très obscur, très poussiéreux et lorsqu'ils firent tous silence le bois craqua quelque part à l'étage.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on vienne ici… C'est hanté ! C'est… c'est l'endroit le plus _hanté_ de Grande Bretagne ! Je veux sortir… murmura Charity.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Beth s'approcha d'elle.

- Calme-toi. On ne peut pas bouger pour l'instant. Et puis tu as bien vu à Poudlard, les fantômes ne peuvent pas faire de mal ! Pourquoi as-tu si peur ?

- Mais tous ces bruits qui courent sur cette cabane ! Ces cris qu'on entend parfois la nuit ! On dit que c'est autre chose qu'un fantôme… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir…

Tout à coup un hurlement s'éleva dans leur dos et elles firent toutes les deux un bon en arrière en faisant volte-face. Beth brandit sa baguette magique et Charity poussa un hurlement à percer les tympans. Mais ce n'était que Sirius qui venait d'hurler comme un loup. A présent lui et ses amis se tenaient les côtes en riant comme jamais.

- Idiot ! s'exclama Beth en baissant son bras, hors d'elle d'avoir été ainsi effrayée.

Charity se recroquevilla contre le mur et se balança en murmurant qu'elle voulait qu'on la sorte d'ici.

- Vous êtes vraiment stu…

- Le vieux repasse devant la cabane ! coupa soudain James. Il est là… Il n'a toujours pas vu Peter, heureusement que la neige recouvre un peu son postérieur…

- Il vaut mieux rester tranquillement ici, proposa Sirius, puis se tournant vers les filles : ça vous dirait de faire une petite visite ?

- Laisse-les tranquilles, conseilla Remus, regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise…

Beth lança un regard de remontrance à Sirius puis se tourna vers Charity et tenta de la calmer.

- Peut-être y a-t-il une sortie à l'arrière de la cabane… avança-t-elle en parcourant le couloir ténébreux un instant plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas judicieux, ça donne sur un jardin ouvert sur le village, lui dit James.

Remus lui donna aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes et le regarda d'un air furieux. Beth plissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes déjà venus ici ?

- On a déjà visité l'extérieur… hasarda Sirius, les mains dans les poches.

Beth remarqua à peine les regards qu'ils se lancèrent tous les trois et se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Il a l'air d'être parti… On n'entend plus sa voix douce.

- Il a peut-être rattrapé quelques Serpentards et les piétine sous les sabots de ses chèvres !

Ils partirent tous les trois dans un éclat de rire pour une référence que Beth ne comprenait pas. Elle se tourna vers Charity qui semblait s'être un peu calmée et reprenait contenance.

- Finalement ce n'était pas une idée si bête de sortir par derrière, reprit Sirius en se calmant. Venez, on va aller voir.

Beth eut du mal à arracher Charity du mur, mais il fallut bien à cette dernière qu'elle suive les autres. La petite troupe parcourut le couloir, et Beth se dit que c'était plutôt inquiétant de marcher vers l'obscurité. Elle crut même voir des entailles de larges griffes sur les murs mais ne préféra rien dire pour ne pas inquiéter son amie. Remus ouvrit une porte au fond, qui était un placard à balais, et rien de surnaturel n'en sortit. Il poussa ensuite la porte à gauche, et aussitôt des traits de rayons de soleil les éblouirent l'espace d'une seconde. C'était la cuisine, et la fenêtre, à moitié obstruée par des planches, donnait sur un jardin laissé à l'appétit des plantes sauvages. Beth écarquilla les yeux et retint sa respiration quand elle vit que les meubles de la pièce étaient renversés, et qu'il y avait de larges coups de griffes un peu partout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Personne ne lui répondit mais les mains de Charity lui serrèrent le bras jusqu'à empêcher le sang de passer.

- Charity, tu me fais mal…

- On doit pouvoir passer par cette fenêtre, dit Remus après un temps.

Il sembla à Beth que Remus avait autant envie qu'elle de sortir d'ici. Les garçons ouvrirent les battants et entreprirent d'arracher quelques planches. Puis ils aidèrent Charity à sortir, et entreprirent d'escalader à leur tour le montant. Beth regardait autour d'elle. La table principale était renversée, les chaises, cassées. Ça semblait être une scène où quelqu'un, ou plus vraisemblablement quelque chose, avait tout retourné sous le coup de la colère. Et ces griffes… Beth s'accroupit près de la table et caressa une longue griffure. Il y avait quatre doigts, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un chien, d'autant plus que la largeur était celle d'une main humaine. Beth eut un frisson dans l'échine de son dos.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? On te laisse ici, si tu veux.

Beth se retourna. Ils étaient tous sortis dans le jardin et Sirius était accoudé à la fenêtre. A contre-jour, elle ne voyait pas son visage.

- C'est tellement bizarre, ces traces… Ça ne peut pas être un animal commun, il y a trop de doigts, et puis elles sont si grandes… Je me demande vraiment qui, ou quoi, a fait ça.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme elle s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la pièce en quête d'indices, il l'interrompit.

- Allez viens, il ne faut pas traîner, j'entends la voix de l'homme aux chèvres qui revient…

Beth savait que ce n'était pas du tout vrai, mais elle obtempéra et sortit de la maison. Sirius l'aida à descendre le châssis de fenêtre et Beth fut un peu désorientée lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent, mais ne montra rien. Ils prirent soin de bloquer à nouveau la fenêtre avec les planches et traversèrent le jardin. Il donnait d'un côté sur une forêt et de l'autre sur le village. En escaladant plusieurs barrières, ils finirent par se retrouver dans la rue principale. Charity s'était calmée et Beth avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une petite aventure, ce qui la requinqua. Mais le soleil baissait et c'était le signe qu'il fallait rentrer à Poudlard et, comme ils se dirigeaient vers les grilles du parc du château, Beth accosta Sirius.

- J'étais plutôt sérieuse, quand je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de notre duel. Avery ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas prouvé qu'il n'arrivera pas à me battre.

- Je pense que tu te trompes, rétorqua Sirius. Tu te surestimes, et Avery ne sera jamais capable d'avaler une défaite contre une fille, alors il continuera, continuera, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, ou qu'il trouve un sbire masculin pour te battre.

Beth secoua la tête.

- Non, ça, Sirius, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui penses que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre seule. Peut-être même, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mystérieux, penses-tu que les filles sont moins puissantes que les garçons.

Sirius rit aux éclats.

- Prouve-moi le contraire !

Ils s'étaient à présent arrêtés devant les grilles de Poudlard. Charity fronça les sourcils et tout le monde les regarda, incertains de ce qui allait se passer.

Beth eut un large sourire et se retint même de rire.

- Première preuve pour commencer : moi je n'aurais pas oublié Charity dans la neige avec le sortilège du gymnaste lui coller les membres !

Sur ce Beth lui fit un clin d'œil, et Sirius avala une énorme bouffée d'air en regardant James et Remus.

- Peter ! On a oublié Peter ! s'écria-t-il.

Charity et Beth se détournèrent, hilares, et rentrèrent au château, tandis que les trois Gryffondors retournaient au galop à la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

- Je les trouve bien stupides, annonça Charity comme elles faisaient le tour du lac, quelques jours plus tard. Ils sont là, à se pavaner, en pensant qu'ils sont les rois… C'est tellement flagrant que Sirius soit le « chef » de la bande et les autres ses « sbires ».

Beth poussa un profond soupire. Son amie avait raison sur toute la ligne, et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'énervait un peu.

- À Serdaigle, je trouve les garçons beaucoup plus matures.

- Ah oui ? railla Beth. Est-ce que par hasard il n'y en a pas un plus mature que les autres…

- Oh ! Tu m'ennuies.

Mais Charity eut un sourire.

- Je le savais. On ne parle jamais de garçons d'habitude, et j'ai bien senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus…

- Non, sinon je vais finir comme cette horde de filles qui poursuivent Sirius Black et James Potter en pouffant et en se remettant du rouge à lèvre.

Beth rit aux éclats.

- Qu'elles ont l'air stupide !

Et les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin en critiquant ces bécasses avec un certain plaisir mesquin.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Head On - The Jesus And Mary Chain : _watch?v=eGp47YwDZ48_

Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones : _watch?v=vBecM3CQVD8_

(Copiez les liens et ajoutez-les derrière l'adresse youtube dans la barre de navigation! Et savourez!)


	3. 1970 - Londres

**- 1970, Londres -**

Le garçon emmena sa nouvelle amie au deuxième étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, les adultes, pris dans leurs réunions trop rébarbatives pour des enfants, ne s'étaient pas aperçus de leur absence.

- Ta maman est vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, dit la petite fille en essuyant ses larmes.

- Et ton grand-père, rétorqua le garçon tandis qu'il poussait la porte d'une chambre, pourrait mourir en tombant d'un trottoir. Il a l'air si vieux.

La chambre, très haute de plafond, faisait froid dans le dos. Sur le mur qui donnait vue sur le jardin, étaient alignées d'horribles statuettes d'êtres malfaisants qui grimaçaient. La fillette, Beth, âgée de dix ans, détourna le regard.

- Ne dis pas ça de lui, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, sinon je serais toute seule.

- Si seulement ma mère à moi pouvait être dans une tombe…

Elizabeth se dit que le jeune Black devait être très sérieux. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré ce grand salon où les adultes s'étaient réunis pour diverses raisons politiques, elle avait vu cette femme, Mrs Black, qui paraissait plus froide que la pierre. Beth était restée un temps interminable sur une chaise, sans rien dire, et lorsqu'elle s'était approchée du buffet froid qu'on venait d'apporter, elle heurta malencontreusement Mrs Black, qui l'avait aussitôt attrapée par le bras en lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau, sans que personne ne la voit, et, sans rien dire, l'avait placée dans le couloir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Seule, la fille avait versé sa larme, et Sirius Black, qui la regardait du haut de l'escalier, était allé la chercher.

A présent Sirius cherchait quelque chose au bas d'une grande penderie en chêne. Il en ressortit vainqueur avec une boîte en ferraille à la main.

- Je savais que mon père les cachait là…

- C'est la chambre de tes parents ? demanda Beth.

- Oui, tu ne sens pas comme ça transpire la vieille harpie ?

Beth eut un grand sourire. Elle était si heureuse que quelqu'un lui confirme la méchanceté de cette femme.

- Sirius… Quelle est la robe préférée de ta mère ? demanda Beth un instant plus tard en contemplant l'intérieur de la penderie, laissée ouverte.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

- Probablement cette chose qui ressemble à une nappe de sang frais… Elle la porte à beaucoup de réunion mondaine.

- Celle-ci ? demanda Beth, et Sirius approuva.

La fille extirpa d'un cintre une très longue robe rouge vermillon, bordée de noirs et dont le col semblait ne jamais finir.

- Que vas-tu faire avec ? demanda Sirius.

- Ça, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'espère être créative.

Sirius ouvrit la boîte en ferraille, en extirpa plusieurs gâteaux sablés qu'il rangea dans ses poches, puis remit la boîte à sa place et ferma la penderie. Ils s'assurèrent de ne pas laisser de trace derrière eux, sortirent de la pièce et montèrent au troisième étage.

- Ici, c'est ma chambre, fit Sirius en poussant un battant.

Beth nota qu'elle n'était vraiment pas chaleureuse, et plutôt au goût des adultes, mais préféra ne pas en faire la remarque.

- C'est super.

Les murs étaient tapissés de gris argentés, les meubles et le lit étaient en bois sculptés. Il y avait un immense lustre au centre de la pièce, et Beth envia le garçon car il était très beau.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ne me mens pas. Le coin des livres pour enfants, à la librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec cette tête de dragon dans laquelle tu peux t'asseoir pour bouquiner : ça, c'est super !

Il s'assit sur le lit, vida ses poches et déposa sur la couette tous les gâteaux qu'il avait emportés. Beth s'assit à son tour et y jeta négligemment la robe.

- Tiens, lui dit-il, prends-en un aux pépites blanches, ce sont les meilleurs.

Beth le remercia et croqua allègrement dedans.

- Mmh ! Ch'est bon.

- Tu as quel âge ? lui demanda Sirius, avec cette simplicité infantile.

- Dix ans. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Ça veut dire qu'on sera tous les deux à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Il eut pour la première fois un joli sourire et Beth détourna la tête, soudain mal à l'aise.

- En quelle classe tu crois que tu vas être ? Moi j'espère aller chez les Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? demanda Beth.

- Parce que c'est tout ce que déteste ma mère. L'un de ses frères y est allé, et elle ne veut jamais nous accompagner quand nous lui rendons visite. Moi, je l'aime bien, il me fait bien rire, et c'est bien le seul qui y arrive dans cette famille de timbrés.

- Mon grand-père tient ta famille en haute estime, rétorqua Beth.

- Ça, ça veut dire qu'il doit avoir des livres de magie noire dans sa bibliothèque.

- Pff, souffla Beth en le poussant un peu du bras. N'importe quoi.

Et puis elle se mit à réfléchir.

- En fait, c'est possible… Mais ils ne doivent sûrement pas être dans la bibliothèque. Parce que ça ne plairait pas à Maggie. C'est ma gouvernante, et aussi notre cuisinière, et notre femme de ménage…

- Nous on a des elfes de maison pour ça. Et toi, tu voudrais aller où à Poudlard ?

- Je m'en fiche bien, à vrai dire.

- Où étaient tes parents ?

- Ma mère, je ne sais pas, on ne me parle jamais d'elle.

- Ton père ?

Beth se tourna vers lui.

- Ne le dis à personne, parce que même mon grand-père ne sait pas que je le sais.

- Quoi ?

- Mon père était un moldu.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation, mais Beth garda un air tranquille.

- Est-ce que, comme Grand-père, tu n'aimes pas les moldus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je ne les aimerais pas ? Je ne les connais pas. Mais je crois que j'ai un faible pour eux parce que ma mère les déteste aussi. Tiens, reprend un gâteau.

Beth s'exécuta en souriant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien Sirius, et cela la fit rougir. Elle se détourna vers la robe de Mrs Black, l'attrapa et la déplia.

- C'est vraiment très laid. Toutes ces dentelles vieillottes… Tu as vu ? Sur les boutons, il y a des serpents. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ?

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et entreprit de passer la robe par-dessus celle qu'elle portait.

- Pas mal, dit-elle en se regardant dans un miroir sur pied posé dans le coin de la pièce. Mais ce long col… Il me rentre dans la bouche, ce n'est pas terrible. Et puis en plus ça me gratte.

Beth se mit à arracher la dentelle noire, puis à déchirer le col tout entier, non sans mal.

- Et voilà, dit-elle en jetant le morceau par terre. Ca, c'est pour m'avoir empêché de manger ces délicieux petits fours…

Sirius, un gâteau dans la bouche, explosa de rire et se jeta sur son lit.

- Génial ! Ch'est brillant, cha !

- Et regarde-moi ces longues manches ! Elles m'empêcheraient d'attraper des petites enfants pour leur torturer la peau… Sirius, tu aurais des ciseaux ?

- À votre service !

Dix secondes plus tard, Beth se mit à découper le tissu à l'épaule, puis déchira toute la manche, et fit pareil avec la deuxième sous le regard impressionné de Sirius.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça ! s'exclama Beth. Et maintenant, faisons la danse de la victoire !

Il ne leur fallut pas cinq secondes pour se mettre à sauter partout dans la pièce en déchirant le reste de la robe. Ils riaient aux éclats et, lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un tas de lambeaux à terre, la porte de la chambre de Sirius s'ouvrit lentement.

Derrière le battant se trouvait un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Il avait une tétine à la bouche et un ours en peluche sous le bras. Il ressemblait un peu à Sirius, il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais. Il les regarda d'un air intrigué, et baissa les yeux sur la robe à terre, ou du moins, sur ce qu'il en restait. Il ôta la tétine de sa bouche et montra la robe du doigt.

- Ça, c'est à Maman, ça !

- Hé oui petit furoncle, c'est à Maman ! répéta Sirius en s'exprima comme un bébé. Mais si tu vas raconter ça à quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en s'emparant de la peluche, Fifi ne va _jamais_ – et en insistant sur le mot il fit mine de commencer à lui arracher la tête – s'en remettre…

La figure du petit frère de Sirius se déforma sous les sanglots.

- _Fifi _! geignait-il.

- Tu ne vas rien dire, hein, Regulus ?

En pleurant très sincèrement, le petit Regulus fit non de la tête.

- Sinon je reviendrais et Fifi n'aura plus de tête…

Regulus continua de dire non, et Sirius lui rendit son ourson. Le petit s'en empara aussitôt et courut se réfugier dans la chambre d'à côté.

Comme Sirius refermait sa porte, Beth se sentit un peu honteuse.

- Et s'il allait tout raconter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu seras déjà loin, répondit Sirius.

- Et que va-t-il se passer pour toi ?

- J'en ai déjà fait des meilleures…

- C'est vrai ?

Sirius contempla un instant la vieille robe.

- Non, en fait, je ne crois pas avoir fait mieux.

Beth eut un petit rire.

- On a intérêt à bien la cacher…

- Je sais ! s'exclama Sirius. On va la cacher dans ma penderie, au même endroit où mon père cache ses gâteaux.

Il ouvrit les battants du placard et souleva au bas une des lattes qui pouvait très facilement se décoller. Beth y fourra tous les morceaux de la robe, sans laisser à terre la moindre petite dentelle.

- Si j'y pense, j'essaierais de la jeter un jour dans une poubelle publique.

Tous deux contemplèrent les morceaux de la robe, silencieux.

- C'était quand même très jouissif, dit Beth. Un jour, quand j'ai appris que Grand-père avait coupé les ponts avec ma maman parce qu'elle avait épousé un moldu, j'ai mis le feu à sa collection de sorciers de plomb.

- Le métal a pris feu ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Le meuble, et les personnages ont tous fondu. En fait, je me rappelle que je ne voulais pas vraiment y mettre feu. Mais j'étais tellement en colère ! J'étais tombée sur une vieille lettre de maman qu'il gardait cachée dans la bibliothèque, où elle sous-entendait que Grand-père avait fait quelque chose d'horrible parce que mon papa était moldu. Et instantanément, le meuble a pris feu. Après ça, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, jusqu'à ce que je fasse des progrès en français.

- Tu as appris le français ?

- Oui, avec un précepteur.

- Moi aussi j'ai des précepteurs. J'espère qu'à Poudlard, les professeurs seront moins rébarbatifs.

Soudain on frappa trois coups à la porte. Aussi rapides que l'éclair, ils remirent les lattes en place et refermèrent la penderie.

- Entrez, cria Sirius.

Ils se redressèrent sur leurs deux jambes tandis qu'un elfe de maison avec un nez surdimensionné, habillé d'une taie d'oreiller, faisait son apparition.

- Ma maîtresse m'envoie chercher après une jeune invitée pour lui dire qu'elle est attendue pour partir…

Puis il inclina la tête bien bas.

- Euh… J'arrive, dit Beth qui ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre avec un elfe de maison.

L'elfe sortit et Beth se tourna vers Sirius.

- Merci, dit-elle, j'ai passé la meilleure des réunions rébarbatives où m'emmène Grand-père.

Sirius lui sourit.

- Dommage que tu ne restes pas plus longtemps.

- Si un jour tes parents viennent dans la maison de mon grand-père, ce serait bien que tu sois là, lui dit Beth sans vraiment croire que ça arriverait.

Puis elle lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et sortit de la pièce, tandis que Sirius rougissait.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent tranquillement, et puis un jour, le grand-père de Beth l'avertit que nombre de sorciers étaient attendus pour une réception en soirée, à l'occasion d'un événement spécial que Beth oublia aussitôt.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura cette famille chez qui nous étions, en mai ? demanda-t-elle.

Le grand-père de Beth observa une seconde sa petite-fille avant de répondre.

- Les Black seront là également, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu sais comme je m'ennuie parfois, Grand-père, dans ces réceptions que tu donnes. Est-ce que tu pourrais insister pour qu'ils ramènent leurs fils ? J'ai sympathisé avec eux l'autre fois, et nous nous étions bien amusés.

Elle se donna un air angélique et son grand-père n'aurait jamais pu imaginer les bêtises qu'elle avait faites chez ces personnes de haut rang. Il hocha la tête.

- Si j'y pense, je leur glisserais un mot.

Beth et son grand-père vivaient dans un manoir qui appartenait à la famille depuis pas loin de sept générations, ce qui la faisait remonter au 18ème siècle. On pouvait le deviner dès qu'on entrait dans le hall, car sur le grand mur face à la porte s'alignait une série de portraits d'ancêtres sorciers. Ils ne cessaient de fasciner Beth par leurs vêtements d'époque : style XVIIIème siècle, époque victorienne, années 20… Quand on regardait la porte d'entrée de l'intérieur, on pouvait voir au-dessus, sur la ligne arquée des deux battants, la devise de la famille : Fortis Scutum Salus Infimum (ce qui signifiait, si Beth avait bien compris : être fort pour protéger la santé des plus faibles). Son grand-père, Mr Ashtray, lui avait un jour dit qu'il y avait très longtemps, la famille étaient célèbre grâce à plusieurs guérisseurs qui révolutionnèrent le domaine. Beth aurait eu du mal à ne pas remarquer qu'aujourd'hui la famille avait perdu toute trace de cette amour pour le soin des autres, et surtout, leur nombre avait largement diminué : ils n'étaient en effet plus que deux.

Le manoir était une demeure splendide et son parc à l'anglaise avait offert une vue stupéfiante, cinquante ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il était laissé à l'abandon, mais n'en restait pas moins joli. Le manoir comportait une bonne quinzaine de chambres, dont la plupart étaient fermées pour ne pas avoir être entretenues, et se rouvraient lorsque des invités étaient attendus. Magdalen, la gouvernante, était une fée du logis. Sa famille avait toujours été dans le métier, et elle connaissait des secrets dans l'art de l'entretien d'un château qui lui permirent de nettoyer toutes les pièces sans problèmes quelques jours avant ladite réception. Mr Ashtray avait même fait appel à quelqu'un pour rafraichir le jardin qui faisait front à la demeure. On était au mois d'avril, et la nuit commençait à tomber lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent. Beth fut appelée à descendre de sa chambre. Magdalen, pour l'occasion, l'avait habillée d'une jolie robe rouge, qui ne manquait pas de rappeler à la petite fille celle de Mrs Black qui avait fini en charpie. Et puis, pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle pensa avec horreur à la possibilité que Mrs Black savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle arrêta son pas au beau milieu de l'escalier, terrifiée, et Magdalen dut venir lui prendre la main.

- Viens Beth… Ton grand-père t'attend… chuchota-t-elle.

Comme elles arrivèrent dans le hall, elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas encore la famille Black. Beth vint se poser à côté de son grand-père et entreprit, comme on lui avait appris, de saluer les convives avec lui. À force de jouer ce rôle, elle avait finit par ne plus être vraiment intimidée par des étrangers.

- Mr et Mrs Hutchinson, ravi de vous revoir, disait Mr Ashtray. Mrs Hutchinson, votre père n'a pu se déplacer avec vous ? J'espère qu'il se remettra vite sur ses pieds, à l'époque, il était tellement actif, ça doit le démanger. Mr Laurence, comment allez-vous ? Il y a des gâteaux français sur le buffet qui devraient vous plaire… Mr and Mrs Black, ravi de vous revoir.

Beth pâlit. Mrs Black fit son apparition en chef de fil. Sa haute silhouette sembla jeter une ombre sur la moindre étincelle de joie qu'il y avait en Beth. Son regard froid balaya l'hôte mais elle sembla ignorer complètement Beth qui la salua quand même. Son mari, un peu plus petit qu'elle et plus insignifiant, échangea quelques mots avec Mr Ashtray. Et Beth vit que derrière-lui se tenait Sirius, droit comme un piquet, dans un costume pour garçons.

- Cher ami, dit Mr Black, vous m'avez proposé de ramener mes fils, et bien je n'en ai pris qu'un, voyez-vous. Voici Sirius. Le deuxième n'a que six ans et il aurait pu être embarrassant.

- Bonjour, Sirius, accueillit Ashtray en lui serrant la main.

Sirius lui tendit la sienne et la serra brièvement avec un petit sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Beth et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- C'est un grand garçon, Orion, constata Ashtray. Il sera un beau jeune homme en grandissant. Il n'a pas hérité de votre charme, heureusement pour lui !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. Le père de Sirius, les cheveux dégarnis, n'avait en effet pas de points communs avec son fils, mais au moins il souriait un peu plus que sa femme.

- Et voici ma petite-fille, enchaîna Mr Ashtray, Elizabeth. Je m'occupe d'elle depuis sa naissance.

- Bonjour, dit Beth avec un large sourire.

- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir amené Sirius, reprit le grand-père. Elizabeth ne passera pour une fois pas la soirée toute seule.

Mrs Black émit un murmure inaudible et Beth savait que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle n'aurait jamais fait l'effort de ramener son fils aîné. Elle lui lança un regard noir et la femme parut s'en rendre compte. Puis les adultes partirent très vite dans une discussion interminable, et Beth et Sirius en profitèrent pour se faufiler dans la salle de réception. La pièce était haute et pleine de boiseries et de dorures. Elle n'était pas tellement grande, mais parfaite pour des petites réceptions. Le plafond était ouvragé, de même que le mobilier qui l'accompagnait. Tout ça datait d'environ deux siècles, mais en fait, si l'on sortait voir une autre pièce, et bien on se rendait vite compte que le reste de la maison était beaucoup plus simple et n'en jetait pas autant dans les yeux. Excepté peut-être la bibliothèque.

- Tu es géniale ! s'exclama soudain Sirius. Grâce à la lettre de ton grand-père, mes parents m'ont emmené avec eux, et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as insisté.

Beth eut un grand sourire.

- Je voulais t'épargner une soirée ennuyante. Dis-moi, ta mère s'est-elle rendue compte de… tu-sais-quoi ? demanda Beth en emmenant Sirius vers le buffet.

- Elle a vu sa disparition, murmura-t-il. Je n'étais vraiment pas tranquille, mais j'ai joué l'innocent. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à soupçonner l'un de ses fils, même celui qu'elle déteste le plus ! Elle a accusé les elfes de maison à ma place.

Beth, soudain lâche et très mal à l'aise pour les elfes, préféra ne pas en savoir plus.

- Des gâteaux français ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant le buffet.

Il piocha sur le plateau et Beth en prit un elle-aussi.

- Viens, dit-elle ensuite, allons dans le jardin tant qu'il fait encore un peu jour. Tu verras, c'est une vraie jungle !

Beth le fit passer par une grande porte vitrée arquée, en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. À leurs pieds s'étalait une petite allée qui zigzaguait entre des parterres de fleurs sombres et des haies taillées comme des nuages. Au-delà, le jardin devenait beaucoup plus sauvage.

- Waoh ! s'exclama Sirius.

Comme ils passaient les grandes haies, ils se mirent à traverser le jardin en courant.

- Tous les bois qui s'étalent autour de la maison, expliqua Beth en les montrant du doigt, nous appartiennent. Grand-Père dit que c'est efficace pour repousser les moldus. Attention ! dit-elle soudain.

Elle tirait Sirius par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu as failli marcher dans les Mésangues Urticacées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda aussitôt Sirius.

Ils s'agenouillèrent au bord du tapis de plantes qui avaient la forme de petits parasols rouges, et, lorsqu'on regardait de près, on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient recouvertes de pics semblables à des pointes de verre.

- Si tu te frottes à elles, expliqua Beth, tu te mets à avoir de vilains gros boutons verts qui grattent et qui ne partent qu'au bout de quelques semaines. Et si tu tombes sur les fleurs…

Elle montra des tiges d'où poussaient de petites grappes de boules blanches constellées également de pics transparents.

- … on serait obligés de te transporter à l'hôpital St Mangouste, parce que tu aurais des nouveaux membres qui auraient poussés sur toi !

- Pas possible !

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Tu en as déjà eus ?

- Non. Mais Grand-Père me l'a expliqué.

Sirius poussa un grand rire et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Il ne faut pas croire les adultes !

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à les toucher pour prouver le contraire !

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire et s'éloigna en courant.

- Il faudra que j'en cueille pour garnir le lit de ma mère !

Beth rit à son tour et le suivit en courant elle aussi. Ils arpentèrent ainsi la lisière du bois en ramassant parfois des branches pour les lancer très loin. Le ciel s'obscurcissait petit à petit. À un moment, Sirius s'arrêta net, comme il regardait un grand cabanon de pierres épaisses. Seules une porte, à laquelle on accédait par un escalier en bois de cinq marches, et une petite fenêtre, venaient décorer les murs extérieurs Le toit, en bois, était par endroits écroulé.

- C'est la cabane du jardinier, expliqua Beth en suivant son regard.

- Je trouve ça lugubre ! lança Sirius sur un ton enjoué. Tu es déjà entrée à l'intérieur ?

- Non, jamais.

Le garçon entreprit aussitôt de monter les quelques marches bringuebalantes. Il manqua de glisser lorsqu'une planche craqua en s'affaissant un peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas, hasarda Beth, c'est peut-être dangereux…

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, moi !

Beth se sentit un peu insultée, et, pour lui prouver qu'elle non plus elle n'avait pas peur, elle le rejoignit sur les marches. Sirius tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle résistait.

- C'est fermé, dit Beth comme pour conclure la discussion.

Mais elle entendit un cliquetis et Sirius réussit à pousser le battant. Il se tourna vers elle d'un air victorieux.

- J'ai toujours réussi à faire ça, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit complètement la porte. À l'intérieur de la cabane, qui mesurait environ trois mètres sur trois, et qui était haute d'au moins quatre mètres, tout était complètement noir. Mais lorsque leurs yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, ils virent des objets qu'éclairait faiblement le soleil couchant par les trous du toit. Ils pouvaient ainsi apercevoir de vieilles armoires bancales, des tas de papiers dont certains s'éparpillaient sur le sol, un coffre en bois et une vieille chaise à bascule. Lorsque Sirius posa un pied sur le parquet de la cabane, la vieille chaise se mit à grincer faiblement. Beth attrapa le bras de Sirius et se colla à lui.

- Je n'avais jamais vu tous ces meubles avant, dit-elle.

Sirius la tira à l'intérieur de la cabane. Aussitôt une vieille lampe s'alluma au centre de la pièce et Beth sursauta.

- C'est sûrement automatique, la rassura Sirius. Il y a la même chose dans la maison de mes parents.

Ils virent d'autant mieux les objets qui les entouraient. Beth s'approcha d'une pile de vieux journaux qui semblaient sans intérêt. Sirius ouvrit le couvercle du coffre en bois.

- Il y a des vieux vêtements dedans…

Intriguée, Beth s'en approcha tandis que Sirius s'intéressa à l'armoire, dont les portes vitrées avaient explosées il y a longtemps. La petite sorcière attrapa une robe sur le dessus et la déplia. C'était une vieille robe à fleurs, qui laissait penser que sa propriétaire était plutôt fine. Elle regarda le reste. Il ne s'agissait presque que de robes.

- C'était…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et, intrigué, Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

- C'était peut-être à ma mère.

Des larmes pendaient à ses cils. Elle chercha une odeur sur le tissu, mais la poussière la fit éternuer et ses larmes coulèrent.

- Tiens, fit Sirius en sortant un mouchoir blanc de sa poche.

Beth l'accepta et s'essuya les joues, puis le lui rendit.

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, et parfois je le déteste pour ça.

Sirius s'étira.

- Imagine un monde sans adultes ! dit-il soudain. Ça serait super.

Beth ne dit rien, remit la robe, et referma le couvercle du coffre en se disant qu'elle reviendrait la voir quand il ferait jour. Sirius s'adossa nonchalamment sur la grande poutre plantée au milieu de la cabane.

- Tu as déjà eu un petit copain ?

Beth le regarda, intriguée par cette question.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. En fait, je ne connais pas vraiment d'autres enfants…

- Ah bon ? Tu n'as même pas de cousins ou de cousines ?

Beth fit non de la tête, un peu honteuse.

- Il n'y a que Grand-père et moi, dans la famille. Et je ne vois toujours que des adultes, souvent vieux, qui viennent lui rendre visite.

Sirius s'amusa à sauter pour toucher une poutre qui traversait la pièce au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Moi, lança-t-il, il y a une fille que j'aime bien.

- Ah bon ? fit Beth, même si ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Qui est-ce ?

- Eh bien, c'est une fille qui a notre âge…

Il prit son élan et sauta en l'air pour attraper la poutre de ses deux mains, la pointe de ses orteils balayant la poussière du sol. Beth ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie.

- Elle est très jolie, poursuivit-il. Elle a les cheveux marron, et en ce moment elle est habillée d'une robe de soir toute rouge.

Beth baissa les yeux sur sa propre robe, de cette couleur précisément. Sirius se laissa retomber et se tourna vers elle.

- Et d'ailleurs, elle est juste à côté de moi.

Beth se mit soudain à rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, et il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Beth trouvait ça mouillé et quand il se retira elle s'essuya la bouche, mais elle lui souriait.

- Elizabeth ! Cria soudain une voix à l'extérieur.

Dans un sursaut, les enfants ressortirent de la cabane après avoir éteins la lampe. Beth se sentait honteuse, comme si quelqu'un avait pu les voir. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils coururent vers la maison et rejoignirent Magdalen qui les appelait depuis une porte en bois menant à la vieille cuisine.

- Ah, fit-elle en les voyant arriver, vous voilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vous avez faim ?

Beth et Sirius hochèrent la tête affirmativement et Magdalen les fit entrer dans la cuisine.

- Ton grand-père ne veut plus que vous veniez dans le salon, il veut que vous laissiez les adultes tranquilles, alors je vais m'occuper de vous.

Elle leur déposa sur la table une multitude de sandwichs aux goûts différents, et les enfants entreprirent d'en dévorer quelques uns. Quand ils eurent terminé, Magdalen les emmena à l'étage dans une petite pièce qui voisinait la chambre de Beth et où se trouvaient la plupart de ses jouets. La gouvernante leur servit des parts de tartes aux pommes, s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil confortable et commença à tricoter en marmonnant une chanson. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger le dessert, Beth montra à Sirius les jeux qu'elle avait. Elle lui montra ses livres, ses cartes d'images animées, ses puzzles dont le principal but étaient de changer à chaque pièce déposée, et ses boîtes de jeux de société. Ils voulurent commencer une partie de bataille explosive, mais Magdalen refusa net en leur disant qu'elle voulait être au calme.

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota Beth à l'oreille de Sirius. Elle va très vite tomber endormie…

Ils commencèrent donc une partie de Bavboules, mais c'était moins marrant parce que les Bavboules de Beth ne jetaient pas de mauvaises odeurs à ceux qui perdaient. Mais heureusement, vers le milieu de la partie, ils entendirent un ronflement sonore et virent que la gouvernante s'était endormir.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Beth à voix basse. Elle fait toujours ça.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

- Et si on sortait d'ici ?

- Oui, je peux te faire voir les autres pièces.

Ils passèrent en silence la porte qui menait sur le couloir de l'étage. D'ici, ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix, et parfois de rires, du salon où les adultes passaient leur soirée.

- Je me demande de quoi ils parlent, dit Beth en se penchant par-dessus la balustrade qui donnait vue sur le hall d'entrée.

- Ah bon ! Moi, je m'en fiche complètement. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, ainsi je serais débarrassé de ma mère.

- Plus que quatre mois, calcula Beth, elle aussi contente de cette perspective.

- Viens, montons aux étages.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent sur le palier du deuxième.

- Toutes les chambres ici sont vides. Maggie dort comme moi au premier. Et là-haut, il y a la chambre de Grand-père, mais je n'y vais jamais.

- Montre-moi ! s'exclama Sirius.

Beth hésita, parce qu'elle se demandait si Sirius n'allait pas faire quelque chose, le même genre de sottises qu'elle-même avait fait dans la demeure des Black.

- Allez, insista-t-il devant le silence de Beth. Tu as trop peur, ou quoi ?

Vexée, Beth ne dit rien et monta à l'étage supérieur en le regardant d'un air de défi. Sirius sourit et la suivit. Arrivés à l'étage, ils suivirent un couloir long et très obscur. Beth avait peur et se dirigea très rapidement vers la porte du fond. Elle l'ouvrit silencieusement et Sirius regarda à l'intérieur. La pièce, dans la lueur verdoyante de la lune, était lugubre. Elle l'aurait été du moins pour des enfants qui n'avaient pas été élevés dans cette atmosphère. Il y avait une cheminée d'un côté, et de l'autre un immense lit ancien et ouvragé, mais pas du tout au goût des enfants. Il faisait un peu froid dans le dos.

Comme Sirius s'approchait du montant de la cheminée pour contempler divers objets à faire froid dans le dos, dont ce qui semblait être la statue d'une main momifiée, tenant une bougie, Beth se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre en demi-lune qui donnait directement sur le jardin. De là, on pouvait voir la cabane du jardinier (qui, maintenant elle le savait, n'en était pas une). Elle se promit à nouveau de revenir dès le lendemain, rien que pour aller cacher les affaires de sa mère, au cas où son grand-père aurait un jour l'envie de s'en débarrasser. Dans l'annexe de sa chambre, il y avait un placard dissimulé sur le côté de sa bibliothèque, dans lequel elle y cachait des choses depuis sa plus petite enfance. Ce serait parfait. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, pour le faire sortir une bonne fois pour toute :

- Il y a une bibliothèque, aussi, au premier étage.

- Ah oui ? fit le garçon en détournant les yeux de la pièce. Montre-moi.

Au grand soulagement de Beth, ils ressortirent et descendirent les escaliers, leurs pas étouffés par la moquette qui recouvrait les marches. Lorsque Beth atteignit la bibliothèque, elle poussa le battant et y pénétra. Ici les lumières étaient déjà allumées. Sirius la suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte. La bibliothèque du manoir des Ashtray prenait la moitié de la surface du manoir au premier étage, c'était dire si elle était grande. Le plafond, très haut, était aussi ouvragé que celui du salon. Les étagères en bois foncé qui formaient parfois des vagues obscurcissaient la pièce mais les éclairages jaunâtres y apportaient une touche de confort. Les livres qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond demandaient parfois l'aide d'une échelle coulissante pour les atteindre et deux petites tables, ainsi que quelques sofas, comblaient le mobilier de la bibliothèque. Beth était en train de regarder la grandeur de étagères en espérant que cela impressionne le garçon, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, et il posa maladroitement ses mains sur ses épaules pour déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa d'abord faire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir capté l'attention du garçon. Mais Beth se sentait aussi toute bizarre, et c'était une impression qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Ses joues étaient échauffées et elle perdait la maîtrise d'elle-même. Hors elle n'aimait pas du tout ces effets secondaires. Elle recula d'un pas en souriant timidement. Le regard que Sirius posait sur elle la gênait, et elle détourna la tête vers les livres.

- Tu veux voir un peu les livres de Grand-père ? demanda-elle pour attirer son attention sur autre chose. Il les range par classification, et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la section des livres qui requiert de la magie compliquée…

- Ah bon ?

Beth l'emmena vers la seule partie qui proposait un escalier presqu'aussi raide qu'une échelle, et qui donnait accès à un balcon situé à 1m80 de hauteur. Ils grimpèrent et s'assirent en s'adossant contre la rambarde ouvragée.

- Dans celui-là, commença Beth en montrant un livre, ça parle de métamorphose d'animaux. C'est celui que je préfère, il y a tout un tas d'illustrations bizarres…

Elle prit le livre et le feuilleta, et Sirius se mit à regarder les autres.

- Des livres de potions ! Je me demande à partir de quelle année on en fera des difficiles.

Il attrapa un gros volume et se rassit à côté de Beth. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler les dessins que l'un montrait parfois à l'autre.

- Berk ! C'est tellement dégoûtant… fit Beth en regardant l'illustration d'une potion de Babinage ratée.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du temps qui passait, mais petit à petit, leurs yeux picotèrent et tourner une page leur demandait un effort considérable. Beth finit par s'endormir complètement sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se réveilla comme on lui secouait gentiment l'épaule.

- Beth, lui dit Sirius, on nous appelle en bas…

Beth s'éveilla aussitôt, paniquée à l'idée qu'on les surprenne dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Sirius avait déjà remis les livres à leur place et ils descendirent l'échelle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et puis ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où les parents de Sirius patientaient, leurs capes sur les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas encore au lit ? demanda Mr Ashtray en voyant sa petite fille se frotter les yeux. Où est Magdalen ? Elle s'en encore endormie en plein ouvrage ?

Ils raccompagnèrent la famille Black jusqu'au perron du manoir, et Beth et Sirius se lancèrent un dernier regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec ses parents par transplanage d'escorte.

* * *

Ce fut le premier septembre que Beth vit pour la première fois, rouge et fier, le Poudlard Express. Le sifflet du train retentit et Beth ressentit une énorme agitation, et en même temps, une peur bleue à l'idée de partir. Son grand-père l'avait accompagnée, en lui précisant que ce serait la dernière fois, parce qu'il était normalement trop occupé pour ce genre de sottises. James Ashtray dans toute sa splendeur. Au fond d'elle même, Beth se serait sentie plus rassurée si c'était Magdalen qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à la gare, mais elle trouva assez de tact pour ne pas le dire à son grand-père. Elle se rendit pourtant vite compte du point positif que cela représentait, lorsqu'elle vit le couple Black s'approcher d'eux. Sirius les suivait avec sa grosse valise, et semblait vouloir mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et ses parents. Mrs Black tenait par la main le petit frère de Sirius, qui tenait lui-même, serré dans ses bras, un Fifi qui avait encore sa tête sur les épaules. Lorsque Sirius s'aperçut de la présence de Beth, il eut un sourire en coin.

- Mr et Mrs Black, quelle plaisir de vous revoir, commença Mr Ashtray. Voici donc le petit dernier de la famille !

Orion Black sourit en baissant les yeux sur son plus jeune fils, qui restait cramponné à la main de sa mère.

- Nous avons espoir qu'il soit plus sage que son grand frère !

- Comment ça ! s'exclama Mr Ashtray. Je suis pourtant sûr que Sirius est un très bon garçon, Beth me dit le plus grand bien de lui.

Sirius s'approcha en silence du grand-père pour lui serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'est pas, lança tout à coup Mrs Black en regardant son fils avec une pointe de dégoût. Il est ingrat, il ne fait que nous poser problème. C'est une vraie petite teigne. J'ai bien peur que l'on ne puisse plus rien pour lui, mais espérons qu'à Serpentard il saura devenir un homme digne de ce nom.

Beth vit Sirius détourner la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle eut mal au cœur pour lui, et s'avança vers ses parents pour à son tour leur serrer la main.

- Sirius m'a pourtant dit beaucoup de bien sur vous, commença Beth en donnant à Mrs Black un de ses sourires angéliques. Il paraît que vous êtes une très grande sorcière.

Mrs Black, prise de court, évalua Beth et finit par lui accorder un petit sourire, puis regarda Sirius. À ce moment-là, le train émit un autre sifflement.

- Nous ferions bien de mettre les enfants à bord, intervint Orion Black en regardant sa montre bracelet.

Les deux familles avancèrent vers un wagon et Beth s'approcha de Sirius.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? murmura-t-il en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme ça, elle t'enverra un colis remplis de bonbons ! Tu verras, ça fonctionne à chaque fois.

Le visage de Sirius se dérida.

- Est-ce que caresser un strangulot t'a déjà rapporté quoique ce soit ?

Beth eut un rire franc.

- La prochaine fois, on mettra le feu à ses peignes ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Impossible, ils sont en os de dragon : ceux de sa propre mère !

Beth se mordit les jours intérieures pour ne pas rire à nouveau, et les parents les laissèrent hisser leurs valises à l'intérieur du train. Les enfants trouvèrent un compartiment qu'occupait déjà un garçon à lunettes, y déposèrent leurs lourdes valises non sans peine, puis revinrent dire au revoir aux adultes.

- Soit bien sage, Beth, et je veux que tu m'envoies tes notes d'école à chaque fin de mois. Tu dois bien travailler dès à présent, si tu veux pouvoir te faire une place dans la société.

- Oui, Grand-père, répondit la petite fille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue froide, et sans vraiment savoir à quoi la société pouvait bien ressembler.

Elle vit Sirius serrer la main de son père, puis saluer froidement sa mère. Et puis les enfants se détournèrent partirent s'asseoir dans leur compartiment.

- On est bientôt à Poudlard ! s'exclama Sirius en lançant un poing en l'air. Enfin libres !

Il semblait heureux et salua sans vraiment le voir le garçon qui était déjà assis dans le compartiment. Il fit asseoir Beth face à lui, et celle-ci eut un peu l'impression d'être sa poupée, et cela la fit sourire.

- Mon oncle Alphard m'a déjà parlé de Poudlard. Il m'a raconté que pour savoir dans quelle maison on sera, on nous posera simplement un chapeau sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda Beth, qui se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle ne savait presque rien de sa future école.

Le garçon assis à côté de Sirius prit la parole.

- C'est le Choixpeau Magique ! Il parait qu'il te parle dans ta tête !

Beth écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Et comment sait-il dans quelle maison il va nous mettre ? Il va nous faire passer des tests ?

Sirius et le nouveau venu se regardèrent avec enthousiasme.

- J'espère ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Mais Beth n'était pas franchement de cet avis. Comment pouvaient-ils passer des tests alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien appris ?

À ce moment-là une fille de leur âge, à la tignasse rousse, passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle était en larmes. Elle poussa un sanglots et, voyant qu'il y avait des gens, s'en retourna en fermant la porte. Les enfants se regardèrent en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait très envie de venir à Poudlard ! s'exclama leur nouvel ami. Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom : je m'appelle James Potter !

Sirius et Beth se présentèrent à leur tour.

- J'ai peur d'avoir oublié des tas de trucs, aoua Beth comme elle contemplait le ciel gris du dehors, et que le train commençait à s'ébranler sur les rails pour entamer sa course vers le nord de l'Écosse.

- Moi j'ai voulu emporter mon balais, expliqua James Potter, mais mon père m'a dit que c'était interdit aux premières années. C'est tellement injuste !

Beth saisit tout à coup son sac en cuir.

- J'ai rapporté mes cartes de bataille explosives, si ça vous dit !

Les deux garçons furent enchantés. Ils passèrent un long moment à jouer et rire, ponctué par l'arrivée du chariot de bonbons qui les enchanta. Plus tard Beth les quitta un instant pour se rendre aux toilettes des filles. Là-dedans, il y avait deux cabinets et un petit robinet pour se laver les mains. C'est là que Beth rencontra une autre jeune fille, qui pleurait, elle aussi. Elle avait une tignasse de cheveux blonds bouclés. La jeune sorcière, avec l'éducation de son grand-père, n'avait jamais vraiment développé un don d'empathie. Mais sans les garçons, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire face à ce spectacle et eut un élan de gentillesse.

- Tes parents te manquent déjà ? demanda-t-elle, et la fille hocha affirmativement la tête. Tu sais, ça ne fait rien ! Tu verras, une fois passés les premiers jours, on s'y sentira beaucoup mieux.

C'est ce que Magdalen lui avait dit, mot pour mot. Et cela réussit à faire sourire sa camarade. Elle discutèrent un instant, rirent un peu, se présentèrent. Le nom de sa nouvelle amie était Charity Burbage. Beth finit par la quitter pour retourner dans son compartiment, et eut la surprise de voir deux autres garçons avaient rejoins la partie de bataille explosive, et ils étaient tous les quatre très bruyants. Personne ne se présenta lorsque Beth se rassit, et, un peu contrariée de ne plus pouvoir participer au jeu, elle se contenta de les regarder.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient tous revêtu leurs robes de sorcier de l'école. Les garçons continuaient à jouer aux cartes de Beth, qui étaient toutes devenues très abîmées, et Beth avait le nez plongé dans l'un de ses livres d'école. Puis tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux, qui s'appelait Peter, poussa une exclamation.

- Regardez ! C'est Poudlard qu'on voit là-bas !

Les enfants se collèrent à la vitre du compartiment pour contempler leur nouvelle école : il s'agissait en réalité d'un immense château, à plusieurs étages, avec des tours un peu partout et un parc immense à ses pieds. Beth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'était toujours imaginée Poudlard comme une école semblable à celle du village qui voisinait le domaine de son grand-père : c'est à dire des bâtisses de briques en forme de L et une cours de récréation en bitume. À Poudlard, la cours semblait être une forêt, bordée par un lac ! Le train se mit à ralentir comme il traversait un village, pour finalement s'arrêter à quai. Les compartiments s'ouvrir un à un, déversant un flot d'élèves à la gare du village de sorciers. Beth sortit la dernière du compartiment, et lorsqu'elle posa le pied dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Sirius. Il semblait l'avoir complètement oubliée, accaparé par ses nouveaux amis. Désemparée, Beth avança. La foule était immense, et un homme gigantesque, avec une barbe foisonnante, appela les premières années à venir rejoindre des barques accrochées à la rive du lac, un peu plus loin sur un chemin de terre. Beth suivit la file en trainant des pieds. Elle regarda les plus grands élèves prendre une direction différente. Ils s'engouffraient dans des charrettes sans chevaux. Intéressée, Beth s'était arrêtée pour comprendre comment ce moyen de transport allait fonctionner, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse voir, une main se glissa dans la sienne.

- Tu viens ?

C'était Sirius. Il lui souriait.

- On t'a gardé une place dans notre barque.

Reconnaissante et soulagée, Beth le suivit sur le petit chemin, et, arrivés à une berge, ils grimpèrent dans la barque qu'occupaient déjà les trois nouveaux amis de Sirius. Il ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'elle se fut installée à l'intérieur, et elle entendit dans son dos James Potter demander à Sirius, en chuchotant, si elle était sa petite amie, ce qui la fit rougir, et l'empêcha résolument de ne plus les regarder avant la fin du voyage.

Les élèves de premières années pénétrèrent dans le château par des grottes, là où les barques les avaient déposés. Une grande dame à la robe vert émeraude les accueillit un peu froidement, et après inspection de leur tenue, les amena vers la grande salle à manger. Lorsque les deux immenses battants de bois s'ouvrir, Beth sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Des centaines de visages les regardaient avancer parmi les longues tables de la salle. Beth leva la tête et fut étonnée de constater que, au dessus des milliers de bougies qui planaient seule en l'air, le plafond était noir. Ou bien était-ce un plafond transparent ? Car Beth distinguait à présent des nuages devant le clair de lune.

- C'est un plafond magique, chuchota Sirius qui avait, comme elle, levé la tête. On pourra voir le ciel toute l'année.

- C'est merveilleux !

Enfin, ils se postèrent en ligne face à un vieux tabouret branlant, posé devant la table des professeurs (que Beth n'osait pas encore dévisager). Le professeur qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici arriva avec un vieux chapeau en cuir rapiécé. Etait-ce là le fameux Choixpeau Magique ? Une liste à la main, le professeur McGonagall, car c'était son nom, commença à appeler, un par un, les élèves à venir s'assoir pour recevoir le chapeau sur la tête. De ce que Beth pouvait voir, le Choixpeau ne parlait à voix haute que pour envoyer un élève vers l'une des maisons qui composaient l'école. Sirius finit très vite par être appelé. L'air tranquille, il s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assis avec l'air de s'ennuyer. Le Choixpeau sembla mettre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour se décider. Enfin il fut envoyé à…

- GRYFFONDOR !

Beth le regarda se diriger vers sa table avec un sourire vainqueur, et sous les applaudissements des élèves plus âgés. Elle se rappela tout à coup que c'était là-bas qu'il voulait être envoyé, pour suivre les traces de son oncle, et contrarier par la même sa mère. Beth se dit que Sirius pouvait à présent tirer un trait sur le fameux colis de bonbons. Et puis elle se demanda tout à coup vers quelle maison le Choixpeau la dirigerait. Son grand-père ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé, si ce n'était pour lui dire que lui-même était allé à Serpentard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui la regardait, et ils se sourirent.

- Elizabeth Hashtray !

Elle sursauta un peu en entendant son nom. Un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle traversa la petite foule des premières années et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle regarda tranquillement les autres élèves, qui la regardaient eux aussi, et lorsque le Choixpeau vint se poser sur sa tête, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'il prenne sa décision.

- SERPENTARD !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre à l'une des tables, et Beth s'y dirigea, un peu contente d'être accueillie. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de filles appelées à cette maison, et Beth se rendit compte que, de manière générale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles à cette table. Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon de première année qui s'appelait, si elle s'en rappelait bien, Marcus Avery, et qui la dévisagea de manière un peu insistante. Beth se détourna vers la table des Gryffondor et aperçut Sirius. Elle lui sourit, mais n'eut pas de réponse, mais à la place le garçon lui lança un regard qui la perturba le reste de la soirée : il avait l'air hautain, et dégouté.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Sparkplug Minuet - Mark Mothersbaugh : _watch?v=47BQJNKC59U_

L'anniversaire d'Irvin de Angelo Badalamenti : _watch?v=KRF78AGvIoQ_

(Copiez les liens et ajoutez-les derrière l'adresse youtube dans la barre de navigation! Et savourez!)


	4. 1975 - Musdale, Écosse

_Ylymance, Gerrie, merci pour vos commentaires! N'hésitez pas à me donner des critiques sur mon écriture, c'est le genre de chose qui peut me faire évoluer :) Ylymance, je ne sais pas pour les reviews, peut-être que je ne dis pas assez "Laissez des coms! Kikoo LOL" à la fin de mes chapitres ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**- 1975, Musdale, Écosse -**

Les vacances de Noël passèrent calmement au manoir Ashtray. Beth resta la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, le nez dans les livres. De toute façon il n'y avait pas trop de distractions dans le coin l'hiver, et son grand-père ne l'embêtait pas vraiment, si ce n'était pour qu'elle vienne travailler parfois dans la bibliothèque, pour avoir ainsi le loisir de lui parler.

- Et comment va la politique des sorciers, Grand-père ? demanda un jour Beth tout en lisant un livre sur les plantes magiques en milieu tropical.

Il s'était remis, la dernière semaine des vacances, à neiger sur tout le pays. Installés confortablement dans la bibliothèque bien réchauffée, Beth se sentait très protégée. Même Magdalen était venue faire son tricot en leur compagnie.

- Au mieux de sa forme ! s'exclama ce dernier avec contentement. Il y a ce jeune Lord Voldemort qui me semble très prometteur.

- Lord Voldemort ? répéta Beth, perplexe.

- Oui bon, je crois qu'il s'est nommé ainsi lui-même, mais du moment que je partage ses convictions, il peut bien s'appeler comme il veut…

Beth se cacha derrière son livre pour rire silencieusement. « Lord Voldemort », quelle ânerie, vraiment. Ce type devait sûrement se prendre au sérieux.

- Et, quelles sont ses convictions, Grand-père ? continua Beth en reprenant son sérieux et en tournant une page.

- Une grande vision pour l'avenir des sorciers : la délocalisation et la désocialisation des nés moldus du monde des sorciers, et l'oubli total de ceux qui ne sont pas encore à Poudlard.

Beth, qui lisait un texte sur les mangroves lunaires, ne saisit pas tout de suite les mots que son grand-père venait de dire. Elle se les répéta une fois, deux fois, et puis quand elle fut sûre de leur sens, leva les yeux vers son grand-père en perdant tout trace de son sourire. Penché sur son journal, l'air très calme, s'il avait parlé à l'instant du menu de ce soir, il aurait eut la même attitude. Puis les regards de Magdalen et de Beth se croisèrent. Magdalen savait-elle que le père de Beth était un moldu ? Très gênée, la vieille dame baissa les yeux et se remit à son tricot en reniflant discrètement. Beth reporta son attention sur son grand-père. Mr Ashtray n'avait jamais dit à Beth quelle était la vraie nature de son père, et ils ignoraient tous les deux qu'elle-même le savait.

- Grand-père ?

La voix de Beth s'était faite plus petite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Oui ? marmonna Mr Ashtray sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Beth referma son livre et se leva. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle arpenta la pièce sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le vieil homme.

- Grand-père ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux embués.

Le vieil homme, l'air un peu trop calme, leva les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées RACISTES ? C'est à ça que vous parlez, toi et tes amis de la haute' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?

- SILENCE ! trancha Mr Ashtray. Espèce de petite ingrate ! Tu ne sais rien de la vie. Pour qui te prends-tu ? J'espérais qu'en te laissant réfléchir seule, tu en viendrais aux mêmes conclusions que moi. J'ai agi tout à l'inverse avec ta mère mais visiblement, vous finirez de la même façon.

Beth prit une grande bouffée d'air mais ne réussit pas à retenir ses sanglots.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler d'elle, JAMAIS ! Et c'est de cette façon que tu le fais ? Est-ce que tu es fou ?

- NE M'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS DE LA SORTE !

Son grand-père venait d'hurler et Magdalen fit un bon sur sa chaise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'abstint. Ses mains tremblaient. Beth se tourna à nouveau vers son grand-père.

- JE SAIS QUE MON PÈRE ÉTAIT UN MOLDU !

Le vieil homme se leva du fauteuil et y déposa très calmement le journal. Il n'avait jamais frappé Beth de toute sa vie, mais à ce moment précis, elle crut qu'il allait le faire.

- Alors je vais te faire savoir une chose qui devrait terminer de te rendre comme _eux_. Figure-toi que ta mère était une _Cracmolle _!

* * *

Beth arpentait les rues de Londres enneigées, emmitouflée dans son manteau de l'école. Elle marchait dans la foule, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. La nuit était tombée et l'animation nocturne commençait un peu partout. Les musiques sortaient des bars en crachant des basses assourdissantes. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, pas non plus envie de s'amuser. Elle était sortie du manoir de son grand-père sans prévenir personne – pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? – et avait marché à pied un long, très long moment, jusqu'au village le plus proche où elle avait appelé le Magicobus. Machinalement, elle avait donné le nom de la rue où elle se trouvait à cet instant. Elle avait beaucoup fréquenté ce quartier l'été précédent et elle y sentait un endroit un peu familier. Peut-être tomberait-elle sur ces amis moldus qu'elle s'était faites. Elle pénétra dans le bar où elle les avait souvent retrouvés, le Ruby's. On accédait à la salle en sous-sol en descendant un escalier, juste après la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Beth y plongea, la lumière habituellement jaunâtre l'accueillit. Les meubles étaient en bois et les couleurs du papier peint et des tissus du mobilier étaient chaudes. Beth regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun visage familier. En fait, avait-elle vraiment envie de voir des amis ? Elle se rendit compte que non. Elle resta un instant immobile et regarda la foule de jeunes qui dansaient, buvaient, hurlaient de rire, et d'une manière générale, faisaient toutes sortes de bruits plutôt assourdissants. Elle s'y noya un peu. Elle repensa à la manière dont son grand-père avait craché sur la mémoire de ses parents, et se jura qu'à partir de ce jour, elle lui retirait jusqu'à la moindre goutte d'amour qu'elle avait pu lui donner, et ce, de manière irrévocable. Comme ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle s'en retourna et grimpa les escaliers pour sortir dehors. Mais un garçon se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte du bar et lui barrait le chemin. Par la vitre un peu embuée, ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était étonnée, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Sirius tira la porte vers lui et entra avec un petit sourire. Il était accompagné d'une grande fille aux cheveux auburn et d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui tenait la main, tous les deux plus âgés que lui.

- Ashtray ! s'écria Sirius, et elle entendit à peine le son de sa voix, couverte par le bruit que produisait le bar.

La jeune sorcière resta un instant interdite, dévisageant Sirius. Et puis, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots et sortit du bar. Elle marcha et passa quelques maisons, puis s'accroupit contre un mur, dans la neige, et se laissa pleurer. Ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Elle sentit tout à coup quelqu'un se tenir debout à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Beth continua un instant à pleurer, puis se calma petit à petit. Enfin, elle redressa la tête vers Sirius. Il était habillé comme un collégien moldu.

- Ça va, soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. J'ai juste eu une sale journée. Oublie ce que tu viens de voir...

Elle reposa la tête en arrière contre le mur et prit une grande bouffée d'air froid. Son expiration produisit un nuage de vapeur devant elle. Sirius s'accroupit à sa gauche.

- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Beth eut un petit rire et se tourna vers lui.

- C'est bien la première fois que ton sang Gryffondor s'inquiète pour moi…

Il sourit faiblement mais ne répondit pas. Beth se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux qu'elle trouve une chambre pour la nuit. Peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse... Personne ne devrait lui poser de questions, et puis elle avait de l'argent sur elle. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa nuit à traîner dans le froid de décembre, et elle ne voulait certainement pas rentrer au manoir. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'un bar face à eux et une musique entrainante se fit entendre quelques secondes.

- Tu es venue toute seule ? demanda Sirius un instant plus tard.

Beth hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Personne ne m'a posé de lapin, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, répondit Beth en souriant. Sirius, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant. Merci d'être venu.

- Arrête, vient prendre un verre avec nous, ça te fera du bien.

Beth resta un instant interdite, devant Sirius qui agissait différemment quand il n'était pas entre les murs de Poudlard.

- D'accord, finit-elle par bredouiller. Merci de proposer...

Une minute plus tard, ils retrouvèrent les compagnons de Sirius, dont la fille s'avéra être sa cousine Andromeda. Ils étaient assis au bar et le serveur leur déposa de très petits verres en les remplissant d'une boisson qui aurait pu être de l'eau.

- Santé ! s'écrièrent-ils en trinquant à quatre.

Ils burent leur verre d'un seul trait. Beth sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Elle se tourna en faisant une horrible grimace vers Sirius, et vit qu'il avait la tête baissée, les yeux très rouges. Elle lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle et commença à tousser. Il essayait de se retenir, mais plus il essayait, et plus fort il toussait. Il finit par recracher l'alcool par terre et sa cousine hurla de rire.

- Regarda Ted ! Il ne tient pas la boisson !

Même Beth finit par rire de bon cœur tandis que Sirius agitait un doigt en l'air.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! réussit-il à s'écrier en s'étranglant. Ça m'est passé de travers !

Il toussa encore un instant puis fit signe au barman de lui remettre un verre. Il l'avala en entier dès qu'il lui fut servi et explosa de rire.

- Je ne « tiens pas la boisson », as-tu dis ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant Andromeda. On verra qui de nous deux tiendra le plus longtemps !

Ted se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda Beth.

- Ça va encore mal finir…

Beth rit à nouveau de bon cœur. Finalement, c'était bien ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier le cauchemar de cette journée. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu as de l'argent moldu sur toi ?

- Oui…

- Beaucoup ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Assez pour ce soir !

- Ça ne te dérange pas de m'en prêter un peu? J'irais à Gringotts plus tard et je te rembourserais.

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- O.K…

Beth se tourna aussitôt vers le barman et lui commanda d'autres shoots pour les offrir à ses nouveaux amis.

- Mettez-en plusieurs pour chacun !

Les trois jeunes sorciers approuvèrent et ils trinquèrent de nouveau en riant. Beth avait déjà goûté à l'alcool moldu, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle buvait celui-là. Elle trouva que tout en étant brûlant, ça se buvait comme du petit laid.

Sauf que cinq minutes plus tard, elle se dit que, quand même, ça tapait bien au cerveau.

Et quinze minutes après, elle s'oublia même complètement. Tout devint bancal autour d'elle, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était rire… Et danser ! Ils se retrouvèrent très vite tous les quatre dans le fond du bar sur la piste de danse.

- La musique est entrainante ! réussit à crier Beth.

Sirius secoua la tête vigoureusement en souriant. Il se colla à l'oreille de Beth.

- En moldu, on dit cool… Il faut dire… La musique est cool !

- LA MUSIQUE EST COOL ! hurla Beth, et plusieurs jeunes moldus approuvèrent en sifflant très fort.

Andromeda et Ted s'approchèrent d'eux avec de grandes chopes au liquide jaunâtre. Ils en distribuèrent à Beth et Sirius.

- De la bièraubeurre ? s'étonna Beth.

- Non, de la bière tout court ! Répondit Ted en souriant. C'est bien meilleur.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de Sirius parce que lorsqu'il y goûta, il recracha instantanément ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le pull de Beth. Ils restèrent tous ahuris un long moment, puis Beth explosa de rire et les autres firent de même.

- Tu es dégoûtant !

- Pardon !

- De toute façon j'avais chaud.

Beth enleva son pull trempé, puis goûta à sa bière.

- Ce n'est pas trop mauvais, dit-elle dans un sourire à Ted et Andromeda.

En fait, elle trouvait que ça avait un goût horrible. Alors elle en but le plus possible pour finir très vite son verre. Peu après, son ivresse prit encore un niveau supérieur. Des mouvements se faisaient autour d'elle, mais elle en avait très peu conscience, tout comme elle avait très peu conscience qu'elle était en train de danser avec Sirius. Bientôt elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de bière dans la main, et d'ailleurs Sirius non plus, parce que ses mains à lui étaient collées sur elle. La musique battait son plein et ils finirent même par s'embrasser, probablement un peu sauvagement. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cet état là. Mais son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Viens chez moi, murmura Sirius à son oreille. Mes parents n'habitent pas loin, et ils ne sont pas là jusqu'à demain…

Il lui faisait un effet affolant. Beth hocha affirmativement la tête. L'instant d'après, elle était dans la rue avec Sirius, son manteau sur son dos. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils se trouvaient dans un parc et s'embrassaient langoureusement, sans que Beth ne se rappela le chemin qu'elle avait fait jusque là. Sirius l'entraina à la sortie du parc. Ils traversèrent une route et se plantèrent devant une maison, que Sirius ouvrit à l'aide de sa clef.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir obscur. Sirius avait collé Beth contre le mur et elle sentait son entre-jambe appuyé sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'envie. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages, en riant lorsqu'ils manquaient de tomber. Ils pénétrèrent une chambre et la faible part consciente de Beth se rappela qu'elle y était déjà entrée étant enfant.

A présent ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Sirius. Ils s'enlaçaient en s'embrassant et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient du point de non retour, et moins Beth avait envie de continuer. Elle finit par avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Sirius, attends…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je ne suis pas prête… à faire ça… Surtout pas dans cet état-là.

Sirius jeta sa tête sur l'oreiller par dépit. Et puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion, et s'écarta de Beth. Celle-ci avait la tête qui tournait affreusement. Elle ferma les yeux, mais c'était pire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Sirius comme il se levait.

- Oui…

Il sortit en titubant dans la pièce à côté et revint avec deux verres d'eau. Beth but le sien d'une traite. Puis ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures et Sirius ferma la lumière. Elle le regarda un moment à la lueur de la lune, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait pareil. Que se passerait-il à présent entre eux ? Il était évident que l'alcool les avait complètement égarés. Sirius posa la main sur la joue de Beth.

- Tu es très jolie, dit-il.

Puis, comme il se tournait sur le dos, il ajouta d'une voix endormie :

- Je l'avais déjà vu à ce concert l'été dernier. Tu dansais comme une vélane…

Ainsi il y était allé lui aussi. Beth s'en retourna de l'autre côté et, lorsque son vertige passa, elle s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière perçait à travers les rideaux. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment fraîche, mais au moins, sa tête ne tournait plus. Elle avait besoin d'une salle de bain. Il lui avait semblé que la veille au soir, Sirius était allé dans la pièce d'à côté pour prendre de l'eau dans un lavabo…

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Elle se leva silencieusement et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une grande chambre, et depuis sa première visite, cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait beaucoup changé. Sirius semblait avoir voulu retapisser les murs d'affiches et de photographies. Dans la pénombre du rideau, Beth voyait très clairement les couleurs de Gryffondor un peu partout. Son cœur se pinça quand elle se rappela que Sirius l'avait délaissée en première année pour un principe aussi idiot. Mais rien ne l'étonnait plus, parce qu'elle savait quel genre de personne était sa mère, et elle avait aussi compris que Sirius s'évertuerait jusqu'au bout à tourmenter celle-ci. Et aduler Gryffondor semblait son premier challenge. Beaucoup d'affiches de motos – moyen de transport moldu – occupaient les murs, de même que, et Beth poussa un petit rire en les remarquant, des photographies, immobiles, représentant des femmes moldues en sous-vêtements.

- Les garçons… soupira-t-elle.

Un mouvement de drap la fit se retourner. Sirius avait toujours les yeux clos, mais il souriait. Beth sortit de la pièce. La maison était plongée dans un silence d'outre-tombe et il faisait très froid. Elle ouvrit la porte voisine mais elle tomba sur une autre chambre, déserte, de garçon. Ce qui lui rappela l'existence du petit frère de Sirius. Elle referma derrière elle et tenta la seule autre porte de l'étage. C'était bien une salle de bain. Petite, elle comprenait non pas une baignoire mais un sabot, et n'était pas très bien rangée. Des serviettes trainaient par terre et le miroir était constellé de tâches de dentifrice. Mais au moins, elle put se rafraichir et effacer la tête d'enterrement qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et entreprit de retrouver au plus vite ses vêtements dans le capharnaüm qui régnait sur le sol. Elle était en sous-vêtements et elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu hier soir ? demanda Sirius.

Il était toujours étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Après une soirée pareille, Beth ne savait pas vraiment quelle réaction adopter, mais Sirius apparemment restait très à l'aise. Cela suffit à Beth pour se dire que tout serait bien vite oublié. Elle vint se rassoir sur le lit en enfilant sa jupe.

- Puisque tu es si curieux, je me suis enfuie du manoir de mon grand-père.

- Pourquoi ? insista calmement Sirius, sans bouger d'un poil.

- Parce que je lui ai dit savoir que mon père était un moldu – il pensait que je l'ignorais – sur quoi il m'a répondu que ma mère été née cracmolle.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ! Tu te moques de moi…

Mais la façon dont Beth le regarda suffit à le faire taire.

- Et bien… Au moins, Avery aura une meilleure raison pour te haïr.

Beth se demanda si elle n'avait pas baissé dans l'estime de Sirius. Elle attrapa sa chemise et entreprit de l'enfiler. Sirius se redressa soudain et attrapa quelque chose sous son lit. C'était une boîte en ferraille qui contenait des biscuits constellés de pépites blanches. Il la déposa entre Beth et lui.

- Tu en veux un ? fit-il en se servant.

Beth eu un sourire étonné.

- Ces biscuits ! Les mêmes que tu avais volé dans la chambre de tes parents…

Elle en prit un, le ventre affamé car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille, et ils mangèrent silencieusement quelques instants.

- Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment des amis. En réalité, je n'aurais pas dû.

Il se tourna sur le côté vers elle en reposant sa tête sur une main, avec un sourire railleur.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Je viens de partager mon lit avec toi !

- Promet-moi de ne _jamais_ rien dire à propos de ma mère, relança-t-elle, impassible. _Jamais_. Même pas à ta petite bande de copains. Et je suis sérieuse, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de menaces.

Comme Sirius ouvrait la bouche, Beth l'interrompit :

- Si c'est pour me vanner sur le fait que je ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, tu peux te taire. Je n'ai absolument pas honte. Mais je ne veux pas donner aux autres un moyen de me vanner.

Il avait fermé instantanément la bouche.

- Sirius… ?

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Non, pas franchement.

Elle le regarda un instant, suspicieuse.

- N'empêche, reprit Sirius en se servant un autre gâteau, tu es un parfait contre-exemple des théories stupides que ma mère débite sans arrêt. « Le sang pur nous rend plus fort», et blablabla…

- Ah… murmura Beth. J'ai entendu ça aussi… Pas plus tard qu'hier. De la bouche de mon grand-père. Ça lui a fait un sacré choc quand je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait dû m'élever.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Et bien, maintenant que tu as fugué, que vas-tu faire ?

Beth ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes.

- Retourner chez lui, bien entendu… Toutes mes affaires sont là-bas. Et puis, je ne vais quand même pas habiter dans la rue.

Sirius eut un rire moqueur.

- Elle est bien belle, la petite rebelle…

Beth soupira et sortit du lit. Elle réunit le reste de ses affaires qui trainaient à terre.

- Ce que tu peux être con…

- Quoi ? Quand on fait quelque chose, on le fait jusqu'au bout…

Elle enfila ses chaussures.

- Arrête ça, Sirius ! C'est incroyable comme tu peux te sentir au-dessus des autres… Alors que… Regarde-toi ! Tu as les couilles de partir, toi, peut-être ?

Soudain un bruit lointain se fit entendre, comme un cliquetis. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, en alerte.

- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? demanda Beth à voix basse.

Sirius, qui s'était redressé d'un bond, fit non de la tête et puis, lorsque des voix s'élevèrent du corridor, se prit la tête entre les mains, et en émergea complètement hilare.

- Je crois que tu vas revoir ma mère aujourd'hui…

- Non ! s'exclama Beth à voix basse, le visage entre les mains. Non je ne peux pas ! Quelle honte…

Elle finit de s'habiller à la va-vite.

- Où est mon pull ?

Elle chercha partout dans la chambre en lançant les affaires de Sirius qui la gênait.

- Ah justement, j'avais besoin de ranger…

- Mais aide-moi ! Oh non, je sais ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au bar, hier… J'ai dû le laisser là-bas… Tant pis.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux et mit son manteau.

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance de sortir discrètement ?

- Non, fit Sirius en hochant la tête.

Il sortir du lit. Il était complètement nu. Très gênée, Beth se détourna en rougissant, tandis qu'il s'habillait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bon, très bien, je suis prête… Ça ne devrait pas être le carnage que j'imagine…

Mais ce le fut.

Beth et Sirius descendirent très calmement l'escalier. Bien entendu, celui-ci entreprit de craquer et grincer au moindre de leur pas. Comme ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Mrs Black émergea d'une porte coulissante qui donnait sur la salle à manger où Beth l'avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt. Ce qui se passa ensuite se grava très précisément dans sa mémoire pour le reste de ses jours. Comme au ralenti, elle vit le visage de Mrs Black, qui avait pourtant dû paraître séduisant dans sa jeunesse, se déformer par la colère.

- Non mais… QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? SIRIUS ! Je te laisse cinq secondes pour m'expliquer ce que CETTE FILLE FAIT ICI !

Beth eut l'impression que le plafond venait de s'effondrer sur elle. Mais au moins, Mrs Black ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui fit mine de compter dans sa tête les cinq secondes accordées par sa mère. Puis il prit Beth par l'épaule en souriant.

- Eh bien, chère Mère, je te présente Elizabeth. C'est la femme de ma vie ! Je t'ai dit que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers ?

Dix secondes auparavant, Beth en aurait douté, mais à présent elle savait que c'était possible : le visage de Mrs Black se déforma encore plus, et un véritable ouragan de colère jaillit en elle.

- UNE SANG DE BOURBE !

Beth ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était tout simplement pétrifiée.

- TU OSES RAMENER UNE VILAINE SANG DE BOURBE À LA MAISON ! IMMONDE TRAÎTRE !

- N'exagère pas trop, Mère. Elizabeth est très jolie…

Le visage de la mère de Sirius ressemblait à présent à un chiffon de vaisselle qu'on était en train de tordre. Sirius poussa Beth par les hanches.

- Il est temps que tu y ailles…

Beth ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. Elle longea le couloir avec la sensation d'avoir une enclume sur les épaules, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Mrs Black pointer sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir et de refermer le battant qu'une explosion retentit à l'intérieur. Au dehors, tout était calme, et le contraste était déroutant. Beth s'imagina ce que devait être en train de vivre Sirius, et pendant cinq secondes elle eut envie d'y retourner. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle descendit les marches du perron et s'éloigna dans la neige matinale, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

Assise dans le Poudlard Express, la jeune sorcière contemplait le paysage derrière la vitre, et repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Ces vacances d'hiver avaient été pour le moins désastreuses. Elle était seule dans la cabine, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quelques élèves étaient conduits à Poudlard directement par leurs parents, et d'autres encore étaient restés sur place pour les vacances. Beth n'avait plus reparlé à son grand-père depuis leur dispute. En fait, elle ne l'avait même pas revu, le manoir étant tellement grand, il était facile de s'éviter. Magdalen seule s'était inquiétée de sa disparition, et à son retour de Londres, elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit parfait pour elle jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Beth, très tranquille, lui avait assurée que plus jamais de sa vie elle ne reparlerait à son grand-père.

Des gens passèrent en faisant beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir du wagon. Beth leur jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée. C'était les garçons de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Sirius lui jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil en passant et s'éloigna. Il avait un coquard sous son œil droit. Beth retint sa respiration. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que sa mère avait pu lui faire. Elle amorça un geste pour se relever, elle voulait lui parler, mais elle finit par s'abstenir. Sa propre lâcheté la retint. Elle se jura intérieurement que plus jamais elle n'approcherait Mrs Black. Et puis elle se mit à penser à cet homme qui l'avait élevée, celui qu'elle appelait Grand-père. Qu'allait-elle faire l'été prochain ? Il lui faudrait passer deux mois en sa compagnie, et à ce jour, ça lui paraissait hors de question. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il avait dit de ses parents. Jamais. Beth imagina l'enfer dans lequel avait dû vivre sa mère, fille unique de Mr Ashtray, issue d'une famille de sang pur, et cracmolle par-dessus tout. Quelle enfance désastreuse elle avait dû avoir... Elle aurait beaucoup donné pour savoir quel genre de personne elle était. Son père était mort noyé avant qu'elle ne naisse, et sa mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'eux, si ce n'était trois photographies de sa mère que Magdalen avait conservées pour elle, quelques vieilles robes démodées, et une bague de fiançailles que Beth portait tous les jours au majeur droit.

Quelqu'un fit coulisser la porte de sa cabine. La première chose que Beth pensa, c'était que Sirius était revenu discuter avec elle des mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Mais ce n'était pas Sirius.

C'était Marcus Avery.

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

Un jet de lumière rouge la frappa de plein fouet, comme on lui aurait jeté un saut d'eau glacée. Beth, figée par le sortilège, était parfaitement consciente mais ne pouvait plus bouger un seul petit doigt, et ses yeux étaient condamnés à regarder Avery pénétrer dans sa cabine, refermer la porte vitrée et baisser le store.

- C'était tellement facile… Railla-t-il.

Beth savait parfaitement que c'était vain, mais elle essaya quand même de bouger tous les muscles de son corps. Rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était complètement emprisonné dans une dalle de béton. Impuissante, elle regarda Avery s'approcher d'elle. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire ?

Il promena sa baguette sur son visage.

- Te crever un œil ? C'est tentant, mais ce serait trop visible, et j'ai envie de terminer ma scolarisation.

Il descendit la baguette sur sa gorge.

- Si seulement nous étions plus âgés… Je crois que j'aurais pu faire bien pire.

Il attrapa le poignet de la fille et remonta la manche d'un geste brusque. Il appuya très fort sa baguette sur la peau, à l'intérieur de l'avant bras. La douleur fut vive, immense. Toujours paralysée, Beth sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues.

- Ça te fait mal ? Tu es fière de ta situation, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît que c'est ton père qui est moldu. Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquille et de ne pas toucher ta mère… Enfin bon, le mal est fait…

Il enleva sa baguette. Beth ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras. Elle n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie, senti son cœur si gros dans sa poitrine. Elle était consciente plus que jamais du sang qui battait dans ses veines. Avery attrapa son autre bras et y appuya sa baguette. La douleur fut indescriptible. Comme si tous ses nerfs étaient en train d'éclater. Une odeur de chair brûlée monta jusqu'à ses narines. Beth coupa sa respiration et ce fut comme si elle hurlait dans sa tête.

Et puis aussi vif qu'un animal, Avery retira sa main du bras de Beth et hurla de douleur. Il s'écroula sur le fauteuil en face d'elle en se tenant une main dont la paume, très rouge, fumait.

Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte coulissante. Etait-ce un autre Serpentard ?

- _Expulso_ !

Un trait de lumière rouge traversa la cabine et propulsa Avery contre la fenêtre. Sa tête cogna sur la vitre et retomba lourdement à terre. Il ne bougea plus.

- _Enervatum_.

Beth fut aussitôt libérée et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si on venait de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Sirius se tenait devant elle. Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin. Beth regarda ses bras. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur sa robe, sur la banquette, et même par terre. Elle tremblait comme jamais. Son avant bras qui saignait portait une large entaille en forme de croix, et l'autre, une brûlure de la taille du culot de verre. Beth regarda à nouveau Sirius et Remus. Ils contemplaient ses blessures, interdits, livides. Beth attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa sur elle-même.

- Episkey, murmura-t-elle.

Le sang s'arrêta de couler. Beth prit de profondes inspirations. Elle avait très mal. Remus s'approcha d'elle et murmura un sort qui fit sortir de sa baguette des bandes de tissu blanches, qui vinrent entourer ses deux avant-bras. La brûlure de son bras droit était extrêmement douloureuse. Beth gémit et humidifia les bandelettes posées dessus avec sa baguette. Elle se demanda si les cicatrices partiraient un jour.

- Je vais le tuer…

Elle leva la tête. Sirius s'était tourné vers Avery. Il l'empoigna par le col mais la tête du Serpentard retomba lourdement sur le côté. Il était assommé. Sirius le relâcha en le cognant contre la paroi de la cabine. Beth s'approcha aussi du Serpentard et attrapa sa main gauche en la tournant pour en voir la paume. La peau, brûlée, était constellée de grosses cloques.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda Beth, mais les garçons hochèrent négativement.

- Il s'est loupé dans son sortilège ? demanda Remus.

- Je crois que c'est moi… souffla Beth.

- Que veux-tu faire de lui ? demanda Sirius.

Beth secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Elle se rassit sur la banquette.

- Il faut le dénoncer, intervint Remus.

Mais Beth sentait qu'une immense envie de vengeance s'était emparée d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en contemplant ses blessures.

Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en donnant un grand coup de pied au Serpentard. Quelque chose craqua mais personne ne s'en soucia.

- Beth, si tu veux te venger, c'est le moment où jamais.

La jeune fille reprit contenance et contempla ses blessures. La douleur à ses avant-bras était toujours fulgurante et sans pouvoir se retenir, des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

- Ecoutez-moi, intervint Remus, dont l'insigne de préfet brillait sur son torse. Combien de temps ça va durer ? Si tu te venges, Beth, il se vengera à nouveau de toi, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de dramatique. Tandis que si tu le dénonces, il sera renvoyé de l'école.

- Et après ? répondit Beth. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera ?

- Rien, admit Sirius.

- La _tranquillité_, répliqua Remus. Enfin, Beth, tu es préfète!

Beth leva les yeux vers Remus.

- Ça, je m'en contrefiche éperdument. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet insigne, qu'on m'a donné simplement parce que je suis la seule fille de mon année. Et j'ai une bien meilleure idée…

Beth se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers Avery. Elle regarda Remus.

- Est-ce que tu vas t'interposer ? Fais-le tout de suite, ou bien n'en parle jamais.

Remus tourna les yeux vers Sirius, et, impuissant, secoua la tête. Beth se tourna vers Avery. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce sort mais elle avait beaucoup lu là-dessus. Elle pensait pouvoir y arriver.

- _Oubliettes_ !

Un jet de lumière frappa Avery en pleine tête, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius passa la tête dans le couloir et vérifia que personne n'était en vue. Puis il sortit, suivi de Remus, lui-même suivi de Beth qui avait emporté sa grosse malle avec elle. Ils passèrent devant deux cabines vides, puis ouvrirent la troisième, occupée par James Potter qui semblait endormi. Comme Sirius montait la malle de Beth dans le porte-bagage, James ouvrit un œil.

- Tiens, Beth…

- James…

- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

- Désastreuses. Toi ?

- Mieux que Sirius.

Beth se demanda si Sirius leur avait parlé de sa rencontre avec elle. Et puis elle remarqua de nouveau le petit coquard qu'il avait sous l'œil, et qui lui faisait un cerne très profond, mais elle ne dit rien. Sirius s'assit face à elle et soutint son regard.

- Qu'as-tu fais à tes bras ? continua James comme ils s'installaient autour de lui.

- Rien que Sirius et Remus ne te raconteront pas.

James hocha la tête, l'air toujours un peu endormi.

- Désolée de m'imposer, lui dit Beth, mais comme ça, vous me servez d'alibi.

- D'alibi pour quoi ?

Beth regarda Sirius et Remus en souriant.

- Tu le sauras avant la fin de cette journée.

Remus, qui était resté interdit, finit à son tour par sourire faiblement.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

10:15 Saturday Night - The Cure : _watch?v=okiCApJeonQ_

Goodbye Horses - Q Lazzarus :_watch?v=X_DVS_303kQ_

Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle : _watch?v=eIlF7G8jl4o_


	5. Janvier 1976 - Poudlard

**- Janvier 1976, Poudlard -**

Assise en cours d'histoire de la magie, Beth écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait le professeur Binns. En fait, elle lisait en même temps le livre scolaire et y mettait des annotations lorsque Binns, qui était un fantôme à l'air rébarbatif, disait quelque chose qui n'y était pas inscrit. Depuis cinq ans elle suivait cette méthodologie et ses notes à l'examen étaient plutôt bonnes. Lorsque Binns commença à citer un paragraphe très long du livre, elle se permit de lever la tête en s'étirant. Pas très loin devant elle, la tignasse rose fushia d'Avery tranchait avec les murs de pierre, et Beth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Visiblement, son sortilège de teinture indélébile fonctionnait à merveille. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car la vengeance l'avait beaucoup motivée. N'ayant pas réussi à teindre ses cheveux, Avery s'était rasé le crane, mais les petits poils qui repoussaient à présent étaient toujours roses. Son sortilège Oubliettes avait aussi très bien fonctionné, et le Serpentard semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train.

Beth regarda discrètement ses avant bras en relevant sa manche de robe. La brûlure et la cicatrice commençaient à disparaître. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, avait bien pris soin d'elle et lui avait assuré que les blessures n'y paraîtraient presque plus – Beth s'inquiétait tout de même sur la valeur de ce « presque plus ». Bien entendu, l'infirmière n'avait posé aucune question devant le mutisme de Beth, mais celle-ci ne doutait pas qu'elle en parlerait à son directeur de maison.

* * *

- Tiens, Ashtray. Je crois que c'est à toi.

À la fin d'un cours de Métamorphose, le jour de la reprise des cours, Sirius s'était approché de Beth en lui tendant un tas de laine noire. Interloquée, la jeune sorcière l'attrapa, le déplia. Il s'agissait de son pull qu'elle avait cru perdre dans le bar londonien.

- Oh… Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Merci !

Elle regarda Sirius. Le visage de marbre, il levait un sourcil comme si ce qu'il faisait était inintéressant. Son coquart n'avait pas encore disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé des vacances d'hiver et la curiosité de Beth était toujours très vive. Mais Sirius haussa les épaules en croisant les bras.

- À ton avis ?

Beth soupira. Il était distant et agaçant depuis l'incident du train. Il était en fait redevenu lui-même. Elle se leva de sa chaise et réunit ses affaires dans son sac.

- Je ne sais pas, ta mère t'aura jeté un elfe empaillé à la tête ? Ou une armoire de famille au coin du nez ? Un cadran solaire peut-être… Je crois en avoir vu un en pierre dans votre jardin…

- Non, en fait, c'était la vaisselle de mon oncle Alphard. C'est tout ce qu'il a légué à mes parents.

- Ah… Ils n'y étaient pas attachés ?

- À la vaisselle ou à mon oncle ?

- Aux deux ?

- Eh bien, mon oncle m'a légué toute sa fortune, alors ma mère avait plutôt une dent contre lui, et la vaisselle, elle était de fabrication moldue. Imagine comme elle s'est sentie insultée.

Sirius se gratta le menton.

- C'était quand même de l'argent massif… Enfin bref, une heure après ton départ, j'ai empaqueté mes affaires et j'ai quitté cette maison de cinglés.

Beth, qui était en train de mettre son sac sur son épaule, tourna la tête vers Sirius si vite qu'elle fit craquer une vertèbre.

- Quitté ? Tu veux dire…

- Que je n'y retournerais jamais.

Beth sentit quelque chose remuer ses entrailles : elle pensait à sa propre situation.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- James va m'héberger pendant les vacances.

- Ses parents sont d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Et puis, l'année prochaine, quand j'aurais la majorité… Bon vent.

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Ne le sois pas.

- Mais je… J'aurais dû rester…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, ce n'était pas tes oignons.

Sur ces mots il rejoignit ses amis qui sortaient de la salle.

* * *

L'hiver se termina assez vite, et au début du mois de mars, le soleil pointait déjà son nez dehors, ce qui ne donnait pas très envie à Beth de se plonger dans des bouquins. Lorsqu'un week-end Charity lui proposa de faire le tour du parc, elle accepta bien volontiers. Tout était particulièrement magnifique dehors, sous le soleil, et la surface du lac scintillait.

- Vivement que la température grimpe ! s'exclama Beth allègrement tandis qu'elles marchaient. Il me tarde de piquer une tête dans le lac. Comment trouves-tu les cours en ce moment ?

- Très difficiles. Et toi ?

- Difficiles et assommants. Vivement la fin de la cinquième année. Tout ça manque un peu d'action…

- Tu voudrais peut-être qu'on remette ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois à Pré-au-lard ? répliqua Charity en fronçant les sourcils. Comme ces Gryffondor ont pu être stupides.

Beth s'arrêta soudain de sourire.

- Oui…

Depuis peu de temps, les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor se pavanaient avec encore plus d'arrogance que d'habitude. A chaque fois que Beth avait croisé Sirius, s'il n'était pas avec ses amis, il était en compagnie de filles qui semblaient éblouies par elle ne savait trop quoi. Et surtout, il l'avait ignorée plusieurs fois et Beth, qui ne voulait pas être une fille suspendue à un crochet, avait décidé de couper toute relation

- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils se croient seuls sur terre, renchérit-elle.

- Tu sais, l'autre fois en cours de botanique, je les ai entendus s'appeler par des surnoms stupides ! Je t'assure, il faut que tu les entendes.

Beth haussa un sourcil.

- Mouais, si je peux éviter…

Elles s'installèrent sur une petite butte qui surplombait le lac et Beth s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle pensa alors à quelque chose qui lui retourna l'estomac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été, Charity ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Mes parents voudront sûrement aller voir la famille en Irlande : ce sont des moldus, un cousin du côté de ma mère… C'est parfois chiant, mais j'ai rencontré l'année dernière des jeunes vraiment sympas. Et toi ?

Beth soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle devait trouver le courage de s'émanciper. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez son grand-père. Elle aurait peut-être pu lui pardonner ses idées de sang pur mais il s'était attaqué à quelque chose de beaucoup trop important pour elle. Elle se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas passé une adolescence atroce, lorsque son grand-père avait compris qu'elle était dénuée de pouvoirs magiques. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait même pas où était la tombe de ses parents. Maintenant elle en était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Elle pensa à ce petit compte en banque que sa mère lui avait laissée. Pouvait-elle ne pas rentrer chez elle, comme Sirius comptait faire ? En étant mineure ?

- Beth ? Alors, que feras-tu cet été ?

Beth se retourna sur le ventre.

- Excellente question…

* * *

La jeune sorcière pénétra dans l'infirmerie un matin du mois de mars. Elle attendit patiemment Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupait d'un élève, dont le lit était caché derrière les rideaux tirés.

- Ah, tu es arrivée, soupira l'infirmière en sortant des rideaux. Je vais chercher l'onguent… Ce que je peux être débordée, ce matin.

Elle revint vite avec un pot rempli d'une pâte jaunâtre et regarda le bras gauche de Beth.

- C'est incroyable comme tu as vite cicatrisé la brûlure. Il n'y a plus aucune marque… Et ton autre bras ?

Beth remonta sa manche. Mrs Pomfresh émit un léger murmure en l'inspectant. On voyait encore la marque de la croix. Elle se releva et partit un instant dans l'arrière-salle, puis revint avec un tout petit flacon.

- Ça va aider ta peau à renouveler ses cellules. Bois la première moitié ce soir et l'autre demain… Surtout pas tout d'un coup, sinon tu vas te réveiller avec des ongles en coquille d'escargot.

L'élève qui avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie tira les rideaux et s'approcha du bureau de l'infirmière.

- Merci pour tout, Mrs Pomfresh. Où est-ce que je vous pose le pyjama ? Tiens, salut, Beth.

- Salut Remus. Tu as été malade ?

- On peut dire ça oui.

Beth nota qu'il avait l'air très fatigué, mais n'insista pas. Elle rangea délicatement le petit flacon dans son sac.

- Je crois qu'on a cours de potion ensemble, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Après avoir salué l'infirmière de l'école, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en empruntant plusieurs escaliers. Remus sortit de sa poche un petit flacon semblable à celui de Beth. Il ouvrit le bouchon et but un peu de son contenu.

- C'est un revitalisant, expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Beth, c'est parce que je dors mal en ce moment. Et toi, comment vont tes bras ?

Beth eut un faible sourire.

- Et bien, la marque de la coupure est difficile à faire partir. J'ai peur d'en garder les cicatrices toute ma vie.

- Au moins, vous seriez à égalité.

Remus sourit et Beth comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Avery.

- Hep ! Lunard !

Sirius, James et Peter Pettigrow attendaient leur ami au pied du grand escalier de marbre.

- Dépêche !

« Lunard » ? s'interrogea Beth. Drôle de surnom… Aucun d'eux ne sembla vouloir saluer Beth, et, trop fière, elle les abandonna lorsqu'elle vit Charity à l'autre bout du couloir avec deux élèves de Serdaigle. Charity l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Beth ! On était en train de parler du match de Quidditch de demain.

- Oh ! Vous comptez y aller ?

Les deux autres élèves étaient des garçons de sixième année. Beth soupçonna Charity d'avoir un faible pour le blond à lunettes, un dénommé Tony, ou Tom, elle ne se rappelait plus.

- On ne va pas rater Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! s'exclama justement celui-ci. Pour qui vas-tu tenir ? ajouta-t-il à Beth d'un œil suspect.

- Oh, moi, tant qu'on peut voir un roublard égocentrique s'écraser avec son balai, je ne suis pas regardante.

Les Serdaigle rirent de bon cœur, et l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux le lendemain. Sur le chemin pour aller en cours, Beth décida qu'elle s'y rendrait, malgré la tonne de travail qui l'attendait. Elle avait besoin en ce moment de distraction…

* * *

Il était près de dix heures ce samedi-là, et tous les élèves se rendaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil était toujours au beau fixe. Plus on s'approchait des gradins et plus clairement on entendait l'air que jouait le club de la fanfare de l'école. Beth rejoignit les trois élèves de Serdaigle près du lac, le baume au cœur.

- Ça fait du bien de se sortir la tête des cours, n'est-ce pas ! s'exclama Charity en la voyant s'approcher.

Beth salua tout le monde.

- J'ai failli rater l'heure. J'étais plongée à la bibliothèque dans un livre d'arithmancie, mais heureusement, Peeves a eu la gentillesse de lancer des boulettes d'encre sur les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore sortis voir le match.

Charity et les garçons se mirent à rire.

- Sacré Peeves ! s'exclama Tom.

- J'imagine que Mrs Pince n'a pas dû être contente, continua son ami.

- Oh non, elle lui a même courut après avec son chariot rempli de bouquins. Lorsque le livre sur la météorologie du triangle des Bermudes est tombé en s'ouvrant, toute la bibliothèque s'est mise sens dessus dessous. J'y ai perdu ma plus jolie plume… Je suis sortie avant de voir réapparaître Mrs Pince de sous une montagne de livre.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Beth vit du coin de l'œil les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor passer à côté d'eux.

- J'aurais peut-être dû rester pour l'aider ?

- Ne sois pas trop indulgente avec Mrs Pince, répondit Charity, car avec nous elle ne l'est jamais !

Ils marchèrent à la suite des derniers élèves qui se rendaient sur le terrain. James Potter, en retardataire, marchait à côté de Sirius et de Peter Pettigrow. Ne voyant pas Remus, Beth se demanda s'il n'était pas retourné à l'infirmerie. Elle fut particulièrement ravie de constater que Sirius tirait une mine maussade lorsque James les quitta vers les vestiaires, sans doute parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que Peter pour lui tenir compagnie. Sa joie était d'autant plus délectable car elle-même se réjouissait d'accompagner les Serdaigle.

Ils s'installèrent sur les plus hauts gradins. D'ici, la vue était magnifique. Les deux équipes finirent par sortir sur le terrain et Beth se joignit aux autres pour applaudir, accompagnés de la fanfare qui tempêta un hymne entêtant. De tout là-haut, les joueurs paraissaient presque des fourmis, mais lorsque le jeu démarra et qu'ils grimpèrent sur leurs balais en s'élevant très haut dans les airs, Beth se rendit compte que leurs places étaient plutôt privilégiées : en effet, on ne perdait aucun détail du jeu. Le match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard tenait bien ses promesses. Les joueurs étaient acharnés et l'arbitre, Mrs Bibine, ne cessait de siffler des fautes. Malgré tout, entourée de tous ces hurlements de joie, de tous ces visages si heureux, Beth s'ennuyait. Elle regarda les Serdaigle. Certes, elle passait un bon moment avec eux, et certes elle appréciait toujours la compagnie de Charity, et ce depuis la première année, mais à ce moment précis elle aurait bien voulu que Peeves ne l'ait pas dérangée à la bibliothèque. Elle jeta un œil sur les autres gradins. La plupart des élèves étaient comme fous, bondissant parfois sur leurs pieds pour hurler, ou bouder l'équipe adverse. Le regard de Beth s'arrêta sur les élèves de Serpentard. Elle y reconnut Alicia avec sa touffe de cheveux blonds vénitiens, un peu à l'écart des autres sur un banc. Beth reporta son attention sur le terrain et se demanda si le match allait durer longtemps. Pour le moment c'était bien parti : les équipes étaient à seulement dix points d'écart et aucun vif d'or en vue. Ne tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Charity.

- Je vous quitte cinq petites minutes, je vais voir Alicia ! dit-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Charity secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et poussa une exclamation dépitée en voyant que Gryffondor venait de rater un but. Beth passa entre deux rangées, descendit quelques marches et pénétra un couloir qui passait sous le gradin des Gryffondor. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'extrémité du gradin voisin, où Alicia était assise avec les Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Beth, la jeune sorcière lui lança un grand sourire en lui faisant une petite place.

- Bonjour Alicia ! lança Beth. Tu apprécies le jeu ?

- C'est divertissant !

- Moi, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air de vrais paons sur leurs balais, à se pavaner, en lançant des sourires à l'assistance ? demanda Beth à Alicia, qui rit aux éclats.

- Peut-être un peu, admit celle-ci. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de filles. Les seules qui ont le droit de jouer sont celles qui ont des bras aussi gros que mon profil.

Beth rit à son tour, car en effet Alicia était taillée comme une brindille.

- Tu as raison ! Et ils les mettent au poste de gardien pour que ce soit elles qui se prennent les coups. Un bel exemplaire du courage légendaire masculin…

Beth resta plusieurs minutes avec Alicia, puis prit congé pour retourner vers les Serdaigle. Elle traversa un couloir qui passait sous les gradins de bois. Le bruit d'ici était infernal, car la foule tapait des pieds et hurlait régulièrement. Elle rejoignit le palier d'escalier dissimulé qu'elle avait pris plus tôt. Il y faisait sombre, les murs de planches n'ayant aucune fenêtre, et la lumière faible provenait uniquement des étages supérieurs. Comme elle tournait pour s'y rendre, elle fut saisie par la présence de quelqu'un, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, les bras croisés, une baguette entre les doigts.

- Sirius ? dit-elle, abasourdie, lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu dans l'obscurité.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et poussa doucement Beth derrière lui. À peine fut-elle dissimulée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux, quelqu'un qui venait des gradins de Serpentard. Dans l'embrasure qui délimitait l'accès au couloir, elle vit d'abord apparaître une main qui tenait une baguette magique, puis un bras, et enfin le profil tout entier de Marcus Avery.

- On cherche quelqu'un, Avery ? dit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Le Serpentard fit volte face vers eux et Beth fut persuadée qu'il allait leur lancer un sortilège. Mais il resta hésitant et pantois, la baguette dirigée tantôt vers Sirius, tantôt vers Beth, qui sortit très lentement la sienne de sa poche.

- Je te conseille de ranger ça, Avery, continua le Gryffondor. Tu n'as aucune chance dans un duel contre nous deux. Et de toute façon, tu es trop couard pour la tenter.

Le regard d'Avery se posa sur la baguette que Beth avait sortie, puis sur celle de Sirius. Il finit par baisser le bras.

- Un jour viendra… grogna-t-il à l'attention de Beth.

Et il s'en retourna vers les gradins Serpentard en leur lançant un regard furibond. Beth le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remonté.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

- Je l'ai vu descendre à ta suite des gradins, et vu la façon dont il te regardait, j'ai pensé qu'il allait peut-être bien tenter quelque chose. Il faut avouer qu'il est repérable, avec ses cheveux…

Beth sourit faiblement, mais au fond, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Il semblait que tout allait recommencer comme avant, et qu'elle devrait à nouveau surveiller ses arrières, partout où elle irait. Elle regarda Sirius, sans pouvoir enlever l'air inquiet qui trônait sur son visage.

- Merci pour ton aide, chevalier.

Et elle s'en alla retrouver les Serdaigle, encore moins enjouée par le match qu'auparavant.

* * *

Beth entra la dernière dans le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions, et fut forcée de s'asseoir à côté de Severus Rogue. Comme elle posait son chaudron sur la table, ils échangèrent un regard. Quel étrange personnage il était. Plutôt doué en cours, pas très joli à voir, il était un adolescent qu'on ne remarquait pas vraiment. Beth savait bien qu'il était attiré par la magie noire. Après cinq ans à partager la même classe, on finit toujours par connaître quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas bavard non plus, et Beth fut surprise lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

- Plutôt pas mal lancé, ton sortilège de Peinture Indélébile… Je le trouvais vieux jeu, mais j'avoue que tu as réussi à le moderniser.

Beth se tourna vers lui. Elle n'arrivait à lire sur son visage aucune sorte de sentiment : ni menace, ni amusement, ni colère…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai même pas mis de vernis aujourd'hui… C'est la couleur de mes lacets, c'est ça ?

Severus secoua la tête, dépité.

- Attends, si tu penses à mon sac, je te coupe tout de suite : il a cette couleur rouille depuis que j'ai renversé ce pot de Bavlompoule en troisième année.

Severus eut un petit rire. Pas un petit rire méprisant, ni suffisant, juste un petit rire. Beth le regarda du coin de l'œil. Qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

- Non, vraiment, reprit Severus tandis qu'il sortait les ingrédients que le professeur Slughorn venait de demander, cette couleur lui va bien mieux qu'avant. J'imagine qu'avec un sort d'Oubliettes, il ne se rappelle plus que c'est toi qui lui as fait ça…

Le regard de Beth se dirigea vers les cheveux naissants d'Avery. On voyait à nouveau le rose pointer sur sa peau. Beth et Severus passèrent le reste du cours sans vraiment se parler. Avait-il un plan en tête ? Essayait-il de lui faire avouer, ou en avait-il assez d'Avery ? Tant qu'elle ne savait pas y répondre, mieux valait ne rien montrer.

La table devant eux était occupée par deux filles de Gryffondor, dont l'une se prénommait Lily Evans. Beth avait bien noté, et ce depuis des années, que Severus avait un faible pour Lily. Elle savait aussi que jamais ce genre de fille ne sortirait avec un garçon comme lui, c'était comme ça, et ce depuis des siècles. Mais pour la première fois, en voyant aujourd'hui Severus contempler du coin de l'œil la longue chevelure rousse de Lily, Beth ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de justice en ce monde.

Vers la fin du cours, les tables avaient dû travailler en duo sur une potion complexe. Beth se rendit vite compte que Severus surpassait ce qui était écrit dans le livre, en modifiant légèrement la préparation, ou en faisant un autre type de mélange que ce qui était indiqué.

- Tu as un don en Potion… murmura Beth en le voyant écraser des herbes avec soin. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant.

Severus releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu me dis ça pour avoir des conseils, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Beth en resta les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte. Elle finit par avoir un petit rire indigné, ce qui attira quelques regards.

- Que je… On se connaît depuis combien de temps, Severus ? Cinq ans ! Tu m'as déjà vu supplier pour que quelqu'un m'aide ?

Severus eut un mouvement de la tête, signe qu'il avouait que non.

- Bon… fit Beth en se tournant vers les racines dont elle devait retirer des zestes.

- Non attends, intervint Severus au bout d'un moment. N'écoute pas ce livre, avec cette râpe tu es en train de retirer toute l'essence que l'on doit sauvegarder…

Il lui prit la râpe en métal des mains et lui passa un long couteau extrêmement fin.

- Coupe cette fine membrane que tu vois là et enlève ce jus qu'elle recèle en appuyant délicatement… Voilà, comme ça…

- O.K., merci… Donc… retirer la membrane délicatement…

Beth fit mine d'écrire sur son livre.

- Voilà comment… soutirer… des infos à Severus…

Elle rit seule dans sa barbe. Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe. Comme la cloche sonnait, ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

- Attendez un instant ! s'écria Slughorn. N'oubliez pas mardi prochain le parchemin sur les propriétés des plantes de la famille des Balanophoraceae !

- La famille des quoi ? s'étonna Beth en sortant son agenda.

Elle soupira en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait écrit nulle part. Elle sortit sa plume et se dit qu'il avait dû en parler ce fameux jour où, sortant de l'infirmerie, elle était arrivée en retard.

Le professeur et quelques élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Beth se rendit compte que Severus traînait un peu pour ranger ses affaires, et nota dans le même temps que Lily Evans était restée elle aussi, discutant avec sa voisine. Alors qu'elle trempait sa plume dans son encrier, quelqu'un debout à côté d'elle lui fit de l'ombre.

- Beth, commença Sirius en posant les mains sur son bureau, tu t'es faite un nouvel ami aujourd'hui ?

Il prenait un air faussement intéressé, et James, à ses côtés, commençait déjà à rire en toisant Severus. Beth chercha des yeux Remus Lupin mais vit qu'il était déjà sorti de la classe.

- Sirius, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, tu viens prouver ta grande virilité ? Montrer que tu en as dans le caleçon ? Il y a une horde de filles qui t'attend pour ça, juste là, dehors.

Le Gryffondor sembla n'en pas croire ses oreilles et fixait Beth avec des yeux ronds. Lily Evans s'était tournée vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la classe et Severus fit de même. Mais James Potter le toisa.

- Servilus ! s'écria-t-il comme le Serpentard passait les portes de la salle. Tu nous quittes déjà ? On commençait à peine à…

Il s'écarta au même instant car un sort fonçait dans sa direction. Il fit exploser le chaudron que Beth avait laissé sur la table. Un morceau vint entailler sa joue et des gouttes de sang se projetèrent sur son livre et son agenda. James et Sirius sortirent leurs baguettes magiques.

- Tu es MALADE ! s'exclama Beth en se redressant et en sortant la sienne.

Sirius lança un sort qui fit exploser une pierre dans le couloir où se trouvait Severus. Beth prit les dessus et fit fermer les portes de la classe d'un coup de baguette, coupant ainsi court à la bataille. Il n'y avait plus que James, Sirius et Beth dans la classe.

- Non mais, arrêtez tout de suite !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Sirius. Il va se faire la malle !

- C'est pas vrai… Non mais regardez-vous ! Grandissez un peu, bon sang !

- On ne t'a pas demandé de participer ! répliqua James. Alors reste bien sagement avec tes amis de Serpentard et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

Beth, le port de tête digne, regarda fixement James, puis Sirius, puis à nouveau James.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous pareils, figure-toi. Mais ça, à partir du moment où je t'ai empêché de te pavaner devant Lily Evans, c'est bien vite sorti de ta petite tête d'arrogant !

Elle enfourna rageusement ses affaires dans son sac, vit qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer des débris de son chaudron, et sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle grimpa les escaliers vers la lumière du jour et, une fois dans le hall, se dirigea vers les lourdes portes qui dominaient le parc. Elle passa la paume de sa main sur sa joue et vit que du sang en coulait. Elle ouvrit un des battants de la porte. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes d'eau. Elle poussa un soupir et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir pour éponger le sang. C'est là que quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Sirius comme Beth se tournait vers lui. Pou… Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je quoi ? s'impatienta Beth comme il cherchait ses mots.

Sirius eut un geste d'impatience.

- Tu es tellement…

Beth ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle empoigna un mouchoir propre et tamponna sa joue avec.

- On devrait sortir ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Beth le regarda, paralysée dans son geste. Il y avait de la suffisance sur le visage de Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Le Gryffondor explosa de rire. Beth sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Sale petit…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et voulut s'en retourner vers les étages, mais il s'interposa.

- Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait des semaines que je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a aucune fille qui t'arrive à la cheville ! Elles sont toutes tellement stupides… Tellement rébarbatives ! Et la plupart n'ont pas de pouvoirs qui égalent les tiens.

Beth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? Mais Sirius, enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu jettes des sortilèges à tous ceux qui ne te plaisent pas ! Tu rabaisses ceux qui ne t'égalent pas ! Cette année, c'est pire qu'avant. Des fois je me demande si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de rejoindre Avery et Rogue à Serpentard ! Il n'y a aucune raison, _aucune_, qui me ferait accepter de sortir avec un arrogant comme toi. Et l'été dernier, ajouta-t-elle, c'est uniquement l'alcool qui m'a mise dans ton lit !

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire mais Beth sortit dehors sous la pluie, le cœur tambourinant. Ça lui semblait de meilleur augure, plutôt que regarder une minute de plus le visage de Sirius Black.

* * *

**- Septembre 1976 -**

L'année scolaire de 1976 avait démarré et, pour les élèves de sixième années, débutaient des cours d'un niveau supérieur. Leurs professeurs leur faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils rentraient dans l'âge adulte. Beth s'était plus que jamais enfermée dans son travail, et elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule de son âge. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre la jeune Alicia le soir pour travailler sur une des tables de la salle commune de Serpentard. Beth prenait par fois cinq minutes pour lui expliquer un exercice de troisième année, ou pour contempler, quand elle avait l'occasion d'en voir, un tentacule qui passait devant le grand hublot central.

- Il paraîtrait qu'il y a des sirènes dans le lac, dit-elle un jour.

- Des sirènes ? répéta Alicia, ébahie.

Beth dut la rappeler à ses devoirs pour que la troisième année décroche ses yeux du grand hublot. Puis elle contempla les livres posés devant elle. Il semblait lui en manquer au moins une demi-douzaine pour sa dissertation. Le lendemain, elle entreprit de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque. Comme elle cherchait un livre, son regard tomba, à travers les rayons, sur les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Ils semblaient hilares et parlaient à voix basse.

- Patmol ! s'exclama tout à coup James à voix basse en se tournant vers Sirius. Tu as vu comme ce Serdaigle nous a regardés cette après-midi ? On aurait dit que je venais de lui lancer un sort de Senlabouse au nez !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as fais, non ? rétorqua Sirius, hilare.

- Je ne l'avais pas _encore_ fait, c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'idée. En tout cas, avoir suspendu l'autre au-dessus de cette cuvette était pour moi un coup de génie.

- Haha ! Je crois qu'il n'aura plus soif avant l'année prochaine.

Beth secoua la tête, ébahie devant tant de crétinerie. Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom, « Patmol » ? Elle prit un livre sur les principes des sorts non prononcés et le feuilleta plusieurs minutes, appuyée contre une étagère. Au bout de quelques instants elle entendit des voix s'élever à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mes pattes, lézard puant ?

Sirius passait dans la rangée de livres et parlait à un élève de deuxième année de Serpentard. Beth se sentit poussée par la colère.

- Black ! Tu t'en prends aux plus jeunes que toi, maintenant ?

- Ah… Beth ! La sauveuse des petites larves. Tu n'as toujours pas fini de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

Beth ferma son livre dans un claquement sec.

- Je me demande vraiment qui est le plus stupide, entre Peeves et toi.

Puis, comme elle regardait l'élève de deuxième année, elle se mit à le dévisager en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Les cheveux noirs, une robe de sorcier de première qualité… Elle se rappela soudain où l'avait-elle déjà vu auparavant.

- Tu es Regulus ?

- Ah bin voilà, intervint Sirius, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le reconnaître. Ça fait déjà un an qu'il est là, le monstre.

Le petit Black bomba le torse en regardant son frère d'un air de défi.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, continua Beth en ignorant Sirius, tu étais haut comme trois pommes. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? J'étais chez toi, et tu es venu nous voir parce que nous faisions beaucoup de bruits dans la chambre de ton frère.

- Ah, quelles belles retrouvailles, railla Sirius. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas, répondit Regulus à Beth, en surveillant son frère d'un œil craintif.

- Tu ne devais pas avoir encore six ans…

Beth prenait un malin plaisir à faire la conversation au petit frère que Sirius semblait détester.

- Tu nous avais surpris en train de déchirer une robe de ta mère, continua-t-elle, et Sirius t'a menacé pour ne pas que tu parles. Il montrait déjà un grand sens de l'honneur à l'époque.

- Oh oh ! s'exclama Sirius, tandis que son frère écarquillait les yeux face à cette révélation. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était _ton_ idée, la robe !

- Oui, bon.

Et comme elle se tournait vers Regulus en souriant :

- Ta mère m'avait punie d'avoir voulu m'approcher du buffet froid. C'était une bonne raison, non ?

Regulus avait à présent les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Beth.

- Je crois qu'il t'adore déjà, lui assura-t-il. Oh, attendez, j'ai une idée : ma chère mère devrait t'adopter, Beth ! Il y a une chambre de libre maintenant. Ah, non, j'oubliais : tes parents étaient des _moldus_, je pense que ça ne lui plaira pas.

Beth le foudroya du regard. Mais le pire, ce fut que Regulus s'éloigna d'eux en jetant un œil dégoûté sur Beth.

- Mmh… fit-elle. Je vois qu'il a du sang de ta mère.

- Hé oui, soupira Sirius, ce n'est pas pour rien s'il est le préféré de la famille.

Il se tourna vers Beth. Il avait toujours un bras autour de son épaule, et la sorcière se sentit tout à coup extrêmement gênée, surtout qu'il fixait ses yeux comme s'il allait les dévorer. D'ailleurs, la seconde d'après, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut extrêmement soudain et Beth le repoussa immédiatement.

- Tu es malade ! s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.

Sirius partit d'un rire silencieux et elle s'en retourna à sa table, le cœur battant, furieuse qu'il l'ait surprise ainsi. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle rassembla ses affaires en les jetant dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Comme elle descendait les escaliers, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre quatre à quatre les marches et se rapprocher d'elle. Au tournant d'un couloir, elle jeta un regard derrière elle et vit Sirius débouler. Il attrapa Beth par les hanches, se colla contre elle et l'embrassa de plus belle. À ce moment précis, ils entendirent plusieurs personnes parler. Les bruits venaient dans leur direction. Beth repoussa violemment Sirius et un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Fatibule et le professeur Vector faisaient leur apparition. Beth, le dos tourné, sentit le sang affluer sur ses joues tandis que Sirius, très à l'aise, les mains dans les poches, s'adossa contre le mur. Les deux élèves saluèrent les professeurs comme ils passaient devant eux. Visiblement, ils n'avaient rien vu. Une fois disparus au tournant d'un couloir, Beth sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Sirius.

- Ne m'embrasse jamais plus sans mon autorisation. Jamais.

Imperturbable et les mains toujours dans les poches, Sirius la regardait d'un air satisfait.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé si les profs n'étaient pas arrivés…

- Qu… Quoi ?

Beth relâcha l'air qu'elle bloquait dans ses poumons et rangea sa baguette magique.

- Sirius, pourquoi insistes-tu ?

- Parce qu'un jour je sais que tu accepteras de sortir avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pour te pavaner dans les couloirs avec une fille à la main ? Pour m'embrasser quand tu le veux et me jeter dès qu'une chose te paraîtra plus intéressante ? C'est ça, Sirius ? Tu es un gamin arrogant et cruel. Vous… Toi et tes amis, vous vous croyez supérieurs. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en faire baver aux autres… On m'a parlé de ce que vous avez fait à Rogue en juin de l'année dernière. Et je vous ai entendu dans la bibliothèque, à propos de ces Serdaigle… Vous êtes odieux. Ce n'est vraiment pas avec un type comme ça que je voudrais sortir. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille, et retourne t'enfermer dans tes vieux préjugés qui m'ont bien vite sorti de ton esprit, le jour où j'ai atterri à Serpentard.

Comme elle s'en retournait vers les cachots, elle fit un pas hésitant – une envie d'embrasser à nouveau Sirius venait de lui prendre subitement– mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et repris sa marche.

* * *

On ne peut pas dire que les relations entre Beth et les garçons de Serpentard s'améliorèrent en sixième année, bien au contraire. Avery continuait de la regarder en grinçant des dents mais n'avait pas fait d'autres tentatives sur elle. Beth avait noté que malgré les longs mois passés, ses cheveux n'avaient pas totalement repris leur couleur naturelle. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, avait coupé toute communication avec la jeune sorcière. Beth se demandait s'il n'avait pas parlé de ses soupçons à Avery. C'était fort probable.

L'automne pointait son nez, mais les températures étaient encore au beau fixe. Les arbres devenaient roux et le coucher du soleil était magnifique sur le lac. La répartition des classes avait changé cette année. Les élèves avaient dû choisir les cours qui les guideraient vers le métier de leur choix, ce qui donnait des classes complètement hétéroclites, avec des élèves de chaque maison. Beth avait choisi ses cours selon ses envies et ses goûts, et non selon un métier. Car de toute façon elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, et elle avait décidé de ne rien choisir lors de son entretien d'orientation – le professeur Slughorn lui avait rit au nez, bien sûr, mais avait ensuite admit que c'était un choix tout à fait honorable.

Un beau jour, en salle de classe pour le cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, un petit oiseau en papier se déposa sur le bureau de Beth. Très discrètement et le sourcil perplexe, elle le déplia. Il y avait dessus le dessin, très schématique, d'un garçon et d'une fille qui découpaient une robe, puis s'embrassaient tandis que les morceaux de tissus retombaient en confettis. Comme tout dessin de sorcier, les images se succédaient sur le papier comme un véritable dessin animé moldu. Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire et dut mordre la joue pour s'arrêter. Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius qui la regardait, très sûr de lui. Lorsque McGonagall s'en retourna vers son tableau, Beth tint le papier à bout de bras et lança un sort non prononcé qui le brûla instantanément. Elle regarda à nouveau Sirius et lui envoya un haussement de sourcil. Sirius fit mine d'être touché en plein cœur, mais Beth se rendit compte que Severus Rogue, assis juste derrière elle, n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et elle s'en retourna aux inscriptions du tableau.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques jours à Sirius pour relancer ses avances. Au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner, une enveloppe fut déposée devant elle par une chouette qui appartenait à la volière de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit et lut les deux lignes inscrites sur le morceau de parchemin :

_Rejoins-moi à la lisière de la forêt interdite, à 11h ce soir._

_Je te dirais ce que tu veux vraiment entendre. Sirius._

Beth relut le parchemin deux fois, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'entendait Sirius par « je te dirais ce que tu veux vraiment entendre ». Allait-il répéter ses avances, ou bien admettre qu'il allait la laisser tranquille ? Sa lettre était étrangement solennelle. Une chose était sûre, il avait piqué sa curiosité. Beth leva la tête vers la table des Gryffondor mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir la regarder. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien à s'y rendre.

Il était prêt de onze heures moins le quart lorsque la jeune sorcière décida de sortir de la salle commune. Très peu d'élèves étaient encore présents dans la pièce, et ils étaient tous occupés dans une sorte d'arrière-salle, où l'on pouvait jouer à quelques jeux de plateau. Personne ne la vit lorsqu'elle prit la sortie, invisible, dissimulée dans un simple mur de pierres.

Elle fut extrêmement méfiante en remontant les escaliers pour arriver au Hall d'entrée. Proche du but, elle dut se jeter dans un placard à balais lorsqu'elle entendit Rusard passer – son bureau se trouvait également dans les sous-sols. Elle finit enfin par atteindre les grandes portes et, discrètement, sortit du château.

Il faisait encore bon, mais un vent froid agitait la cime des arbres. Beth s'emmitoufla dans sa cape. Elle traversa le parc en longeant le mur de l'école, parce la lueur de la pleine lune éclairait beaucoup trop les alentours. Il suffisait que quelqu'un ne regarde par une fenêtre aux étages pour qu'elle ne soit vue. Beth se dit que ça aurait été plus simple de se rencontrer à l'intérieur, et se promit d'en faire la remarque à Sirius. Puis elle se posa à nouveau la question : que voulait-il lui dire ? Elle n'était pas vraiment craintive, juste curieuse. Mais aussi, elle dut bien se l'avouer, toute cette histoire la flattait.

Elle redressa la tête et s'arrêta net. Dans la nuit, même éclairée par la lune, la forêt interdite paraissait très inquiétante. Elle longea la lisière jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait le Saule Cogneur, heureusement hors de portée. Beth entendait toute sorte de bruit. Des branches qui craquaient, le bruissement des feuilles, des cris d'animaux nocturnes… Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, puis dix. Beth commençait à avoir un peu froid. Un quart d'heure passa et elle se dit que Sirius s'était bien moquée d'elle. Elle pivota sur ses talons pour revenir sur ses pas, mais au même moment, un éclair de sortilège rouge sortit de la lisière de la forêt et frappa Beth de plein fouet. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit d'abord compte qu'elle avait froid. Ensuite, que son corps était dans une position parfaitement inconfortable, et que son dos lui faisait mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête reposait dans l'herbe, parmi des branches et des feuilles mortes. Il faisait très sombre. Elle voulut se relever mais, dans un cliquetis de ferraille, elle découvrit avec horreur que ses mains étaient prisonnières. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, et ses poignets étaient enfermés dans de larges menottes, reliées à un rocher par une chaîne qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une sinistre prison.

Beth paniqua aussitôt, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa cape sur ses épaules. Hors c'est là qu'elle y avait glissé sa baguette. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes, mais en vain. Elle prit une énorme bouffée d'oxygène, et hurla à l'aide comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Lorsque sa voix s'éteignit, à bout de force, Beth se recroquevilla sur elle-même, à la recherche de son sang-froid. Elle réfléchit. Était-ce Sirius qui lui avait tendu un piège ? Était-il cinglé au point de se venger face aux refus de Beth ? Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'elle viendrait à la lisière de la forêt ? Un coup de vent balaya le sol et Beth frissonna. Et puis, elle entendit des branches craquer non loin. Elle releva la tête, ne sachant si elle devait appeler au secours ou au contraire, se taire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de clairière bien éclairée par la lune, mais autour d'elle, les arbres étaient plongés dans le noir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose se trouvait non loin. C'était un animal, elle en était sûre. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui semblait se débattre. Et tout à coup, elle entendit le hurlement d'un loup, et même pire, un hurlement strident, presque mécanique. On avait placé Beth ici pour la donner en pâture à une bête.

Prise de terreur, elle se redressa et tira de toutes ses forces sur les menottes, mais celles-ci tenaient bon, et commençaient même à entailler la peau de Beth. Des bruits de rage se firent entendre, et, lentement, se rapprochaient. La jeune fille, terrorisée, se mit à pleurer d'impatience. Et puis son esprit lui envoya un signal. En fait, deux souvenirs qu'elle avait presque oubliés :

A huit ans et demi, Beth avait trouvé cette lettre écrite des mains de sa mère, dans laquelle elle suppliait le grand-père de Beth de lui venir en aide, après la mort de son mari. C'est là que Beth avait appris que son père était un moldu, et c'est là aussi qu'elle comprit que son grand-père n'avait pas voulu aider sa mère, et que celle-ci était morte en couche probablement toute seule. La bibliothèque de son grand-père avait aussitôt pris feu.

A l'aube de ses seize ans, Beth était agressée par Marcus Avery dans le Poudlard Express, et, alors qu'il était en train de la torturer, la main du garçon avait soudainement été brûlée au degré maximum.

Beth ouvrit les yeux et comprit. C'était _elle_ qui avait, sans s'en rendre compte, attaqué Avery. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait eu quand elle était petite, et que la plupart des sorciers pensaient s'éteindre en la possession d'une baguette magique, Beth avait été capable de s'en servir de nouveau. Un autre cri strident se fit entendre, puis un bruit de galop. Beth n'hésita plus.

Elle se mit aussitôt à hurler en regardant les menottes qui enfermaient ses poignets. Elle hurla, hurla et hurla encore. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus la force de continuer. Mais ses menottes ainsi qu'une partie de ses chaînes commencèrent à rougir, rougir encore, puis à fumer, et très vite le métal fondit complètement. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, et Beth, hors d'haleine, trouva encore la force d'hurler de douleur au contact du fer fondu sur sa peau. Elle se redressa aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait toujours rien mais entendait. Lorsqu'elle repéra la position de la bête, elle se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. Elle courait vite, mais buttait parfois sur des racines. Ses poignets étaient extrêmement douloureux, et tremblaient tout seul, mais ça, elle s'en rendait à peine compte. Elle finit par entendre la bête la poursuivre au galop. Beth redoubla d'effort et déjà son souffle lui manquait. Elle courait à présent dans une zone très dense et ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Soudain elle aperçut droit devant elle une descente pentue, une crevasse presque, mais s'en rendit compte trop tard et, dans un dérapage, tomba dedans. Elle tenta de se protéger le visage avec ses bras, mais elle sentit quand même des branches mortes lui lacérer la peau tandis qu'elle dérapait et glissait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle finit sa course, sa cheville droite lui faisait très mal. Terrorisée, elle ne fit plus aucun bruit et écouta autour d'elle. Le silence était total. Mais ne dura pas.

Au moment même où elle entendit de nouveau les bruits d'une course, une forme sombre et immense surgit au-dessus de sa tête et retomba lourdement dans la crevasse, juste devant elle. Elle hurla et, s'habituant à l'obscurité, comprit vite que deux animaux se battaient, et vit que l'un des deux avait d'immenses bois sur la tête. Elle saisit la maigre chance qu'on lui offrait, et chercha à tâtons quelque chose auquel s'agripper pour remonter. Elle sentit très vite une sorte de racine, ou une liane, qui sembla venir se poser d'elle-même dans la main de Beth. Elle l'attrapa, escalada, sentit que la liane l'aidait en remontant toute seule. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se hisser sur la terre ferme, elle aperçut un grand chien sombre. Il avait l'autre extrémité de la liane dans la gueule. Beth recula prudemment vers la gauche, mais il se mit à lui aboyer dessus avec force. La sorcière sursauta et attrapa une grosse branche qui trainait à ses pieds, prête à se défendre. Le chien la contourna, l'esprit vif, puis se remit à lui aboyer dessus. Beth partit en courant dans la seule direction qu'il lui laissait. Il ne la suivit pas, et descendit même dans le trou. Elle ne sut combien de temps la suite dura. Elle courut, courut encore, des heures durant, lui semblait-il. Elle était à bout de souffle. Enfin, entre les arbres qui se faisaient de moins en moins denses, elle aperçut le château qui se détachait dans la nuit. Les jambes de Beth cédèrent sous son poids et elle resta quelques secondes agenouillée, reprenant son souffle. Elle se rendit compte de la douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait à la cheville, du point de côté qui lui perçait le flanc, et de la brûlure atroce de ses poignets.

Des craquements se firent de nouveau entendre. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Quand est-ce que tout ça allait finir ? Elle cessa de respirer et tendit l'oreille. Ça se rapprochait. Et puis, elle vit le monstre qu'elle essayait de fuir. Elle l'identifia entre deux énormes troncs d'arbres comme il galopait vers elle : c'était un loup-garou. Il était immense, avec sa gueule gigantesque et sa tête crispée dans une envie terrible. Beth prit ses jambes à son coup et se dirigea vers le château aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ses muscles des cuisses brûlaient sous l'effort surhumain qu'elle accomplissait. Mais elle n'était pas assez rapide, elle le savait. Comme elle sortait de la lisière de la forêt interdite, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Le loup garou n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres d'elle. Quatre. Trois. Son regard fut soudain attiré par le très grand chien noir qui galopait aux côtés du monstre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il attrapa le cou du loup-garou et le força à tomber sur le côté. Beth continua de courir et ne regarda plus en arrière. Les portes du château s'approchaient… Elles n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre à présent… Sa main se posa sur la poignée et elle pénétra dans Poudlard en refermant derrière elle. Plantée au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, elle n'entendait plus aucun son, mis à part sa propre respiration qui paraissait celle d'un asthmatique. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade – ou bien battait-il ainsi depuis le début ? Sa tête tournait et le décor qui l'entourait devint flou. Et puis elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Kings Of The Wild Frontier - Adam & The Ants : _watch?v=5M2gtZPvzWg_

Under My Thumb de The Rolling Stones : _watch?v=nYYTLJ8YHi4_

Hysteria – Muse : _watch?v=3dm_5qWWDV8_


	6. Octobre 1976 - Poudlard

_Réponse des reviews en bas de page ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**- Octobre 1976, Poudlard -**

Lorsqu'elle releva les paupières, la lumière du jour agressa ses pupilles. Les parties de son corps qui lui faisaient mal étaient si nombreuses qu'elle ne sut même pas les identifier. Elle poussa un gémissement et quelqu'un s'activa près d'elle.

- Elizabeth ?

C'était la voix d'une femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le visage inquiet de Mrs Pomfresh. Beth déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu as soif ?

- Oui…

La voix de Beth était roque, enflammée d'avoir trop hurlé. L'infirmière lui apporta un verre d'eau et l'aida à se redresser pour boire.

- Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, Horace, et dites-lui qu'elle s'est réveillée.

Quelqu'un sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Beth vit que son lit était entouré d'un rideau. Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient constellées de griffes, et la peau de ses poignets, brûlée, était recouverte d'une crème jaunâtre qui avait séché par endroits. Beth cligna des yeux. Elle toucha la peau de son visage. Elle y sentit une multitude de lacérations. Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers elle. Elle paraissait très inquiète, et même, Beth en était sûre, effrayée.

- Je n'ai sûrement pas dû soigner les zones douloureuses que je n'ai pas vues, dit-elle. Peux-tu me dire où tu as mal ?

Elle repoussa délicatement la couverture du lit. Beth était en robe de nuit. Elle essaya de bouger toutes les parties de son corps et fit une grimace de douleur.

- Ici… murmura-t-elle en montrant sa cheville droite.

L'infirmière la manipula délicatement et Beth grimaça de nouveau.

- Elle est gonflée… Ne bouge pas.

Comme elle s'éloignait, Beth s'affaissa sur le lit. Elle réfléchit très vite. Le directeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver et lui poserait des questions. Et elle n'avait pas envie de leur dire toute la vérité. Elle garderait des informations pour elle, pour partir à la recherche de la personne qui lui avait tendu ce guet-apens.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il y eu des murmures échangés, puis Mrs Pomfresh refit apparition à travers le rideau, suivie de prêt par Albus Dumbledore. Beth fit un geste pour se relever.

- Reste allongée, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaître une chaise tandis que l'infirmière déposait une crème transparente sur la cheville de Beth. Celle-ci reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux cinq secondes, pendant que Mrs Pomfresh massait sa cheville. La douleur déjà diminuait. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- C'est Sir Nicolas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui t'a trouvée évanouie dans le hall. Il était environ trois heures du matin. Il a aussitôt donné l'alerte.

La jeune sorcière déglutit de nouveau avec difficulté.

- Raconte-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, Elizabeth.

Elle prit un peu son temps avant de commencer à parler. À ses côtés, penchée sur une petite table, Mrs Pomfresh préparait une potion de couleur rosâtre.

- J'ai reçu hier matin une lettre par hibou. Un hibou qui appartenait à l'école. C'était un message anonyme. Je pensais qu'il venait de mon amie, Charity Burbage. Le message me donnait rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt à onze heures du soir.

Beth se racla la gorge douloureusement.

- J'y suis allée, j'étais intriguée. Ce fut stupide de ma part.

Elle détourna les yeux de Dumbledore. Elle avait beau le respecter énormément, elle n'aimait pas le voir la fixer intensément par-dessus ses lunettes.

- J'ai attendu là-bas un quart d'heure, et comme je m'apprêtais à rentrer, on m'a jeté un sort.

- Quel sort ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était une lumière rouge.

- Tu n'as entendu personne le prononcer ?

- Non. Après ça, je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la forêt interdite… J'avais les mains enchaînées à une énorme pierre, sans baguette magique.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te détacher ?

Beth poussa un profond soupire en regardant ses poignets.

- Peut-être ne me croirez-vous pas, mais j'ai fait fondre le métal de la chaîne toute seule. Simplement… En me concentrant.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils et Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers elle, surprise.

- C'est vrai, insista Beth en les regardant. J'avais déjà eu la preuve que je pouvais le faire… Soit les objets chauffent, soit ils prennent feu… Je n'ai qu'à les regarder… Bien sûr, à chaque fois, je me trouve dans un état de terreur, ou alors de grande détresse.

- Je te crois, intervint Dumbledore, l'air très réfléchi. Certaines personnes ont pu montrer qu'elles savaient faire de la magie sans user de leur baguette. Les métamorphages, par exemple. Mais je t'en prie, continue.

Beth rassembla ses esprits.

- Au bout d'un moment… les chaînes ont fondues, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Je me suis perdue, je… Je suis tombée dans une crevasse… c'est là que ma cheville s'est tordue. J'ai réussi à remonter en m'aidant de racines, et j'ai fini par retrouver le château. J'étais exténuée. J'ai dû m'évanouir dans le hall.

Mrs Pomfresh mélangeait à présent la potion en y tournant sa baguette magique.

- C'est tout, Beth ? fit Dumbledore.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Beth secoua la tête.

- Je crois, oui… Peut-être ai-je oublié certains détails…

- Qu'as-tu fais de la lettre que tu as reçue ?

- Je l'ai brûlée… Je ne voulais pas qu'un professeur puisse tomber dessus… Encore une autre idée stupide de ma part.

Elle but le contenu de la potion que lui tendit l'infirmière. Elle avait la consistance d'une purée, mais avec un bon goût de fruits. Et surtout, elle sentait le bien que ça lui faisait en descendant dans son œsophage. Elle se réinstalla difficilement dans ses couvertures, et vit que Dumbledore continuait de l'observer.

- Avez-vous appris quelque chose que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Rien du tout. Si ce n'est que Rubeus Hagrid a retrouvé ta cape ce matin, près du Saule Cogneur. L'étiquette cousue est à ton nom.

Il montra une chaise posée de l'autre côté de son lit sur laquelle pendait sa cape noire. Beth tendit la main vers elle, l'attrapa et fouilla dans les poches. Il y trouva sa baguette magique. La jeune sorcière poussa un profond soupire de soulagement.

- J'avais peur de l'avoir perdue…

- Elizabeth, j'ai une dernière question à te poser, reprit Dumbledore. Penses-tu qu'un animal ait pu t'attaquer cette nuit ?

Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers elle à ce moment-là pour observer sa réaction. Des images se succédèrent dans son esprit : la tête du loup-garou, les cornes de cette animal qui semblait le combattre dans la crevasse, et l'immense chien noir.

- Non, répondit-elle calmement en regardant le directeur de Poudlard. Non, je n'ai vu aucun animal.

* * *

Elle resta à l'infirmerie toute la journée et la nuit suivante. Grâce aux bons soins des pommades, potions et pansements de Mrs Pomfresh, les cicatrices de ses mains et de son visage disparurent presque toutes. Des entailles persistaient sur sa lèvre et au-dessus de son œil droit, ainsi que sur le dos de ses mains, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux marques laissées par la fonte des chaînes. Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas pu lui répondre quand Beth lui avait demandé si elles partiraient un jour. Pendant sa convalescence, elle s'était souvent sentie dans une humeur de brouillard, et le reste du temps, elle avait simplement dormi. Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh vint la réveiller le lendemain matin, elle se sentait bien mieux et fut autorisée à reprendre les cours. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner à l'infirmerie, et, une fois habillée, se rendit dans sa salle commune pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, et heureusement, tout le monde était parti manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle récupéra ses livres de cours et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait décidé de sécher le cours de botanique, se disant que, dans la confusion de ce qui lui était arrivée, elle serait excusée. Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne posait jamais de questions sur la présence des élèves, tant qu'ils travaillaient en silence. Seule, Beth posa ses affaires sur une table au bout de la bibliothèque, et entreprit de rechercher un livre sur un thème bien précis : les loups-garous. Lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, elle s'installa sur une chaise et ne releva la tête qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait toutes les informations nécessaires. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir. Et enquêter.

A l'heure du midi, comme elle descendait dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage pour contempler les griffes qu'elle avait au visage. Beth s'en fichait pas mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter.

- Salut, Beth.

La jeune sorcière tourna la tête et vit que l'un des élèves de sixième année de Serdaigle, Will, l'attendait quelques marches plus bas.

- Salut Will.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la salle du repas.

- Eh bien, rien de passionnant… Une retenue… Suis allée dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid, et j'ai fait une bête chute dans une crevasse…

Will secoua la tête.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, Hagrid peut être si brusque.

- Oh je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Hagrid, crois-moi, c'était entièrement ma faute…

Elle dut répéter son histoire à nombre d'élèves qu'elle croisa et qu'elle connaissait de prêt ou de loin. Et puis elle accepta l'invitation du Serdaigle de venir manger à leur table. Au moins, entourée d'amis, les autres lui ficheraient la paix.

- Nom d'une barbe, fit Charity lorsque Beth eut fini de lui raconter sa fausse mésaventure. J'espère que les cicatrices partiront…

- C'est juste des égratignures, tu sais.

Elle mangea comme elle put parce que la griffure sur sa lèvre lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait trop grand la bouche. Et puis, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle se mit à regarder à chaque table, à la recherche d'un absent. Le livre qu'elle avait lu ce matin lui avait confirmé une information : la pleine lune durait trois jours, et pendant ce laps de temps, à la lumière du soleil, un lycanthrope se trouvait dans un état d'épuisement extrême et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Beth pensait qu'il était probable que le loup-garou soit un élève de Poudlard. Les faits allaient en son sens : elle avait reçu ce courrier de quelqu'un qui se trouvait au sein de l'école, et, qui que ce soit, il ou elle connaissait le loup-garou, ce qui aurait été difficile s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'école. Et puis, cette question que Dumbledore avait posée à Beth, et la curiosité non dissimulée de Mrs Pomfresh à ce moment là, quant à savoir si elle avait été attaquée par un animal… Elle avait aussi d'autres théories, qu'elle réservait pour l'instant de côté. Elle savait que quelques élèves étaient absents et se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, et elle y avait vu en particulier un lit qui était, comme le sien, entouré de rideaux. Elle regarda d'abord à la table des Serpentard. Elle y vit Severus Rogue, Marcus Avery et Frank Bulstrode, en pleine forme. Les autres sixièmes années étaient tous présents. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop à la table des Poufsouffle, de même qu'à celle des Serdaigle, et puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle à celle des Gryffondor. Elle y vit Sirius Black et James Potter, complètement silencieux, ce qui dénotait de leurs habitudes. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle mais Beth s'en retourna à son assiette. Elle avait vu à côté d'eux Peter Pettigrow, mais pas Remus Lupin.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Will se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer un morceau de gâteau à la mélasse.

La cloche finit par sonner. Beth se rendit en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, cours commun avec les Gryffondor qui eut lieu à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe, au niveau moins un, parce que dehors il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes. Beth y entra dans les derniers, et, ne pouvant se placer derrière, elle se plaça devant Sirius. Puis elle attendit le bon moment. Il arriva lorsque le professeur Gruffihot appela les élèves à l'avant de la classe, pour venir observer de très près la colonie de Fennefs qu'il présentait dans un grand vivarium.

Beth traîna un peu sur sa table, et lorsque tout le monde se fut avancé vers le vivarium, elle sortit de son sac la lettre qu'elle avait reçu par hibou, signée de la main de Sirius – bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas brûlée. Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et attrapa très rapidement un petit morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur la table du Gryffondor. C'était une liste de mots barbouillés, écris les uns après les autres sans beaucoup de sens et sans aucun mot de liaison entre eux, et qui concernaient le cours qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir. Était-ce sa façon de prendre des notes en classe ? Beth leva un sourcil perplexe puis compara les deux papiers. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son écriture, mais qu'elle y ressemblait. Quelqu'un qui aurait essayé d'imiter Sirius ? Ou Sirius qui aurait modifié la sienne ? C'était difficile à dire. Elle reposa le papier à sa place et se rendit compte que, plus loin, Sirius la regardait. Un peu gênée, elle se concentra sur le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Beth prit son temps avant de sortir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se redressa et lorsqu'elle se retourna, son sac à la main, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Il contempla d'un air grave les marques sur le visage de Beth, qui baissa la tête et préféra regarder les dalles du sol.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci.

Elle redressa la tête pour surveiller sa réaction quand elle lui expliqua :

- Je suis tombée dans une crevasse de la forêt interdite, c'est bête. J'étais en retenue avec Hagrid.

Beth vit un imperceptible froncement de sourcil sur le visage de Sirius et il la regarda dans les yeux avec insistance.

- Une retenue ?

- Oui.

- Avec Hagrid ?

- Bin… Oui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir une retenue ?

Personne n'avait encore posé la question à Beth, et elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais ça ne l'étonnait guère.

- Eh bien… On m'a surprise la nuit dans les couloirs. Il y a quelques jours.

- Que faisais-tu là ?

- Je me promenais. Vers les cuisines. J'avais faim.

- Et tu as trouvé à manger ?

- Oui. Les elfes de maison se sont occupés de moi.

- Ils ne dorment pas la nuit ?

- Pas tous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné ?

- Je … je ne sais plus. Du pain, je crois !

- O.K. Donc pour résumer, quelqu'un t'a mis en retenue pour avoir mendié du pain aux cuisines. C'est très exagéré, quand même. Quelques points en moins auraient été suffisants.

Beth regarda autour d'elle comme pour chercher un secours qui n'existait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait tout inventé, bien sûr. Elle soupira et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Sirius. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

Et elle sortit de la classe.

Le lendemain était un samedi. Beth se rendit à l'infirmerie, les mains dans les poches. Mais pas pour prendre les potions journalières de Mrs Pomfresh. En fait, elle attendit même au tournant d'un couloir que celle-ci ne sorte prendre son petit-déjeuner. Puis elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, une fois hors de portée de vue.

Il n'y avait plus personne, mais ce lit au fond de la salle avait gardé ses rideaux tirés. Elle s'y dirigea, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle repoussa les rideaux, et ne fut guère étonnée en découvrant la personne qui y était allongé.

Remus Lupin était avachi sur ses oreillers, et quelques sandwichs trônaient sur le plateau posé sur lui. Il l'a regarda d'un air perplexe. Il semblait extrêmement affaibli.

- Beth…

Il regarda les marques qu'elle avait sur le visage. Celle-ci tira les rideaux derrière elle et se planta au bout du lit.

- Je sais ce que tu es, Remus. Je sais que c'est toi qui as tenté de m'attaquer avant hier soir.

Les mains du Gryffondor se mirent à trembler. Il repoussa le plateau au bout du lit et redressa son buste en avant en se passant une main sur le visage, tête baissée. Il ouvrait parfois la bouche pour parler, mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Personne. J'ai vite compris que le loup garou ne pouvait être qu'un élève de Poudlard, et ce pour plusieurs détails. En fait, j'ai découvert beaucoup de chose, dit-elle, et pourtant j'ignore encore qui m'a attirée dans la forêt interdite. Je suis venue te voir parce que tu vas peut-être pouvoir éclairer certains points.

Remus releva la tête vers elle d'un air désorienté.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, ajouta Beth en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

Remus poussa un profond soupire.

- Assieds-toi… Ça risque de prendre du temps.

Beth s'exécuta. Remus ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

- Dumbledore est au courant pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu suivre une scolarité normale. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses.

- Et à chaque pleine lune, il te cache dans la forêt interdite ? Il n'a pas peur que tu t'approches des humains ? Il n'a jamais pensé à la possibilité qu'un élève puisse s'y aventurer la nuit ?

Remus se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage en secouant la tête.

- Bien sûr que si… Mais normalement, on m'enferme dans un endroit tenu secret pour que je ne fasse de mal à personne.

Beth écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir très vite, et en arriva à une conclusion.

- Quelqu'un t'a aidé à sortir l'autre nuit ?

Remus hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Est-ce que ce sont ces animaux qui ont réussi à me sauver la peau ?

Après hésitation, nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Est-ce que c'était des animagi ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux et resta un instant à dévisager Beth.

- C'était James et Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Beth.

Ne tenant plus, le Gryffondor éclata d'un rire incrédule.

- N-non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Tu… Tu essaies de me tendre un piège, c'est ça ? Qui t'as donné des informations pareilles ?

Beth eut un geste d'impatience.-

- Remus, tu n'es pas un très bon menteur. Je sais que j'ai raison. Pour ta gouverne, personne ne m'a rien dit, j'ai simplement réfléchi, et ce n'était pas très compliqué. J'étais là, rappelle-toi, et le moindre détail de ce qui m'est arrivé dans cette forêt est gravé dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un cerf, ou un élan, je n'ai pas très bien vu, et un grand chien noir s'allieraient-ils contre un loup-garou pour l'empêcher de dévorer une élève ? C'est dément, tu ne trouves pas ? Quels animaux réagiraient comme ça ? Il y avait forcément une explication logique, il y en a toujours une. Et je pense que James et Sirius sont assez intelligents pour avoir pu étudier la transformation et la réaliser.

Remus secouait la tête.

- C'est incroyable. Je pense que tu as un sens exacerbé de la logique. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es à Serpentard ?

- Oh, je me le demande parfois… C'est sans doute parce que je pense beaucoup à agir dans mes propres intérêts, répondit Beth avec un sourire mystérieux. Et que j'ai aussi été habituée aux crânes qui surplombent une cheminée, mon grand-père a les mêmes…

Remus eut un petit rire puis redevint sérieux et passa une main sur son visage.

- Tu sais, il faut que tu saches que lorsque je deviens… un loup-garou… je suis conscient de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais n'ai aucune volonté sur… sur mes envies. Surtout en la présence d'un humain. Je me rappelle de toi hier soir. J'ai d'abord entendu ton hurlement. Puis j'ai senti l'odeur de la peur, ça m'a attiré, et j'ai commencé à devenir fou. Les garçons ont tout de suite compris que j'avais repéré une proie. La suite, tu la connais. À la fin, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés près du château, Sirius a réussi à m'immobiliser, et lorsque tu t'es mise à l'abri derrière les portes, je me suis calmé. Il en a reçu des coups de pattes, le pauvre, et James aussi.

Beth eut un sourire.

- Ça ne leur fera pas de mal, qu'on les remette un peu à leur place.

Remus sourit également et parut un peu se détendre.

- Ensuite, ils m'ont ramené dans ma cachette, continua-t-il. Et ils sont repartis en pensant que quelqu'un viendrait peut-être vérifier que j'étais toujours bien là. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé. J'ai senti des sorciers de l'autre côté du passage secret, et quand ils m'ont entendu, ils sont repartis. J'ai reconnu la voix de McGonagall.

- Je n'ai dit à personne que j'avais vu un loup-garou, crut bon de préciser Beth. Je garde tout pour moi, tu sais comme je préfère la vengeance personnelle...

Remus sourit faiblement et hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

- As-tu senti la présence d'un autre être humain dans la forêt ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Est-ce Sirius qui m'a attirée dans ce guet-apens ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu en douter ? Ça l'a rendu fou, de savoir que quelqu'un t'avais enchaînée à cette pierre. Il ne pouvait pas te poser de questions sans se trahir, mais je crois qu'il essaye quand même de mener l'enquête de son côté.

Beth hocha de la tête, touchée. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et se referma. Beth écarta les rideaux.

- Oh, fit Mrs Pomfresh en s'approchant, tu es là. Approche, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Beth s'assit sur un autre lit et Mrs Pomfresh entreprit de lui réappliquer toute sorte de pommades sur ses brûlures et ses contusions. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Beth sortit de l'infirmerie en saluant Remus au passage.

- Rétablis-toi vite, lui dit-elle.

Elle passa la fin de la matinée dans les serres botaniques. Il y avait là-bas de longues tables, sur lesquelles les élèves travaillaient en semaine pour rempoter ou s'occuper des plantes, et le professeur Fatibule avait autorisé Beth à venir s'installer ce week-end là avec ses livres de cours. Elle se sentait bien parmi les odeurs de plantes et de terreaux, et le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la verrière ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Là-bas, elle était tranquille et personne ne regarderait ses blessures au visage avec des yeux exorbités. Elle avait étalé un long parchemin et venait de commencer sa dissertation pour le cours de Métamorphose. Tandis qu'elle tournait les pages d'un livre, à la recherche d'informations, elle entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte de la serre. Elle leva la tête. C'était Sirius. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés et la regarda. Sans que Beth s'y attende, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa en crispant sa plume et le regarda marcher dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il s'assit face à elle, des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de son manteau sur son parchemin.

- Ah, désolé, fit-il en enlevant ses coudes de la table.

- Aucun problème. De toute façon je n'étais pas concentrée... Comme ça, ça évitera à McGonagall de mettre un D à ma copie.

Amusé, Sirius la regarda réduire en boulette le morceau de parchemin. Beth nota que lorsqu'il souriait, les coins de sa bouche s'étiraient et créaient des fossettes sur ses joues. Elle tourna la tête et préféra s'intéresser à une jeune plante de Babylone qui ronronnait à sa droite. Depuis quand se mettait-elle à noter les détails anatomiques de Sirius Black ? Et d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il savait qu'elle était précisément dans cette serre? Elle était sûre que personne ne l'avait vue y entrer.

- Je viens de passer à l'infirmerie voir Remus, dit-il, ce qui fit complètement oublier à Beth ce qu'elle était en train de se demander.

- Ah oui ?

- Il m'a tout raconté.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, mais Beth se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et détourna à nouveau les yeux. À présent la plante de Babylone s'étirait très largement sur un palmier albinos Lorsque ses branches craquèrent, la plante poussa un petit soupir. Beth et Sirius reprirent la parole en même temps :

- Je ne suis pas mécontent que…

- Au fond c'est triste que Ré…

À nouveau ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

- À toi l'honneur, admit Sirius avec un petit geste de révérence.

- Non, non, vas-y.

- J'insiste… Honneur aux filles.

- Eh bien, je… Je me disais que la situation dans laquelle se trouve Remus est dramatique. Il a de la chance d'avoir Dumbledore, mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il sortira de l'école ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Les sorciers ne font pas de place aux loups-garous, insista Beth pour conclure. Le fait est que personne n'en fera parce que tout le monde en a peur.

- Et toi, tu as peur de lui ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, il n'a jamais été aussi près de mordre quelqu'un d'autre que toi, l'autre nuit.

- Peut-être… J'ai de la chance, j'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas franchement de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dumbledore sait mettre Remus en sécurité. Mais vous bafouez complètement ses règles pour…

- Tu crois que nous le sortons à l'air libre uniquement pour faire mumuse ?

Beth haussa un sourcil.

- Ok, c'est possible, fit Sirius avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que Remus endure si nous ne sommes pas avec lui. Son envie de mordre quelqu'un se retourne littéralement contre lui. Hors lorsque nous sommes là, sous forme d'animaux, il redevient maître de lui-même. Pour nous, le calcul est vite fait, et le risque en vaut la chandelle.

Beth hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Quelques secondes de silence se firent.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-elle enfin.

Sirius, qui avait tourné lui aussi la tête vers la plante de Babylone – qui était par ailleurs en train de s'épousseter les sépales – se releva de sa chaise.

- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était la moindre des choses.

- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que je dois. Et à James aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu crois que je n'y étais pas ? Vous vous êtes débattus comme des forcenés pour moi, et contre un loup-garou. Ne va pas penser que ce n'était rien. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie ressenti une telle terreur, ajouta Beth en baissant les yeux sur sa plume. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un très, très mauvais rêve.

Sirius avait fait quelques pas jusqu'à elle pendant que Beth parlait. Il tendit le bras et releva d'une main le visage de la jeune sorcière pour contempler ses cicatrices. Beth se dégagea doucement en rougissant, et son cœur repartit en fanfare.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui t'as piégée dans la forêt ?

Il gardait un air tranquille. Beth hocha la tête négativement. Et puis elle prit quelque chose dans la pochette de son sac et lui glissa dans la main. Sirius ouvrit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait reçu par hibou. Lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il vit son nom marqué dessus, il froissa le papier dans sa main et s'enferma dans ses pensées.

- J'ai pris un papier sur ta table de travail hier, dit Beth, et j'ai compris que quelqu'un avait essayé d'imiter ton écriture. Est-ce que tu sais qui…

Elle se tut en levant la tête vers Sirius. Il affichait un air furieux. Il arpenta un instant la serre, sans probablement s'en rendre compte, et Beth lut dans son regard quelque chose de bestial qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Il s'est servi de toi pour m'atteindre… dit-il en se tournant vers elle. L'autre a dû probablement l'aider. D'une pierre, deux coups…

Sans prévenir de quoi que ce soit, il sortit tout à coup de la serre. Ahurie, Beth finit par ranger ses affaires dans son sac et sortit derrière lui. Mais il n'était plus en vue. Ni dans le parc, ni sur le chemin vers le lac. Elle n'aimait pas du tout sa réaction et présageait le pire. Elle se rendit au château au pas de course sous une pluie qui s'était intensifiée. Elle traversa le hall, prit quelques escaliers, des couloirs sinueux, et arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie, les cheveux trempés. Elle avait visé juste : Remus Lupin s'y trouvait toujours. Autour de lui étaient assis James et Peter Pettigrow. Comme elle s'approchait, ils se tournèrent un à un vers elle.

- Salut, Beth, fit James avec un grand sourire. Tu cherches Sirius ?

- Oui, comment vous savez que…

- Eh bien, tu étais avec lui il y a un instant, et maintenant tu viens nous voir, nous, alors…

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec un sourire en coin. Essoufflée, Beth secoua la tête.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je crois qu'il va faire une bêtise…

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus.

Beth déglutit.

- Il a eu l'air de comprendre qui m'avait tendu un piège dans la forêt interdite, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Et j'ai peur qu'il tente quelque chose.

- Explique-nous précisément ce qui s'est passé, demanda Remus.

Ils semblaient prendre la chose très au sérieux. Beth reprit son souffle, et leur raconta l'histoire de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue, et la façon dont elle s'était faite capturée. À la fin de son histoire, Remus, James et Peter se regardèrent tour à tour.

- Si Sirius s'est énervé, c'est que peut-être… commença Remus.

- Il aura voulu se venger de lui, continua James.

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette école qui sait que je suis un loup-garou.

-… ?

- Severus Rogue.

Les yeux de Beth s'agrandirent. Elle revit en mémoire Severus qui avait surpris le message où Sirius s'était dessiné embrassant Beth. Mais ce dernier, dans la serre, avait aussi parlé d'un complice. Il pensait sans aucun doute à Marcus Avery.

James sortit soudain de la poche de sa robe de sorcier un parchemin vierge qu'il déplia. Il pointa sa baguette magique dessus et murmura : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » Stupéfaite, Beth vit de l'encre s'écouler sur le parchemin et former des lignes et des tâches qui se mouvaient toutes seules. Elle regarda de plus près.

- C'est un plan ?

- De l'école.

- Il y a des noms !

- La position des élèves et du personnel, en temps réel…

- Impressionnant !

James lui mima une petite révérence, et étala le plan sur le lit de Remus. Ils se mirent tous à regarder chaque recoin de la carte. Beth vérifia aux sous-sols.

- Il y a inscrit Severus Rogue dans ma salle commune, murmura-t-elle. Mais Sirius n'est pas dans les parages. Si quelqu'un par hasard voit Avery…

- Il est ici ! s'exclama Peter en posant son index quelque part au deuxième étage, pas loin de là où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

Beth regarda le point dénommé « Marcus Avery » se mouvoir dans un couloir, puis passer les portes d'une pièce marquée « Cours d'Histoire de la Sorcellerie ». Or, il y avait déjà un autre nom dans cette salle…

- Oh non, murmura Beth.

Sans prendre le temps de leur expliquer quoique ce soit, elle se rua hors de l'infirmerie en y laissant son sac.

Après son départ, les garçons de Gryffondor s'étaient regardés tour à tour, puis avaient regardé à nouveau la carte.

- Il y a Sirius ! s'exclama tout à coup James.

- Où ça ?

- Ici… Il arrive dans trois, deux, une…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie, l'air renfrogné.

- J'ai besoin de la carte, leur dit-il après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. Ah, vous l'avez étalée, parfait…

- Sirius, je crois qu'il y a un problème, le coupa Remus. Beth vient juste de passer. Elle t'a cherché sur la carte des Maraudeurs, et puis quand elle y a vu le nom d'Avery, elle s'est précipitée dehors.

- Avery ? Et vous l'avez laissée faire ! Où est-elle allée ?

- Ici.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur la carte. Sirius lut le deuxième nom qui accompagnait celui d'Avery.

- Oh… Nom de…

Et il se précipita à son tour dehors.

- Non mais, ça les tuerait de s'expliquer avant de faire ça ? s'écria James comme il se levait d'un bond. Venez !

Remus et Peter se regardèrent.

- Je suis en pyjama ! Peter, passe-moi ma robe de sorcier, là-bas, sur le bureau !

* * *

Beth s'était élancée dans un large couloir désert. Les tableaux sur son passage la regardaient avec de gros sourcils haussés.

- Un peu de calme ! s'exclama un noble du quinzième siècle. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vraiment…

La jeune sorcière tourna encore un couloir, passa devant une armure et dérapa en s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avec sa baguette magique. En quelques coups d'œil, elle comprit la scène qui se passait. À l'intérieur, il y avait Marcus Avery, debout, qui pointait sa baguette magique sur une élève à la chevelure blonde-vénitienne, Alicia, recroquevillée près d'un mur. Elle pleurait. Des affaires d'écoles semblaient avoir été jetées à travers la pièce. Comme il se retournait vers la porte, Beth lui envoya un magnifique sort qui le projeta par-dessus la table où se tenait le professeur Binns durant la semaine.

- Alicia ! s'exclama Beth. Sort d'ici, tout de suite !

La jeune élève de troisième année s'enfuit en pleurant, les bras protégeant sa poitrine. Elle avait à peine passé la porte qu'Avery fit exploser le lustre et Beth se jeta de côté en lançant un sort de répulsion. Le lustre en métal vint s'écraser contre le mur de pierre et les bougies répandirent de la cire et des projections de flammes. Beth s'était réfugiée derrière une table et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de mes affaires ! s'écria Avery de l'autre côté de la pièce.

C'est ça Avery, se dit Beth intérieurement, continue à parler que je repère où tu te caches…

- J'aurais dû être débarrassé de toi cette semaine, Rogue me l'avait affirmé ! Je t'avais pourtant enchaînée à cette pierre, mais on dirait que tu as la sale manie de survivre… juste comme les cafards…

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus sa table et aperçut une forme sombre derrière le bureau du professeur. Elle se redressa d'un bond et envoya un sort non prononcé qui repoussa violemment le bureau contre le mur. Avery devait être au moins à moitié assommé. Confiante, Beth se dirigea vers lui.

- Je pense que c'est dans le sang ! railla-t-elle, la baguette levée. Mon père est moldu, et ma mère… Oh, attend, je crois que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te le dire, mais ma mère était une cracmolle ! Ça fait quoi, Avery, de se faire battre par une fille de cracmolle ?

Comme elle arrivait à hauteur du bureau, elle se figea. Il n'y avait rien derrière. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une ombre sur sa droite, mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, elle se prit un sort qui la frappa comme un coup de fouet à son abdomen. Elle hurla, perdit son équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre. La terreur la prit quand elle se rendit compte qu'une substance sombre tachait sa robe de sorcier et s'en écoulait pour se répandre à terre. Elle posa une main fébrile sur son ventre pour chercher à arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Elle ne savait pas où était sa baguette.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle vit un sort illuminer la pièce l'espace d'une seconde, puis Avery retomba lourdement sur des tables. Des pas s'approchèrent de Beth. C'était Sirius. Elle se sentait terrorisée, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour elle.

- Beth ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant à genoux. Qu'est-ce que je…

Il semblait tétanisé. James accourut bientôt à son tour dans la salle de classe. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Sirius, pousse-toi ! _Episkey_ !

Beth, allongée sur le côté, retira sa main pour regarder sa blessure.

- Ça… ça coule toujours…

Son corps tremblait comme si elle avait très froid. Sirius se releva, le visage contracté par la colère.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! hurla-t-il.

- NON, SIRIUS !

James le retenait comme il pouvait. Peter et Remus arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Peter, va chercher de l'aide ! s'exclama Remus.

Puis il aida James à maîtriser Sirius.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il. Retourne auprès de Beth ! Elle a besoin qu'on la surveille ! James et moi, on s'occupe d'Avery.

Sirius relâcha ses muscles et s'en retourna près de la sorcière.

- Sirius, lui dit-elle dans un murmure, pourquoi le sang ne s'arrête pas… ?

Il regarda sa blessure. Beth vit que des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Il posa sa baguette près de son abdomen et tenta à son tour de la soigner.

- _Episkey_ !

Le sang coula un peu moins qu'avant.

- Il a dû utiliser de la magie noire…

Remus et James avaient ligoté Avery. Beth reposa sa tête en arrière. Elle se sentait si fatiguée… Elle sentit la main de Sirius prendre la sienne. Remus passa une tête par la porte pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait

- Où est ma baguette ? demanda Beth d'une voix faible.

Sirius regarda autour de lui et la ramassa. Mais la sorcière avait fermé les yeux.

- Ne t'endors pas ! s'écria-t-il.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle releva ses paupières. Tout devenait flou autour de Sirius. Et puis elle aperçut des silhouettes passer la porte.

- Qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie ! s'écria une voix paniquée qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du professeur McGonagall.

Et puis elle ferma les yeux, sans ne plus pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Part One) - Pink Floyd : _watch?v=R0sw2CgysWY_

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Gerrie, merci pour ta critique! J'aime bien m'arrêter sur des descriptions, et mettre beaucoup de détails sur ce qu'il se passe dans le récit. Je voudrais que les gens voient exactement ce que j'ai dans la tête, même si laisser un peu de liberté d'imagination, c'est bien aussi. Maintenant, il n'y aura plus de sauts dans le temps, et tout va s'écouler jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne en 1995 (mais ça, ça sera bien plus tard...). J'ai bien aimé mettre le personnage de Beth à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas du genre à adorer cette maison, mais j'ai repensé au fait que durant la bataille de Poudlard de 97, aucun élève de Serpentard ne reste pour se battre aux côtés des autres, et je trouvais ça un peu trop gros... Il y a forcément des gens bons et mauvais dans toutes les maisons. Et bien entendu, Beth a compris pour les Animagi ;) J'espère quand même que sa perspicacité n'est pas trop flagrante!_

_Lulu la morue : déjà, bienvenue sur cette fanfiction :) J'aime ton pseudo, il est rigolo, et puis ça rime. J'ai adoré voir un gros pavé à lire sur mon histoire, surtout que tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer. Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles des histoires sur Sirius. C'est aussi mon personnage préféré, et je n'ai jamais trouvé aucune histoire sur lui qui me convenait. Du coup, j'ai fini par en créer une (il y a longtemps) mais elle n'était pas aussi bonne. J'ai commencé la rédaction de cette histoire en mars 2013 (durant un job interim de secrétariat où je m'ennuyais beaucoup... hum hum). Je la poste maintenant, avec plein de chapitres d'avance, et je les recorrige juste avant de les mettre en ligne. Bravo pour avoir relevé les erreurs à propos de "rébarbatif"! Je les ai compté sur le chapitre 5, et je crois qu'il y en avait 5 ou 6... Ca devait être super énervant de le relire! Par contre, j'ai vérifié dans le dictionnaire et ça veut bien dire ce que je pensais: qui manque d'attrait, qui est ennuyeux. Mais c'est vrai que je l'utilisais beaucoup... Et parfois à des moments qui ne convenaient pas. Du coup, j'ai déjà repris le chapitre 5 en les enlevant presque tous. Merci pour ton aide!  
_

_A très vite tout le monde, et merci aux silencieux qui suivent aussi cette histoire (je vous vois, dans les stats!) :)_


	7. Oct 1976 - Old Gloucester Street,Londres

**- Octobre 1976, Londres -**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'était comme si quelques secondes à peine s'était passées. Elle comprit assez vite qu'elle était dans un endroit différent. Et que tous ses membres pesaient une tonne. Lorsque les images autour d'elle devinrent plus nettes, elle vit qu'elle était dans un lit d'infirmerie. Mais pas celle de Poudlard. Des voix et des sons étrangers se firent entendre lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit une porte et la referma. Beth regarda à côté de son lit. Il y avait une vieille dame qui pleurait dans un mouchoir.

- Maggie ? murmura Beth.

La gouvernante sursauta et se redressa aussitôt.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es réveillée…

- C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

- C'est l'hôpital St Mangouste, ma chérie.

Quelqu'un s'approcha en les entendant parler. C'était une femme blonde et rondelette qui portait sur sa robe blanche le symbole des médicomages.

- Bonjour Elizabeth, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur un dossier. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatiguée…

- C'est normal. Je vais vous amener une potion pour ça. Ressentez-vous des douleurs à l'abdomen ?

Beth prit son temps pour s'écouter.

- Je ne ressens rien… Même pas la contraction de mes muscles, rien…

La médicomage inclina la tête.

- Ce sont les effets du sort anesthésiant. Lorsqu'ils se dissiperont, vous allez de nouveau ressentir la douleur. Appelez-moi à ce moment-là. En attendant je vais chercher votre potion…

Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Beth regarda autour d'elle. La salle était immense et très haute de plafond. Il y avait plusieurs lits, la plupart étaient occupés. Elle reporta son attention sur Magdalen et vit qu'elle pleurait toujours en regardant ses mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Beth, je vais bien…

Mais au regard que lui lança sa gouvernante, elle comprit que quelque chose d'autre la tracassait. Beth essaya de se redresser en s'aidant de ses coudes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle pensait que peut-être quelque chose était arrivé à un Gryffondor. Magdalen prit une grande inspiration ponctuée de soubresauts.

- Cela fait trois jours que le collège t'a ramenée ici. Il a fallut du temps aux médicomages pour te guérir, tu n'avais presque plus de sang en toi…

Elle marqua une pause, et déglutit.

- Lorsque l'école nous a prévenus… lorsqu'ils nous ont expliqué pourquoi tu avais été attaquée…

- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Que ce garçon de Serpentard t'a attaqué pour tes origines. Beth… Lorsqu'il a appris ça, il…il est arrivé quelque chose à ton grand-père… Beth, je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté de savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Il s'est effondré… Le cœur, tu comprends ?

- Il est mort ?

La voix de Beth s'étouffa lorsque Magdalen hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, son cœur n'est pas reparti… Il était très vieux…

Malgré l'anesthésie, Beth ressentit un creux infernal dans ses entrailles. Elle prit les couvertures sur elle comme si elle avait froid, et se plaça en position du fœtus. Elle attendit les larmes arriver, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, un immense regret l'envahissait. Elle se rendait compte qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait gardé l'espoir de faire changer d'avis son grand-père, lui qui avait toujours considéré Beth comme une adulte. Magdalen posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Que va-t-on devenir ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sa gouvernante releva la tête en reniflant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma belle… Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là pour toi.

Beth réfléchit et se dit que son grand-père avait dû la déshériter, sinon Magdalen n'aurait pas paru si inquiète. Comment allaient-elles faire pour vivre sans argent ? La médicomage revint dans la salle avec un chariot. Elle passa entre les lits pour distribuer des remèdes, et termina par Beth. Elle lui tendit un gobelet rempli d'une boisson rosâtre, la même que lui avait donnée un jour Mrs Pomfresh à Poudlard.

- Ce soir, expliqua-t-elle, le chef de service viendra te soumettre de nouveau au sortilège de Globuline. Ce sera ta dernière. Demain matin tu pourras retourner à l'école.

Beth hocha la tête tandis qu'elle ingurgitait la potion. Il lui était strictement interdit de sortir de son lit. Magdalen entreprit de lui apporter des livres qu'elle avait piochés complètement au hasard au manoir Ashtray. Et puis elle repartit dans l'après-midi, parce qu'elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait des tonnes de procédures à remplir pour la mort de feu Mr Ashtray.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Beth ne tenait plus. Elle en avait assez de son lit, assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Elle repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé et se demanda ce qui s'était passé après qu'on l'ait emmenée. Et de ce qui était advenu de Marcus Avery. Beth se souvint que Sirius avait été très tenté de le mettre en charpie, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur pour la première fois de la journée. Elle regarda la pile de livres que Magdalen avait déposée sur sa table de nuit. Ils appartenaient tous à son grand-père. Un titre sur une tranche attira son œil. _Apprentissage et maîtrise de la Légilimancie et de l'Occlumancie_. Beth avait déjà entendu parler de l'art de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un. Elle attrapa le livre et le feuilleta. Il était très épais et les phrases, semblaient rébarbatives. Mais, plutôt habituée à ça, elle décida de le commencer depuis le début.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle releva la tête du livre, elle se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle reçut à nouveau la visite de Magdalen, qui lui annonça que l'enterrement de Mr Ashtray aurait lieu le vendredi de cette même semaine, et la lecture du testament, par un membre du Ministère, le suivrait juste après. Puis elle repartit car les heures de visite prenaient fin. On vint peu après lui apporter un plateau-repas, et des rideaux furent tirés autour des lits pour permettre aux patients de dormir tranquillement. Beth ouvrit à nouveau le livre sur la légilimancie, mais, la fatigue l'emportant, elle s'endormit malgré elle peu de temps après.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement en entendant un hurlement s'échapper d'un couloir. Elle en avait entendu toute la journée, mais celui-ci l'avait plutôt impressionnée. Elle chercha sa baguette du regard – elle était posée sur sa table de nuit, à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée – et se rendit compte que le livre qu'elle lisait était retourné sur son ventre. Elle sentit que la tristesse ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Il faisait très sombre et pour lire l'heure sur sa montre, elle dut allumer sa petite lampe de chevet.

Son cœur se retourna lorsqu'elle vit une forme sombre assise sur la chaise posée près d'elle. Elle étouffa un cri en portant sa main à sa bouche. C'était Sirius.

Il releva la tête qui reposait sur son poing et sourit faiblement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine était cette fois-ci plus agréable. Sirius sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et traça un large cercle autour d'eux.

- _Assurdi Incantatem_, murmura-t-il.

Il rangea sa baguette.

- On peut parler librement, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ? insista Beth, perdue.

Il tendit la main vers la chaise où il s'était assis et attrapa une cape, fine, qui brillait comme de l'argent.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ! reconnut Beth.

- Elle est à James. Je suis sorti de l'école avec.

- Comment ? Les grilles du parc sont fermées…

- Eh bien, les garçons et moi, pendant nos heures perdues, on a découvert plusieurs passages secrets. Certains peuvent nous faire sortir. J'ai emprunté une cheminée à Pré-au-lard, j'ai atterri sur le chemin de Traverse, et je suis venu jusqu'ici, à pied, sous la cape...

- Tu as fait toute cette route ? Tu es fou…

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien. À Poudlard, les professeurs étaient muets comme une tombe à ton sujet. Personne n'a voulu se prononcer. Nous pensions que tu étais peut-être… morte.

Beth sourit en voyant la peine sur son visage.

- Je reviens à l'école demain matin, dit-elle, rassurante. Tu es peut-être venu pour rien…

Elle redressa son buste et grimaça, parce que la cicatrice de son abdomen était encore douloureuse.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ça va…

Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux, comme elle n'osait plus le faire depuis longtemps.

- Ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois là.

Il soutint son regard, et ils s'observèrent durant un long moment. Enfin Sirius se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras. Beth ferma les yeux quelques instants, et sentit le poids des événements passés devenir soudain plus léger. Son odeur et sa chaleur finirent de la réconforter. Mais lorsqu'elle revit l'image de son grand-père en mémoire, elle reprit la parole pour se changer les idées.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas, après que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Sirius s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit.

- On t'a ramenée à l'infirmerie, mais Mrs Pomfresh s'est vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas les soins nécessaires pour te guérir. Le sortilège relevait bien de la magie noire. Tu as été envoyée à l'hôpital par cheminée, et nous, on a attendu des nouvelles pendant deux jours. Je ne tenais plus, je suis parti à la nuit tombée.

Beth attrapa sa main et la serra fort pendant un instant. En guise de remerciement.

- Et concernant Avery ?

Sirius grimaça.

- Il a été pris en charge par les professeurs. Dumbledore nous a auditionnés tous les quatre pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et il a aussi interrogé Alicia, cette fille de Serpentard. Je lui avais dit de le faire. On avait vu son nom sur la carte du Maraudeur après que tu ais filé.

- Alicia a tout raconté à Dumbledore ?

- Je crois, oui. Des personnes du Ministère ont débarqué hier à l'école. Ils sont repartis avec Avery. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est renvoyé de Poudlard et que sa baguette a été détruite.

Beth se reposa sur son oreiller. Elle poussa un profond soupire.

- Ce n'est pas assez pour moi…

- Pour moi non plus.

Beth le regarda.

- Un jour il me le paiera, dit-elle, la mine sombre.

Puis, comme elle se rappelait d'un détail :

- Est-ce que vous avez dénoncé Severus Rogue ?

Sirius se releva du lit pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Tu plaisantes ? répondit-il. Aucun de nous n'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt interdite. Non, Servilus va regretter amèrement ce qu'il t'a fait, mais d'une autre façon. Il a voulu se venger de moi, il va en subir les conséquences.

- Attends… Se venger de toi ? Pourquoi ?

Sirius hésita, baissa la tête, croisa les bras. Il ne semblait pas avoir honte, il avait plutôt l'air furieux.

- Il fourrait toujours son sale nez partout…

- Alors…?

Il releva la tête et regarda Beth d'un air sombre.

- C'était au mois de mars de l'année passée. Je l'ai mis au défi d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la Cabane Hurlante, un soir de pleine lune.

- La Cabane Hurlante ? Mais qu'y a t-il dans…

Beth écarquilla soudain les yeux.

- Remus ? s'exclama-t-elle tout bas, même si le sortilège de Sirius empêchait quiconque de les entendre. C'est la cachette de Remus ? Et tu as envoyé Severus là-bas simplement parce qu'il _fourrait son nez partout _? Tu es malade !

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! explosa-t-il.

Beth n'en rajouta pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si Severus était légitime ou non dans l'histoire. Sirius se rassit sur la chaise avec une mine renfrognée et serra les poings. Beth se redressa sur le lit.

- Il n'a pas été mordu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. James est intervenu à temps, mais Rogue a eu le temps d'apercevoir Remus.

Il parlait très sèchement. Beth réfléchit un instant.

- Avery se l'est raconté quand nous étions dans la salle de cours, dit-elle. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait attachée à ce rocher. Il m'a fait comprendre que Severus n'a fait que le rencarder sur la marche à suivre. Et, au passage, Avery n'est pas au courant pour Remus.

- Et tu trouves que ça excuse Rogue ?

- Non… bien sûr que non…

- Il me le paiera !

- Mais tu devrais réfléchir avant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me fait pitié ! s'exclama Beth en se tenant le ventre, crispée par la douleur. Il traîne cet amour envers Lily Potter depuis la première année, et il s'en est toujours pris plein la tête pour ça ! À cause de vous ! Jamais elle n'acceptera de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais il garde cette fixation quand même… Je sais qui il est, coupa Beth alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche. Je le connais, il a un caractère détestable avec tout le monde, il ne sait pas s'y prendre. Il lit ces livres de magie noire qu'il a sans doutes achetés dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et il n'a de cesse de faire son malin devant les faiblesses des autres… Mais au fond j'ai pitié de lui, et j'ai toujours soupçonné que ça ne devait pas être chaleureux chez ses parents.

- Chez les miens ça ne l'était pas non plus, répliqua Sirius.

Les larmes de Beth lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Et chez moi non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais on ne réagit pas tous de la même façon ! Oh Sirius…

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

- Sirius… Mon grand-père est mort…

Sirius se leva d'un bond.

- Il est mort… quand il a appris ce qui m'est arrivé ! On lui a dit… Que quelqu'un m'avait attaqué pour mes origines… Et son cœur a lâché ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir à quel point il a dû mener la vie dure à ma mère ! Je voulais savoir tellement de choses… Mais il est mort !

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Sirius finit par la prendre dans ses bras, et Beth s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle fut calmée, le cœur un peu moins lourd.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Sirius n'était plus là. Le soleil était déjà levé et il était probablement rentré à Poudlard bien avant. On apporta le petit-déjeuner à Beth. Elle fit ensuite sa toilette et s'habilla, et Mrs Pomfresh arriva à Ste Mangouste pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'école. Elles prirent une des nombreuses cheminées de l'hôpital qui les conduisit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur les attendait. Il proposa à Beth de s'asseoir à son bureau lorsque Mrs Pomfresh fut sortie, après avoir donné rendez-vous à la jeune fille pour prendre ses potions.

- Elizabeth, salua-t-il un fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé.

- Merci, Professeur.

- Permettez-moi de vous offrir mes plus sincères condoléances… J'ai appris l'annonce de la mort de votre grand-père. En de pareilles circonstances, je mesure l'ampleur de votre tristesse…

Beth baissa les yeux et respira un peu plus fort. Imaginait-il quel genre de personne était James Ashtray ?

- Merci, Professeur…

- Je voudrais que vous n'hésitiez nullement à venir me voir si l'envie s'en faisait ressentir.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de la personne qui vous prendra en charge, Mrs Magdalen McCarthy. Vous avez l'autorisation, Elizabeth, de quitter l'école vendredi à la première heure, afin de vous rendre à l'enterrement de votre grand-père.

- Bien, Professeur.

Beth repensa aux problèmes financiers qu'elle allait bientôt vivre avec Magdalen, et son ventre se creusa. Dumbledore sortit du tiroir de son bureau un panier dans lequel reposaient des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles. Beth eut un sourire faible. Il lui en proposa et la jeune sorcière n'osa pas refuser et en attrapa un en le remerciant. Elle garda sa boîte en main, sans l'ouvrir. Dumbledore posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts.

- Elizabeth, je vais maintenant vous demander de me raconter les événements qui se sont déroulés samedi dernier, dans la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle s'y attendait, bien sûr, et savait ce qu'elle devait dire.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Je cherchais Mrs Pomfresh pour soigner mes blessures, mais elle était déjà partie manger. J'ai fait demi-tour, sans vraiment savoir où aller… Je crois que je voulais simplement me promener dans les couloirs en attendant. Et puis j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je me suis précipitée dans une classe. Marcus Avery menaçait Alicia Wilkins de sa baguette. Je lui ai lancé un sort, Alicia s'est enfuie – ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Avery s'en prenait à elle. Et puis nous nous sommes mis à nous battre en duel. J'ai reçu un sort en plein abdomen, et heureusement, les garçons de Gryffondor sont arrivés juste à ce moment-là. La suite, vous la connaissez probablement mieux que moi…

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

- Un événement aussi grave que celui qui vous est arrivé, dit-il, requiert une enquête du Ministère de la Magie, d'autant plus que de la magie noire a été utilisée. Durant votre absence, Marcus Avery a été emmené chez ses parents et on lui a confisqué sa baguette magique. Une audience va avoir lieu, la date n'est pas encore connue. Je vais y envoyer les premiers témoins. Vous en ferez partie, bien entendu. Maintenant, je voudrais que nous reparlions de votre mésaventure précédente, dans la forêt interdite.

Beth fut surprise, elle avait oublié la possibilité que Dumbledore revienne sur ce sujet.

- J'ai fait mon enquête, interrogé le personnel. Je n'ai malheureusement rien découvert qui m'eut permis de comprendre. Mais après ce qu'Avery a fait dans la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie… Je me demande si vous n'en saviez pas plus que vous n'avez bien voulu me dire.

Beth baissa la tête.

- Elizabeth ? Aviez-vous des soupçons?

- Oui Professeur… Avec Avery… Nous ne nous entendons plus très bien depuis l'année dernière. Lorsque nous avons eu une altercation dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'en était pris à Alicia parce que ses parents sont moldus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Alicia m'a parlé de ça…

- Ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Lors d'une journée à Pré-au-lard, il est venu me voir avec une petite bande de Serpentard. J'ai été rejointe par des amis et nous nous sommes battus. Ça n'a pas été très loin, parce qu'un habitant du village s'est vite plaint.

Beth s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à allait si loin dans les révélations. Maintenant, allait-elle parler de ce qu'Avery lui avait fait dans le Poudlard Express ? Dumbledore l'observait intensément par-dessus ses lunettes. Beth se demanda s'il n'était pas légimens.

- Je me rappelle, dit-il, une anecdote que m'a racontée Mrs Pomfresh. Vous étiez venue la voir à la rentrée du mois de janvier avec d'étranges blessures aux deux avant-bras…

Beth inclina la tête et poussa un soupir. Elle remonta les manches de sa robe et découvrit ses avant-bras. La brûlure n'y était plus, mais il restait toujours la marque, très effacée, de la croix.

- Avery m'a surprise en me lançant le sortilège Petrificus Totalus, comme j'occupais seule un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Après ça, on peut dire qu'il s'est amusé avec moi… Il m'a lacéré le bras droit et brûlé le bras gauche. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui passaient par là, m'ont porté secours.

- Qu'est-il arrivé après ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti les adultes ?

- Et bien je… je voulais prouver que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je lui ai lancé le sortilège d'Oubliettes et lui ai teint les cheveux de manière indélébile.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Alors c'était vous… Remarquable idée, mais prodigieusement insensée. Regardez où ça en est, Elizabeth, vous avez failli perdre la vie. Il aurait fallu nous en parler.

Très mal à l'aise, Beth bougea sur sa chaise et regarda à terre.

- Je pensais, continua-t-elle, qu'avec mon sortilège d'Oubliettes il cesserait de s'en prendre à moi. Mais ce ne fut pas assez, et si mes soupçons sont corrects, c'est lui qui m'envoya cette fameuse lettre pour m'attirer près de la forêt.

Dumbledore posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts. Il resta silencieux un instant.

- N'ayant aucune preuve de ce chapitre dans la forêt interdite, dit-il, il sera inutile d'en parler à l'audience du Ministère.

Beth était bien d'accord pour ne pas le faire, d'autant plus que la présence du loup-garou aurait pu finir par être découverte.

- Mais pas en ce qui concerne le chapitre du Poudlard Express, reprit Dumbledore. Messieurs Black, Lupin et Potter, ainsi que Miss Wilkins témoigneront avec vous à l'audience du ministère de la Magie.

- Bien, Professeur.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Elizabeth.

* * *

Le ciel était presque noir en ce 31 octobre, et pourtant, c'était seulement la fin de la matinée. Beth se tenait devant le cercueil de Mr Ashtray, les mains enfouies dans les grandes poches de son manteau. Le cercueil était en bois de chêne parfaitement poli et verni, et quelques fleurs de diverses couleurs l'ornaient. Beaucoup de belles choses insignifiantes. Un homme grisonnant à la robe noire, employé du service mortuaire, prononçait le discours sélectionné par Magdalen. Il y était sujet d'érudition, de grand cœur, de forte personnalité…

Beth jeta un regard en arrière. Les personnes présentes à l'enterrement lui étaient toutes familières, mais elle ne les avait pas vues depuis de nombreuses années. Il s'agissait des invités qui arrivaient autrefois en nombre au manoir Ashtray pour discuter de politique – maintenant, Beth savait pertinemment de quelle politique il s'agissait. Ils étaient tous arrivés au manoir quelques heures plus tôt, pour rejoindre au grand salon le corps du défunt dans le cercueil ouvert, avant qu'on ne l'emmène au cimetière du village voisin. Les petits gâteaux français les avaient ravis. Ces pique-assiettes avaient tous eu un mot gentil à Beth, en lui proposant un appuis non négligeable pour, un jour, se faire une place dans la société. « Attendez de voir que Grand-père ne m'a rien laissé, » avait alors pensé Beth. Car pour elle c'était tout ce qui les avait intéressé de Mr Ashtray : son argent. Et puis, quelques minutes avant le départ du cortège, Beth avait sursauté en voyant Magdalen faire entrer un couple dont elle était à milles lieues de penser revoir si vite : les Black. Mrs Black, le visage un peu vieilli, s'était avancée dans une longue robe noire d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du salon. Elle avait d'abord jeté un regard évasif à Beth, qui attendait aux doubles portes. Et puis elle avait stoppé net sa marche, avait dévisagé la jeune sorcière, et l'avait reconnue, bien sûr.

- Vous !

Beth avait bravement soutenu son regard, la mettant au défi de faire une scène. Elle s'était préparée au pire, mais pas à ce que Magdalen ne s'approche en souriant.

- Vous ne reconnaissez pas la petite Elizabeth ? Elle est une belle jeune fille maintenant, n'est-il pas ? Et comment se porte votre aîné, Sirius ?

Beth s'était mordu les lèvres. Ça n'aurait pas pu être une pire introduction. Mais Mrs Black avait tourné les talons dans la seconde qui avait suivi, en emportant son mari dans la matinée humide, sous les yeux ébahis de la pauvre Magdalen.

Beth avala sa salive et se concentra à nouveau sur le discours. Vivement que l'enterrement ne soit terminé. Tout lui paraissait ridicule. Elle avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche, et si Magdalen n'avait pas été à côté d'elle, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à quitter l'enterrement en plein milieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des hommes s'activaient à descendre le cercueil dans le caveau familial. Beth se demanda où ses parents pouvaient bien être enterrés, et lorsque le panneau de marbre se referma sur l'image du cercueil dans l'obscurité, son grand-père mourut une deuxième fois, mais pas la rancœur qu'Elizabeth lui portait toujours.

* * *

Il pleuvait averse sur Pré-au-lard. Beth descendit du Magicobus en relevant la grande capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était désert. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle se rendit aux grilles de Poudlard et vit le garde-chasse l'attendre sous un grand parapluie rose pour la faire entrer.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Désolée de vous faire attendre sous la pluie…

- Pas de mal, Miss Ashtray, pas de mal… J'espère que vous allez bien, dit maladroitement Hagrid, tandis qu'il refermait à clef le grand portail derrière elle. Jamais très heureux, les enterrements…

Beth acquiesça, et le suivit. Au loin, Poudlard les attendait, fenêtres allumées. On pouvait déjà détailler les larges vitraux de la Grande Salle, et, à travers, Beth identifia des citrouilles creusées qui flottaient à la place des bougies. C'était le festin d'Halloween. Elle ne savait pas si oui ou non, elle avait envie de s'y rendre. Elle s'imagina s'asseoir à côté d'Alicia, sous les regards de chiens féroces des camarades d'Avery. Elle imagina croiser le regard de Dumbledore, qui lui aurait probablement fait un léger signe de la tête. Et puis elle aurait calmement attendu la fin du banquet, sans manger grand chose, parce que l'idée même d'une assiette remplie sous son nez lui était insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, elle laissa Hagrid passer le premier les portes de la Grande Salle illuminée. Et puis elle s'arrêta, cachée dans l'obscurité du hall, et regarda les visages joyeux des élèves qui semblaient profiter pleinement de leur soirée. Le bruit était assourdissant, hypnotique. Mais Beth n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer.

Elle amorça un geste pour revenir sur ses pas, et puis elle vit Sirius qui, les mains dans les poches, descendait l'escalier de marbre en la regardant. Il était habillé comme cette fameuse fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans Londres, en uniforme d'étudiant moldu : pantalon noir, chemise blanche et pullover gris sans manches. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Beth, et elle sentit que cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Descendu au pied des marches, Sirius s'adossa à la rambarde.

- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de passer la soirée dans ce zoo.

Beth sourit cette fois-ci sincèrement.

- Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Ça se peut bien…

Il tira quelque chose de son sac de cours : c'était un pan de la cape d'invisibilité de James.

* * *

- Tu es superbe, lui dit Sirius en contemplant la simple robe noire de Beth.

Il venait de retirer le manteau de la sorcière pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- Merci, répondit Beth en prenant une chaise.

Sirius commanda deux shooters au barman moldu et revint s'asseoir face à elle avec les consommations. Ils se trouvaient au Ruby's, le même pub où ils avaient une fois passé la soirée – et la nuit – ensemble.

- Tu espères encore me mettre dans ton lit en m'offrant à boire ?

Sirius poussa un grand rire, et ils trinquèrent avant de boire d'une traite le breuvage. Comme la première fois, Beth sentit son œsophage littéralement brûler. Mais la chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Ils avaient « emprunté » une cheminée dans la boutique Zonko de Pré-Au-Lard pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout cela, bien sûr, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et puis ils étaient sortis dans le Londres moldu.

- Cette idée est tentante, mais quel dommage, je n'ai plus de chambre sur Londres !

- Ce n'est pas dit que ta mère ne nous laissera pas entrer chez elle. Elle m'a rendu visite pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, informa Beth dans un clin d'œil.

- Pas possible ! souffla Sirius.

- Puisque je te le dis… Ce qui est embêtant, c'est qu'elle m'a reconnue avant d'avoir pu dire au revoir à Grand-père.

- De ce que je peux constater, elle ne t'a rien envoyé de massif à la figure, remarqua Sirius en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Non, elle n'a même pas sorti sa baguette. Elle a juste violemment tourné les talons sans faire d'esclandre.

- J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça, remarqua Sirius en regardant dans le vide.

La musique battait son plein. Le bar était quasiment rempli de moldus, la plupart déguisés pour Halloween. La décoration était aussi d'actualité : chauve-souris en papier, et fausses toiles d'araignées.

- Quel paroxysme, tu ne trouves pas ? remarqua Beth en regardant autour d'elle. Des fausses sorcières et des faux vampires nous entourent, et nous, regarde-nous : déguisés en moldus !

Sirius sourit, puis se leva de sa chaise et offrit une main à Beth.

- Viens danser avec moi.

Beth accepta, se laissa guider jusqu'à la piste. Son cœur tambourinait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Elle commençait à s'y habituer. Elle se dit que c'était bon signe. Sirius attrapa d'une main la taille de Beth, de l'autre, sa main, et ils se mirent à danser sur une musique calme.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'ai fait cet été ? demanda Beth au bout d'un moment.

Sirius secoua la tête négativement.

- Mon grand-père a préféré me faire voyager à l'étranger, plutôt que de devoir supporter ma présence. Maggie m'a chaperonnée.

- Tu es allée où ?

- En Afrique du nord, au Maroc. Et puis en Inde, aussi. Ça a été extraordinaire.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Ensuite, les quelques jours que j'ai passés chez lui avant la rentrée à Poudlard, c'est lui qui est parti. En fait, Sirius, je n'avais pas revu mon grand-père depuis dix mois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans ce cercueil…

Les yeux de Beth se fixèrent sur les énormes caissons d'où jaillissait la musique.

- Il avait l'air si vieux. Je pensais, j'en étais même _certaine_, qu'il m'avait déshéritée pour offrir son argent à ce parti politique extrémiste, reprit-elle.

Elle regarda Sirius.

- En fait, il m'a tout donné.

Elle avala sa salive, et ravala en même temps les larmes qui commençaient à monter.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a simplement pas eu le temps de le faire… songea-t-elle.

- Ou peut-être, intervint Sirius, qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

- Ça, je ne le saurais jamais…

- Que va-t-il se passer pour toi, en attendant ta majorité ?

- Maggie est devenue ma tutrice légale.

Beth jeta un œil sur les moldus qui dansaient autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce manoir ?

- Eh bien, tout ce dont tu as envie, tu es complètement libre, maintenant.

- Il faudra que je trie ses affaires. J'ai dit à Maggie que je voulais m'en charger. J'espère pouvoir retrouver des traces de mes parents. Je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible, mais je ne ressens plus rien de la mort de Grand-père, dit-elle après un court silence. Ni tristesse, ni regrets.

- Tu as fais ton deuil.

- Oui. C'était un deuil bien court.

- Tu l'avais peut-être déjà commencé avant sa mort.

Beth se dit que Sirius avait raison. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle voulait de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Et toi Sirius, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment se sont passées tes vacances… Ça fait quoi, de vivre libre ?

Sirius eut un petit rire en faisant tourner Beth sur elle-même.

- Libre, pas encore. Chez les Potter, il y a aussi des règles à respecter…

- Et à enfreindre !

- Seulement la nuit… Beth, fit-il après une courte pause, le visage soudain sérieux. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je t'écoute.

- M'autoriseras-tu enfin à t'embrasser ?

Il affichait un air simple, sincère, et Beth craqua.

- Tu attendais ma permission ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si long…

Sirius sembla d'abord ne pas y croire. Mais la seconde d'après, ses mains attiraient le visage de Beth vers le sien, et ils s'embrassèrent un long, très long moment.

* * *

Trois élèves de sixième année et une de troisième année attendaient patiemment dans une petite pièce du Ministère de la Magie. Une table basse au centre leur proposait des magazines du monde des Sorciers. La photographie d'une célèbre cantatrice sur le Sorcière Hebdo faisait ainsi de l'œil à l'attrapeur du club de Flaquemare, en couverture du magazine Always Quidditch. Il y avait trois portes en bois de chêne tout autour de la pièce. L'une d'elles menait au couloir de l'étage du département de la justice magique, les deux autres aux bureaux du directeur du département et de son adjointe.

James était assis les bras croisés et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Son regard était posé sur Always Quidditch. Il sembla hésiter sur son geste, et puis il finit par se redresser et attraper le magazine qu'il feuilleta avec des gestes secs. A côté de lui, Remus avait les bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en bois. Machinalement, il y frappait ses ongles très rapidement, ce qui trahissait un certain stress. Il finit par arrêter lorsque James lui lança un regard courroucé, et croisa les bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Beth. Celle-ci semblait en proie à une vague nausée. Elle se redressa pour se dégourdir les jambes, fit deux ou trois pas, regarda les éclaircis du ciel par la fausse fenêtre – car ils se trouvaient en sous-sols – et se rassit en soupirant. Alicia à ses côtés avaient les mains jointes entre ses deux genoux et arracha ses yeux de ses chaussures pour regarder Beth.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Avery ? demanda aussitôt Beth.

Alicia hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression. Il aurait dû arriver en même temps que nous…

Beth se mit à battre du pied pour calmer l'énervement et le besoin qu'elle avait de sortir dehors. Une seconde plus tard, tout le monde redressa la tête en entendant la porte, qui menait sur le couloir, s'ouvrir et laisser entrer trois personnes.

Il y eu d'abord un sorcier du ministère, qui finit par s'effacer pour laisser entrer les deux autres. Une dame épaisse aux cheveux grisonnants et serrés dans un chignon passa la porte. Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour regarder les élèves de Poudlard assis dans la salle, et haussa un sourcil d'un air supérieur. Beth nota que sous son masque, elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout. Elle tourna la tête vers la troisième personne qui entrait à son tour. Marcus Avery. Il avait l'air gris et lorsqu'il vit ses camarades, son visage s'assombrit. Son regard s'arrêta sur Beth, il prit un air furieux, mais celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux. En plein de cœur de cette bataille de regards, l'employé du ministère proposa aux deux nouveaux arrivants de bien vouloir prendre une chaise en attendant qu'on les appelle, puis il ressortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière-lui.

- C'est elle ?

Beth leva les yeux. La personne qui semblait être la mère d'Avery la fixait d'un air méchant. Loin de se débiner, Beth se leva de sa chaise sous le regard un peu tendu des trois autres. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Avery ait mis au courant sa mère de ses origines et cela expliquait sans doute le regard de dégoût que lui jeta cette femme.

Cette dernière finit par dévier les yeux sur son fils, poussa un imperceptible murmure supérieur et se tourna pour contempler le reste de la pièce. À ce moment précis des chaises grincèrent dans le bureau d'à côté. Tout le monde tourna la tête lorsque Sirius réapparut d'une porte et revint dans la salle d'attente, suivi de près par Dumbledore, par le directeur du département de la justice magique, Abraham Sesam, un très vieux sorcier au visage large, et enfin par son adjointe, Amelia Bones. Sirius, en voyant les nouveaux venus, lança un regard mauvais à Avery et serra les poings.

- Parfait, mon garçon… disait Sesam à Sirius. Ah, Mrs Avery, je vois que vous êtes arrivée. Nous avions justement terminé, vous pouvez entrer. Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien…

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa passer Mrs Avery et son fils, et, avant de les suivre dans le bureau de Sesam, se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Je crois qu'il y a une cafétéria dans le hall d'entrée. Allez-y souffler un peu, je vous y rejoins bientôt.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Les cinq élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent.

- Moi, je ne dis pas non ! s'exclama James qui ne tenait plus.

Beth se tourna vers Alicia. Elle se tordait les mains sur sa jupe. Beth posa une main amicale dans son dos pour la calmer.

- Tu viens ? Je vais t'offrir quelque chose.

Alicia sourit faiblement et suivit les sixième année.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir élégant du deuxième étage et empruntèrent un ascenseur brinquebalant. James et Sirius animaient la conversation en imaginant la meilleure façon dont on pouvait se débarrasser de Marcus Avery. Beth n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Intérieurement, elle se posait des questions sur le futur. Le monde des sorciers n'était pas si vaste. Aurait-elle l'occasion un jour de tomber à nouveau sur Marcus Avery ? Si oui, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance pour se venger. Mais Avery allait vivre chez ses parents à présent. Ils allaient sans doute terminer eux-mêmes son éducation. S'il avait été capable de faire de la magie noire, Beth ne doutait pas qu'il s'améliorerait d'avantage. Elle ressentit plus que jamais la volonté de se surpasser dans des cours tels que Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

L'ascenseur atteignit le niveau du grand atrium, où s'élevait une immense fontaine d'eau parée de statues d'or en son centre. Plusieurs accès étaient possibles, dont le couloir des cheminées, par où ils étaient arrivés. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre extrémité où, dans un renfoncement, se tenait une petite cafétéria, dont quelques tables s'étalaient vers la grande fontaine. Les élèves de Poudlard choisirent une table ronde plutôt à l'écart et commandèrent chocolat chaud et bièraubeurres.

- C'est moi qui paye, intervint Beth en sortant sa bourse dont elle extirpa quelques pièces qu'elle réserva de côté.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle se sentait un peu responsable de tout ça. Ils trinquèrent plus tard en se regardant silencieusement par-dessus leurs verres, puis burent quelques gorgées. Il y avait une vieille radio posée derrière le bar à l'intérieur de la cafétéria, et d'où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre les miettes d'une chanson un peu ringarde.

- Pourquoi toutes ces têtes maussades ? s'écria tout à coup James. On vient de se débarrasser d'une vermine sans scrupules !

- _Tu_ es une vermine sans scrupules, James, railla Sirius. Avery est plutôt quelque chose comme un sac de bouse larmoyant.

- Tu aurais vu le regard que sa mère nous a fait, renchérit Remus, du genre « je protège mon fils et c'est de votre faute s'il a lâchement attaqué deux jeunes filles ».

Il avait parlé d'une voix suraiguë complètement inattendue et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Beth sentit son cœur un peu plus léger.

- Mais ce n'est pas certain qu'il soit renvoyé de l'école, si ? demanda Alicia d'une toute petite voix.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne revienne pas, répondit Beth. En tout cas Dumbledore va en ce sens. Et s'il s'avère qu'Avery n'est pas viré, tu imagines bien sûr que Dumbledore ne prendra pas le risque de le laisser roder seul dans les couloirs.

- Si Avery n'est pas viré, intervint Sirius d'une voix sombre, ça m'évitera de devoir attendre pour le mettre en charpie.

- Ah, ça… dit Beth en prenant une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Je suis moi-même assez tentée. Il va falloir qu'on en discute.

Ils s'échangèrent un clin d'œil discret.

- On pourrait jouer ça à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? proposa James, les mains derrière la tête.

- Avant d'en arriver là, répliqua Sirius en se redressant, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes.

Après son départ, Remus se tourna vers Alicia.

- Je pense très sincèrement que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Avery ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Le directeur du département de la justice magique m'a l'air impartial, avança Remus. Et sa réputation le précède, je crois avoir déjà entendu mes parents parler un jour d'Abraham Sesam.

- C'est un grand sorcier, approuva James. C'est lui qui est intervenu sur cette affaire…

Beth n'écoutait plus. Elle se demandait si le retour de Dumbledore allait être long lorsque, en jetant en regard de côté, vers le centre du grand hall, elle croisa le regard de quelqu'un de familier. Il s'agissait d'Alfred Painswick. S'il fallait citer au grand-père de Beth un ami proche, ça aurait été Painswick. C'était un petit homme grisonnant, au ventre bombé, un peu court sur pattes, qui pour le moment était en conversation avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours porté, depuis que Beth le connaissait, des robes de sorcier à grosses rayures de première qualité. Ce jour-là, c'était un mélange de vert et de noir. Painswick écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Beth, qui se sentit obligée d'aller le saluer.

- Je reviens, murmura-t-elle aux autres avant de se lever.

- Elizabeth ! tonna Painswick lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui. Quelle joie de te revoir ! Et quelle surprise ! N'es-tu pas sensée être à l'école ?

Beth lui serra la main, et salua d'un signe de tête la personne qui l'accompagnait, et qu'elle dévisagea rapidement. C'était un homme qui avait de la prestance, et Beth eut bien du mal à imaginer l'âge qu'il pouvait avoir. Il était très pâle, mais dégageait de la puissance dans la froideur de son visage, aux traits tendus, aux joues saillantes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dégarnis et le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Alfred, répondit Beth. Nous sommes quelques élèves à avoir accompagné le professeur Dumbledore au ministère, pour un projet scolaire.

Inutile bien sûr de donner les vraies raisons de sa venue. L'inconnu émit un léger murmure d'approbation.

- Dumbledore est donc ici.

Il regarda la table à laquelle attendaient les autres élèves de Poudlard.

- Oui. À l'étage, pour le moment, précisa Beth. Nous l'attendons pour repartir.

- Mon cher ami, reprit Painswick en se tournant vers son compagnon, je te présente Elizabeth Ashtray. La fille de feu Mr James Ashtray, je m'entends.

Nouveau murmure d'approbation de l'inconnu.

- Elizabeth, tu viens d'avoir l'honneur de rencontrer Lord Voldemort.

L'abdomen de la jeune fille se crispa mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux sur le sorcier à l'allure spectrale, et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle sut qu'il essayait de lire dans son esprit. Les livres de son grand-père à propos de le Legilimancie et de l'Occlumancie, qu'elle avait littéralement dévoré en peu de temps, lui avaient ouvert l'esprit sur une autre forme de communication qui pouvait exister. Une communication qui allait dans un seul sens. Elle essaya, et ce fut la première fois de sa vie, de fermer ses pensées, sans avoir absolument aucune idée du résultat. Avait-il pu voir la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Avait-il vu le souvenir qu'elle venait de ressasser, celui de la dernière dispute et dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son grand-père, et qui avait éclatée à la simple évocation de cet homme ? Les traits de Voldemort ne changèrent pas d'un muscle, et ses yeux se baissèrent sur la poitrine de Beth, où était cousue l'écusson de Serpentard.

- Voilà une jeune demoiselle très prometteuse, dit-il.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point, enchérit Painsworth. De son grand-père je savais chaque détail de la scolarisation d'Elizabeth, et croyez-moi, elle est très douée.

Beth réussit à reprendre contenance et maîtrisa ses émotions. Elle leur adressa même un sourire.

- Quand on sait ce que l'on veut, répondit-elle, on y arrive. Et j'ai toujours adoré apprendre.

- Vous semblez bien vous porter, Elizabeth, et j'en suis ravie, reprit Painsworth. La perte de James a dû être terrible pour vous, mon petit, d'autant plus qu'il était le seul membre de votre famille. N'oubliez pas que je suis là si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Alfred était un homme sans famille, et Beth s'imaginait très mal venir pleurer dans ses jupes. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait des relations dans toute la Grande Bretagne, et probablement au-delà des frontières. Il regarda à nouveau Voldemort.

- J'ai connu cette jeune fille à l'état de nourrisson. James, que vous avez rencontré bien entendu, l'a élevé après la mort tragique de sa propre fille.

Voldemort dévisagea à nouveau Beth. Soudain Alfred Painsworth sursauta en reconnaissant un membre du ministère qui passait à ses côtés et l'accosta.

- J'ai été peiné d'apprendre la mort de votre grand-père, murmura Voldemort, et Beth reporta son attention sur lui en acquiesçant de la tête, et en se disant qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas été. Vous n'ignorez pas que vous avez le poids de tout un héritage sur vos épaules. Vous êtes si jeune, cela doit être bien lourd.

Son regard passa à nouveau brièvement sur l'écusson Serpentard de la jeune fille.

- Je suis moi-même devenu très tôt orphelin, sans famille, sans contacts.

Puis ses yeux se fixèrent intensément sur ceux de Beth. Elle fit de nouveaux efforts pour bloquer ce qu'il tentait, elle croyait, de lire en elle. Elle soutint son regard et sentit son dos devenir moite, comme lors d'un effort.

- Mr Ashtray n'aura peut-être pas eu le temps de vous faire découvrir ses points d'intérêts fondamentaux, ses idéaux politiques. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'il vous ait éduquée comme il convient. Rejoignez-nous, la prochaine fois que nous organiserons une soirée de bienfaisance.

A côté, Painsworth parlait haut et fort de souvenirs de jeunesse. Mais Beth n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention. Elle se sentait un peu hypnotisée par les paroles du Lord. Ses mots étaient clairs et doux. En fait, elle se sentait presque flattée par son attention. Malgré tout, en entendant le mot « bienfaisance », l'ombre d'un sourire ironique passa sur le visage de Beth. Voldemort cilla.

- Cela vous ouvrirait des portes que vous n'imaginez même pas possibles d'exister, insista-t-il. Vous ne craindriez plus rien, vous auriez des mentors très puissants pour satisfaire votre soif d'apprendre. À commencer par la Legilimancie.

Il s'était légèrement penché vers elle en souriant. Ses yeux étaient à présent la seule chose sur laquelle Beth était concentrée. Ses mains devinrent moites, et d'ailleurs, elles tremblaient toutes seules.

- Peut importe les personnes qui vous ont déçues dans le passé. Il est inutile de s'attarder sur des désillusions.

Avait-il pu entrer dans sa tête, et voir la relation qu'elle avait eue avec son grand-père ? À présent, des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Beth les essuya au moment où Alfred Painsworth se retournait vers eux.

- Allons, mon petit, dit-il d'une voix gentille en découvrant l'émotion de Beth, et en lui tapotant l'épaule. James nous manquera à tous, croyez-moi.

À ce moment Beth sentit une autre présence approcher à sa droite. C'était Sirius. Il regardait fixement les deux hommes à qui Beth parlait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Beth.

Il avait dû voir qu'elle pleurait. Beth déglutit, reprit contenance et lui sourit.

- Oui, merci. Je te présente Alfred Painsworth et Lord Voldemort, qui ont tous deux connu mon grand-père.

Sirius leur serrèrent la main sans sourire. Quant aux deux hommes, ils semblèrent prendre un peu de recul.

- Voici Sirius Black, précisa Beth.

- Un Black ! s'exclama Alfred. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes le fils aîné d'Orion ?

- C'est bien moi, répondit Sirius sans aucune émotion.

Personne ne semblait connaître les histoires récentes de la famille Black. Mais lorsqu'Alfred regarda l'écusson Gryffondor du garçon, il eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Vous lui transmettrez ma sympathie, dit-il dans un sourire forcé, et à ses côtés, Lord Voldemort se détourna de la scène. Dites lui de prendre un peu de repos, sa santé n'est pas très bonne, en ce moment… L'hiver approchant, sans doute… Bon, hé bien, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée.

Et puis il s'éloigna et rejoignit Voldemort près des ascenseurs. Beth et Sirius restèrent côté à côte un long moment sans rien dire. La jeune fille se sentait encore émotive. Elle n'avait en fait encore jamais rien éprouvé de tel, et elle trouvait ça très désagréable. Elle se rendit compte que si elle ne les serrait pas, ses mains trembleraient toujours.

- Je paierais pas moins de cent gallions, dit enfin Sirius, pour voir la tête qu'ils feront le jour où ils entendront les louanges que ma mère leur fera de moi.

- Je suis la mise, pour le jour où un Avery leur parlera de mes parents, renchérit Beth.

Sirius se tourna vers elle.

- Tu avais déjà rencontré Voldemort avant ?

Beth se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Non, jamais.

- Sais-tu qu'il est à la tête d'un parti extrémiste anti-moldu ?

Cela ramena la jeune sorcière sur terre.

- Oh oui, je le savais. Il a fait partie de la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec mon grand-père. En fait, son évocation a déclenchée une dispute irréversible.

Elle raconta à Sirius l'étrange dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Lord Voldemort, sans préciser, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, l'expérience de la Légilimancie.

- Il t'a promis la gloire parce qu'il est intéressé par ton argent, ni plus, ni moins, trancha Sirius lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Un parti politique a forcément besoin d'être financé. Parce que plus il y aura d'argent dans les caisses, plus ils seront puissants, et plus ils auront de partisans.

Beth poussa un murmure d'approbation. Elle se demanda à quel point son grand-père avait été lié aux activités du parti. Elle finit par se détourner et, avec Sirius, rejoignit les autres élèves de Poudlard, dont Marcus Jr Avery n'allait plus faire partie à compter de ce jour.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

All Cats Are Grey - The Cure : _watch?v=Oh4tN-sX0-k_

You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Little Finger - Beth Rowley : _watch?v=IYyUOG5qbdQ_

Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin : _watch?v=BcL-4xQYA_


	8. Décembre 1976 - Musdale, Écosse

**- Décembre 1976, Musdale, Écosse -**

Quelques mois plus tôt, Beth avait imaginé passer ses vacances de Noël à Poudlard, afin d'éviter son grand-père. Maintenant qu'il était mort, elle était finalement rentrée au manoir pour tenir compagnie à Magdalen, et mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires du défunt. Mais ce fut plus difficile que prévu. Mr Ashtray avait gardé le manoir tel qu'il était quelques siècles auparavant. Peu de choses faisaient donc vraiment partie de ses affaires personnelles, et en même temps, de chaque pièce émanaient les souvenirs que Beth avait de lui, et qu'elle aurait voulu effacer pour de bon. Le noyau central de cette impression provenait de sa chambre à coucher, et la jeune sorcière s'était permise, uniquement dans cette pièce-là, de faire une razzia. À présent il n'y avait plus rien, hormis quelques toiles d'araignée au plafond.

Beth avait remarqué les efforts fournis par Magdalen pour rendre la maison plus chaleureuse, sans compter les décorations de Noël ajoutées pour l'occasion.

- Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment à quoi cela servira, avait-elle dit avec un faible sourire. Nous ne serons que deux pour les fêtes, cette fois-ci.

- Maggie, n'as-tu pas de la famille à voir ?

La vieille dame s'était tournée vers sa protégée.

- C'est toi ma famille, maintenant.

Elizabeth se trouvait à présent dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait déplacé les meubles, qui n'avaient pas dû bouger depuis plusieurs générations, et avait créé une sorte d'îlot central avec sofas et banquettes, ce qui rendait la pièce plus accueillante encore. Elle ne comptait se débarrasser d'aucun livre, mais elle avait fait un tas des journaux que gardait son grand-père pour les jeter au feu, et pour le moment, elle s'était assise sur une banquette et lisait quelques lettres de sa mère, qu'elle avait retrouvées coincées dans des vieux livres. Dans ces lettres sa mère tentait de renouer avec Mr Ashtray, bien avant la mort du père de Beth. La jeune fille aimait relire son écriture. Ses fautes d'orthographe étaient la petite faiblesse de sa mère, et cela la touchait. Elle avait demandé à Magdalen où étaient enterrés ses parents, mais celle-ci n'avait pu lui répondre et s'en était attristée. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait Beth.

Elle termina la dernière ligne de la lettre qu'elle tenait, et puis, en retournant l'enveloppe, elle remarqua pour la première fois une adresse écrite en pattes de mouche. Celle de la maison de ses parents. Qui attendait tout simplement là, depuis des décennies. Comment Beth n'avait-elle pu le voir tout de suite ? On frappa soudain à la porte et Magdalen entrouvrit délicatement le battant.

- Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi…

La jeune sorcière redressa son buste. Elle avait bien entendu le son de la cloche d'entrée sonner une minute plus tôt, mais elle n'attendait personne. Magdalen ne bougea pas et parut mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux que je le mette dehors, dit-elle d'un ton plus bas, fais moi signe…

Puis elle ouvrit en grand la porte et Beth vit Sirius pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille se redressa en reposant les lettres, touchée de le voir.

- Je vous ai entendu, dit-il en souriant à l'adresse de la vieille dame.

Magdalen sursauta. Elle faisait deux têtes de moins que lui et le surveilla du coin de l'œil.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Beth. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le garçon avança vers elle, mais garda ses distances sous la surveillance de la veille dame. Il portait des vêtements de moldus : pantalon en jean et veste en cuir, et même des bottes délassées, que Beth avait souvent vues portées par les jeunes londoniens. Cela lui donnait l'air de ne plus être un sorcier, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il était toujours beau.

- Tu es très _cool_, dis donc, annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, en référence à leur soirée de Londres de l'année passée. Il n'y a aucun problème, Maggie. C'est Sirius Black, tu ne le reconnais pas ? Il était venu ici quand nous étions enfants.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai reconnu, répondit la sorcière en retrouvant son courage. C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète.

Beth comprit alors.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maggie... Sirius a été envoyé chez les Gryffondor.

La vieille dame écarquilla les yeux et contempla Sirius d'un autre œil.

- Ah. Je pensais que peut-être tu faisais partie des Serpentard qui ennuient Beth à l'école, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Et puis, ta mère a agi très impoliment à l'enterrement de Mr Ashtray…

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière et partit dans un grand rire.

- Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins d'elle, bien que ce soit désolant qu'elle ait montré, un jour pareil, son horrible visage.

Le regard en coin dirigé vers le jeune sorcier, Magdalen affichait à présent un petit sourire. Beth était sûre qu'elle tombait sous son charme.

- Tu sais, Sirius a quitté sa maison familiale. Il vit maintenant chez un ami en attendant sa majorité.

- Pardon ? Mais c'est intolérable ! Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu te laisser partir ?

- Croyez-moi, je suis prêt à parier un gallion qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant.

- Oh… Et ton père, n'a-t-il pas eu son mot à dire ?

Beth observa Sirius. Il ne faisait jamais allusion à Orion Black, pourtant il est vrai que ce dernier paraissait plus aimable que sa femme. Sirius prit le temps avant de répondre.

- Mon père n'a jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de motivation envers moi, il préfère tellement mieux que ma mère tienne le gouvernail. Du moment que personne ne vient le tourmenter, il est très heureux comme ça. Laissons-le donc sur son petit nuage…

Magdalen hocha lentement la tête en évaluant le jeune homme.

- J'espère que les gens chez qui tu loges prennent bien soin de toi.

- Les Potter sont des gens très chaleureux.

- Bien, bien… Je dois vous laisser, il y a une pintade qui m'attend dans le four…

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Sirius s'approcha de Beth et l'embrassa très franchement.

- J'étais très impatient de faire ça, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai donné mon adresse, c'était pour que tu m'écrives, pas pour que tu viennes à l'improviste, fit Beth avec un grand sourire.

Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. La chaleur monta aux joues de la jeune fille.

- Ah oui ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je devrais peut-être prendre ça très sérieusement, et partir ?

- Puisque tu es là…

Ce fut au tour de Beth de l'embrasser un long moment. Et puis, tout à coup, la porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrit, et les deux étudiants s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

- Je me demandais…

Magdalen resta pantoise et détourna le regard, car elle les avait vus accrochés l'un à l'autre. Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, elle n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux.

- Hum, je me demandais si le jeune homme allait rester pour dîner ?

Sirius mit ses mains dans ses poches, l'air tranquille.

- Eh bien, merci beaucoup, je crois que je peux accepter !

Cinq minutes plus tard, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes, ils marchaient dans l'immense jardin de la propriété. Il n'avait plus neigé depuis quelques semaines, mais l'herbe glacée craquait sous leurs pas, et leurs souffles créaient des nuages virevoltant. Complètement abandonné, le jardin était plus sauvage que jamais. Les arbres sans feuilles lui donnaient d'autant plus un air désolant, mais c'était une forme de beauté que Beth appréciait. Ils passèrent devant la cabane du jardinier. Cela la fit sourire et elle s'arrêta de marcher en se tournant vers lui. Elle l'attrapa au cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. Regarde, ça ne te rappelle rien ? reprit-elle en pointant la cabane du doigt. Là-dedans tu avais joué aux devinettes pour que je comprenne que tu étais amoureux de moi.

- C'est vrai ! J'avais joué de mon petit charme pour pouvoir t'embrasser. Il semble qu'à l'époque c'était déjà mon unique préoccupation.

Beth eut un petit rire. Ils s'approchèrent de la cabane en taudis.

- Tu as littéralement éclairé cette époque de ma vie, dit-elle. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée qu'avec toi, le jour où nous avons déchiré la robe de ta mère.

- Tu sais, je ne m'en suis jamais débarrassée. Elle attend toujours sous sa lame de parquet, dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Un jour, un fils ou un descendant de Regulus la découvrira, et se creusera la tête à la recherche de milles théories sur le pourquoi du comment, ce qui le rendra complètement dingue.

Il eut un petit rire sadique. Beth l'imita. Arrivés à la porte de la cabane, elle poussa le battant. Elle l'avait déjà vidé quelques jours auparavant pour récupérer les affaires de ses parents. De sa mère, en fait. Rien que des robes, et des livres du monde moldu que Beth comptait bien lire un jour. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de son père là-dedans. A présent, la cabane était complètement vide. Une grosse araignée traversa le plancher et se réfugia dans un trou du mur.

- Je vais partir à la recherche de la tombe de mes parents, déclara soudain Beth. Je viens de découvrir l'adresse où ils ont pu avoir vécu il y a seize ans de ça.

- Où est-ce ? s'enquit Sirius.

- À Edimbourg.

- Si tu y vas, je t'accompagne.

Beth fut touchée par sa détermination.

- En week-end romantique là-bas, avec moi ?

Sirius prit soudain un accent écossais prononcé.

- Oh j'en s'rais ravi ma p'tite dame… Ravi, j'peux vous l'dire !

* * *

L'air était glacé et une brume, installée depuis la matinée, semblait s'étendre jusqu'aux confins du monde. Les deux jeunes sorciers remontaient la Forth Street, non loin du centre-ville. Les maisons étaient petites, serrées. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre les transports en communs moldus – trop compliqués pour eux – et marchaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. La ville, construite sur des collines volcaniques, était un véritable escalier de constructions, et c'était un sport fastidieux de s'y promener. Beth regarda le numéro inscrit sur l'une des maisons. Numéro cinq. Elle changea de trottoir, laissant Sirius derrière elle. Six, huit, dix… Elle accéléra le pas. Douze… Quatorze… Et puis enfin, elle arriva devant le numéro seize. Elle ne bougea pas, même lorsque Sirius finit par la rejoindre d'un pas tranquille. Beth contemplait la modeste maison dans laquelle ses parents avaient vécus. Les pierres étaient grises et la porte d'entrée, fraîchement repeinte en bleu. Il y avait un étage, et le toit était plat. Était-elle déçue ? S'attendait-elle à voir une magnifique demeure ? Beth secoua la tête. Peu importe si ses parents n'étaient pas riches. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et regarda le nom gravé au-dessus de la sonnette : _Elizabeth Wilkins_. Le ventre de la jeune fille se contracta lorsqu'elle se dit que, si les choses avaient été différentes, si son père n'était pas mort noyé, laissant sa mère seule et inconsolable, il s'agirait de son nom sur cette plaque. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était temps de réagir, mais c'était un acte très difficile à faire, parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à bousculer les images et les idéaux qu'elle s'était imaginée de ses parents. Enfin, dans un geste hésitant, elle enleva la main de sa poche, et appuya sur le bouton argenté, provoquant un _ding dong_ sonore. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, négligemment appuyé contre l'une des barrières qui séparaient les petites allées des maisons. Déjà, un cliquetis se fit entendre, signe que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte, et Beth se tourna brusquement vers elle. Et puis lentement, le battant s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande femme brune qui devait avoir la trentaine. Elle portait de très larges lunettes de vue et un collier de perle sur son pull à col roulé. Beth comprit tout à coup que cette femme n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en dévisageant la jeune sorcière.

- Bonjour, répondit Beth.

Elle n'avait pas préparé de formulations ni de questions, et parla un peu maladroitement.

- Je suis… Hum… Je cherche un renseignement sur cette maison… Je voudrais savoir qui habitait ici, il y a environ seize ans.

- Oh, fit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tourna la tête et réfléchit un instant.

- C'est une maison de location, donc je ne peux pas vous renseigner. Par contre, je peux vous donner le contact de l'agence de location ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

La femme revint à l'intérieur, traversa un couloir tapissé de vert foncé avec un motif de végétation, et passa la première porte sur la droite. Il y eu des bruits de chaise et de papiers. Beth regarda attentivement chaque détail. Ses parents avaient-ils connu ce papier peint un peu démodé ? Avaient-ils fait une des nombreuses marques qu'avaient subit la lourde porte, que la peinture n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ? Cette sonnette argentée et ce son très caractéristique, étaient-ils déjà là avant ?

Elizabeth savait au fond d'elle-même que personne ne pourrait répondre à ses questions. Elle baissa la tête, la bouche dissimulée par son écharpe, et eut envie de pleurer. Mais la femme revint d'un pas rapide vers elle, en tendant un bout de papier griffonné.

- Voilà l'adresse, dit-elle en tendant le papier à Élisabeth. Je me souviens qu'avant moi, il y avait un vieil homme célibataire qui y vivait, mais je n'ai jamais su combien de temps il est resté ici… Je n'ai même jamais su son nom.

Elle affichait un air désolé, et Beth se força à lui sourire aimablement. Elle entendit Sirius s'approcher.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il, juste une dernière information : où se trouve le cimetière le plus proche d'ici ?

Un peu étonné de le voir arriver, la femme posa une main sur sa hanche et se mit à réfléchir.

- Hé bien… Je pense que ça doit être celui près de la colline Calton, là où il y a l'obélisque commémoratif. Vous le trouverez en vous dirigeant de ce côté, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le doigt derrière eux.

- Merci beaucoup. Pardon du dérangement.

- Merci pour ces informations, renchérit Beth.

- Au revoir.

Ils remontèrent l'allée comme la porte se fermait dans leur dos. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il faut que je contacte cette agence qui loue la maison, dit Beth en jetant un œil au nom inscrit sur le papier. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

- Tu n'as jamais utilisé un téléphone public ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Non…! Ne fais pas comme si c'était normal, je viens d'une famille de sorciers, tout comme toi. Charity m'a parlé un jour de ce truc qui sert à communiquer, mais je n'en ai jamais vu. Toi si, peut-être ?

- J'habite à Londres, rappelle-toi. Quand j'étais petit, je m'amusais avec ma cousine Andromeda à passer des coups de téléphone aux services gratuits. Ça enrageait les moldus.

Ils traversèrent la route. Beth jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ancien domicile de ses parents, et ils tournèrent dans une autre rue. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, ils rencontrèrent une grande avenue, et Sirius lui montra ce qu'était un téléphone publique : il s'agissait de ces grandes cabines rouges que Beth avait déjà vues à Londres et qu'elle avait alors prises pour des abris contre la pluie. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'adossèrent aux vitres en réunissant la monnaie moldue qu'ils possédaient. La cabine était plutôt sale, et parfois les gens avaient écrit des insultes sur le mur où était accroché l'engin noir, celui qui servait à téléphoner. Lorsqu'ils eurent réuni assez d'argent, Sirius attrapa un vieux bouquin suspendu à une chaînette, et regarda le papier que Beth tenait à bout de bras.

- Agence Montgomery…

Il feuilleta le livre. Beth vit qu'il était rempli de noms suivis de plusieurs chiffres. Sirius alla jusqu'à la page des M, glissa son doigt sur la liste des noms, et s'arrêta enfin. Beth lut par-dessus son épaule « Agence immobilière Montgomery ».

- À quoi servent les chiffres ?

- À téléphoner, bien sûr.

Beth était perdue mais n'osa pas le montrer. Elle regarda Sirius attraper le combiné, et composer des numéros sur le cadran.

- Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il sourit en voyant l'expression apeurée de la jeune fille, et écouta un petit moment le téléphone sans rien dire. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bonjour. Je vous appelle pour un renseignement : j'aimerais connaître les anciens locataires d'un logement que vous louez. Pardon ? Oui, très bien.

Il tourna son regard vers Beth sans rien dire. Il semblait patienter. Enfin, Beth entendit des bribes de voix sortir à nouveau du téléphone, et Sirius répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

- L'adresse ? chuchota-t-il.

- 16 Forth Street.

Il répéta. Et patienta à nouveau. Enfin, il lança des murmures d'approbation en écoutant des informations.

- Mr Hurton ?

Beth se redressa, aux aguets. Venait-il de prononcer le nom de son père ?

- Quand est-il arrivé ? En 1969… Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Nous cherchons les personnes qui ont quitté la location en 1960. Oui, ça remonte à longtemps. Oui, merci.

Il tapota le doigt sur le mur de la cabine en patientant de nouveau. Beth ne tenait plus. Elle se colla à lui pour écouter au combiné. Une femme parla, avec un accent écossais très prononcé.

- _Nous sommes désolés Monsieur, mais nous ne gardons pas les dossiers de locations si anciennes_.

- N'existe-t-il pas un autre moyen d'avoir cette information ?

- _Non Monsieur, c'est malheureusement impossible_.

- Bon, très bien.

- _Encore désolée, Monsieur_.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha le combiné. Beth soupira un long moment en regardant à terre.

- Il reste encore le cimetière, engagea Sirius.

Beth poussa un rire étouffé, sans le moindre sourire sur son visage.

- Sans même connaître le nom de famille de mes parents ? C'est impossible, Sirius.

Elle se cola le front sur la vitre et regarda les pieds des passants dans la rue.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Elle avait envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber, et de rentrer au manoir en se contentant de regarder les photographies de sa mère, qui lui lançait des sourires joyeux du haut de ses six ans. Mais Sirius lui prit la main et la fit sortir de la cabine, et elle le suivit docilement dans la rue.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant de demander leur chemin à un passant. La brume s'était dissipée à présent. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un long mur de vieilles briques, par-dessus lequel débordait de la végétation, et dont l'ouverture se trouvait au centre. Ils s'y rendirent et grimpèrent quelques marches. Le cimetière, pas très grand, avait été installé sur un terrain en pente, et de très vieilles tombes, parfois fissurées, étaient éparpillées sur l'herbe sans beaucoup de géométrie. À l'extrémité était érigé un obélisque qui pointait vers les nuages bas, entouré de vieux mausolées et d'un mur de pierres encore plus ancien que celui de l'entrée. Sur la droite jaillissaient les tourelles d'un autre édifice, une vieille église, peut-être. Beth marcha dans l'herbe, regardait autour d'elle. Les tombes qu'elle voyait étaient vieilles de deux siècles. Et bifurqua dans l'allée principale et entreprit de la remonter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle identifia des tombes plus récentes. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, il y en avait tellement. Elle prit les premières qui se trouvaient sur sa droite, et lut les noms inscrits sur chaque tombe. Elle s'arrêtait dès qu'elle voyait le prénom de Susan, car c'était ainsi que se prénommait sa mère. Elle fit la première allée, puis la deuxième. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Sirius s'occupait des rangées de gauche. Elle entama la troisième allée. Les dates de décès se mélangeaient sans grande cohésion, impossible de savoir jusqu'où il fallait s'arrêter. Elle sentait son cœur se resserrer, et l'envie de pleurer de rage lui montait aux yeux.

- Elizabeth ! cria Sirius pour se faire entendre.

La jeune sorcière se retourna à s'en faire craquer les vertèbres et le rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle suivit son regard, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air en lisant les inscriptions d'une petite tombe noircie avec le temps :

_À la mémoire de_

_Thomas Graham_

_Qui mourut le 3 septembre 1959 âgé de 32 ans_

_Et_

_Susan Graham, née Ashtray_

_Qui mourut le 24 janvier 1960 âgée de 29 ans_

- Ce sont eux…

Beth débloqua l'air qu'elle avait gardé enfermé dans ses poumons. Son souffle devint saccadé, sa cage thoracique, comprimée par la douleur. Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que retrouver la tombe de ses parents la mettrait dans cet état là. Elle s'abaissa en s'asseyant sur ses talons, cacha son visage entre ses mains, et se pleurer un long moment. Sirius finit par s'accroupis à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, Beth s'essuya les yeux, les joues, renifla, et releva la tête pour lire à nouveau ce qui était inscrit sur la tombe. La pierre était épaisse, et terminait par un arrondi. Elle était très modeste. Mis à part le texte, on avait aussi gravé, tout en haut, un médaillon dans lequel reposait un héron cendré. Beth caressa l'image du bout du doigt. Il était presque invisible, se fondant dans la couleur noire de la pierre, assombrie par les intempéries. Mais la jeune sorcière grava cette image en mémoire pour le reste de sa vie. Sirius se releva lentement et Beth remarqua soudain quelque chose.

- Quelqu'un a déposé des fleurs, murmura-t-elle.

Un bouquet de petites fleurs à pétales blanches gisait au pied de la tombe, enveloppées dans un papier blanc qui avait jauni et qui était déchiré par endroits. Les fleurs étaient fanées et détrempées. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles étaient là, peut-être même plusieurs semaines.

Beth attrapa aussitôt son petit sac en cuir et y récupéra une plume et un petit pot d'encre. Elle arracha un morceau de page de son agenda, le posa sur son genou, et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait écrire.

Sirius, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, prit la parole.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Beth.

La jeune fille sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle.

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter là.

- N'importe qui aurait pu laisser ce bouquet, sans avoir connu tes parents.

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter là ! répéta Beth. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu te contrecarres de ta propre famille. Je n'ai rien de mon père, rien du tout ! Si ça se trouve, il y a sa famille ici, quelque part… Alors laisse-moi mettre cette note, et laisse-moi espérer que quelqu'un, un jour, y répondra !

Sirius avait gardé les bras croisé pendant que Beth lui criait dessus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être haussé la voix un peu trop fort. Elle baissa la tête vers la tombe et se frotta les tempes avec sa main libre.

Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, Beth entreprit d'écrire sa note :

_Vous qui avez peut-être connu mes parents, merci de rentrer en contact avec moi._

Elle ajouta l'adresse du manoir Ashtray, plia le papier en deux et inscrivit bien en évidence : « À la personne qui a laissé un bouquet ici ». Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un moyen d'accrocher le papier sans avoir recours à la magie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet fané, et sur le ruban qui attachait les fleurs entre elles. Elle l'enleva, le dénoua, et entreprit de faire la largeur de la tombe avec, en y coinçant son papier. Elle s'exécuta et testa son installation. Cela tiendrait. Au moins plusieurs jours. Comme elle se redressait, elle se rendit compte que Sirius s'était éloigné.

* * *

La colline Calton dominait complètement la ville d'Edimbourg, et les deux jeunes sorciers avaient grimpé jusqu'à son sommet. L'air s'était radouci dès que le soleil avait pu percer les nuages. Le visage chauffé par les rayons, Beth prenait de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, les yeux fermés. Et puis elle regarda la ville. Edimbourg était une très belle cité, avec de nombreux bâtiments tous plus anciens les uns que les autres, bâtis comme des vagues de ruelles qui montaient en pente, et redescendaient, s'écartaient puis se rapprochaient, et tout au fond, Beth pouvait apercevoir l'ancien château fort, qui régnait sur tout le reste sans contestation.

Pour le moment, elle était assise au calme sur un banc perché en haut de la bute. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir aussi le petit cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents. Derrière elle se dressait un panthéon, bâti par les moldus pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Sirius vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, les coudes posés sur le dossier du banc. Elle se tourna vers lui et regarda dans ses yeux. Une envie subite venait de la prendre. Elle se concentra sur ses pupilles en essayant d'adopter un air tout à fait décontracté.

- Est-ce que tu as mal digéré quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

Ce fut si spontané et si inattendu que Beth explosa de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Non, pas vraiment, non, répliqua-t-elle entre deux rires.

Une fois calmée, elle entreprit de regarder à nouveau Sirius, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire. Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau. Elle essaya de se souvenir des termes exacts employés dans le premier tome de _Sciences de la Legilimancie _: le contact des yeux permettra, sans user de la baguette magique, de puiser dans les sentiments spontanés et les souvenirs du sujet analysé. Que disait-il d'autre ? Que la méthode exécutoire ressemblait au lancement non prononcé de sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick leur apprenait cette méthode depuis le mois de septembre. Beth y arrivait, mais bien sûr avec une baguette magique. Elle se concentra néanmoins, et quand elle fut à peu près sûre d'elle, elle pensa « _Legilimens _». Les pupilles de Sirius semblèrent se dilater, ses iris grises devinrent si grandes que Beth ne voyait plus qu'elles, et tout devint flou, mis à part une scène qui s'agrandit peu à peu, sans formes, sans couleurs, mais pleine de sensations. Beth se vit elle-même, accroupie dans le cimetière devant la tombe de ses parents, disant d'une voix dure : « _tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu te contrecarres de ta propre famille_. ». L'instant d'après, une autre scène surgit. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius, mais il n'y avait pas encore de posters sur les murs. Elle entendait des bruits de pas très bruyants dans les escaliers et cela lui faisait peur. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit l'instant d'après, sa mère pénétra dans la chambre, regarda Sirius avec le visage défiguré par la colère, avança vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Sirius ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, rompant ainsi la connexion.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? Si c'est une technique de drague, j'espère que tu n'es pas à ton maximum…

Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Beth détourna la tête vers le paysage. Elle était déroutée par ce qu'elle avait fait, et par ce qu'elle avait vu. Non seulement elle venait de réussir à pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais en plus elle avait espionné un sentiment profond et elle n'était pas certaine que Sirius voudrait lui en parler un jour.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle. J'ai été dure avec toi, et je n'aurais pas dû. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Pour simple réponse, il haussa les épaules avec un air détaché, mais Beth avait vu son visage se détendre. Ils se remirent à contempler la ville. Et pour la vingtième fois, elle se demanda intérieurement si elle allait un jour recevoir une réponse au bout de papier laissé sur la tombe.

Un chien passa en reniflant un bosquet. Il s'arrêta et dressa la tête vers eux, alerté par quelque chose. C'était un labrador doré, mince et élancé. Il finit par s'avancer vers le banc, la tête baissée, sans les quitter de ses yeux humides. Beth sourit quand elle le vit renifler les chaussures de Sirius. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et lui présenta sa main. Le chien la renifla de plus belle en battant la queue.

- Il vient de reconnaître un camarade, murmura Beth.

Sirius poussa un petit rire et caressa la tête du chien. Un moldu approcha, de toute évidence le propriétaire.

- Nessie, viens par ici !

Il avait l'accent écossais.

- Comme le monstre de la légende ? s'enquit Beth.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux. Il était mal rasé et habillé un peu excentriquement. Il portait un jean troué très serré, et un manteau en cuir ouvert qui tombait jusqu'aux mollets. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Il regarda Beth en souriant.

- Qui a dit que c'était une légende ? dit-il mystérieusement.

Ce moldu ignorait combien sa blague était proche de la vérité. Il baissa la tête vers sa chienne, qui venait d'aboyer avec un air joyeux.

- Ça, dit-il, ça veut dire qu'elle vous aime bien.

- J'ai un sixième sens avec ces bêtes là, expliqua Sirius.

Il regarda Beth et ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous, je me trompe ? continua le moldu.

- Pas moi, M'sieur, répondit Sirius. Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Londres. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour elle.

Beth sourit.

- J'habite près du village de Musdale, entre Oban et le loch Awe.

- C'est pourtant bien écossais ça ! Il est où ton accent ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui s'obstinent à perdre leur accent, où va le monde, hein ?

Beth se força à sourire. Parler à un moldu la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que l'homme était un peu bourru.

- Mon grand-père côtoyait beaucoup d'anglais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sirius semblait ne pas s'inquiéter autant qu'elle. Il s'adossa au banc et toisa la moldu.

- Puisque vous êtes du coin, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire où est-ce qu'on peut sortir à Edimbourg pour passer la soirée ?

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un grand rire.

- C'est la meilleure, celle-là ! Des gamins qui veulent savoir où faire la fête ! Si tu veux mon avis, vu ton beau blouson en cuir, tu t'adresses à la bonne personne.

Sur ces mots il releva le col de son propre manteau pour se donner un genre, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.

- On est samedi, non ? Alors c'est à l'Ego qu'il faut aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et une brume avait de nouveau envahi les rues de la ville. Sirius et Beth se tenaient côte à côte et faisaient face à une énorme bâtisse. Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, éberlués, car jamais ils ne se seraient doutés de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler l'Ego. Enfin, Sirius explosa de rire.

C'était une vieille bâtisse lisse et grise dans une rue puante et sale. Mis à part ça, tout en elle respirait la vie. À commencer par la musique. Le son de la batterie et des guitares hurlait des fenêtres grandes ouvertes, qui déversaient sa lumière sur la rue et sur les deux jeunes sorciers. Et il y avait des gens partout. Sur le trottoir et la route, sur le perron, à l'intérieur du bar et aux fenêtres, et visiblement, il y avait même quelqu'un qui avait grimpé _sur_ le bar. Le barman parvint à le chasser à coups de balais. Les clients avaient tous une choppe de bière à la main, et, mieux encore, ils étaient tous habillés dans le même style, dont Beth allait très vite en connaître le genre: _punk rock_.

Ils finirent par se décider à entrer. L'intérieur n'était pas moins insalubre que l'extérieur. Mais on y avait fait quelques efforts : on avait laissé quelques décorations de Noël défraichies. Une guirlande dorée traversait le plafond et d'horribles boules aux couleurs criardes étaient suspendues devant le bar. Beth gardait les mains dans ses poches en notant tous ces petits détails qui l'entouraient, pas très convaincue de la soirée. Elle vit un passage dans le fond du bar, qui donnait accès à une autre salle. Dans cette salle, vide, il y avait une petite scène, sur laquelle on avait installé des instruments de musique. Sirius, lui, s'était déjà dirigé vers le barman pour commander des verres. Beth regarda sa veste en cuir, qui lui donnait vraiment un genre affolant. Et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Dans tous le bâtiment, il n'y avait qu'elle qui détonnait avec le reste. Elle, elle ne portait pas de chaînes, ni de cuir, encore moins, contrairement aux filles présentes, de pantalons. En fait, elle portait une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, pourvue de longues manches, et aux pieds, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bottes noires montantes que tout le monde semblait porter : elle avait de petites chaussures noires à talon qu'elle avait pourtant fièrement achetées l'été passé.

Accaparée par ce détail qui lui donnait envie de ne faire qu'un avec le plancher crasseux, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius venait de rencontrer le moldu de la colline. Quelqu'un attrapa le bras de la jeune fille. Beth se retourna et, déstabilisée, se retrouva devant deux jeunes femmes, très maquillées, avec des pantalons et une multitude de piercings aux oreilles. Elles arboraient toutes deux un chewing-gum et un accent écossais. L'une avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre, une coloration blonde.

- Salut, dit celle aux cheveux noirs, dont la frange lui tombait sur les yeux. Moi c'est Theresa, la copine de Fergus.

En prononçant ce nom, elle désigna du doigt l'interlocuteur de Sirius et Beth reconnut le maître de Nessie. Sirius tourna la tête vers elle à ce moment en avalant une gorgée de bière, et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Visiblement, il s'adaptait bien plus facilement à ce nouvel environnement. Beth déglutit et se força à sourire aux deux filles.

- Je suis Elizabeth, dit-elle, en s'entendant parler plus sagement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis comme elle se tournait vers la deuxième fille, la blonde, elle vit celle-ci se détourner sans un mot.

- T'occupe pas d'elle, lui dit Theresa avec un grand sourire en tendant un verre de bière à Beth.

Beth accepta le verre et but immédiatement une gorgée. Elle trouvait toujours cette boisson beaucoup moins bonne que la bièraubeurre, mais elle s'en contenterait. Theresa était beaucoup plus jeune que Fergus et paraissait très avenante. Beth se sentit obligée de continuer à parler.

- La musique est cool ce soir, dit-elle.

Theresa partie dans un grand rire qui fit se tourner quelques têtes.

- Toi, c'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit !

Et comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle regarda le style vestimentaire de Beth. Le regard expressif et le raclement de gorge qu'elle fit l'instant d'après finirent d'anéantir Beth. Elle poussa un soupire en regardant ses chaussures.

- Je sais, dit-elle, mais j'ignorais où j'allais mettre les pieds.

Nouveaux rires de Theresa.

- Allez viens aux toilettes, ma chérie. Tu mets quelle pointure ?

Cinq minutes plus tard et avec Theresa, Beth s'approchait du bar où Sirius se trouvait, accompagné de Fergus et de deux ou trois autres jeunes moldus. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle, il secoua la tête d'un air mal réveillé. Et puis il sourit.

- Tu t'es faite accepter par les autochtones ?

Beth posa les mains sur les hanches d'un air poseur. Elle et Theresa avaient échangé leurs chaussures. Beth arborait à présent des bottes montantes à moitié ouvertes, que tout le monde appelait des « Docs », et avec sa robe, cela faisait fureur. Elle avait aussi eu à prêter de Theresa un bracelet à pics, et un peu de maquillage pour les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas si mal comme style, dit-elle en souriant. Et si quelqu'un m'agresse, pas besoin de sortir ma baguette, je n'aurais qu'à le frapper avec mon bracelet infernal !

Nouveaux rires. La musique battait toujours son plein. Sirius reprit sa discussion concernant les motos avec Fergus. Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient visité un magasin de motos plus tôt dans la journée, et à présent Fergus et Sirius comparaient les cylindres et les chevaux, ce à quoi Beth ne comprenait bien sûr rien du tout. Dans la boutique, Beth avait néanmoins compris pourquoi Sirius trouvait les motos attirantes. Elle pensait que c'était une belle invention des moldus. La musique monta d'un créneau, et lorsque les gens commencèrent à danser, Beth rejoignit Theresa. Celle-ci portait ses chaussures à talon, et lorsqu'elle les avait mises, elle avait crié qu'elle les adorait. Beth regardait Theresa danser, et essayait de suivre sa façon de se mouvoir. Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait conseillée sur ses vêtements, la sorcière la voyait un peu comme une grande sœur, une grande sœur d'une soirée. Elles passèrent ainsi un long moment à rire, et puis Beth tourna la tête et une flamme s'alluma au creux de son estomac.

La fille qui lui avait tourné le dos un peu plus tôt, s'évertuait à secouer sa crinière décolorée devant Sirius. Le coup encaissé, Beth se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être jalouse. Elle avait déjà vu des couples à Poudlard avoir une relation de possessivité, pleine de rebondissements ennuyeux et de scènes de jalousie, et elle pensait mériter mieux que ça. Elle détourna les yeux. Mais lorsqu'un garçon l'invita à danser et qu'elle accepta, une petite part d'elle, mesquine sans aucun doute, espérait que Sirius regarderait.

Tout en dansant avec l'inconnu, qui arborait une chemise au motif écossais, elle se rendit compte que la musique, loin de lui déplaire, la touchait même quelque part en elle, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Pour faire simple, elle aimait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de chansons qui risquait de passer sur Chaudron FM. Par-dessus la musique, on commençait à entendre un groupe tester les instruments qui attendaient dans l'arrière-salle. Un peu brusquement, elle se détourna du garçon avec qui elle dansait et approcha du bar en sortant un petit porte-monnaie de la poche de sa robe. Elle entreprit d'acheter quatre bières et s'en retourna, jonglant avec les quatre choppes par les anses. Elle pénétra dans l'arrière-salle où la masse de gens avaient migré, et trouva Fergus en premier. Il accepta volontiers sa bière avec un grand rire roque. Des amis à lui tentèrent d'emporter le reste des boissons mais Beth s'esquiva en souriant. Elle repéra Theresa près de la scène. La jeune femme se tourna vers elle en poussant une exclamation de joie et empoigna sa choppe. Et puis, Beth se mit à chercher Sirius.

Il était dans le fond de la salle et discutait avec cette fille artificielle et impolie de tout à l'heure. Beth parfois aimait se sentir désirée par le regard d'autres garçons, et elle se dit que Sirius devait vivre la même chose. Néanmoins, la fille semblait littéralement projeter une onde sensuelle, par sa façon de bouger et de regarder Sirius. Beth ne le supporta pas une seconde de plus. Elle tendit ses deux choppes à un inconnu qui poussa un grand rire, et fonça vers eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Sirius tourna les yeux vers elle et Beth, après avoir lancé un regard princier à la fille, attira le jeune sorcier vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Tu veilles au grain ? demanda Sirius comme la moldue s'éloignait. J'aime plutôt ça !

Il lui lança un sourire ravageur en la prenant dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, buste contre buste et yeux dans les yeux – et Beth ne tenta pas une autre légimencie - jusqu'à ce que les musiciens ne commencent à jouer et que le public ne se mette à hurler.

* * *

Lorsque Beth ouvrit les yeux, elle se vit elle-même dans les portes miroirs de la penderie de la chambre. La lumière passait à travers les lourds rideaux orange et rendait la pièce tamisée. Se trouver dans une chambre étrangère la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais dormi ailleurs que chez elle, ou qu'à son dortoir de Poudlard – dortoir qu'elle occupait seule puisqu'elle avait été l'unique fille envoyée à Serpentard de son âge – l'exception étant l'ancienne chambre de Sirius au square Grimmaurd. Elle regarda l'heure sur un réveil électronique. Il était onze heure trente du matin – elle ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais levée si tard. Elle tourna sur elle-même dans le lit spacieux. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était confortable. Ils n'avaient pas regardé à la dépense et s'étaient offert un superbe hôtel sur un grand boulevard. Il y avait une salle de bain en marbre et Beth comptait bien y prendre un très long bain. Sirius dormait toujours, renversé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Ils avaient passé la nuit à boire, à danser et à se familiariser avec des moldus, et s'étaient couchés vers six heures du matin. Theresa avait laissé son numéro de téléphone à Beth – elle ne s'en servirait probablement jamais mais elle le garderait – et elle lui avait aussi offert une cassette audio. Avant ce soir-là, Beth ignorait ce qu'était une cassette. C 'était en fait un petit objet rectangulaire et plat, noir et jaune, avec deux trous crantés en son milieu. A l'intérieur, Sirius et elle avaient découvert une bande enroulée, faite de papier très fin. Theresa lui avait dit qu'il y avait de la musique dessus, mais en réalité ils ne comprenaient pas comment de la musique pouvait sortir de là.

- Je demanderais à Gilson, avait glissé Sirius à Beth, en empochant la cassette.

Gilson étant le professeur d'Étude des Moldus, cours que suivait Sirius. Levée du lit, Beth se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres. Elle écarta légèrement un rideau et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'avenue. La journée arrivait à son zénith. Le monde automobile moldu grouillait sous ses yeux. Elle se dit qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle retournerait sur la tombe de ses parents. Elle arracha enfin son regard pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, et alluma les robinets d'eau. Il y avait un tas de choses dans cette pièce. Les murs étaient comme la penderie : couverts de miroirs, ce qui décuplait la sensation de grandeur. Mais il y avait aussi un petit miroir rond sur pied qui pivotait, pour en découvrir un deuxième, grossissant. Et il y avait même un troisième miroir ovale accroché au mur, avec un bras repliable en métal. Beth se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Etait-ce pour pouvoir regarder son propre dos ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Elle poussa un murmure moqueur et regarda la multitude de petites bouteilles de savons, disposées dans un renfoncement du mur de la baignoire. Elle lut les inscriptions. Shampoing, après-shampoing, lotion cheveux, lotion corps, lotion visage, savon douche, savon gras, bain moussant… Elle attrapa cette dernière et l'ajouta au bain, ce qui provoqua une formation de mousse blanche assez impressionnante. Mais rien à voir, bien sûr, avec la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de rire de plaisir lorsqu'elle se plongea dans le grand bain chaud. La veille avait été une journée éprouvante, physiquement parlant. Ne pas pouvoir user de la magie était assez contraignant. Non seulement le froid extérieur ne les avait jamais quitté, mais ils avaient aussi marché tout le long de la journée, seule exception lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés du bar à leur hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit, en alpaguant un taxi moldu. L'eau chaude détendit les muscles de Beth, et elle reposa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma. Beth souleva une paupière et aperçut Sirius se déshabiller. La seconde d'après, il plongeait dans la baignoire, en face à face avec la jeune fille. Il poussa à son tour un rire de plaisir.

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu riais, dit-il avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau.

Il ressurgit en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, de la mousse sur le visage et les cheveux qu'il s'empressa d'enlever. Beth le contempla, la tête un peu penchée. Il était beau avec ses cheveux mouillés rejetés en arrière. Elle se remémora leurs ébats sous la couette, leurs premiers, cette nuit même. Son cœur battait un peu fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda-t-il.

- Toi. Et la nuit qu'on a passée à deux. Et aussi, cette mousse que tu as sur les sourcils qui me donne envie de t'appeler Albus Dumbledore.

La moitié du visage sous le niveau d'eau, Sirius rit et cela provoqua un amas de bulles. Il se retourna dans la baignoire et reposa son dos sur le torse de Beth. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques minutes, Beth, une main dans les cheveux de Sirius, et lui, caressant doucement sa jambe. Depuis la mort de son grand-père, et même certainement avant, Beth n'avait encore jamais ressenti une paix aussi profonde.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

On The Subway - Brian Reitzell & Roger J. Manning Jr. : _watch?v=HB8TSsvMPcw_

Judy Is a Punk - Ramones : _watch?v=K6GAGdBiJF0_

Aphrodisiac - Bow Wow Wow : _watch?v=MqfZ04I9DOk_

* * *

**_Reviews!_**

_**Inconnu(e)** (à moins que **Guest** ne soit le pseudo? je ne pense pas...) : et bien, je ne crois pas vraiment centrer ma fic sur les éternels maraudeurs, tu sais... Quoique... Enfin, que veux-tu, le troisième tome de HP m'a tellement imprégnée, quand je l'ai lue la première fois j'ai littéralement adoré cette bande de farceurs au destin tragique, et ce avant que JKR ne les transforme en "bogoss" mignons et vaniteux. Pour revenir à Serpentard, je ne vais pas creuser cette maison plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, ce n'est pas mon but. À cette époque, la plupart des futurs mangemorts sont déjà sortis de Poudlard (Lestrange, Rosier...) et donc Beth ne craint plus trop rien. Mais par contre, Regulus va se faire un peu plus de place dans les chapitres à venir. Merci en tout cas d'apprécier!_

_**Gerrie**: Merci pour tous tes points d'exclamation! Arf, je préfère te décevoir maintenant: non, le grand-père de Beth n'a pas fait de cachotteries... Il ne va pas non plus retourner sa chemise et s'avérer être un homme du côté du bien. Je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé quand j'ai élaboré le scénario. Ca aurait pu être une belle surprise, mais ça ne collait pas au personnage. Il a fait trop de mal à Beth et à sa mère pour s'avérer être quelqu'un qui a un bon fond. Par contre, je ne dis pas qu'on ne va pas ré-entendre parler de son cercle d'amis-mages-noirs. Héhéhé..._

_**Echco** : Je suis contente d'avoir pu éveiller ton intérêt! Je ne devrais peut-être pas gâcher la surprise, mais en parlant de Lily et James, et bien je t'avoue qu'ils vont bientôt devenir bien plus importants à l'histoire (ce qui était un peu obligé, vu qu'on parle de Sirius...) Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus... Je connais ça moi aussi, lire une fanfic sans pouvoir décrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit x heures de la nuit... Merci d'apprécier en tout cas! Et n'oublie pas de réviser!_


	9. Janvier 1977 - Poudlard

**- Janvier 1977, Poudlard -**

Les vacances étaient finies depuis plus de deux semaines. Dehors, l'hiver avait tardivement montré le bout de son nez, et il s'était mis à neiger comme les élèves avaient rarement connu ça. En deux mots : sans arrêt. Quand ils se réveillaient la neige tombait déjà, à chaque récréation, il neigeait toujours, et lorsque la dernière sonnerie des cours retentissait, il neigeait encore. C'était toujours à ce moment là que les élèves sortaient en masse dans le parc et organisaient des batailles de boules de neige. Bien sûr, dans le monde de la sorcellerie, les batailles de boule de neige étaient très impressionnantes. Beth prenait un soin particulier à les éviter. Être trempée et glacée en même temps ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses lubies.

La cloche venait justement de sonner la fin des classes et Beth remontait l'escalier de marbre à contre sens, et cela n'était pas une mince affaire, compte tenu du troupeau de premières années qui se précipitait à l'extérieur en galopant. Elle revenait des cachots où elle avait eut un cours de potions, et s'apprêtait à remonter vers la bibliothèque pour travailler son analyse sur les branches cellophèmes lorsqu'elle croisa un sorcier adulte qui n'était pas un professeur. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

L'esprit de Beth flotta un peu, prise au dépourvu par cet événement incongru. Voldemort s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Beth lui serra la main, tout en se demandant si elle était légitime de le faire – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée par le sorcier. Sa peau était dure, glaciale, et Beth eut un bref frisson qu'elle ne montra pas.

- Bonjour, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Miss Ashtray.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Beth secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vous rencontrer ici.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la statue de gargouille qui indiquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Voldemort acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Son expression n'avait pas changé depuis le début : froid et indéchiffrable. Beth se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de l'importuner avec ses questions. Et puis, brusquement, elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux étages plus haut. Qu'était-il allé faire par là-bas ?

- J'ai en effet à faire avec lui, répondit le sorcier sans explications. Vous n'oubliez pas, j'imagine, mon invitation à vous joindre à nous pour cette réception, cet été ?

- Oh, fit Beth, l'air sincèrement étonnée. Non, non je n'oublierais pas, merci.

- Je dirais de vous faire envoyer un carton, sans lequel vous ne pourriez entrer.

Beth écoutait ses paroles sans vraiment prendre le temps de les analyser.

- Très bien, dit-elle.

Voldemort s'en retourna et s'éloigna.

- Très bien, continua-t-elle, se parlant à elle-même. J'ai hâte…

Son ironie la fit brièvement sourire et elle repartit en sens inverse, changeant tout à coup d'avis quant à la direction qu'elle voulait prendre. Elle redescendit les marches et revint dans le hall.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle à un élève de Serpentard qui lui tenait la porte pour sortir.

Ils se regardèrent et Beth reconnut l'élève de deuxième année.

- Bonjour Regulus, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, sans s'attendre le moins du monde à une réponse.

Et en effet, la réponse ne vint pas. Regulus Black parut néanmoins déconcerté, et eut un moment d'hésitation avant de tourner les talons. Beth le regarda quelques instants en se demandant si elle n'arriverait pas un jour à le décoincer. Et puis elle regarda autour d'elle. La neige s'était un peu calmée et virevoltait au grès du vent. Le paysage blanc était presque trop lumineux, mais surtout, apaisant. Les arbres n'étaient plus tristes sans leurs feuilles, le lac avait gelé sur ses extrémités, et même les pierres du château semblaient plus blanches que de coutume.

Et bien sûr, le parc fourmillait d'élèves exécutant des batailles de boule de neige. Beth entreprit de contourner l'amas principal de combattants en longeant le mur, puis se dirigea vers le lac, où bien souvent les Maraudeurs passaient leur temps à évacuer la pression par quelques sournoiseries. Sur le bord de l'étendue d'eau, le professeur Flitwick était en train de sermonner des jeunes élèves rougissants qui avaient été pris la main dans le sac en train de marcher sur la glace.

- Quand on vous dit que l'eau n'est pas encore assez dure pour ça ! leur criait-il de sa voix fluette.

Beth sourit en s'éloignant d'eux, parce qu'elle se rappelait l'effet que ça faisait de se faire blâmer par un professeur devant autant de spectateurs.

Et puis tout à coup, elle reçut dans le dos ce qui lui sembla être un raz-de-marée glacial. Elle poussa le plus long cri étouffé de toute sa vie, figée, les épaules voûtées. La neige qu'on venait de lui lancer commençait déjà à couler le long de sa nuque. Un grand rire bien familier explosa derrière elle, et très lentement, elle se retourna.

Près d'un grand chêne, Sirius, le corps en avant, se tenait les côtes en hurlant de rire, et à ses côtés Remus et Peter l'accompagnaient. Beth poussa un juron de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Elle plongea ensuite son visage dans ses mains, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher elle-même de rire. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle attrapa sa baguette et la tourna au-dessus de sa tête pour faire disparaître la neige sur ses vêtements. Elle regarda ensuite Sirius, et, très vite, mit au point un plan, tandis que les trois Gryffondor continuaient de rire.

- Vous vous ennuyez, c'est ça ? fit-elle d'un air mi réprobateur, mi amusé.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, l'air nonchalant, un bras croisé. De l'autre bras, elle faisait tourner sa baguette avec désinvolture vers le ciel. En fait c'était un sort de lévitation qu'elle jetait, un sort non prononcé.

- En quelques sortes, répondit Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

Il se mit en position de défense et tendit sa baguette. Il n'était pas dupe.

- Ne tente pas l'impossible, continua-t-il. Je suis trop fort pour toi.

Beth était presque arrivée à sa hauteur, concentrée sur ce que sa baguette soulevait et que Sirius ne voyait toujours pas. Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de la sorcière, et elle ne disait mot, de peur de se déconcentrer.

- Allons… continua Sirius, et Beth était certaine qu'il appréhendait un peu. Tu devrais garder tes distances, tu pourrais te faire mal.

Très détendue, Beth haussa les épaules en signe d'hésitation, et puis, lorsqu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable de lui, elle leva la tête et Sirius fit de même.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reculer, et le tas de neige qu'elle avait récupéré sur le chêne s'effondra sur Sirius. Nouveaux éclats de rire. Beth prit ses distances et s'approcha de Remus et Peter. Tout le monde riait, même Sirius, et même quelques élèves qui avaient tourné la tête vers eux. Dès qu'il fut sorti du tas de neige, une autre bataille prit forme. Sirius et Remus contre Beth et Peter. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui jette une boule qui passa à raz de son nez.

- Oh… Peter ! s'écria Beth. Tu es sensé être de MON côté !

Pettigrow eut un moment d'hésitation et de remise en question. Beth en profita pour l'utiliser comme bouclier. La petite bataille dura jusqu'à ce que Peter n'envoie par mégarde une boule de neige sur le crâne du professeur Flitwick, qui s'en retournait vers le château. Déjà très en colère, ce qui était rare chez lui, Flitwick enleva cinq points à Gryffondor et ordonna aux sixième année d'arrêter immédiatement. Il rentra ensuite au château et Beth se demanda si les garçons obéiraient. Mais Sirius attrapa sa main pour l'emmener marcher autour du lac, laissant les autres derrière, sans que l'atmosphère joyeuse de la bataille ne les quitte.

- Où est Potter ? demanda Beth tandis qu'ils avançaient gaiement dans la neige en souriant.

- Il semblerait que Lily Evans ait besoin d'aide pour l'Arithmancie…

Beth émit un petit rire. Mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fille, avec qui elle partageait quelques cours depuis six ans, en n'ayant pourtant jamais échangé grand chose. En fait, elle mettait cette fille dans le même sac que la plupart des autres : celui du _m'as-tu vu_.

Sirius eut soudain un frisson et secoua ses mains, avant de sautiller sur place.

- Je suis congelé…

- C'est exactement pour ça que je n'aime pas les batailles de boule de neige, fit Beth en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la pointa sur Sirius et lui enleva les restes de neige qu'il avait sur lui. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'approcha d'elle en passant ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, puis l'embrassa quelques secondes. Ses yeux gris resplendissaient. Beth émit un léger murmure intrigué. Elle voyait un groupe de filles, non loin d'eux, les pointer du doigt.

- Tu ne te montres pas avec moi en public, d'habitude…

- Le public m'importe peu, je te prends dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie.

- C'est flatteur… Et en même temps, c'est vexant. Tu étais trop occupé, avant ?

- J'étais occupé à te chercher, dit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu cours à la bibliothèque tous les soirs.

- Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu pars fanfaronner avec tes amis dès que je te vois.

- Est-ce que c'est une dispute à propos de qui cherche qui ?

Beth eut un petit rire.

- C'est une gentille dispute, alors.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le nez. Beth se réfugia dans ses bras. Et s'écarta quelques secondes après.

- Je viens de me souvenir. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans les couloirs.

- Le professeur Vector en bikini ?

- Tu veux dire, comme sur la photo de ta chambre ?

- Haha !

- Non, mieux encore : j'ai vu Voldemort.

Sirius ravala son rire.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement. Il a apparemment rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius fouilla dans ses poches.

- Merde, c'est James qui a la carte…

Il soupira et frissonna à nouveau.

- Viens, rentrons au château.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long de la berge du lac. Quelques élèves de première année continuaient de batailler en riant près de l'entrée. Beth et Sirius n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand ils le virent sortir. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Sa cape ondulant dans le vent glacé, Voldemort dévala les marches du perron. Il avançait vite, et son visage semblait furieux. Il fit quelques pas et, alors qu'il traversait la bataille de boules de neige, il sortit sa baguette magique. Un seul geste lui suffit pour faire fondre la neige dans les mains des élèves, et même sur le sol, révélant devant lui un chemin de boue et d'herbe morte. Les élèves s'immobilisèrent et le regardèrent tous s'éloigner.

- Quoiqu'il ait demandé à Dumbledore, marmonna Sirius, la réponse a été non.

* * *

Il était six heures trente et le réveil de Beth se mit à sonner. Elle laissa le son strident lui percer les tympans une bonne minute – auquel cas, en l'éteignant, elle se serait rendormie immédiatement – et se rendit compte que sa gorge était enflammée. Une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude avec du miel serait plus que salvateur. Elle s'arracha enfin de ses couvertures avec l'impression de laisser sa bonne humeur sur son oreiller. Il faisait frais dans la chambre, et si les elfes n'avaient pas déjà allumé les cheminées, l'air aurait sûrement été glacial. La jeune sorcière attrapa ses vêtements sans ouvrir plus de cinq millimètres ses paupières, et se traîna dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il y avait de louable au fait qu'elle fut la seule fille de Serpentard de son âge, c'était qu'elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule. La pièce n'était pas très grande, certes, mais qui s'en plaindrait ? La salle de bain était petite, elle aussi, et beaucoup plus modeste que celle des préfets (que Beth avait déjà utilisée), mais avec ses murs en pierre, sa lumière tamisée et son mobilier en porcelaine ouvragée, elle représentait tout de même un bel attrait. Beth jeta ses vêtements sur un tabouret et enleva sa chemise de nuit, avant de se laver dans la petite baignoire. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude sur elle, en insistant sur sa gorge endolorie, et sur ses cheveux, et cela lui fit un bien fou sans vraiment la réveiller. Une fois lavée, essuyée et habillée, elle se posa devant le miroir et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle entreprit de s'étirer, fit craquer son dos, poussa un ralle en soupirant, et se mit à tousser avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un sharak.

- Foutue bataille de neige, soupira-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Et elle entreprit de sécher rapidement avec sa baguette ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle était fière de laisser pousser depuis que Magdalen lui avait acheté une préparation pour cheveux chez un herboriste, qui faisait ressortir subtilement ses éclats cuivrés. Pour l'instant, ils retombaient en ondulant en dessous de ses épaules. Satisfaite, elle rangea ses affaires – habitude que Magdalen lui avait imposée depuis toute petite, et dont elle ne se défaisait pas malgré la présence des elfes de maison à Poudlard. Et puis elle sortit de la pièce, s'empara de sa sacoche de cours, et descendit vers la pièce commune des Serpentard.

La salle était vide. Beth regarda sa montre, il était sept heures du matin. Elle traversa la pièce qui baignait dans la lumière verdâtre et tranquille du lac, et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il y avait là aussi très peu d'élèves. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, car elle préférait le calme matinal qui appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt, c'est-à-dire à pas grand monde. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, occupée par quatre ou cinq élèves, et aperçut à l'une des extrémités le petit frère de Sirius. Comme elle se dirigeait vers lui, elle l'étudia. Il avait le nez plongé dans un bol de céréales et les yeux posés sur un livre de cours.

- Bonjour, Regulus, sourit-elle en s'installant presque face à lui.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle mais ne répondit pas. À la place, il émit un léger soupir. Beth sourit de plus belle en attrapant une tasse qu'elle remplit de thé bien chaud. Elle racla sa gorge toujours douloureuse et entreprit de chercher la cruche de lait. Elle était posée près de Regulus Black et avant que Beth n'ait pu la lui demander, il la repoussa doucement vers elle.

- Merci, murmura Beth, interloquée, de sa voix cassée.

Elle se servit en lait, en miel – elle en mit une bonne dose – touilla sa tasse et mordit dans un toast. Puis elle regarda ce que Regulus était en train de réviser. Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge et but une gorgée de thé bien chaud. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

- Tu vas être interrogé sur la Théorie par McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Fais attention à ses questions de conséquences, surtout. Et si tu veux gagner des points avec elle, explique toujours d'où viennent tes éléments de raisonnement.

Regulus s'était mis à mâcher lentement, l'air concentré. Il finit par avaler ses céréales, et après une immense hésitation, leva les yeux vers elle.

- Par exemple, continua Beth, si tu parles de disparition, et même si ça te paraît logique, précise où vont les éléments effacés, et précise de quelle manière ils réapparaissent.

Le garçon de deuxième année baissa la tête sur son livre, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion, et peut-être aussi contrarié qu'une fille de moldu ne lui adresse la parole. La patience de Beth commençait à faillir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle insistait avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'il avait grandi dans le même environnement que Sirius, et qu'elle s'était attachée à lui le jour où il avait pleuré pour que Sirius ne décapite pas son ourson. Comme elle réfléchissait à ça, elle but une autre gorgée de son thé chaud.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda soudain Regulus. Tu ne me dois rien, et c'est plutôt un mauvais moyen de te mettre Sirius dans la poche.

Beth reposa sa tasse avec un grand sourire, sans savoir si elle avait envie de rire parce que Regulus lui adressait la parole, ou parce que ce qu'il avait dit était tout simplement comique.

- Je ne cherche pas un moyen de me mettre Sirius dans la poche, répliqua Beth.

Elle fixa intensément le préadolescent et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est inutile, puisque je l'ai déjà.

Et puis tout à coup, une idée lui vint, et la seconde d'après, elle pensait « _Legilimens _» en continuant de fixer Regulus intensément.

Cette fois-ci, elle vit non pas un souvenir, car Regulus semblait concentré sur elle, mais plutôt une impression très vague, des sentiments. Beth, prise au dépourvue et sans doute moins concentrée, ne resta qu'à la surface. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait envie de rire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait : peut-être était-ce sa timidité. Elle se concentra un peu mieux et ressentit autre chose : un sentiment partagé entre le respect et le mépris envers Beth. Tout à coup, il rougit et la sorcière ressentit très fort l'idée qui venait de lui passer par la tête : il la trouvait très jolie.

Beth s'arracha à son indiscrétion et rit dans sa tasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Regulus d'un air toujours gêné et distant, et aussi énervé.

Beth expira un long moment et reprit sa tasse de thé.

- Tu sais, Regulus, tu es trop jeune pour savoir qui mépriser pour ses origines. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras alors choisir d'être raciste ou pas. Mais pour le moment, n'écoute pas trop les gens qui choisissent de détester les autres sans raison valable.

Elle but une autre gorgée de thé.

- Et si je t'aide, c'est parce que malgré tout, je t'aime bien. Alors n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : révise le chapitre sur les conséquences, et n'hésite pas à trop en faire sur le raisonnement.

Regulus ne répondit rien, et retomba dans son mutisme comme il finissait son bol de céréales. Beth sortit un livre de cours, et ils restèrent studieux et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne.

Beth se leva alors du banc et empoigna sa sacoche. En se dirigeant vers les portes, elle remarqua un détail qu'elle ne crut pas important : un groupe de filles de Gryffondor, qui étaient en cinquième année, regardaient Beth et pouffait de rire d'un air méprisant. Haussant un sourcil, la Serpentard tourna la tête ailleurs et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Sortilèges.

Elle grimpa quelques escaliers, et au détour d'un couloir, un éternuement très sonore lui fit tourner la tête. Sirius avait le visage enfoui dans un mouchoir en tissu. Il était accompagné des Maraudeurs. Il se moucha avec autant de bruits, puis leva la tête vers Beth.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en guise de bonjour. Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ?

Il avait les yeux bouffis et son nez était rouge d'irritation. Beth salua les garçons.

- Tu m'as fait du mal, toi aussi, fit-elle d'une voix brisée. Ta mère sous sa forme de strangulot loge dans ma gorge.

- Non, non, non ! sourit Sirius. Non, toi, tu as un chaton dans la gorge. Moi, j'ai un troupeau d'abraxans qui est en train de piétiner ma cervelle, et essaie maintenant de ressortir par mes narines.

Beth poussa un petit rire, ce qui la fit tousser.

- J'ai l'impression de me moucher continuellement, commenta Sirius, mais que ça ne change rien.

Il replongea dans son mouchoir avec vacarme.

- Patmol, intervint James Potter, l'idée de passer à l'infirmerie ne t'a pas encore traversée l'esprit ? Tu sais que Mme Pomfresh sera ravie de préparer de la potion de Pimentine pour toi.

- Cornedrue, tes conseils ont toujours été de bon augure pour moi. Tu es un peu comme la Nannie que je n'ai jamais eue ! Je vous rejoindrais en cours.

Sur ce, il bifurqua sur la droite et descendit une volée d'escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie. Beth se tourna vers Remus et Peter.

- Et vous, ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

- Puisque tu le demandes, murmura Remus d'une voix rauque et brisée.

Il se mit aussitôt à tousser et Peter l'imita.

- Vous auriez dû faire comme moi, nota James. Rester au chaud et réviser consciencieusement et sérieusement.

- Tu es sûr que c'est de toi que tu parles ? s'inquiéta Beth. On dirait plutôt les conseils de Caspar Wilkes.

Caspar Wilkes étant un élève de leur année de Serdaigle. Il avait des tendances hautaines et associables, et si Charity Burbage n'aimait pas quelqu'un par-dessus tout dans sa classe, c'était bien lui. James s'en offusqua.

- Comment oses-tu ? Moi qui suis allé témoigner pour toi devant une cour de justice.

Beth se mit à rire, offusquée.

- Tu marques un point, admit-elle.

Sur ce, elle les abandonna en repérant Charity à quelques mètres. Celle-ci arborait un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? demanda Beth, suspicieuse.

Charity éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais rien te cacher.

- Mais tu… tu rougis ! s'exclama soudain Beth. Charity Burbage, que vous est-il arrivé ?

La cloche sonna une deuxième fois et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe de Sortilèges. Les filles s'assirent côte à côte et, profitant de la cohue générale du début de cours, Beth cuisina Charity.

- Et bien, finit par dire cette dernière, tu sais que c'est bientôt la St Valentin ? Ce matin au petit-déjeuner, Tom m'a invité au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Hier soir ils ont affiché que la sortie était prévue ce jour-là, et il y pensait depuis !

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire.

- Charity, je suis contente pour toi. Tom Heweston est quelqu'un de super, et en plus, il est bien bâti.

Sur ce, elle claqua de la langue et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme elle avait vu faire Theresa, la fille moldue, à Edimbourg. Charity poussa un grand rire. Mais le professeur Flitwick ramena tout le monde au calme et le cours commença.

Une minute avant la sonnerie de fin, un professeur entra discrètement dans la salle. Il s'agissait du professeur Gilson, chargé de livres à l'attention de Flitwick. Les élèves en profitèrent pour ranger leurs affaires, ou chahuter, comme James et Sirius. Les oreilles de ce dernier rejetaient de la vapeur – effet secondaire de la potion de Pimentine – ce qui avait eu pour effet de causer une hilarité générale lors de son entrée dans la classe. Même le professeur Flitwick avait poussé un rire aigu. Beth et Charity sortirent de la salle de classe avec la vague des autres élèves de sixième année. Arrivées dans le couloir, Tom s'approcha d'elles et salua Beth, avant de réserver à Charity un grand sourire. La Serpentard se sentit forcée de les laisser bavarder, et s'installa sur le châssis de la fenêtre d'en face. Elle vit Sirius sortir le dernier de la classe, occupé dans une grande discussion avec le professeur Gilson, les oreilles toujours fumantes, et se permit de l'étudier d'un œil critique, et probablement amoureux. Des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux, et il les repoussait parfois d'un geste machinal. Son nez n'était plus rouge, ni ses yeux bouffis. C'était un beau garçon, et rien que d'y penser, Beth se sentit intimidée. Elle chassa vite cette impression de sa tête. Un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année traversait le couloir, et parmi eux, ces filles de Gryffondor qui tournèrent la tête vers Beth d'un air dédaigneux. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

Sirius finit sa conversation avec Gilson, puis aperçut la Serpentard, et un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

- Tu m'espionnes ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je ne vois pas quel genre d'informations j'aurais à en tirer, rétorqua Beth. À part peut-être comment fonctionne un téléphone public !

Sirius poussa un rire.

- Non, reprit Beth, je ne t'espionnais pas. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant pour elles…

Tout en parlant elle fit un léger mouvement de tête vers la droite. Le groupe de filles de cinquième année était resté à quelques mètres d'eux et leur lançait des regards.

- Ah, elles, fit Sirius. Elles veulent juste du spectacle...

De toute évidence il savait l'effet qu'il leur faisait. Il se tourna vers Beth et attrapa doucement son menton, leva son visage et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long, très long baiser.

- Par Merlin, murmura Beth, en transe. Tu t'en donnes, du mal…

Soudain, Charity arriva vers eux et Sirius s'écarta. La jeune fille arborait un grand sourire et semblait vouloir annoncer quelque chose à Beth. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, et s'immobilisa brusquement et poussa un cri étouffé. Beth venait de voir une lumière jaune foncer dans sa direction et l'atteindre dans le dos.

- Charity ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Charity devint pâle comme la mort et porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers le châssis de fenêtre – Beth s'écarta par précaution – eut un haut-le-corps, et se mit à vomir une limace en s'accrochant à son amie. Tous les élèves présents dans le couloir tournèrent la tête vers elle, avec des cris de panique et de dégoût. En revanche les filles de cinquième année s'étaient mises à ricaner. C'était à l'évidence elles qui avaient fait ça, et Beth comprit alors : elles avaient voulu lancer le sortilège de Crache Limaces sur elle, mais Charity s'était interposée par accident et l'avait reçu. La pauvre Serdaigle régurgita une autre limace et se mit à pleurer en même temps. La rage se propagea dans les veines de Beth. Inutile de poser des questions. Elle sortit sa baguette et fonça dans leur direction.

- Espèces de garces !

Les filles eurent un mouvement de recul mais Beth fut la plus rapide : dans un large mouvement de baguette magique, elle leur envoya le maléfice de Chauve-Furie le plus beau qu'il lui avait été donné de lancer. D'énormes Chauves-Furies d'un mètre d'envergure battirent de l'aile en poussant des cris stridents, et vinrent s'accrocher aux cheveux des filles qui se mirent à hurler en courant dans tous les sens. Des rires retentirent dans le couloir et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Beth avec un air impressionné. Elle s'en retourna vers Charity, penchée sur un seau que Sirius avait fait apparaître.

- Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, dit-elle.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Sirius.

Beth le regarda et remarqua qu'il affichait un air à la fois amusé et impressionné. Les filles de cinquième année avaient disparut au détour d'un couloir, mais on entendait encore leurs hurlements.

- Ça ira, répondit Beth en soutenant Charity sous l'épaule. On se voit plus tard en cours…

Et elle s'éloigna précipitamment comme Charity rejetait une autre limace de son estomac.

Quelques minutes après, Beth était assise au chevet de la pauvre Charity qui avait la tête plongée dans le seau.

- Quelle honte, murmurait-elle entre deux hoquets. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi _honte_ de toute ma vie… Heureusement que Tom était déjà parti… Pourquoi ces filles m'ont-elles fait ça ?

- Elles me visaient, répondit Beth. Ce sont des Gryffondor de cinquième année, menée par Candace Turtbridge. Elles font partie de ces filles qui fantasment sur les beaux garçons, et Sirius en fait partie. Je suis vraiment désolée, Charity… Pardonne-moi…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Un autre hoquet lui secoua les épaules, et une autre limace retomba dans le seau.

- J'ai l'impression de mourir…

Beth s'empressa de faire disparaître la limace, pour ne pas la laisser gigoter sous le nez de son amie. Mrs Pomfresh s'était approchée d'elles en posant une potion sur la table de nuit. Elle leur avait expliqué que, malheureusement, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était d'attendre qu'elles sortent toutes. Elle laissa Charity se remettre et prit son pouls.

- Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, bois cette potion, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un revigorant.

De nouvelles larmes échappèrent à Charity. Le cœur de Beth se brisait de voir ça. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle sans craindre l'infirmière, je t'apprendrais à lancer le maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Visiblement, elles n'ont pas du tout aimé le mien…

Charity émit un petit rire rauque et les filles levèrent les yeux vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils.

- C'est une très bonne idée, ça. Mais moi, quand j'étais jeune, je préférais de loin le maléfice de Chauve-tout-court.

Et elle s'éloigna en souriant. Les filles se regardèrent d'un air halluciné et rirent de bon cœur.

Beth sortit de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Charity aux mains de Mme Pomfresh. Elle remonta quelques étages. Elle ne se pressait pas trop, puisque dans tous les cas, elle avait déjà raté le début du cours de Métamorphose. Elle finit par atteindre les portes de la salle de cours et toqua au battant avant d'entrer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Pardonnez mon retard, professeur McGonagall.

- Où diable étiez-vous passée, Miss Ashtray ?

Le professeur avait gardé son bras levé vers le tableau, craie en main, et la regardait avec un sourcil inquisiteur. Beth resta près de la porte, appuyée contre le battant.

- Et bien, j'ai accompagné une amie à l'infirmerie. Une cinquième année aux facultés mentales douteuses lui a lancé un sortilège pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius l'espace d'une milliseconde et sa bouche tressaillit en un sourire. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe et McGonagall émit un murmure réprobateur.

- Il semble difficile à cet âge, dit-elle, de réfréner ses ardeurs. Vous pouvez vous installer.

La sorcière se redressa et chercha une place libre des yeux. La plus proche voisinait celle de Severus Rogue. Ils échangèrent un regard acide et Beth s'éloigna. Même si elle avait réussi à empêcher Sirius de le mettre littéralement en pièces, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison et avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole et de l'ignorer complètement. Autant dire que dans la classe de sixième année de Serpentard, où il ne restait plus que trois élèves - avec Frank Bulstrode - l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse que dans un cimetière. Beth finit par s'asseoir à une table libre à côté de celle de Lily Evans et de sa camarade, Mary McDonald. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se sourirent poliment. Beth posa son sac sur la table, sortit livre, parchemin et plume. Elle poussa un petit soupir. Elle se sentait d'humeur lassée, et elle regarda d'un œil distrait ce que Minerva McGonagall avait inscrit au tableau. Un chuchotement s'éleva près d'elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était Charity Burbage. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elle tourna la tête. Lily Evans était penchée vers elle et semblait inquiète. Beth eut un sourire cette fois-ci sincère.

- Oui, ça ira, répondit-elle à voix basse. Elle a reçu un sortilège de crache limaces. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il faut simplement laisser les bestioles sortir de son estomac…

Lily porta une main à sa bouche, et le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Beth.

- Miss Ashtray ! s'exclama-t-elle. Faites silence, s'il vous plait.

Elizabeth s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra sur ce qui était noté au tableau. Mais Lily, à voix encore plus basse, l'alpagua à nouveau.

- Quelle horreur, la pauvre… Qui a fait ça ?

- Candace Turtbridge.

- Candace Turtbridge ?

Lily se redressa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle en se penchant à nouveau vers Beth. C'est une pimbèche, certes, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle s'était entichée d'un Serdaigle. En fait elle est plutôt connue pour coller au popotin de Si…

Elle se figea quelques secondes, puis sembla comprendre. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- C'était toi qu'elle visait ?

Beth étouffa un rire blasé et leva les sourcils.

- C'est consternant, hein ? Même pas capable de toucher sa cible.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire sonore et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle, dont le professeur, qui leur lança un regard perçant. Lily attendit trente secondes, puis se pencha à nouveau vers Beth.

- Toute la classe du cours de Runes l'a vue passer tout à l'heure en hurlant, la tête pleine de Chauve-Furie. Bravo pour ton sort…

Et puis elle s'adossa à sa chaise et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours. Beth l'observa quelques secondes. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas jugé hâtivement Lily toutes ces années. Comme elle trempait enfin sa plume dans son encre pour prendre des notes, un petit cygne en papier se posa doucement sur son parchemin. Avec un sourire, elle le déplia et lut.

_Rendez-vous à minuit devant ta salle commune, magnifique, indomptable et sauvageonne femme que tu es. Sirius._

Beth se retourna vers le Gryffondor, adossé à sa chaise avec désinvolture, et réprima un rire. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était cinglé, mais un cri la fit sursauter.

- Ashtray ! s'exclama McGonagall. C'en est assez ! Que tenez-vous à la main ?

Beth rougit aussitôt. Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ne lise le papier, et dans un cri étouffé, Beth fit flamber l'oiseau sans même avoir recours à sa baguette. Elle regarda aussitôt McGonagall.

- Désolée, professeur…!

Plusieurs rires explosèrent dans la salle. Elle leva la tête vers McGonagall et lut sur son visage une véritable colère.

- Je ne voulais pas le brûler, c'était un réflexe…

Nouveaux éclats de rires. Même Beth avait du mal à ne pas sourire. McGonagall inspira un très long moment et ses narines s'agrandirent.

- Miss Ashtray, clama-t-elle, vous semblez bien décidée à troubler ma classe aujourd'hui ! Vous me décevez. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard. Maintenant, reprenons.

Le professeur revint vers le tableau. Beth n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Elle se moquait bien des points de sa maison, mais elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour Minerva McGonagall, et le simple fait de la décevoir fit tomber son moral au plus bas. Le visage grave, elle se concentra définitivement sur le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna midi, Beth avait pu rattraper l'entièreté de la leçon du jour.

- Miss Ashtray, veuillez approcher, s'il vous plait.

Beth leva la tête vers son professeur et écarquilla les yeux. Allait-elle encore lui passer un savon ? Elle croisa le regard de Lily qui lui sourit d'un air désolée. La Serpentard déglutit, rangea ses affaires, et s'avança vers le bureau du professeur. Minerva McGonagall attendait sur l'estrade et toisait Beth d'un regard impénétrable.

- Miss Ashtray, commença-t-elle, quelqu'un a-t-il brûlé ce morceau de papier pour vous ?

Beth fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, Professeur… Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était un réflexe. Il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer, je vous assure.

- Je ne cherche pas à blâmer quelqu'un d'autre, juste à vérifier quelque chose. Vous pouvez disposer.

Interdite, Beth sortit de la salle de classe déserte. Avait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ? Cette journée se passait décidément de pire en pire. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre et vit que dans le hall, de nombreux élèves attendaient l'ouverture de la Grande Salle. Elle repéra facilement Sirius, les oreilles continuant de projeter de la vapeur, agroupé avec les Maraudeurs près des portes. Mais il n'était en fait pas le seul dans ce cas. Lorsqu'elle vit que Frank Bulstrode avait aussi les oreilles fumantes, elle réprima un rire. Comme elle s'apprêtait à atteindre la dernière marche, Peeves surgit soudain de derrière elle. Il attrapa son nez, ce qui, venant d'un esprit frappeur, créait une désagréable sensation de picotement glacé, et hurla à plein poumon :

- JE T'AI EUE !

Les tympans de Beth sonnèrent quelques secondes. Elle fit une grimace de douleur en se tenant les oreilles et arrêta de marcher, le temps de faire retomber sa colère. Une envie soudaine de jeter un sort à Peeves résonnait dans sa poitrine, mais elle savait aussi avec l'expérience que retourner sa baguette contre lui signifiait attirer l'attention de l'esprit frappeur pour le reste de la journée, ce que Beth ne voulait surtout pas. Elle finit de descendre les marches et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule victime de Peeves : il profitait de l'attroupement d'élèves pour lancer des sots d'eau, et même tirer les tapis, faisant ainsi tomber des dizaines d'élèves devant les grandes portes. Beth posa un pied dans le hall et expira un long moment. Elle tomba sur Alicia et les filles discutèrent de leur journée. Une minute plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient. Beth s'assit un peu au hasard à sa table, et poussa un autre soupir. Lorsque les plats apparurent, elle mangea un peu sans en avoir beaucoup envie, le cœur sans doute retourné par la vision de limaces tombant dans un seau, à moins que ce ne fût son humeur maussade qui ne lui coupait l'appétit. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. En face de son voisin de gauche, Regulus était assis et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- J'ai réussi mon examen de Métamorphose, dit-il, sa fourchette en équilibre au-dessus de son assiette. Merci pour tes conseils.

Beth lui sourit faiblement et se servit du jus de citrouille. Au moins cette journée ne serait pas perdue. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son dessert, elle posa les coudes sur la table et contempla un instant le ciel au plafond. Il était gris, et les nuages paraissaient lourds, annonçant certainement une pluie. Beth se demanda si elle n'irait pas rendre visite à Charity. Et puis elle regarda la table des Gryffondor, et repéra Candace Turtbridge, assise au milieu de ses amis, l'air grincheux. Beth fut satisfaite de la voir tête baissée dans son assiette. Son regard rencontra alors celui de Sirius. Il lui fit un léger mouvement de tête dans la direction des portes et se leva de table. Beth l'imita. Elle sortit à sa suite, dans le mouvement de quelques autres élèves. Arrivé dans le hall, Sirius l'attendait.

- Désolé que McGonagall ait vu le papier, tout à l'heure.

Beth haussa les épaules.

- Ah, ça… J'étais contrariée de l'avoir déçue, mais au fond, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Viens, allons dans une salle de classe.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la première salle qu'ils atteignirent : Étude des Runes. Le grand tableau était rempli à raz bord de symboles dessinés à la craie ainsi que de leurs définitions. Beth s'assit sur une table et Sirius prit une chaise à l'envers, face à elle.

- J'aimerais pouvoir terminer cette journée maintenant, commença Beth en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, parce que pour l'instant, elle est vraiment merdique, excuse-moi du mot.

- Ne dis pas ça, il me semble que ce soir tu as rendez-vous avec un garçon extrêmement charmant.

Beth haussa les sourcils et cligna des yeux.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'avais un peu oublié, avec tout ça…

- Vu que mon message est parti en combustion instantanée, ça ne m'étonne guère.

Beth s'esclaffa en se couvrant les yeux de honte.

- Je ne te mérite pas.

- Non, en plus, demain on est samedi, donc tu pourras faire la grasse mat'. J'ai, en somme, tout prévu.

Beth regarda un instant Sirius en plissant les yeux. Elle se demandait s'il savait que le lendemain était son anniversaire.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, d'abord ? Est-ce que tu vas m'inclure dans quelques manigances de mauvais goût ?

- Non. Pourquoi, tu voudrais ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

- Oh là là, non, non merci, sincèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de plonger la tête de quelqu'un dans une cuvette de toilette.

- Mais on n'a _jamais_ fait ça… J'admets par contre que c'est une bonne idée.

- Je savais qu'au fond tu ne changerais jamais…

Beth regardait néanmoins Sirius avec un heureux sourire. Le garçon se redressa légèrement de sa chaise, s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu es tellement jolie, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Beth ferma les yeux et Sirius entreprit de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, sa tempe, son front. Elle se sentait en transe et ne réagit pas tout de suite à la sonnerie.

- Waoh…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et Sirius s'écarta.

- Nom d'un vampire... murmura-t-elle.

Elle rajusta sa robe de sorcier. Ses joues étaient cramoisies. Sirius avait une attitude nonchalante mais observait Beth avec un regard rieur.

- On ferait mieux de sortir, les élèves vont entrer... dit-il.

Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et quittèrent la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, et Beth se dit que finalement, cette journée n'aura pas été si nulle que ça.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard - Paul Simon : _watch?v=46Cfrl7hMoQ_

Police & Thieves - The Clash : _watch?v=W6FZwVvS8_8_

* * *

**_Review d'Ylymance:_**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Nop, tout ne sera pas rose pour Sirius et Beth, c'est justement la partie que je suis pour le moment en train de travailler... (j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance) J'aime pas les trucs "fleur bleue" mais ce qui est certain, c'est que moi aussi je suis une grande romantique, alors une histoire sans amour, je trouve ça plat, voir sans raison d'exister! (D'après un de mes anciens profs, une histoire doit comprendre trois choses principales: la mort, l'amour, la vie) Mais je pense aussi qu'il faut savoir doser, et pas mal d'histoires sur FF se perdent dans le truc à l'eau de rose (enfin moi j'aime pas ça! héhé)  
Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir eu ton avis et tes encouragements, et puis merci de m'avoir dit merci! A bientôt :)_


	10. Janvier 1977 - Always Poudlard

**- Janvier 1977, Always Poudlard -**

Le soir venu, Beth passa son temps à travailler ses cours pour rester éveillée jusque minuit. Ce qui s'avéra difficile, d'une part parce qu'étant vendredi soir, les élèves des premières années faisaient beaucoup de bruit, et d'autre part, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, Beth n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors elle relut ses notes, ses livres de cours, ses dissertations… Elle eut aussi la visite d'Alicia et de sa nouvelle amie de deuxième année. Les filles demandaient parfois l'aide de Beth sur certains sujets de cours et la sixième année était ravie de pouvoir les aider. Enfin il fut presque minuit, et la salle commune était vide. Beth réunit ses affaires et monta les ranger dans sa chambre. Et puis elle redescendit, sortit de derrière le panneau de pierre et atterrit dans le couloir des cachots. Sirius n'était pas encore là. Elle tendit l'oreille. Tout était silencieux. Beth s'immobilisa et se demanda si ce n'était un peu trop risqué pour lui de descendre le château jusqu'ici. Un ronflement sonore raisonna de par un couloir lointain et la fit sursauter. Les armures provoquaient parfois ce genre de son. Et puis, tout à coup, quelque chose bougea juste devant elle.

À la place du mur de pierre, se tenait à présent Sirius, qui venait de relever la cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de sa tête. Beth étouffa un cri et porta une main à sa bouche.

- Par Merlin ! murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. La prochaine fois, essaie de t'annoncer…

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et le rejoignit sous la cape.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire, une main sur le torse de Sirius.

- Tu as des hypothèses ?

- Mmh, peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin d'indices. Allons-nous à Pré-au-lard ?

- Non, répondit-il en souriant. Cette fois-ci, on reste au château.

- Oh. Alors, du moment qu'on ne reste pas dans un couloir lugubre comme celui-ci, je suis ouverte à tout !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sirius ouvrit la marche, comme l'horloge de l'école sonnait minuit. Ils grimpèrent, grimpèrent, grimpèrent encore des escaliers. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais Beth aimait la proximité et la protection qu'offrait la cape d'invisibilité. Arrivés au troisième étage, Sirius sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et y jeta un œil, éclairé par sa baguette, tandis que Beth maintenait la cape serrée autour d'eux.

- Il y a Miss Teigne en haut de l'escalier du couloir. Viens, on va aller vers l'Est.

- Sirius, fit Beth après avoir atteint le quatrième étage, combien de temps ça vous a pris, de faire cette carte ? C'est un objet vraiment incroyable.

- Eh bien, on l'a commencé en deuxième année, et on continue tous les jours à y apporter des modifications. Par exemple, le mois dernier, on a découvert un passage secret derrière un miroir de cet étage. Au bout d'un court tunnel, il y a une salle, immense et vide. Ce sera très pratique pour s'y cacher en cas de besoin…

Beth se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils approchaient la tour d'Astronomie.

- Tu m'emmènes voir les étoiles ? demanda Beth, les yeux brillants, comme ils se trouvaient au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qui y menait.

Sirius enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

- Je t'emmène dormir chez elles !

Beth écarquilla les yeux, suivit le Gryffondor qui grimpait les marches, et atteint le plancher de la pièce la plus haute du château. La salle d'Astronomie, où Beth n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis qu'elle avait passé ses BUSES, était grande, ronde, ouverte des deux côtés par des arches sans vitres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, c'est à dire sur un vide de vingt mètre. Il n'y avait jamais de courant d'air qui s'y engouffrait, sans doute grâce à un sortilège, mais la température était tout de même glaciale.

- Par ici, fit Sirius en avançant le premier.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait une autre pièce circulaire, plus petite, avec des tables, un tableau noir au mur, et une cheminée. Il y avait aussi la statue du buste de Léopold Dapsens, sorcier du dix neuvième siècle, qui avait incontestablement modernisé l'Astronomie. La cheminée était allumée, et quelque chose était posée près d'elle. Beth s'approcha. C'était un paquet cadeau.

- Joyeux anniversaire, annonça Sirius en souriant.

Beth leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Tu en as parlé un jour.

- Je ne connais même pas le tien…

- C'est le 21 mars.

Le jour du printemps. Beth sourit. Sirius montra le cadeau d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir, mais j'avoue que je suis assez impatient que tu ouvres…

Beth s'approcha du feu et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre, bien confortablement assise sur les coussins qu'avait fait apparaître Sirius. Elle déchira le papier kraft, et découvrit une petite machine moldue qui ressemblait presque à quelque chose du monde sorcier.

- Est-ce que c'est une radio ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire inquisiteur.

Sirius s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

- C'est un _lecteur cassettes_…

Intriguée, Beth regarda à nouveau la machine. De couleur noir et orange, elle paraissait moderne. Quelque chose l'accompagnait : c'était la petite cassette que lui avait offert Theresa à Edimbourg.

- Par Merlin… Est-ce que…

Soudain passionnée, Beth chercha à tâtons un moyen d'ouvrir le lecteur. Il y avait la forme d'une ouverture qui avait la taille de la cassette. Elle passa ses ongles et tira, mais sans succès.

- Regarde, expliqua Sirius, il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton.

Beth s'exécuta. Le compartiment s'ouvrit alors en biais, et elle y inséra la cassette.

- Tu la mets à l'envers, intervint à nouveau Sirius en souriant. Il faut toujours que cette partie soit en bas.

Il inséra la cassette et referma le lecteur.

- Maintenant, appuie sur ce bouton pour lancer la lecture.

À nouveau, Beth s'exécuta, comme une enfant. A travers le plastique transparent de l'ouverture, elle vit que sa cassette s'était mise à tourner. Pour l'instant, seul un crépitement en sortait.

- C'est merveilleux Sirius ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Le père de James me l'a fourni. C'était un objet moldu à la base, qui fonctionne à l'électricité. Je l'ai bidouillé pour qu'il puisse être alimenté par magie.

Beth leva les sourcils et s'esclaffa.

- Tu as fait ça ? C'est incroyable.

Soudain, la musique commença. Une musique que Beth se souvenait avoir entendu à Édimbourg.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! Merci !

Soudain elle se tut, le cœur gonflé. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Elle regarda Sirius. Elle avait toujours considéré leur relation avec un point d'interrogation, sans vouloir jamais s'emporter dans de grands sentiments. Sans doute pour se préserver. Mais à cet instant très précis, sous le regard rieur de Léopold Dapsens, elle sentit que quelque part, au fin fond d'elle-même, Sirius venait de s'accrocher de manière irrévocable, peu importe ce qui se passerait entre eux. Elle lui sauta au cou, et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur les coussins en s'embrassant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin l'aube les réveilla, ce qui signifiait, pour un mois de janvier, qu'il était presque neuf heures. Ils descendirent tranquillement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Pour un samedi matin, ils ne furent pas les seuls à se lever tard. Comme Beth s'apprêtait à défier Sirius de venir manger à la table des Serpentard, au beau milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage, le professeur Slughorn surgit face à elle.

- Miss Ashtray ! Vous voilà enfin. Je vous ai faite chercher ce matin, mais sans succès. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons deux mots à vous dire.

Il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea au bout du couloir. Beth regarda Sirius en se demandant s'ils avaient été vus par quelqu'un. Visiblement, il devait se poser la même question. La jeune sorcière lâcha sa main et rejoignit Slughorn. Ils prirent un escalier, passèrent sous une tapisserie, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le sorcier ouvrit. Il s'agissait de la salle des professeurs, et jamais Beth n'y avait encore mis les pieds.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les portes, elle découvrit une grande salle, parée d'une cheminée, remplie de quelques fauteuils cosys, et de plusieurs tables jonchées de papiers, de plumes et de pots d'encre. Au mur n'y étaient exposés que des tableaux représentant des paysages britanniques et divers animaux fantastiques. McGonagall se redressa d'une chaise, et aucun des deux professeurs ne proposa à Beth de s'asseoir quelques part. Ils préférèrent se planter face à elle, silencieux. Horace Slughorn n'était pas très grand, mais Minerva McGonagall dépassait Beth de quelques centimètres, mettant ainsi cette dernière mal à l'aise, et elle déglutit pour empêcher sa gorge de s'assécher par le stress.

- Par où commencer ? fit Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur McGonagall m'a rapporté un fait survenu dans sa classe, pas plus tard qu'hier.

Le visage de Beth tressaillit et elle lança un coup d'œil à son professeur de Métamorphose, qui restait les bras croisés, le regard pénétrant posé sur elle. Il y eu à nouveau un blanc et la jeune sorcière se sentit obligée de parler.

- Si vous faites allusion à ma conduite dissipée, professeur, sachez que je ne comptais pas recommencer...

Slughorn émit un petit rire et McGonagall se dérida.

- Vous ignorez vraiment le don que vous possédez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Beth écarquilla les yeux et se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague.

- Pardon, Professeur, un _don_, vous avez dit ?

- Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé avant, reprit McGonagall, de brûler des choses sans user de votre baguette ?

Beth prit son temps avant de répondre. Ainsi était-il donc question de l'incident du papier que Sirius lui avait envoyé. Avait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher sur ce fait ? Lorsqu'elle fut bien certaine que non, elle répondit honnêtement.

- C'est déjà arrivé lorsque j'étais enfant, et deux fois depuis, malgré l'absence de ma baguette. La colère, l'auto-défense me guidaient, et hier, la gêne…

McGonagall garda le silence quelques secondes. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Slughorn, qui prit la parole.

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a déjà fait part de l'incident qui s'est déroulé dans la forêt interdite, commença-t-il, et du possible usage de votre capacité. Nous nous étions alors posé quelques questions, sans pouvoir vérifier l'exactitude de vos dires.

- Mais hier, reprit McGonagall, j'ai eu la réponse sous mes yeux : vous avez la capacité, à l'instar des métamorphages, d'user d'une forme précise de magie sans baguette. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous, c'est même très rare. Car ce pouvoir demande une grande maîtrise et des individus peuvent être blessés. Le feu, Miss Ashtray, est un élément difficile à maîtriser, et particulièrement puissant.

Tout en l'écoutant, Beth hochait la tête, abasourdie par cette réflexion. Elle ignorait jusqu'ici que son pouvoir était unique. Comment aurait-elle pu le deviner ? Slughorn prit à son tour la parole.

- Cette forme de magie requiert le savoir de la métamorphose, Miss Ashtray. Le professeur McGonagall se propose donc de vous suivre de très près, et nous nous assurerons, ensemble, que vous soyez capable de ne plus en faire usage sous le coup de l'émotion… C'est extrêmement dangereux, le feu, et il vaut mieux au plus vite que vous le compreniez.

Beth se força à sourire. Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si ses professeurs n'espéraient pas voir disparaître ce pouvoir. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Elle sentit en elle le besoin de se défendre.

- Je n'ai jamais mis personne en danger, Professeur, et je ne suis pas une fille qui laisse ses émotions la submerger...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Miss Ashtray, nous vous avons comme élève depuis six ans, et nous vous croyons sur parole. Ce pouvoir mal utilisé pourrait néanmoins mettre en danger votre vie, et la vie d'autrui. Comprenez-vous ce que nous essayons de dire ?

- Oui, Professeur.

Beth déglutit à nouveau.

- Venez dans mon bureau lundi, après votre dernier cours, poursuivit McGonagall. Nous continuerons d'en discuter.

Lorsque Beth passa les portes de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves attablés à leur petit-déjeuner. Elle aperçut les Maraudeurs, et vit que Sirius la regardait et l'attendait. Beth s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Bienvenue à toi, fille Serpentard. C'est la première fois que tu viens à la table des Gryffondor, remarqua James en levant son nez de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ça doit te faire un sacré choc.

Beth étouffa un rire.

- Oh oui, fit-elle, votre majestueuse lumière me brûle et votre odeur d'ail me donne envie de retourner dans mon lit-cercueil...

Elle se servit un thé comme James, Remus et Peter s'esclaffaient. Sirius se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as eu des ennuis ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais rien qui te concerne... Je t'en reparlerais.

Elle vit que James les observait. Comme il replongeait dans son journal, Beth fut interpellée par le gros titre de la Gazette.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en se tordant le cou, sourcils froncés.

Sirius émit un grognement et James referma le journal pour voir la première page.

- Ah, ça, fit-il. C'est juste les adultes qui s'ennuient. Ils ne savent plus à quoi jouer.

Le gros titre disait : _Conflit sanglant sous le nez du Ministre de la Magie_.

- Il y a eu des morts ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Des Sangs purs faisaient propagande dans le hall du ministère, expliqua Sirius, la mine sombre. Ces types qui se font appelés les Mangemorts. Bien sûr, il y a tout un tas de nés-moldus qui travaillent là-bas, sans compter les traitres à leur sang, comme moi. Bref, il y a eu des accrochages, et ils ont fini par se battre au beau milieu du hall. Ça a dû faire un beau feu d'artifice. Mais personne n'est mort.

- Pas pour l'instant, commenta Remus en se servant de la confiture. Ça ne va sûrement pas s'arrêter là. Les Sangs purs n'ont jamais été si loin dans leurs idées, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'arrêteront.

Beth émit un murmure dubitatif. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu crois que Lord Voldemort peut être derrière tout ça ?

- Il est probablement le grand manitou des Mangemorts, puisqu'aujourd'hui, il incarne le parti des Sangs Purs. Son nom est d'ailleurs évoqué dans l'article, mais aucune précision.

Beth but une gorgée de thé, et entreprit de se beurrer un toast.

- Son parti organise une « collecte » de fonds l'été prochain.

Elle avait sourit en parlant et les garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Une collecte pourquoi ? demanda Remus.

- Sûrement pas pour aider les centaures veufs et orphelins, commenta Sirius.

- Pour remplir leurs propres caisses, j'imagine. En tout cas, reprit Beth en soupirant, je vais recevoir une invitation à la réception.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et James leva violemment la tête vers elle. Beth sourit jusqu'aux oreilles

- Je savais que quelque part en toi se cachait une vraie Serpentard, avoua James.

- Tu vas accepter ? demanda Sirius.

Beth s'étrangla dans sa tasse, et se tourna vers lui en levant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! articula-t-elle.

- Mais tu dois accepter ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il y eut un blanc et tous les participants à la conversation regardèrent Sirius.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? dit enfin Beth.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'opportunité que c'est ? Je serais ton cavalier, bien entendu ! N'imagine pas que tu y ailles sans moi.

Beth soupira en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai compris. Un autre moyen de mettre la zizanie ?

James éclata de rire en regardant Sirius.

- J'aurais dû y penser…

- Pour ta gouverne, il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds, reprit Beth. Hors de question que je revois ces peigne-culs qui ont hanté mon enfance. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me soutirer l'argent de mon grand-père.

James et Remus étouffèrent un rire en se regardant et Sirius porta un verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche.

- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, on ira quand même, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Beth s'apprêtait à répondre, mais un hibou des marais, paré de grands cernes noirs, se posa devant Beth avec un regard pénétrant. C'était le hibou familial.

- Bonjour, Muninn, lança-t-elle gaiement.

Elle détacha la lettre attachée à sa patte et lui tendit un toast, que l'oiseau picora avant de repartir en renversant le verre de Pettigrow.

- Désolée, Peter, murmura distraitement Beth en ouvrant le courrier.

Il y avait deux choses dans l'enveloppe. Une lettre de Magdalen, et une deuxième enveloppe, fermée. Beth remarqua immédiatement que celle-ci était d'origine moldue, parce qu'on y avait accolé un timbre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle figea son regard, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer sous les yeux indiscrets des garçons. Elle finit par déplier la lettre de Magdalen. Elle lut les lignes à la verticale, jusqu'à atteindre le moment où la vieille sorcière parlait de la lettre, reçue la veille par la poste moldue. Magdalen ne l'avait pas ouverte mais espérait qu'elle apporterait de bonnes nouvelles. Le cœur de Beth battait la chamade. Elle regarda l'enveloppe. L'écriture était tremblante et petite. L'adresse au dos indiquait une ville que Beth ne connaissait pas. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bonne fin de p'tit déj' à tous, dit-elle sans les regarder.

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé, l'arrêta Sirius. Tu n'as même pas fini ton thé !

- Les filles, de nos jours, s'épuisent à faire attention à leur ligne, commenta James, sans quitter des yeux la page qui annonçait les derniers résultats du Quidditch.

Beth regarda Sirius.

- Quelqu'un a répondu à mon mot sur la tombe, dit-elle avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle entendit James sermonner Sirius sur l'inutilité de son régime à lui, comme ce dernier se dirigeait à la suite de Beth. Ils sortirent dehors et ajustèrent leurs écharpes. Ils échangèrent un regard, entamèrent une marche et Beth déchira l'enveloppe. Elle se rappela les doutes qu'avait émis Sirius sur la tombe de ses parents, et se prépara à la possibilité qu'il s'agirait peut-être d'une farce de mauvais goût. Elle sortit la lettre et la déplia fébrilement. Quelqu'un avait maladroitement écrit sur un papier fin et quadrillé. Beth regarda immédiatement la signature mais ne reconnut pas le nom de famille de son père, celui qu'elle aurait dû porter. Ses yeux remontèrent et elle entama sa lecture.

_Chère Elizabeth,_

_J'ai trouvé le mot sur la tombe de mon petit-fils Thomas. Je ne saurais dire la joie qui m'a envahie. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir de tes nouvelles, ton grand-père ayant eu les droits sur ta garde, après la mort de ta pauvre maman. Je voudrais que tu viennes me voir à mon cottage, mes jambes ne me permettant pas les longs voyages. Je vis à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'Édimbourg. Je veux m'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien de toi, avant de te montrer quelques photographies._

_J'espère que tu viendras au plus vite._

_Affectueusement,_

_Aileen Agatha Weir_

Le regard de Beth glissa sur le chemin enneigé devant elle, puis sur le lac gelé. Elle tendit la lettre à Sirius et croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais refoula ses larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller voir la vieille dame.

- Est-ce que tu peux me faire sortir de Poudlard demain ? demanda-t-elle, lorsque le garçon lui rendit sa lettre.

- Aucun problème, répondit-il en souriant. Mais comment vas-tu aller jusque chez elle ? Tu ne peux pas prendre le Magicobus, on te reconnaîtra.

Beth leva le menton vers lui. Il marquait un point.

- Je prendrais les transports moldus, s'il le faut. Peu m'importe ce que ça coûtera. Au moins personne ne m'ennuiera.

- Tu es sûre ? Vu ta connaissance du téléphone, j'ai peur que tu ne débarques en France avant d'avoir compris quoique ce soit.

- Sirius, ça ira, je me documenterais. Arrête d'insister...

Le Gryffondor poussa un long soupire.

- J'ai déjà pu constater à quel point tu as du mal avec le monde moldu, je veux juste m'assurer que tu arriveras chez cette personne en un seul morceau.

- Je suis majeure maintenant, précisa Beth avec un regard malicieux. Si quelque chose m'ennuie, je pourrais user de ma baguette comme il me plaira ! J'ai demandé à passer mon permis de transplaner la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-elle en regardant dans le vide. Mais comme je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, ou ce village, je ne peux pas visualiser ma destination, donc ça ne me servira à rien…

Sirius émit un murmure approbateur.

- Si on peut déjà atteindre Édimbourg comme ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Beth leva la tête vers lui.

- On ? Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Laisse-moi me sentir chevaleresque. Je t'accompagne. Et puis, du moment que je peux enfreindre quelques règlements, ça ne m'embête absolument pas.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

- Au fait, que voulais te dire Slughorn ?

- Ah, ça… Ils pensent qu'un pouvoir de pyromancie se cache en moi. Ils doivent avoir peur que j'en fasse une mauvaise utilisation. Je pourrais peut-être passer mes examens sans travailler, il suffirait que je les menace de brûler Poudlard contre ma volonté si jamais je les ratais.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le maîtriser. Pour moi c'est un peu comme lorsqu'on était enfants : c'est juste un pan de mon pouvoir qui m'échappe.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, insista Sirius.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches.

- Regarde ça, dit-il en montrant un bout de parchemin plié. Concentre-toi bien, au calme, et imagine-le prendre feu.

Beth secoua la tête.

- Sirius, c'est idiot, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

- Et si je te disais que j'ai trouvé ce papier hier dans mon livre, et qu'à l'intérieur les filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor me dépeignent un portrait horrible de toi ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Beth. Donne-moi ça !

Elle tenta de l'attraper mais Sirius fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'esquiva en riant. Beth sortit sa baguette et pensa _Accio parchemin_, et aussitôt le papier atterrit dans sa main. Elle le déplia. Il était vierge.

- Pourquoi inventes-tu des horreurs pareilles ?

- Parce que c'est vraiment arrivé, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le brûler devant elles.

Beth arrêta sa marche et se tourna complètement vers lui.

- Quoi ? Ces... ces filles n'arrêteront donc jamais ? Est-ce que je vais devoir subir ça jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarisation ?

Elle se massa les tympans en soupirant.

- Inutile de te mettre dans cet état-là, crois-moi, intervint Sirius. Après ce que je leur ai dit, elles ne s'intéresseront plus jamais à toi. Ni à moi, d'ailleurs.

Beth leva la tête vers Sirius. Il souriait d'un air serein.

- Que leur as-tu dit ?

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du garçon.

- Qu'il n'y avait et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que toi. Et aussi des choses qui leur donneront quelques cauchemars cette nuit. Et puis d'autres menaces en tout genre…

Beth baissa les yeux sur la neige qui les entourait et sourit. Elle attrapa la main de Sirius et ils reprirent leur marche, l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin et le bus s'arrêta à l'heure prévue devant un abris sans couleur au village d'Elie. Deux jeunes mères y attendaient avec leurs poussettes, mais ce n'était pas leur bus qui venait de s'arrêtait, alors elles restèrent assises en continuant de bavarder. Ce bus là, c'était la ligne soixante. Elizabeth en descendit la première, et Sirius à sa suite. Elle avait réussi à transplaner en l'escortant dans le cimetière de ses parents, à Edimbourg, sans laisser de morceaux d'eux à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Le bus avait roulé pendant environ deux heures avant d'atteindre sa destination. Beth avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sirius, et maintenant elle se sentait un peu lessivée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une vieille église devant eux, entourée de vieilles pierres tombales et d'un joli muret ancien. Le soleil était au beau fixe ce dimanche-là, et la neige avait à présent complètement fondu.

- Excusez-moi, demanda Sirius à un vieux passant qui marchait lentement. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la South Street ?

- Bien sûr garçon, répondit l'homme avec l'accent écossais dans la gorge. Vers le sud, bien entendu ! Vous tournez là, à gauche, et c'est la première à droite. Vous pouvez pas vous trompez, parce que si vous continuez, vous finissez à l'eau !

Et le moldu reprit tranquillement son chemin avec un petit rire. Beth et Sirius traversèrent la route et atteignirent une rue qui semblait en effet plonger dans la mer, que le soleil rendait étonnamment turquoise. Un câble téléphonique passait au-dessus de leur tête et une corneille s'y reposait tranquillement. Ils descendirent la rue, et finirent par atteindre la South Street.

- C'est au bout de ce chemin, dit Beth.

Ils continuèrent leur route, longeant encore des maisons. Arrivés à l'intersection de la South Street et de la Fountain Road, une plage de sable fin et des touffes d'oyats s'offrirent à eux, leur donnant une vue à couper le souffle sur la Mer du Nord. Ils contemplèrent quelques secondes les vagues tranquilles. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient leur peau. Enfin, Beth s'arracha à ce paysage et se retourna. Un cottage lui faisait face, celui de son arrière grand-mère. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches. C'était une bâtisse en briques, pas très grande, avec une porte jaune, et des fenêtres aux montants blancs. Elle déglutit, s'approcha et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle regarda Sirius. Il s'était éloigné et marchait tranquillement sur la plage. Enfin, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre un escalier, et aperçut à travers les vitres floues de la porte un chignon de cheveux blancs. Quelqu'un tira le verrou, et le battant s'ouvrit.

Aileen Agatha Weir était une femme toute petite, avec un regard très tendre derrière des lunettes au verre épais. Elle devait approcher les quatre-vingt-dix ans, peut-être plus. Elle portait une robe de moldue verte et un châle en laine bordeaux était posé sur ses épaules voûtées. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés toutes les deux. Enfin, la vieille dame parla d'une voix brisée en souriant.

- Tu es si jolie ! Et tu as les yeux noisette de ton père !

Les lèvres de Beth tremblèrent d'abord. Ses sourcils tressaillir, et enfin, les larmes arrivèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura derrière sa main.

- Oh, ma douce, dit la vieille dame en la prenant dans ses bras.

Puis elle attira Beth chez elle et referma la porte. La jeune fille prit une longue bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Elle essuya ses yeux et découvrit un petit salon confortable dans lequel Aileen la fit s'asseoir.

- Je vais te chercher un verre, murmura cette dernière en se dirigeant vers une porte.

Le salon démodé sentait la bonne cuisine et les vieux livres. Beth regarda autour d'elle. Entre deux bibliothèques, il y avait un téléviseur minuscule. Beth savait que les moldus avaient inventé ça pour compenser leurs photographies immobiles. Il y avait une petite table basse devant elle, où reposait un vieil album photo. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit. À la première page, on y avait laissé quelques photos volantes en noir et blanc. Une grande photo de famille, et des portraits d'enfants et d'adultes. Comme Beth tournait la première page en reniflant, Aileen réapparut avec un verre de jus de fruit et le lui tendit.

- Ce sont les membres de ma famille, dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante en voyant ce que regardait Beth. Cette photo, c'est moi quand j'avais cinq ans.

Beth regarda le visage joufflu aux yeux clairs sur le papier photographique.

- Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à mon père ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en regardant la vieille dame.

Dans un sourire, celle-ci tourna quelques pages de l'album, et indiqua une photo sur la page de droite.

- Voilà Thomas quand il avait quinze ans…

Beth retint sa respiration en approchant l'album sur ses genoux. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Un jeune garçon, figé, lui lançait un sourire complice. Les couleurs de la photo étaient délavées, mais Beth reconnut la couleur foncée de ses iris comme si elle regardait dans un miroir. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas la même forme : alors que ceux de Beth étaient grands, son père les avait plissés, comme s'il riait toujours, sous des sourcils épais. Il avait les cheveux courts, foncés et bouclés. Encore un autre point commun. Beth laissa échapper une autre larme et la vieille dame frotta son dos.

- Allons, ma petite, ça va aller. C'est une telle joie de te rencontrer, enfin !

Beth leva la tête vers elle.

- Dans votre lettre, vous disiez que mon grand-père avait eut ma garde ? Ça signifie que vous aviez essayé de me prendre avec vous ?

La vieille dame s'assit dans un fauteuil à ses côtés et soupira. Beth but une gorgée de son jus de fruit pour la requinquer.

- Oui. Ta maman est… morte, quelques minutes après avoir accouché. Elle avait fait une hémorragie... Une terrible hémorragie.

Le cœur de Beth se resserra. Aileen se pencha vers l'album et tourna encore quelques pages. Elle vit son père grandir et atteindre la vingtaine d'année. Sa mâchoire devenait plus carré, et il laissait une barbe naissante sur son visage.

- Regarde, eux, ce sont les parents de ton père, tes grands-parents. Alden et Moira. Moira était ma fille. Ils sont décédés avant de rencontrer ta maman. Alden est tombé pendant la guerre en août 1940. Moira s'est laissée mourir de maladie. À cette époque ton père, Thomas, n'avait pas encore treize ans. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé ensuite, mais c'était déjà presque un adulte dans sa tête.

Beth prit de lentes inspirations, toujours émotive, et regarda Aileen. Cette vieille dame était-elle seule à présent ?

- Regarde ma petite, voilà ta maman.

Beth replongea dans l'album. Et elle vit sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans une vieille église au bras de son père. C'était le jour de leur mariage. Beth ne l'avait jamais vue adulte. La photo datait des années 50, et sa mère portait une robe de satin avec un col relevé en dentelle. Elle avait une paire de lunettes qui aurait parut démodée aujourd'hui, mais elle était tout de même belle, avec sa cascade de cheveux dorés. Beth avait sa forme de visage. Derrière ses parents s'élevaient trois vitraux représentant des iconographies religieuses, qui rendaient à la scène un effet plus que jamais moldu.

- Lorsqu'on a appris que ta maman n'avais pas survécu à l'accouchement, je me suis rendue à l'hôpital avec Alice, ma deuxième fille, ta grand-tante. Là-bas, quelqu'un nous a dit que ta garde reviendrait à ton grand-père... Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, et dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. J'ai essayé de défendre mes droits. Mais ton grand-père avait la fortune pour lui. Je ne t'ai jamais revue.

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux délavés de la vieille dame, et elle attrapa la main de Beth en souriant.

- Je vais faire du thé… dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle s'en retourna vers la cuisine et Beth feuilleta les dernières pages de l'album. Elle pouvait voir ses parents, en tenue moldue d'été perchés sur des falaises, ou enveloppés dans des coupe-vents, s'embrassant sous la pluie. Il y avait une photo qu'ils partageaient avec un couple plus âgés qu'eux, et la mère de Beth tenait la main d'une toute petite fille blonde qui marchait à peine. Etait-ce la famille de sa tante Alice ? Avaient-ils su accueillir Susan Ashtray avec l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, étant une cracmol ?

Un grand fracas la tira de ses pensées et Beth se leva d'un bond. Elle se rua dans la cuisine. Son arrière-grand-mère était penchée en avant, un plateau à thé renversé à terre.

- Mrs Weir ! s'exclama Beth en s'approchant. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça m'arrive parfois… C'est normal… C'est mon arthrite…

Beth se mit à genou et ramassa le plateau et les tasses brisées. Elle remarqua que la vieille dame se tenait la main.

- Asseyez-vous, proposa-t-elle, je m'occupe du thé.

Elle aide la vieille dame à se redresser et la fit asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Et puis elle posa le plateau à côté d'un évier. Et s'assura que, dans son dos, Aileen ne regardait pas, sortit sa baguette magique, répara les tasses et fit apparaître du thé fumant dans la théière.

- Vous me parliez de ma tante Alice. Est-ce la seule famille encore vivante qu'il vous reste ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Elle est la fille unique de ma deuxième fille, qui est morte d'un cancer, et donc la cousine de ton père. Elle vit toujours avec son mari près d'Edimbourg, à Dirleton. Leur fille, Rachel, est mariée et habite à Glasgow. Tiens, ma petite, sur ta droite il y a un tiroir. Donne-moi donc le pot d'onguent que tu trouveras dedans, s'il te plait…

Beth s'exécuta. Aileen ouvrit le pot et massa sa main avec.

- Ça calme un peu la douleur… Avec l'âge, c'est de pire en pire. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvée, alors c'est un grand bonheur ! Oui, un très grand bonheur.

Beth sourit et la raccompagna dans le salon, puis récupéra le plateau à thé et s'assit à ses côtés. La vieille dame ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que Beth n'avait pas fait chauffer d'eau, ni que ses tasses étaient miraculeusement réparées. Elles commencèrent à boire en silence.

- J'ai découvert la tombe de mes parents un peu après Noël, expliqua Beth au bout d'un moment. Ça n'a pas été facile. Quand mon grand-père est mort, il ne m'a laissé aucune indication.

- Mr Ashtray est mort ? s'étonna Aileen.

- Oui, il y a quelques mois. Son cœur a lâché.

- Mais alors, qui s'occupe de toi ?

- Ma gouvernante, Maggie, a été reconnue comme ma tutrice légale, mais maintenant je suis majeure.

Aileen s'avança sur son siège.

- Comment ça, majeure ? Tu as eu dix sept ans, j'ai pourtant calculé. Tu sera majeure l'année prochaine, non ?

Beth ignorait l'âge de majorité moldue.

- Ah oui, vous avez raison, j'avais oublié…

Aileen lui sourit en la regardant à travers ses lunettes loupes, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent sur l'album.

- Il faut que je fasse copier les photographies, comme ça, tu en auras avec toi. Il y a un magasin de photographie à Edimbourg qui sait faire ça.

- Laissez, je m'en chargerais, vous voulez bien ? proposa Beth, qui ne voulait pas ennuyer la vieille dame alors qu'elle même en était capable d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Je vous renverrais l'album par la poste quand je l'aurais fait.

- Très bien, tu es gentille… murmura la vieille dame en se massant la main.

Beth se promit d'ajouter au colis une potion qui calmerait ses douleurs pour de bon. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'arthrite avant et se doutait bien que les sorciers savaient facilement vaincre cette maladie.

- J'ai une autre question. Pourquoi y a-t-il un héron gravé sur la pierre tombale de mes parents ?

Aileen regarda le tapis en fronçant les sourcils, puis sembla se souvenir du détail.

- Oui bien sûr, le héron, oui… La famille du père de ton père, Alden Graham, descend d'un clan écossais. Ils en ont gardé le symbole, alors il a été ajouté sur la pierre tombale.

- Un clan écossais ? demanda Beth. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Aileen battit des paupières quelques secondes. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que Beth ne pouvait elle-même pas comprendre.

- Et bien oui, murmura-t-elle. Les clans écossais. Celui des Graham vient de pas très loin d'ici, un peu plus à l'est. Il y a un héron dans leurs armoiries…

Elle semblait confuse et Beth n'insista pas. Elle avait néanmoins compris que ce devait être un titre honorifique des moldus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle prit congé de la vieille dame en lui promettant de revenir la voir au plus tôt.

Elle sortit de la maison. Devant elle, la mer scintillait toujours sous le soleil. Elle regarda sur la plage et vit que Sirius s'était assis sur un banc public, les yeux fermés, le visage au soleil et le manteau de son uniforme ouvert. Beth s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés en posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sirius d'une voix endormie.

Beth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle serrait l'album photo sous son bras. Comment décrire à Sirius l'émotion qui la submergeait ? Car elle pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de son père. Les tourments que lui avait causés Mr Ashtray avant sa mort appartenaient pour de bon au passé. À présent, il n'y avait plus que Beth et le souvenir de ses parents qui lui importait. Sa main attrapa celle de Sirius et ils restèrent dans cette position, le temps de reprendre vie.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

These Days - Nico : _watch?v=J1N8GtDkYfQ_

Boys Don't Cry – The Cure : _watch?v=P9hOFOgqOds_

* * *

_****__Reviews_

___**Elora** : Ne t'en fais pas, on finira par retourner en 1995... Merci en tout cas de me suivre! Et by the way, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était une Mary-Sue! J'en avais aucune idée avant, et ça m'a bien fait rire! De fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée à faire un test sur le net pour savoir le "degrés de Mary-Sue qui se cache dans son personnage"! Résultat, Beth s'en sort bien, comme tu l'avais prédit. Le test était super long, mais m'a bien fait marrer :)_

_**Gerrie** : Regulus... Le pauvre n'a pas un destin qu'il est facile de changer, un peu comme James et Lily. Mais je veux qu'on aperçoive mieux ce perso, qui est très influencé par sa famille, et donc difficile d'accès. Moi aussi j'aime bien Lily, c'est un perso super à creuser. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire...! Et merci d'être au rendez-vous! Bise!_

_**Zaraelle** : merci, merci, merci! Ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des reviews, c'est le truc le plus motivant qui soit :)_

_**Echco** : Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais peut-être qu'il y aura un peu plus de James & Lily dans le prochain chapitre... En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et pour revenir me lire ! Bise !_


	11. Janvier 1977 - Poudlard,éternel Poudlard

**- Janvier 1977, Poudlard, éternel Poudlard -**

Le lendemain était un dimanche, et Beth avait pratiquement passé sa journée dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour travailler. Alicia l'avait rejointe quelques heures, et quand la jeune fille était partie avec des amis se balader dans le parc, Beth était montée dans sa chambre. Son lecteur cassette offert par Sirius était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lançait un air de rock. La fenêtre donnait sous le niveau d'eau du lac et sa lumière verdâtre était coupée par la lueur orangée du feu de cheminée. Beth avait accroché au mur une photo de ses parents, celle du mariage, qu'elle avait dupliqué avec d'autres depuis l'album photo d'Aileen. Pour le moment elle était étendue sur son lit. Elle referma d'un coup sec le livre de Legilimancie qu'elle venait de relire pour la deuxième fois et réfléchit sur l'étendue des possibilités que cela lui offrait. Pour l'instant, par grand chose, si ce n'était récolter des ragots à Poudlard, ce dont elle avait horreur. Elle repensa à ses progrès en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – elle revit le visage déformé par la colère d'Avery et de sa mère, parce que c'était grâce à lui si elle mettait tant de ferveur dans ce cours. Et puis le défi de Sirius lui revint en tête, celui d'user de sa pyromancie en vidant son esprit de tout sentiment. Beth n'était pas particulièrement motivée, mais pourquoi pas essayer...

Elle se redressa sur son lit, arracha un morceau de parchemin d'un vieux examen de Sortilèges, et le posa sur le rebord en chêne de la tête de son lit. Et puis elle s'assit en tailleur, bien en face, et fixa le papier. Elle se sentit d'abord stupide, mais essaya de se concentrer. Deux secondes plus tard, son regard glissait sur la photo de ses parents, et elle se mit à penser à eux. La minute d'après elle retirait la photo et se concentra à nouveau. Mais se releva aussi vite pour aller éteindre la musique. Impossible de travailler quand un chanteur moldu se mettait à beugler sur un air de guitare... Elle se rassit en tailleur sur la couette et regarda sa cible. Et puis, l'envie de passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, parmi le vieux mobilier et les livres anciens, finit par lui traverser l'esprit. Oui, elle s'imaginait bien lire quelques livres à la lueur des chandelles. Elle se secoua la tête en soupirant. Était-ce si dur de concentrer un peu son esprit sur ce foutu papier posé en équilibre ? Elle serra les poings et crut voir une légère fumée se dégager du parchemin. "Parfait, se dit-elle ironiquement, voilà que j'approche du but parce que ce foutu papier me tape sur les nerfs..." Elle calma sa contrariété en se disant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Et puis soudain, elle se souvint du sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'en première année, pendant le premier cours de sa première semaine, elle avait su lancer le sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa du premier coup. Sa baguette lui avait apporté de l'assurance en elle, et l'assurance lui avait permis de réussir. Or, c'était bien simple, user de magie sans baguette c'était comme vouloir écrire sans encre. Autrement dit, c'était impossible, sauf en cas d'urgence ou de colère. Était-elle censée s'inventer une urgence imaginaire ? Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et se mit à penser que ce papier était celui où Sirius avait écrit une phrase salace, et que le professeur McGonagall entrait soudain en trombe dans sa chambre dans le seul but de le lire. Elle s'imagina la scène, ouvrit les yeux et, sans se rendre compte de son geste, frappa dans les mains. Le papier s'enflamma et en deux secondes, devint de la cendre qui retomba sur son oreiller. Un peu essoufflée, Beth épousseta la housse, et déchira un autre morceau de son examen qu'elle reposa au même endroit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à penser à un scénario. Elle fixa le papier quelques secondes et se remit à taper des mains. La concentration qu'elle donnait à ce geste semblait fonctionner. Cette fois-ci, le papier noircit de moitié. Elle recommença cette exercice plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que d'une simple tape, le papier ne s'enflamme. Elle ne se sentait pas complètement calme quand elle le faisait. C'était plutôt comme si l'urgence de son geste la mettait sous pression. En tout cas, elle était très satisfaite d'elle, et aussi mentalement épuisée. Elle attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise de travers sur une chaise, elle était adossée au mur de pierres et lisait un livre sur les lois magiques du ministère au XIXème siècle. Les premières pages lui semblèrent intéressantes, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, un mal de tête l'empêcha de continuer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Peut-être était-ce sa trop grande concentration sur la pyromancie ? Elle se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux et cela lui fit du bien.

- Ça t'ennuie si je m'assoie ici ?

Beth leva la tête et vit Lily Evans debout face à elle.

- Non, je t'en prie, répondit-elle, étonnée.

- Merci…

Lily déposa ses livres et parchemins sur la table et tira une chaise.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Un peu, oui. Je crois que je me suis trop _concentrée_ pour aujourd'hui…

À ce moment-là Mme Pince leur imposa le silence, d'un regard furibond et d'un simple claquement de langue. Les filles échangèrent un sourire et se mirent à chuchoter.

- Tu as fini de remplir la cartographie pour le professeur Binns ? demanda Lily.

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé, admit Beth en s'adossant mieux à sa chaise, pour faire face à Lily.

- Tu verras, c'est plus compliqué que je le croyais… Parce que cette fois-ci, il y a les influences historiques à ajouter.

Beth poussa un petit soupir et roula des yeux.

- Comme si on avait le temps pour ça, en ce moment…

Les filles se penchèrent quelques minutes sur leurs bouquins. Puis Lily interrompit à nouveau le silence.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, je crois que Sirius tient beaucoup à toi.

Beth la regarda un instant. Elle l'avait déjà compris, bien entendu, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Lily ajoutait de la complicité entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Eh bien, c'est très simple. Sirius a ridiculisé les filles de cinquième année dans notre salle commune, il y a quelques jours. Candace Turtbridge était bien sûr au premier rang pour se moquer de toi. Je ne préfère pas te raconter les détails, mais Sirius était très déterminé à les faire taire… Tout le monde a ri et depuis, ces pimbêches font profil bas… Ça arrange tout le monde, parce que ce sont de vraies chipies d'habitude.

- Oh, fit Beth. C'est dommage, je voulais encore m'entraîner sur elles avec quelques sortilèges... Tant pis, je m'exercerai sur Frank Bulstrode.

Lily pouffa silencieusement, et reprit sa lecture. Beth se sentit requinquée, parce qu'elle aimait l'idée que Sirius la protégeait.

- Juste une question, reprit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers Lily. Je suis trop intriguée par ton silence… Qu'est-ce que Sirius leur a fait ?

- Et bien, on va dire qu'iil a remis le sortilège de Chauve-tout-court à la mode…

Une bonne heure plus tard, Beth et Lily descendaient les marches vers les portes du château en riant. Arrivées dans le hall, elles rencontrèrent les Maraudeurs.

- Comme c'est mignon, lança James en attrapant Lily par l'épaule. Vous devenez amies ! C'est parfait, quand on sera grands, on invitera Sirius et Beth à pique-niquer sur la plage. Et quelques années après, nos enfants rentreront à Poudlard ensemble !

- Bien sûr, lança Beth en voyant Lily exaspérée. L'ennui c'est que vous n'atteindrez jamais la maturité escomptée pour ça.

- Hé ! s'exclama Sirius qui écoutait. C'est vexant ce que tu dis.

- Tu sais qu'au fond je n'ai pas tout à fait tord, répliqua Beth dans un sourire en croisant les bras.

- James, lança Lily en se dégageant de son bras, grandis un peu, tu veux ? Il n'y a aucune raison, _aucune_, qui me ferait accepter de sortir avec un arrogant comme toi.

Beth fronça les sourcils et se penchant vers Sirius.

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit ça une fois ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. Ils ne sont pas très originaux dans leur genre.

Lily leur envoya un sourire forcé.

- Merci pour votre soutien…

Beth poussa un rire et invita les garçons à se joindre à elles pour faire le tour du parc.

* * *

Le lendemain, Beth rejoignit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau après la sonnerie du dernier cours. Elle ne resta qu'une vingtaine de minutes, et écouta le discours que lui fit son professeur à propos des capacités de la jeune étudiante.

- Il faut savoir qu'il y a peu de sorciers capables de pyromancie, disait McGonagall. Et donc, il y a peu de traces écrites… Au vingtième siècle, le dernier sorcier dont j'ai pu retrouver la trace, capable de pyromancie, fut Vitus Persiforth, un sorcier gallois mort il y a une dizaine d'année. Il a eu un rôle important à la réserve de dragons de Roumanie. Vous imaginez bien que son pouvoir était sans aucun doute utile à son travail…

Beth eut un petit sourire.

- Voulez-vous dire par là, Professeur, que mon don pourrait diriger mon choix vers un job en particulier ?

Minerva McGonagall poussa un rire étouffé et secoua la tête.

- Sauf si vous souhaitez travailler chez les moldus au service des pompiers, et vous balader avec des tuyaux d'arrosage, non, Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas en venir là.

Beth baissa la tête pour sourire et reporta son attention vers son professeur. Pendant que celle-ci parlait, elle se mit tout à coup à douter du fait de savoir éteindre un feu. C'était un exercice qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu à tenter.

- Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous avez le poids d'une énorme responsabilité qui repose sur vos épaules dorénavant, et que vous devez agir en conséquence. Nous allons essayer de travailler ensemble pour contrôler votre pouvoir. Il est hors de question que vous le laissiez vous échapper à nouveau. Malheureusement il m'est impossible, au vu de la charge de travail que j'ai déjà, de pouvoir vous accorder beaucoup de temps. Vous viendrez me voir une fois par semaine et il faudra que, de votre côté, vous effectuiez des travaux supplémentaires, des exercices mentaux, si je puis dire. Mais je vous ai déjà retenu trop longtemps ce soir. Nous pourrons commencer ensemble mercredi. Dix neuf heures dans mon bureau.

- Bien, Professeur.

- Une dernière chose : il y a dans la réserve de la bibliothèque un ouvrage intitulé Être un Métamorphage au XVIIIème siècle, qui relate, comme son nom l'indique, l'expérience de Nathaniel Pomredridge. Cela pourrait vous intéresser, car il y a sans aucun doute une similitude quant à la façon de mettre en pratique votre pouvoir et celui du Métamorphage.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Beth et Charity se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs pendant la récréation. Le temps était gris et les jeunes filles discutaient gaiement.

- Ça fait un baille que ça ne nous était pas arrivé, remarqua Beth. Tu es toujours accaparée par Tom…

Elle avait lancé ce prénom avec une grimace, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Charity.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ? Je dois être une grande sentimentale.

Beth s'arrêta, posa son sac à terre et s'assit sur un montant de fenêtre à l'intersection de deux couloirs.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, j'ai retrouvé les traces de la famille de mon père.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Charity. C'est formidable !

Beth entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire, jusqu'à la rencontre avec son arrière-grand-mère, et lui montra une photo qu'elle gardait dans son agenda. Charity paraissait vraiment touchée, et Beth se dit que, même si les histoires de garçon avaient tendance à les séparer, elles resteraient toujours très liées.

Deux autres filles passèrent devant elles et la première, Lily Evans, s'arrêta en les saluant, tandis que Mary Macdonald continuait son chemin en faisant un signe de la main.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour demain, à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Lily pour engager la conversation.

- Moi, à part prendre une cuite chez Madame Rosmerta au Whisky pur Feu, pas grand chose, lança Beth d'un air nonchalant. Par contre, Charity ici présente va passer une St Valentin digne de ce nom.

Charity eut un rire mi gêné, mi amusée.

- Tom Heweston m'invite au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est super ! s'enthousiasma Lily d'un air poli. C'est un joli endroit. James Potter m'y a invitée mais je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà occupée, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Beth et Charity rirent en cœur.

- Et peux-tu nous dire pourquoi ? demanda Beth avec un grand sourire.

- Parce que, nom de nom, je ne sortirais pas avec lui, et je lui ai déjà dit. Mais ça, il s'en moque complètement.

Beth murmura d'un air dubitatif. Lily se tourna vers elle.

- Tiens, mais, Sirius ne t'a pas invitée ?

Beth poussa un rire. Au fond elle se sentait délaissée qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, mais elle préféra se voiler la face devant ses amis.

- Non, on n'est pas du genre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sous les couleurs mielleuses du papier peint de Madame Pieddodu. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ma vieille…

- Je ne suis pas vexée, rétorqua Charity. Ce sera l'endroit parfait si Tom veut m'embrasser. Mais tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, Beth, je suis certaine que si Sirius se pliait en quatre pour te préparer une soirée romantique, tu ne resterais pas de marbre.

Beth ne leur avoua pas que cette soirée s'était déjà déroulée dans la tour d'Astronomie quelques jours plus tôt, mais le sourire qu'elle fit malgré elle en dit assez long. Charity et Lily se mirent à rire.

- Bien sûr qu'elle ne dirait pas non, renchérit Lily.

- Oh, ça va aller, oui ? Lily, demain, toi et moi on reste entre filles et on se fait quelques bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, interrompit Beth, qui sentait la conversation aller à son désavantage. Et tant pis pour les absentes, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Charity.

- Ça ira pour moi, répondit celle-ci. Je serais sans doute stressée, mais je demanderais à Madame Pieddodu de mettre un peu de Whisky Pur Feu dans mon thé à la Camomille…

* * *

Le lendemain, Beth retrouva Lily au début de l'après-midi et elles se mirent aussitôt en route vers le village de sorciers. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans quelques magasins, firent des provisions de matériel pour les cours, et atteignirent enfin les Trois Balais. Il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves mais les filles trouvèrent une table libre et s'y installèrent. Elles en étaient à leur deuxième bièraubeurre lorsque Beth vit entrer trois des quatre Maraudeurs dans le bar. Remus Lupin, absent, devait probablement être à l'infirmerie sous les effets de la pleine lune.

- Attention, murmura Beth à Lily. Prétendants à l'abordage…

Lily tourna la tête et ce geste attira l'attention de James Potter. Il donna une tape à Sirius et se dirigea vers la table des filles.

- Quelle bonne surprise, lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Lily.

Lily regarda Beth et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, lança-t-elle ensuite au garçon sur un ton sarcastique.

Beth, tout sourire, s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise devant le spectacle que lui offraient les deux Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de m'avoir menti, tu m'avais laissé entendre que tu avais un rendez-vous, continua James avec un large sourire.

Visiblement, il était très heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sirius les rejoignit à table avec des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

- Ça gaze, les filles ? demanda-t-il.

Il s'assit, ouvrit son manteau et, en prenant un ton assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre, il se pencha vers Beth :

- Il paraît que c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui… Ça te dit de me rejoindre ce soir ? Juste à deux, pour être plus tranquilles.

Beth rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire franc. Sirius se redressa.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu t'y prends un peu tard pour ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Et sans vraiment de romantisme, en plus.

Beth envoya un regard éloquent à Lily et James se pencha vers son ami en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Ça fait mal, de se prendre un râteau, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? insista Sirius en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce fut alors au tour de Peter de s'approcher de la table.

- Hé, les garçons ! Devinez lequel d'entre vous a gagné ? demanda-t-il en regardant les Gryffondor avec un grand sourire niais. C'est James ! Un vieux client m'a dit que Madame Rosmerta portait du 95C !

Lily et Beth se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. James demanda à Peter de se taire de façon insultante et Sirius lui envoya un bouchon en liège en pleine figure.

- C'est pas vrai d'être aussi con ! s'exclama-t-il. Les filles, où vous allez ?

Beth et Lily, dans un même mouvement, s'étaient relevées de leurs chaises.

- Loin, répondit Beth. Et si possible, assez loin pour ne plus entendre vos hormones en éruption.

Elles traversèrent le bar bondé et sortirent dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Ça te tente une petite randonnée en montagne ? proposa Lily en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai besoin de grand air…

- Volontiers !

Elles arpentèrent les rues du village et passèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante, qui était la dernière construction et qui délimitait la fin de la zone de Pré-Au-Lard. Au-delà, un chemin sinueux serpentait entre les rochers et les arbres, et grimpait en altitude dans les collines.

- Les filles ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Sirius et James les suivaient. Beth regarda Sirius lui faire signe de le rejoindre, et feignit de l'ignorer superbement. Bientôt, elles entendirent les garçons courir à leur rencontre.

- Les filles ! renchérit James d'une voix suraigüe. Attendez-nous, ou Sirius va faire une syncope !

Sirius poussa James d'un coup d'épaule et le Gryffondor atterrit dans un buisson. Beth et Lily rirent de bon cœur en se tournant vers eux. Sirius les rattrapa, prit Beth par l'épaule et l'éloigna de Lily qui s'esclaffait toujours en regardant James se débattre dans les branches.

- Tu vas vraiment me poser un lapin, ce soir ? demanda Sirius.

- Je suis déjà occupée, mentit Beth.

- Ah bon ? fit Sirius, sans y croire. Laisse-moi deviner : quelqu'un t'a invité à un rencard ? Le professeur Binns, peut-être ? Je sais que tu raffoles tellement des cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Et si je te répondais qu'il s'agit d'un bel héritier ? inventa Beth. Blond aux yeux bleus, avec une grosse, très grosse tête. Plus grosse que la tienne.

- J'irais alors botter le cul de Caspar Wilkes et je l'enfermerais avec Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle le bichonne un peu. Je te dirais aussi que tu exagères un peu avec le terme « bel héritier », parce qu'il n'est sûrement pas aussi canon que moi.

Beth s'esclaffa d'indignation, et, au même moment, James, qui s'était libéré des ronces, envoya un sortilège de Bouclettes à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Sirius se tapota les cheveux et comprit qu'il était à présent coiffé dans le pure style Louis XIV. Derrière lui, Beth se tenait les côtes et hurlait de rire, tandis que Lily, appuyée contre un arbre, n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes à Sirius pour s'emparer de sa baguette, et lancer à James un sortilège de tête réduite.

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment très drôle, railla James d'une voix d'hélium.

Les filles rirent de plus belle et Beth sentait même des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce fut marrant les cinq premières minutes, mais les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent affublés de toute sorte de sortilèges qui colorèrent leurs cheveux, grossirent leurs sourcils, ou leurs orteils, et des cornes finirent même par pousser sur le front de Sirius. Beth et Lily se rapprochèrent. Elles avaient fini par perdre toute envie de s'amuser et regardaient les garçons d'un air blasé.

- Vous avez terminé de jouer, les enfants ? demanda Beth en croisant les bras.

Sirius lui prêta à peine son attention.

- Attends, attends, disait-il en esquivant un sort de James.

Beth roula des yeux et regarda Lily.

- Ça t'intéresse de fuir le plus loin possible ?

- Si tu m'assures que nous serons hors de portée des garçons, oui.

Beth attrapa le bras de Lily.

- Les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius et James, essoufflés, se retournèrent dans le même mouvement.

- Ciao !

Les filles leur firent des signes de la main et des sourires goguenards, et Beth transplana.

Elles se retrouvèrent instantanément dans les toilettes du Ruby's, dans le centre de Londres. Il y avait une jeune moldue collée au miroir qui se remettait du rouge à lèvres très voyant, et sa main dérapa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte dans un sursaut qu'elle n'était plus seule.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Beth et Lily, pétrifiées, se tenaient toujours le bras. La moldue avait à présent un drôle d'air, affublée d'un large trait de rouge à lèvre qui dépassait. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Je ne vous ai pas vues entrer.

Elle ouvrit un robinet et essuya son maquillage. Beth regarda Lily, savourant la chance qu'elle avait eue de ne pas transplaner sur la tête de la moldue.

- Les toilettes sont libres, continua cette dernière en souriant.

Beth lui rendit son sourire, et poussa Lily du coude, qui entra dans l'un des cabinets. Lorsque la moldue sortit des toilettes, Beth poussa un profond soupire.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle, on l'a échappé belle !

Lily tira la chasse d'eau et rejoignit Beth.

- J'ignorais que tu allais transplaner dans cet endroit ! Je pensais que tu m'emmènerais en montagne… Où sommes-nous ?

- En plein cœur de Londres, au Ruby's ! répondit Beth avec un grand sourire.

Un air désapprobateur se peignit sur le visage de Lily.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on ait le droit…

- Allons, ne sois pas coincée, on rentrera très vite à Pré-Au-Lard ! C'est juste le temps d'un verre ! Et puis, est-ce que tu as lu clairement sur le règlement qu'il était interdit de transplaner lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Lily en soupirant.

- Allez, viens, j'ai un peu d'argent moldu sur moi, je t'offre un verre.

Lily finit par approuver et les filles sortirent des toilettes.

- Oh, c'est joli.

Visiblement, les moldus fêtaient aussi la St Valentin. Le bar était décoré d'une multitude de petites lumières blanches qui tombaient en cascade sur les murs.

- Mais comment les moldus arrivent à faire ça ? murmura Beth en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ça marche à l'électricité, répondit Lily en souriant.

Beth secoua la tête d'un air dépité. La technologie moldue la dépassait. Dans la salle, presque toutes les tables étaient occupées par des couples qui s'embrassaient ou se caressaient la joue d'un air mielleux. Les filles s'avancèrent et s'installèrent au bar où elles lurent la carte des boissons.

- C'est quoi, un panaché ? demanda Beth.

- Oh, je crois que c'est de la bière mélangée à de la limonade.

- Ah non alors, je n'ai pas aimé la bière la dernière fois…

- Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cet endroit, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'électricité ? demanda Lily tout bas.

Beth lui relata la première fois où, un an et demi plus tôt, elle était venue se promener seule dans Londres, après avoir menti à son grand-père – elle était censée avoir reçu une invitation de Charity pour passer la soirée chez elle. Elle avait rencontré un groupe de jeunes moldus devant le Ruby's qui lui avaient demandée dans quel magasin elle avait bien pu acheter sa cape – cape qui, dans le style moldu, n'était plus fabriqué depuis un siècle. Elle ne leur avait rien révélé du monde des sorciers, mais, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient sympathisé, et elle était entrée dans ce bar en leur compagnie. Cet été-là, elle les avait revu une demi-douzaine de fois, et ils avaient même été voir un concert ensemble – Beth n'arrivait plus à remettre un nom sur le groupe, mais elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec des insectes. Elle raconta aussi à Lily comment, un an plus tôt, elle avait croisé Sirius à la porte d'entrée du bar.

- Ce fut le soir de notre premier baiser, expliqua-t-elle. L'ennui, c'est qu'on était tous les deux complètement bourrés. Il a pu me laisser dormir chez lui. Quand j'y pense, je ne devais pas être fraiche au réveil… Ses parents étaient censés être en visite ailleurs. Mais le lendemain, sa mère nous a découvert. Ça a été horrible. C'est ce jour-là que Sirius a fait sa valise pour quitter la maison parentale.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

- C'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ça. Sirius n'a rien essayé d'arranger bien sûr, il a dit à sa mère que j'avais des parents moldus. Je me suis faite insultée de Sang de Bourbe…

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent plus encore.

- Il a dit ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il menti ? Il est vraiment cinglé.

Beth haussa les épaules.

- Techniquement, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait menti… Ma mère n'avait pas non plus de pouvoirs magiques.

À ce moment-là, le barman les interrompit pour leur demander ce qu'elles allaient prendre. Beth imita Lily et commanda un jus de fruit. Lorsqu'elles furent servies, elles gardèrent le silence un petit moment.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti à l'école ? demanda soudain Lily sans regarder Beth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu à tout le monde que tu es de sang-mêlé ? Est-ce que tu as trop honte pour avouer tes vraies origines ?

Beth remarqua une pointe de recul dans la voix de Lily, qui ne souriait plus du tout. Elle comprit que la Gryffondor se sentait vexée, et garda le silence quelques secondes. Elle finit par poser son verre et pousser un soupir.

- Ce que je vais te dire, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à l'école qui est au courant : Sirius. Et je voudrais que tu le gardes pour toi, d'accord ?

Lily tourna la tête vers elle, fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué et accepta de garder sa langue.

- J'ai découvert l'année dernière que… que ma mère était une cracmolle, finit-elle par dire d'un air sombre.

Elle plongea son regard dans son verre à moitié vide.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, finit par dire Lily.

- Je n'ai pas honte, marmonna Beth. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être la risée de l'école. Quand je vois la façon dont les élèves réagissent quand ils apprennent que Rusard est un cracmol… Ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment le courage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je sais que mes parents étaient très heureux ensemble. Ma mère a finit par vivre dans le monde moldu, où elle a rencontré mon père. Mais mon grand-père ne lui a jamais pardonné ça.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre et regarda Lily.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée, dit-elle en souriant. Et toi, est-ce que tu as aussi une histoire triste à raconter ?

Lily haussa les épaules en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si ça vaut ton histoire, dit-elle en réfléchissant, mais est-ce que la haine d'une sœur aînée, ça compte ?

Beth hocha la tête en approuvant.

- Ça rapporte pas mal de points, c'est sûr.

- Et bien alors voilà : ma sœur ne m'a jamais pardonnée d'être une sorcière alors qu'elle, elle est moldue, comme le reste des membres de ma famille… Quand nous étions petites, elle a même écrit au professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander d'intégrer Poudlard. En vain, bien sûr. Depuis, elle me déteste, et elle me le rappelle de temps en temps quand je rentre à la maison.

- Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, renchérit Beth.

Lily hocha négativement la tête. Le regard de Beth tomba sur des prospectus posés sur le bar. Ils annonçaient tous un prochain concert de punk rock au Ruby's, et Beth sourit en voyant la date inscrite dessus. Elle en prit un et le glissa dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment là qu'apparurent deux garçons, des moldus, chacun arborant un sourire conquérant. L'un d'entre eux était grand avec des épaules très larges, et l'autre était blond, élancé et plus petit.

- Salut les filles, dit le blond avec un accent anglais prononcé. Vous passez une bonne journée ?

Un peu étonnées, Beth et Lily se regardèrent.

- Oui, merci, répondit Beth.

- C'est marrant comme vous êtes habillées, continua le garçon en les jaugeant. C'est un uniforme de quelle école, que vous portez ?

- Une école dans le nord de l'Écosse, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

- C'est marrant, c'est marrant… On dirait que ça vient d'une autre époque…

- Et comment sont habillés les garçons, là-bas ? demanda le deuxième.

- Avec des fraises et des souliers à bottes ? railla le blond, avant de partir dans un grand rire.

- Non, en fait ils portent les mêmes capes que nous, répondit Beth avec un regard malicieux. Ils mettent aussi le chapeau pointu pour les grandes occasions, et bien sûr, ne se séparent jamais de leurs balais volants.

Lily regarda Beth avec un grand sourire complice. Les deux garçons, perdus, poussèrent un petit rire forcé.

- Et… ça vous dit qu'on vous offre des verres ? reprit le blond.

- Non merci, répondit Beth. On venait à la base ici pour passer une St Valentin sans être dérangées…

Les garçons rirent à nouveau de manière un peu bête.

- On va vous aider à vous réconcilier avec les garçons, alors !

- Non, ça va aller, reprit Lily poliment. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

- Rho, les filles, soyez pas si coincées…

Beth regarda Lily en roulant des yeux.

- De toute façon, on s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle se leva et Lily en fit autant.

- Alors, au revoir !

Les filles sortirent du pub en remontant l'escalier, et atterrirent dans une rue moldue en pouffant de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lourds !

- À qui le dis-tu, répondit Lily. Je commence à me dire qu'on n'est pas si mal accompagnées, à Poudlard.

Beth sourit en se demandant si elle pensait à James. Les filles décidèrent de faire quelques magasins moldus, et Beth montra à une vitrine les chaussures Doc Martens qu'elle comptait s'acheter un jour, et qu'elle avait déjà portées durant cette fameuse soirée à Edimbourg.

- Je t'assure, insista Beth devant le regard septique de Lily. Avec une robe moulante, ça donne un effet affolant !

Elles s'amusèrent le reste de leur après-midi à essayer des vêtements moldus dans des magasins. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut dix-sept heures, Beth transplana en escortant Lily depuis des toilettes publiques, pour se retrouver dans les montagnes de Pré-Au-Lard.

Arrivées là-bas, elles ne reconnurent pas les abords du village.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas transplané trop loin, s'inquiéta Beth en regardant autour d'elle.

Elles finirent par repérer les toits de Poudlard.

- Tu veux que je transplane un peu plus près ? demanda Beth, une main en visière sur son front.

- Oh non merci, répondit Lily. Je crois que ça me donne un peu la nausée de faire ça… On a encore une bonne heure devant nous, ça devrait être assez, et puis ça nous fera marcher un peu.

Beth acquiesça et les filles entamèrent la traversée du mont où elles se trouvaient. La plupart du temps, il fallait descendre, et l'exercice s'annonça un peu compliqué étant donné qu'elles dérapaient sans cesse sur des cailloux, et qu'un vent glacial et violent manquait parfois de les faire tomber. Soudain, au tournant d'un virage, Beth aperçut un grand chien noir planté au sommet d'un rocher. L'animal la regarda fébrilement, la queue battante, puis descendit de son poste et disparut. Beth se demanda s'il s'agissait de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois sous son aspect Animagus et c'était la nuit. Elle secoua la tête pour elle-même. Cette idée était un peu absurde. Sauf que, dix mètres plus loin, un grand cerf émergea soudain d'un bosquet, et se planta devant elles, les membres bien accrochés au sol. Lily fit un bond en arrière et attrapa le bras de Beth.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le cerf les observa quelques secondes, puis se mit à faire quelques pas en tournant sur lui-même, l'air impressionnant.

- C'est incroyable ! souffla Lily. Tu imagines la chance qu'on a de le voir si près ? Il ne semble même pas avoir peur de nous !

Beth secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Le cerf, ou plutôt James, continuait à se pavaner en se tenant droit comme un cheval de concours hippiques.

- Ça, pour sûr, c'est incroyable, fit Beth d'une voix ironique et forte. Ce cerf en rut doit être à la recherche d'une femelle… Il a dû rater une marche ou doit avoir la cervelle à l'envers, pour nous confondre avec des ruminants !

Lily poussa un petit rire et lui fit « chut » en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Mais le cerf s'était arrêté instantanément en regardant Beth, et se tint immobile un instant. La jeune sorcière se fendit d'un grand sourire et lui fit signe de la main en envoyant un clin d'œil sarcastique à James.

- On devrait peut-être lui laisser notre numéro ?

Le cerf poussa un long brame en levant la tête et s'avança vers les filles, qui eurent un geste de recul. À ce moment précis, un grand chien noir – le même que Beth avait vu – apparut de derrière elles en courant, et dérapa en s'arrêtant devant le cerf. Il lui aboya dessus, grogna, et pendant une éternité les deux animaux se regardèrent sans bouger d'un poil. Enfin, ils se mirent à courir en même temps et sautèrent par-dessus une haie, avant de disparaître entre des arbres.

Lily se tourna vers Beth.

- C'est la scène la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue ! dit-elle.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais n'avoua rien à Lily. Les filles reprirent leur chemin en commentant la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la route qui délimitait l'entrée de Pré-Au-Lard, elles aperçurent James et Sirius, assis avec désinvolture sur les barrières qui délimitaient le jardin de la Cabane Hurlante.

- C'est incroyable, soupira Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne m'a quand même pas attendu ici toute l'après-midi…

Beth se rendit compte que Lily était sincèrement exaspérée, et se promit d'en toucher deux mots à James. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car lorsque Beth s'approcha des garçons, Lily prétexta un besoin urgent d'acheter des plumes – plumes qu'elle avait déjà achetées en début d'après-midi en compagnie de Beth et qui se trouvaient dans son sac – et s'éloigna d'eux.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda James, l'air abattu. Pourquoi s'en va-t-elle ?

Beth poussa un profond soupir.

- Parce que tu ne la laisses pas respirer, dit-elle doucement.

Voyant que le Gryffondor paraissait plus que jamais affecté, elle décida de prendre des pinces.

- Écoute, James… Si tu tiens vraiment à Lily, oublie-la un peu. Tu es un beau garçon, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi. Mais je crois que tu es tout le temps accroché à ses basques, et que ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup.

- Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ? demanda vivement James.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

- Fais lui confiance, mon vieux, renchérit Sirius en se redressant de la barrière. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à comprendre les réactions de cette jolie créature ici présente. Certaines m'échappent encore, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Par exemple, pourquoi ce soir…

James l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Attends, je suis célibataire, mes histoires de cœur passent avant les tiennes. C'est une loi, c'est comme ça.

Beth poussa un petit rire.

- Parlons en marchant, dit-elle, sinon Rusard va nous donner des coups de pieds au derrière parce qu'on va revenir au château en retard.

James acquiesça et Sirius suivit, les mains dans les poches.

- Bon, commença Beth. Une seule règle à respecter : il va falloir que tu l'ignores quelques temps. Ne devient pas méchant, juste, laisse-lui de l'espace. Je suis certaine qu'elle s'en rendra compte, et si elle tient ne serait-ce qu'un peu à toi, elle finira par venir d'elle-même.

James se tourna vers Sirius.

- Ça a l'air si simple. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Parce que tu étais sans doute trop occupé à penser à ta petite personne ?

- Oh, et une dernière chose, reprit Beth. Si, par chance, un jour tu arrives à sortir avec Lily, et que _par hasard_ vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ne lui dit pas tout de suite que tu es un Animagus…

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius explosa de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit, mon vieux ! Tu en as fait trop !

Beth acquiesça.

- Un peu trop, c'est certain. Mieux vaut qu'elle oublie d'abord cet épisode, avant de savoir… Elle ne fera peut-être jamais la relation.

James poussa un soupir déchirant, et Beth lui prit le bras tandis que Sirius lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Beth d'un air réconfortant. Le ridicule ne tue pas !

- Amen, comme disent les moldus ! s'exclama Sirius.

Et ils remontèrent à trois le chemin à travers le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

String Quartet in F Major (Second Movement) - Ysaÿe Quartet : _watch?v=YtxQGhM7flk_

Sweet Nothin's - Brenda Lee : _watch?v=KWgyum5fjJc_

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews les amis!  
_


	12. Mars 1977 - Parc de Poudlard

**- Mars 1977, Poudlard -**

La troisième semaine du mois de mars fut particulièrement douce, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la plupart des élèves, qui en profitaient pour réviser et travailler sous les rayons du soleil, dans le parc, près du rivage, ou à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Durant un week-end au beau fixe, Beth emmena James Potter faire le tour du lac.

- Surtout, il faut qu'il ne sache absolument rien, disait-elle, comme ils passaient devant un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année assis au bord du lac.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit James, les mains dans les poches. Sirius ne se doutera de rien. Dans le pire des cas, tu pourras lui jetter un sortilège d'Oubliettes !

- Non, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

Puis, baissant la voix :

- Ça ne m'a pas dérangée de m'exercer sur Avery, mais je ne voudrais pas ramollir la belle cervelle de Sirius, j'y tiens beaucoup trop…

Beth remarqua qu'une étudiante écoutait leur conversation avec avidité. C'était Bertha Jorkins, de Gryffondor, et Beth la fixa intensément lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle. Bertha était la pire des commères qu'il était possible d'imaginer. La Gryffondor rougit en croisant son regard, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, et Beth se concentra, pensa _Legilimens !_ et plongea aussitôt dans sa tête. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien entendu à propos d'Avery, mais elle découvrit tout autre chose.

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle détournait le regard en souriant.

- James, il est fort probable qu'après nous avoir écouté, Bertha Jorkins, que nous venons de croiser, n'aille dire à toute l'école que je trompe Sirius pour toi.

Le garçon, plongé dans la contemplation de l'horizon, haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers Bertha. Comme celle-ci les regardait toujours, il leva un pouce en lui lançant un clin d'œil. La seconde d'après, Bertha se penchait précipitamment vers ses amis pour leur faire un rapport croustillant.

- Nom d'un vampire, dit Beth. Cette fille est incurable.

- Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de Sirius ? demanda James, désinvolte.

- Tu le connais, il va probablement pousser un rire en se tapant la cuisse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Pour en revenir à Jorkins, un jour, raconta James, elle a rapporté dans notre salle commune que les parents de Kathleen Dugson divorçaient parce que son père avait trompé sa femme avec une goule. Jorkins s'est prise un sort par Dugson qui lui a retourné le visage à l'envers.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Est-ce que c'était vrai, à propos du père ?

- Bertha a leur seul avantage de ne jamais mentir.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, mais Beth préféra ne pas se faire trop d'images horribles et changea vite de sujet.

- Comment ça se passe, avec Lily ?

James s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et s'assit à même l'herbe en soupirant, l'air triste. Beth avait bien remarqué ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'entrain à faire les choses.

- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression au début qu'elle était interpellée que je ne vienne plus lui parler. Mais elle ne fait toujours rien, elle ne vient pas me voir, ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Beth poussa un murmure et se mit à réfléchir.

- J'engagerais la conversation avec elle, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je vais essayer d'avoir son point de vue… Tu sais, James, les filles sont plus subtiles que les garçons au niveau relationnel.

James s'allongea au soleil et prit un air décontracté en passant ses mains derrière la tête.

- Subtiles ? railla-t-il. Nous, les garçons, on utilise le mot _chiantes_.

- Vous, 'les garçons' ? répéta Beth. Est-ce que Sirius t'a déjà dit que j'étais chiante ?

- Si Sirius est sorti avec toi, répondit James en souriant, c'est parce que tu étais la plus _chiante_ de Poudlard.

Beth s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, et ne répondit pas, mais sourit largement.

- Non pas que les filles soient devenues mon sujet principal de préoccupation, continua-t-il en baillant. Si elle ne veut pas de moi, tant pis pour elle.

Beth émit un léger soupir d'exaspération.

- Pour revenir à _mon_ sujet principal de préoccupation, dit-elle, il faudra prévoir des vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçus. Enfin remarque, vous pourriez garder vos capes, vu la façon dont les punks s'habillent !

- Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais Sirius m'en a beaucoup parlé, dit James en se relevant sur ses jambes et en reprenant sa marche. En tout cas, on a tous des vêtements moldus dans nos valises, pour l'été.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence, puis James explosa tout à coup de rire.

- Il paraît que les garçons moldus punks portent des boucles d'oreille, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Parce que si c'est vrai, je sais quel sera mon cadeau…

* * *

Un beau matin, quelques jours plus tard, Beth vint s'installer à la table des Serdaigle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle profita de cette occasion pour discuter avec Charity d'un projet d'Arithmancie. À leurs côtés s'assirent Tom et Willy de septième année.

- Salut les filles, lança Tom.

Il embrassa Charity sur la joue.

- Sur quoi vous travaillez ?

- Les équations subalternes théoriques, annonça Beth en montrant leur livre de cours. Projet de groupe et examen la semaine prochaine…

- Ah, ça, lança Willy en roulant des yeux. Je suis bien content de ne plus être en sixième année, pour tout vous dire.

- Merci, répondit Charity avec un faux sourire. C'est très encourageant…

Beth leva les yeux à la table voisine des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle vit les Maraudeurs s'y asseoir. Sirius ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Légèrement intriguée, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son bouquin.

- Le plus complexe, dit-elle, c'est de comprendre avec l'énoncé laquelle de ces théories il faut utiliser.

- Vector est une experte pour trouver les événements les plus incongrus, renchérit Charity.

- Tu te rappelles, dit Willy à l'attention de Tom, cet exercice à nos examens de l'année passée ? Vector nous avait demandés de concevoir l'existence d'un univers parallèle d'après la théorie des balais.

Il regarda Beth d'un air blasé.

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup porté l'Arithmancie sur mon cœur. Je n'avais donc pas assez révisé, et j'avais répondu que les gnomes de jardin aurait pris le pouvoir au Ministère.

Beth éclata d'un rire franc.

- Je n'ai pas réussi mon examen, bien sûr, et il a fallu que j'abandonne ce cours pour mes ASPIC. Ce qui fut pour le mieux, croyez-moi.

Charity et Tom rirent également de bon cœur. Et puis soudain, une exclamation retentit à la table des Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves se turent et regardèrent dans cette direction. Sirius venait de pousser un juron. Il s'était redressé d'un bond de sa chaise et regardait James avec colère.

- Mais c'est pas possible de faire n'importe quoi ! s'exclamait-il. T'as qu'à prendre Queudvert avec toi, lui au moins, il a le sens de la désuétude !

Sur ces mots il repoussa sa chaise, attrapa son sac à la volée et sortit de la salle, furieux. Beth était abasourdie, et elle se rendit compte que les autres Maraudeurs l'étaient aussi.

- Waoh ! murmura Charity en la regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé, ce matin ?

- Aucune idée, marmonna Beth, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

En fait, c'était déjà arrivé. Elle se rappela un épisode qui s'était passé à l'hôpital St Mangouste, lorsque Sirius était venu lui rendre une visite nocturne, et que Beth l'avait sermonné parce qu'un jour il avait failli tuer Severus Rogue en l'appâtant vers Remus, un soir de pleine lune. Elle regarda James qui avait l'air furieux.

- Il est comme ça depuis hier, disait-il à Lily Evans. Je ne le supporte plus…

Complètement étourdie, Beth termina son petit déjeuner en trempant sa plume dans sa tasse de thé, avant de mettre du miel dans son jus de citrouille. Elle voulait savoir ce qui mettait Sirius dans cet état-là, et abandonna les autres lorsqu'elle vit Remus se lever à son tour.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et arriva dans le hall, désert à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Remus était à la porte d'entrée du château et regardait vers le parc. Beth marcha vers lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'il portait le sac de Sirius.

- Remus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna légèrement vers elle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-il en soupirant.

Il tourna les yeux vers le parc et Beth suivit son regard. Sous une pluie fine, au loin, elle vit une tâche noire galoper à toute allure vers la Forêt Interdite. C'était Sirius, sous sa forme Animagus.

La jeune sorcière eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son cours d'Arithmancie. Sirius n'avait pas reparut à la sonnerie de la première heure des classes, et elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose dans la forêt. Le cours d'après était Potions, et elle le partageait avec lui. Lorsque l'horloge sonna et que leur professeur les libéra, elle prit ses affaires et sortit la première de la salle, sans même dire un mot à Charity. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et arriva dans le hall.

- Salut, Beth !

C'était Lily qui s'approchait en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Beth en regardant les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius en cours ce matin ?

- Non, répondit Lily. Les garçons ont dit au professeur qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il sèche les cours.

Beth poussa un profond soupir.

- J'aimerais bien savoir quelle mouche l'a piquée, dit-elle. À l'approche de son anniversaire, en plus.

- Son anniversaire ?

Les filles prirent à deux la direction des cachots.

- C'est dans deux jours. Je lui prépare une surprise pour demain soir.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Beth se tourna vers Lily. Elle avait beau avoir l'insigne de préfet épinglé sur son torse – Beth l'avait aussi, par ailleurs – elle lui faisait confiance.

- On va sortir faire la fête avec les garçons dans le monde moldu, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix. Comme ça, à minuit, il pourra nous faire un beau feu d'artifice puisque il aura atteint sa majorité. Sirius n'en sait rien, bien entendu, c'est une surprise. Lily, il faut que tu viennes aussi !

Lily, qui avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant la nature de la surprise, rata une marche des escaliers du sous-sol, et Beth dut la rattraper par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas à terre.

- Oups, merci Beth… Heu, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais. Il est interdit de sortir du château.

- Allons, insista Beth, tu es bien venue à Londres avec moi dans ce bar moldu – c'est d'ailleurs là que nous allons – et je n'ai pas eu besoin de te supplier pour ça !

- Non, puisque tu as transplané sans me laisser le choix ! Et puis en plus, nous étions de sortie, alors ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu sais, rétorqua Beth, j'ai vérifié dans le règlement depuis, et c'est interdit lors des sorties de quitter les environs de Pré-Au-Lard… Ce qui veut dire que tu as transgressé les règles !

- La belle affaire, marmonna Lily en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

- Alors, voilà le marché : tu nous accompagnes, on passe une super bonne soirée, et je n'irais pas nous dénoncer aux professeurs.

Lily s'arrêta en pleine marche et regarda Beth avec des petits yeux suspicieux.

- Tu n'irais pas jusque là…

- Ne me tente pas, répondit Beth avec un grand sourire. Je suis une Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas !

Lily poussa un petit soupir.

- Bon, très bien, dit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me forcer la main.

Elles entrèrent les premières dans la classe et Beth eut un petit mouvement de surprise en découvrant Sirius, affalé sur une chaise du dernier rang. La Serpentard s'approcha immédiatement de lui.

- On a mangé du lion ce matin ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le Gryffondor semblait s'être un peu calmé. Il haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard dénaturé. Lorsque les trois autres Maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour dans la classe, il se tourna vers James.

- Allez viens, Cornedrue, dit-il en lui tirant la chaise voisine. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la honte tout à l'heure.

James le regarda avec un air blasé, poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui. Beth croisa le regard de Remus qui prenait place de l'autre côté. Elle se sentait un peu ahurie, et surtout superbement ignorée. Elle finit par leur tourner le dos pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Lily et de Mary McDonald.

- Sirius t'as dit quelque chose ? demanda Lily à voix basse.

- Non, rien, répondit Beth un peu brusquement.

Elle soupira en sortant sa plume, son encrier et son parchemin.

- Il commence à m'exaspérer, dit-elle.

Lily émit un petit rire.

- De quoi te plains-tu, tu n'es pas dans leur classe depuis six ans…

Puis elle ajouta, d'un ton plus bas pour que Mary ne les entende pas :

- Tu es sûre que tu as toujours envie d'enfreindre le règlement pour lui ?

Beth tourna la tête et jeta un regard vers Sirius. Il fit de même, puis regarda ailleurs, et alpaga Elsie Nugent, pour lui demander comment se passait sa journée. Beth n'eut pas besoin de regarder Elsie pour deviner que la Serdaigle était en train de baver. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Était-il en train de se désintéresser de Beth ? Avait-il l'intention de l'oublier aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec ? Beth sentit une petite douleur dans la poitrine.

- Oh, je crois que je vais les enfreindre, répondit-elle à Lily, mais uniquement parce que j'ai besoin d'alcool pour noyer mon pitoyable sort.

Lily étouffa un rire comme le professeur Slughorn saluait toute la classe en entrant dans la salle. Durant son cours, il leur fit faire de la pratique sur une nouvelle potion. Et, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, un brouhaha de paroles finissait par prendre le dessus entre les élèves.

- Quand même, marmonna Beth en coupant des feuilles de belladone à l'attention de ses deux voisines, les garçons ont beau dire de nous, mais ce sont eux qui devraient nous écrire un lexique, ainsi on pourra peut-être comprendre les crises de folie dues à leurs testostérones qui les surprennent parfois.

- Je crois que je peux t'aider pour ça, avança timidement Mary, les yeux baissés sur son foie de crapaud.

Mary McDonald était, à l'instar de Peter Pettigrow, une personne très réservé et très peu loquace. Aussi son intervention ne manqua pas d'attirer toute l'attention de Beth.

- M'aider ? répéta-t-elle un peu bêtement. Avec lui ?

Lily lança un regard amusé à Beth et Mary rougit légèrement.

- C'est la jalousie, dit-elle simplement. Je l'ai entendu hier soir apprendre un… un ragot, sur toi.

Beth laissa tomber son couteau à terre.

- Un _ragot _? Sur _moi_ ? Oh, non, attends, je viens de me rappeler…

Elle se baissa et ramassa son couteau, puis émergea de sous la table avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est franchement pas grand chose. Bertha Jorkins a dû dire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre James et moi, c'est ça ?

Mary hocha vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation, et Lily devint rouge cramoisie.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands yeux ronds.

Toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent vers elle.

- Un problème, Miss Evans ? demanda Slughorn, ses gros sourcils levés.

- Oh, non, professeur… j'ai… j'ai simplement oublié mes branches de palmier albinos.

- Miss Ashtray pourra vous en passer, dit Slughorn avant de se tourner vers un autre élèves.

Les conversations reprirent aussitôt et Lily se mit à couper son foie de crapaud avec tant de force, que du sang gicla sur son visage.

- Ah, la barbe !

Elle attrapa un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya fébrilement. Puis elle empoigna son chaudron et le posa sur son feu avec tant de force qu'elle renversa la moitié de son eau sur la table. Le feu s'éteignit en produisant une épaisse fumée, et les parchemins des filles furent vite trempés, mais ni Beth, ni Mary n'eurent envie de pester.

- Euh, Lily, risqua Beth, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va, oui.

- Bien, très bien… Tu sais que c'est absolument faux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre James et moi ?

Lily sembla se calmer légèrement, mais ses gestes restaient brusques.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça m'ennuie ? Non, ne réponds pas à cette question, dit-elle comme Beth montrait d'un geste évasif l'état de leur table.

Mary entreprit de racler l'eau avec elle, et Beth agita sa baguette en l'air pour faire disparaître la fumée, s'empêchant de rire en se mordant la joue intérieure. Son regard croisa celui de Lily, et son rire devint de plus en plus difficile à réprimer. Bientôt, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et s'esclaffa silencieusement.

- Mais arrête ! supplia Lily en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est juste… depuis toutes ces années tu prétends haïr James… et là… je n'y crois pas… jalouse… Par Merlin, tu n'as jamais été aussi drôle…

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses bras et son corps fut secoué d'éclats de rire étouffés. Lily, rouge pivoine, dissimula son visage derrière une main, et lorsque Beth se fut calmée, elle lui raconta à voix basse comment Bertha avait entendu leur conversation, et l'avait mal interprétée.

- Bien sûr, ça nous a fait bien rire tous les deux, expliqua Beth. Tu connais James…

Elle regarda Mary.

- Mais je suis absolument certaine que Sirius ne croirait pas ça. Ça doit être autre chose…

Mais l'idée que Sirius s'ennuyait d'elle était encore pire.

Durant la journée, il ne changea guère de comportement, et n'avait de cesse de rire avec toutes les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Parfois, quand elle le voyait adossé à un mur et sourire de toutes ses dents à une fille, Beth avait envie de pleurer. Heureusement Lily et Charity étaient là pour maudire le comportement général des garçons. Le lendemain, il n'avait toujours pas changé de conduite au petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Beth le regardait, il se mit à flirter à sa table avec des filles de septième année qui gloussèrent. À la longue, la Serpentard trouvait ça de plus en plus fatiguant. Lorsque Sirius tourna à nouveau vers elle un regard calculateur, Beth se leva brusquement de sa chaise en reposant sa tasse avec force sur la table. Elle attrapa son sac et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor.

- Sirius, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle en lui montrant du pouce le hall d'entrée.

- Attends, dit-il, à moitié hilare, je n'ai même pas terminé mon p'tit déjeuner…

- TOUT DE SUITE ! S'il te plait… ajouta-t-elle d'un air furibond.

Elle défia du regard les filles de septième année qui s'étaient mises à s'esclaffer, et quitta la Grande Salle. Sirius finit par la rejoindre, après avoir pris soin de la faire attendre un petit moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le Gryffondor en croisant les bras, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Je te retourne la question, répliqua Beth. Tu agis stupidement depuis hier.

Elle marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- C'est idiot. J'ai justement une surprise pour toi ce soir, et je voudrais que…

- Désolé, coupa Sirius, et il ne semblait pas du tout l'être. Ce soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

- Mais pourquoi… Je croyais que…

Beth secoua la tête.

- Tu étais censé me réserver cette soirée. Ça fait un mois que je te l'ai demandée !

- C'est pas grave, fit Sirius en balayant le vent d'un geste désinvolte. Moi, je m'en fiche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, j'ai juste envie de faire comme toi.

- Sois un peu plus précis, s'impatienta Beth.

- Et bien, j'ai moi aussi envie de me faire désirer. D'abord James, et puis ce grand bêta de Serdaigle… Quand je te vois te frotter aux autres garçons pour qu'ils puissent renifler tes hormones, j'ai tout à coup très envie de faire profiter aux autres filles ce qu'elles ont failli rater.

La main de Beth traversa la distance qui la séparait du visage de Sirius en un temps record, et s'abattit sur sa joue avec force. Des rires s'élevèrent depuis la porte de la Grande Salle et Beth se rendit compte que plusieurs élèves les épiaient. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Bertha Jorkins parmi eux, elle traversa la salle pour se planter devant elle.

- Et TOI ! Langue de vipère, la prochaine fois que tu écoutes une conversation, assure-toi au moins de savoir DE QUOI ÇA PARLE !

Tout en parlant – ou plutôt, en hurlant – Beth sentait une chaleur bien familière remonter jusqu'à ses mains, et lorsque sa colère fut bien à son summum, une odeur de brûlé se dégagea des cheveux de Bertha. L'une de ses amies se mit aussitôt à hurler en montrant sa queue de cheval, et Beth plaqua sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

L'entièreté de la queue de Bertha était brûlée, et il ne restait plus que des pointes noircies et frisées qui dépassaient de son élastique rose bonbon. La Gryffondor se mit à hurler à son tour en tournant sur elle-même.

- QUI A FAIT ÇA ? QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

- SILENCE ! s'écria tout à coup la voix du professeur McGonagall. Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

Elle avait traversé la salle à grands pas, et lorsqu'elle entendit l'histoire saccadée de Bertha qui pleurnichait, le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers Beth.

- Miss Ashtray, dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

En la suivant, le regard de Beth tomba sur Sirius, toujours planté au milieu du hall. Il semblait à la fois furieux et interloqué, et une large trace rouge se peignait sur sa joue. Le chemin qui amena Beth au troisième étage lui parut extrêmement long, et surtout, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se sentir pitoyable. Elle avait échoué là où ses professeurs l'attendaient au quart de tour. Enfin arrivée devant son bureau, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit le battant et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Beth la première. La tête baissée, l'élève de Serpentard s'exécuta et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Vous m'avez extrêmement déçue, commença la directrice adjointe en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Vous nous aviez pourtant assurés pouvoir maîtriser votre pouvoir de pyromancie. Après toutes les heures que je vous ai consacrées… Vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, mais vous avez porté préjudice à Miss Jorkins, et vous auriez pu la blesser bien plus gravement.

Beth, torturée, baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Absolument rien, professeur, articula Beth en relevant péniblement la tête. Bertha a sali ma réputation et je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort. Mais… mes nerfs ont lâché et… Mais ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait…

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un profond soupir en joignant ses mains.

- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue ce soir après les cours. Je me concerterais avec le professeur Slughorn pour réfléchir à une tâche à vous faire faire.

- Bien, professeur.

- Et reprenez-vous. Vous êtes en sixième année, vous êtes préfète, vous avez toujours su montrer une maturité de pensée depuis votre plus jeune âge dans cette école. Je sais que vous êtes capable de mieux que de vous laisser déborder par des ragots, peu importe le sujet qui fut évoqué.

Beth hocha lentement et douloureusement la tête.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Lorsque Beth redescendit finir son petit déjeuner, elle trouva James, Remus et Peter agglutinés à la porte d'entrée du château. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et les rejoignit. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle finisse sa discussion avec Sirius.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence.

James poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête de dépit.

- Il a fait comme hier, répondit Remus. Il a prit la poudre d'escampette vers la forêt interdite. Il vient juste de partir.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours averse.

- Il est juste allé se dépenser un peu, la rassura James. Il va probablement revenir avant la sonnerie et rire comme si de rien n'était…

- Je vais le chercher, fit Beth en sortant dehors.

La pluie s'intensifia et il tombait à présent de véritables cordes, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mais Beth défia les giboulées de mars et traversa le perron, puis se mit à courir vers la forêt. Arrivée à la lisière, elle se mit à l'abri d'un grand chêne, et hésita à s'avancer plus. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite, elle avait été enchaînée à un rocher et avait faillit se faire mordre par un loup-garou.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de l'obscurité des arbres.

Elle n'eut pas d'autres réponses que le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles. Et puis soudain, elle vit au loin un grand chien noir disparaître derrière un arbre.

- Sirius !

Aucune réponse n'arriva. Ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés, mais elle mit la capuche de sa cape sur la tête, avant de s'avancer vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Il fallait parfois enjamber des racines et se baisser pour éviter les branches basses des arbres. Puis les plantes devinrent plus denses, et un brouillard prit forme. Beth était en train de se tortiller pour passer entre deux buissons, lorsqu'un grand furet sortit soudain de son terrier et se tint droit comme un piquet face à elle. Beth se dégagea difficilement d'une branche, et regarda l'animal. Son stoïcisme la fit presque rire.

- Et bien, bonne journée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en reprenant sa marche.

- Salejournée, dit soudain une voix.

Beth arrêta net son pas et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, pas le moindre chien en vue dans la légère brume. Son regard retomba sur le furet, et elle comprit tout à coup que ce n'en était pas un.

- Tu es un Chartier ? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'animal au pelage couleur sable remua du museau en la regardant fixement. Et puis, il se mit tout à coup à débiter un flot de paroles difficilement compréhensibles.

- Ilyavaitungrossoleiltoutàlheureetlaforêtestunbiengrandmondeplusgrandqueleterrierdemonvoisinmaisçanelempèchepasdetreunpersonnagetrèsgrossierettrèsdéplaisant.

Beth était ébahie par cette petite créature. Elle n'en avait jamais croisé auparavant.

- Et bien, dit-elle, peut-être faudrait-il lui dire d'aller se faire voir ?

À nouveau, le Chartier remua son museau.

-Maintenantilpleutcommesimonterrierallerdevenirunepiscinemaiscestunconseilgrossierquisiéraitàmerveilleàcegrossiervoisin, dit-il.

- Hum, très bien. As-tu vu un gros chien noir passer par ici ?

Le Chartier tendit une petite patte vers sa droite.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Elleestaussimouilléequunevessiedelutinetsentaussifortquuncentaure.

Beth regarda l'animal et se retint de lui lancer un sort devant sa vulgarité, et la seconde d'après, le Chartier rentrait dans son terrier.

- Bonjour au voisin, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son chemin. Quelle fantastique petite créature…

Elle continua de marcher. Il lui semblait qu'elle avançait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Elle venait de dépasser un marécage, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. Elle ne voyait ni le château, ni le parc de Poudlard entre les arbres denses.

- Sirius ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle poussa un soupir et essaya de calmer les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Pourquoi insistait-elle ? Même s'il se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'elle, il ne viendrait pas. Il aurait beau y avoir un troupeau de centaures qui foncerait sur elle, il ne bougerait surement pas d'un poil, simplement pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pourquoi Beth devait-elle se rabaisser devant lui ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tous ces efforts pour lui ? Elle poussa un juron à voix haute et, le visage déformé par la fureur, fit volte-face pour rentrer au château. Sauf que son pied se prit dans une racine, qu'elle tomba en avant et dévala une petite bute pour terminer les fesses dans le marécage. À cette endroit, les arbres étaient moins denses et la pluie s'intensifia, faisant couler la boue que Beth avait au visage. L'eau rentrait à présent sous sa robe. Elle frissonna, se redressa tant bien que mal, et se mit à pleurer face au mauvais sort qui s'acharnait. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que ses propres pleurs et l'eau qui tombait en torrent sur le marécage, l'herbe et les plantes. Elle resta pantoise un long moment. Sirius devait être très loin d'ici. La brume s'intensifiait devant elle, et Beth finit par se dégager de la boue qui collait ses chaussures. Tout à coup, une lueur attira son attention. Une petite lumière face à elle s'approchait doucement à travers le brouillard, en sautant comme s'il s'était agi d'une balle rebondissante. Arrivée à trois mètres d'elle, Beth identifia la créature et poussa une exclamation.

C'était un Pitiponk qui marchait en sautillant sur son unique jambe. Beth n'en avait jamais vu, même en peinture, et elle se rendit compte que le Pitiponk ressemblait à une volute de fumée qui essaierait de ressembler à un enfant, sans en dessiner nettement les contours. Il n'avait pas de tête mais un unique bras, et pour tenir debout, il contrebalançait son poids avec une lanterne qu'il tenait à la main. Fascinée, Beth s'approcha de la créature, sans se souvenir du genre de caractère qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Pour l'instant, elle se laissait facilement approcher. Beth tendit la main en signe amical, comme il fallait faire pour les chiens ou les licornes.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le Pitiponk lui sauta dessus et la renversa dans la boue, son pied appuyé sur le thorax de Beth. À la place de l'estomac de la créature, jaillit une bouche béante sertie de dents bien réelles. Beth poussa un hurlement et chercha à attraper sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle donna un violent coup dans la lanterne de la créature, qui lui parut chaude et visqueuse. Le Pitiponk se braqua en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur, et Beth chercha à tâtons sa baguette. Lorsque sa main finit par l'empoigner dans la boue, elle tendit le bras vers la créature.

- _Repulso_ !

Le Pitiponk fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière, et, se tordant de douleur, se précipita à l'opposé de Beth aussi vite qu'il semblait pouvoir le faire. Il finit par disparaître dans la brume. La sorcière se redressa, reprit son souffle, repoussa une mèche de cheveux et ferma les yeux. Sa robe était couverte de la boue puante du marécage, de même que ses cheveux, et elle laissa l'eau de la pluie battante en enlever le plus gros. Elle pleura à nouveau un peu, à bout de nerf. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle regarda devant elle et reprit son chemin, dans un état d'agitation extrême.

Elle finit par sortir de la forêt. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva près des portes du château qu'elle redressa la tête et remarqua la présence des Maraudeurs, qui se trouvaient sur le perron, à l'abri de la pluie. Sirius parlait à James, et tous deux rigolaient très fort. James finit par bousculer Sirius à l'épaule, et ce dernier vit Beth passer à côté de lui.

- Beth ! s'exclama-t-il en contemplant sa robe tâchée de boue. Nom d'un vampire, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Toi, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Mais, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mise ?

Beth arrêta net sa marche et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas le moment ! Je t'ai cherché bêtement dans la Forêt Interdite, alors que tu traînais par ici avec ta bande de potes, comme si tout allait bien ! Pourtant tu me rambardes depuis hier matin ! Je suis tombée sur un Chartier qui m'a insultée, et m'a indiqué une fausse direction, et puis sur un Pitiponk qui a attenté à ma vie, et j'ai pris un bain dans un marécage puant ! Alors NON, SIRIUS, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment !

Sur ces mots, elle passa devant les Maraudeurs en bousculant Pettigrow qui restait dans son passage, et entra en trombe dans le château. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : plonger dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets, et tant pis si elle séchait la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. De toute façon, le professeur Binns ne remarquerait pas son absence...

* * *

Un moment qui lui parut une éternité plus tard, la jeune sorcière se trouvait dans la splendide salle de bain de marbre blanc réservée aux préfets. Glissée dans l'eau mousseuse et odorante, elle nagea jusqu'aux robinets d'or pour les éteindre un à un. Plus aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence. Elle se positionna à l'extrémité de la baignoire – qui avait plutôt la taille d'une petite piscine – et reposa sa tête sur le marbre du bord, en laissant son corps flotter dans l'eau. Les yeux fermés, elle écoutait le son de la pluie battre les vitres et, ainsi protégée du déluge, et bien au chaud, la sensation de confort était incroyable. Elle finit par piquer une tête sous le niveau d'eau et se leva les cheveux, dont il restait encore des traces de boue. Elle ne se rappelait vraiment pas avoir passé un moment aussi horrible que ce matin-là. Quoique, après réflexion, être enchaînée face à un loup-garou valait son lot. Ou apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de son grand-père, tout en étant scotchée à un lit à St Mangouste, après avoir reçu un sortilège de magie noire, ce n'était pas mal non plus. Beth ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Sa vie n'était pas si horrible que ça. Elle avait Magdalen, et puis elle avait retrouvé la famille de son père – il faudrait qu'elle se décide à retourner voir Aileen un de ces jours. Son regard tomba sur le tableau de la sirène, qui se peignait les cheveux d'un air supérieur. Cette sirène-là ressemblait plus aux contes pour enfants, avec sa belle chevelure dorée et sa poitrine rebondissante. Beth savait qu'en vrai, il n'en était rien. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et s'assoupit légèrement. Elle ne sortit du bain que lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre d'être calmée, et que la chaleur de l'eau devenait difficile à supporter. Il lui semblait avoir passé une heure dans une cabine de vapeur – en pensant à cette idée, Beth se demanda si ce ne serait pas une bonne invention à réaliser. Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau glacée, ce qui la requinqua, sortit de la baignoire, prit une serviette et s'enroula dedans en s'asseyant sur un banc de marbre au bord de la baignoire. Elle se sentait tout aussi bien que dans l'eau, et décida d'étudier son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Même si elle était en train de sécher ce cours, elle aimait bien cette classe, qui devenait fascinante une fois qu'on faisait abstraction au professeur Binns. Elle finit de s'essuyer et sécha ses longs cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette magiques. Le shampoing qu'elle avait utilisé dégageait une forte et bonne odeur de fleurs, ce qui la rassura, parce que tomber dans un marécage à l'odeur d'œuf pourri, et s'entendre dire par un Chartier qu'elle sentait comme un centaure, Beth ne l'avait pas vraiment avalé. Elle finit par s'habiller – elle avait pris soin de passer dans sa salle commune pour récupérer des vêtements propres et secs – ramassa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de pousser la porte, Beth eut des remords. Sécher les cours alors qu'elle était préfète, l'idée dans sa colère lui avait parut sensée, mais à présent qu'elle était calmée, elle se demanda si ça l'était vraiment. Elle venait de se prendre une retenue et ne voulait pas décevoir d'avantage ses professeurs. Elle finit par pousser le battant et se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Mmh ! s'exclama une voix extasiée dans son dos.

Beth fit volte-face en étouffant une exclamation. Sirius se tenait adossé contre le mur, à côté de la statue de Boris le Hagard.

- Tu sens extrêmement bon ! dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais… Ah. Bien sûr, la carte…

La surprise passée, la Serpentard regarda Sirius d'un air triste.

- La prochaine fois que tu utilises cette salle de bain, préviens-moi, reprit Sirius avec un petit clin d'œil.

Beth soupira et ne cacha pas son air blasé.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, Sirius ?

- Toi aussi, je crois.

Elle ne répondit rien mais continuait de le regarder.

- Tu m'as bien fait rire, tout à l'heure, reprit-il alors. Est-ce que toutes les choses que tu as énumérées se sont _vraiment_ passées ? Tu sais que c'est extrêmement rare de voir un Chartier dans la forêt ? Et plus encore, un Pitiponk ?

Sirius se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Et toi tu… tu les vois en une seule fois… C'est absolument génial !

Il finit par pousser un rire silencieux et Beth lui tourna le dos et longea le couloir.

- A…attends ! Beth, attends ! Ne fais pas la tête.

À contre cœur, elle s'arrêta. Sirius la rejoignit.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises ce que tu m'as fait ? explosa Beth en se tournant vers lui et en posant un doigt sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance.

Les larmes arrivèrent d'elles-mêmes et embuèrent ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti en te voyant flirter avec toutes ces filles ? C'était dur, et c'était douloureux ! Tu m'as rejeté avec l'intention de me faire de la peine, sans même entendre ce que je pouvais te dire !

Ses larmes tombèrent et Beth se retourna pour les cacher. La peine fit place à la colère et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Sirius sur son épaule, elle l'écarta furieusement.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Et elle redescendit vers sa salle commune, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Le reste de sa journée se passa dans un brouillard de grisaille. Lorsque dans l'après-midi, elle eut cours de métamorphoses avec Minerva McGonagall, celle-ci l'alpaga au début du cours.

- Miss Ashtray, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers elle, je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heures après le dîner pour votre retenue.

Toute la classe se tourna vers elle, et Beth soupira d'un air plus blasé que jamais. Elle avait passé des semaines à imaginer quelle soirée géniale elle passerait avec Sirius et ses amis, et tout ce qu'elle récoltait, c'était une retenue.

- Très bien, professeur, dit-elle en tournant machinalement les pages de son livre.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Sirius se tourner vers elle, mais se résolut à l'ignorer complètement.

Après ça, le Gryffondor se mit à faire tout un tas de choses extravagantes.

- Par tous les diables, s'exclama McGonagall lorsque Sirius, après avoir transformé un guéridon en vaisselier, se mit à jongler avec des verres à pied à l'aide de sa baguette. BLACK ! Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous prend aujourd'hui ? Il vous est donc impossible d'attendre que les autres ait terminé leur exercice ? Avez-vous avalé un chaudron de Babillage ? Ou peut-être avez-vous mangé trop de sucre, ce qui vous rend complètement surexcité comme un bambin ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe, ponctué par quelques rires discrets.

- Il essaie simplement de faire son intéressant, professeur, partagea Beth d'un air désintéressé.

- Merci pour votre intervention, Miss Ashtray. Reprenons là où nous en étions.

Mais Sirius ne se calma pas pour autant. Son vaisselier finit par se transformer en chèvre à traire, et il repeignit les murs avec l'encre de Mary McDonald, sous les rires assourdis de James.

- BLACK ! s'étrangla McGonagall lorsque la chèvre tenta d'attaquer Caspar Wilkes qui se retrouva accroché au lustre.

Beth ne l'avait jamais entendu crier si fort. Le professeur, le visage déformé par la colère, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Par tous les saints sorciers de l'histoire de la magie !

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, l'air calme et confiant.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilités, dit-il d'un air très solennel. Vous pouvez me mettre en retenue dès ce soir.

Beth se tourna vers Sirius, interloquée. Ainsi, tout ce il espérait depuis le début du cours était de la rejoindre en retenue ?

- Black ! dit McGonagall en haussant la voix. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu ? Ce n'est pas à vous de me dicter vos punitions.

- Je ne suis pas en retenue, professeur ? demanda Sirius avec un franc étonnement.

- Oh que si, mais pas ce soir ! Vous, vous viendrez demain. C'est la dernière fois que vous tentez de flirter en retenue, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Sur ces mots, McGonagall lança un rapide coup d'œil soupçonneux à Beth qui ne cacha pas son soulagement. James se racla la gorge pour camoufler le rire qui l'étranglait, et Sirius poussa un profond soupir en se rasseyant.

- Oui, professeur.

Beth croisa son regard et le soutint, sans lui cacher sa satisfaction de le voir perdre. Un truc de Serpentard, sans aucun doute. Au fond d'elle, bien entendu, elle était touchée qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour attirer son attention, et elle regrettait plus que jamais que sa soirée fut tombée à l'eau.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la classe, Beth ne chercha pas à fuir Sirius, mais le Maraudeur ne vint pas la voir et sortit de la classe avant les autres.

Le soir venu, elle se rendit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci ne rendit pas la retenue particulièrement désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle avait donné à Beth une dissertation à faire, qui s'accouplait avec le sujet qu'elle voyait en cours. Mais malgré ça, la jeune sorcière eut de la peine à se concentrer parce qu'elle imaginait sans cesse les Maraudeurs sur le chemin pour le concert Punk au Ruby's - elle s'était assurée auprès de James que les garçons passeraient tout de même la soirée là-bas. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, et lorsqu'il fut 20h, elle savait que le groupe avait commencé à jouer. Elle en voulait encore à Sirius, et elle était blessée qu'il lui ait, sans le vouloir, retiré une si belle occasion de passer un bon moment. Une partie d'elle-même espérait cependant qu'il s'amusait bien.

Lorsqu'il fut 21h, McGonagall leva les yeux de son bureau pour annoncer à Beth qu'elle est était libre. Mais celle-ci lui demanda quelques minutes de plus. Elle tenait à terminer son analyse, et elle voulait que ce soit bien fait. Lorsque enfin elle en fut satisfaite, elle s'approcha du bureau de McGonagall, qui avait eut le temps de corriger deux gros tas de rouleaux de devoirs. Les parchemins s'entassaient devant elle et Beth dut se positionner sur le côté pour pouvoir lui tendre sa punition.

- J'ai terminé, professeur.

McGonagall leva la tête et jeta un œil sur la longueur de son devoir. Puis elle regarda Beth.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, dit-elle. Je corrigerais votre parchemin et nous en reparlerons. En attendant, je ne veux plus avoir à vous donner de retenues, Miss Ashtray. Surtout pas si cela attire les manigances de Mr Black. Soyez assez gentille pour lui rappeler que ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on courtise une fille.

Beth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en rougissant.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, professeur.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la directrice adjointe, qui replongea le nez dans ses corrections.

- En faisant abstraction à cette journée, je me demandais par quelle magie se faisait-il que Sirius Black était de plus en plus calme depuis plusieurs mois… Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Vous pouvez disposer, Miss Ashtray. Veillez à rentrer directement dans votre dortoir, le couvre-feu est terminé depuis un petit moment.

Un sourire avait fini par s'imposer sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, quelqu'un l'attendait, adossé au mur et bras croisés.

- Sirius ! souffla Beth.

Il portait les vêtements moldus qu'il avait mis en décembre à Edimbourg : jean, pull noir et veste en cuir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. James ne t'a pas emmené ?

- Il a essayé.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était très touchée qu'il soit là. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit où tu étais censé aller ?

- Non. Non, je lui ai dit que comme c'était ton idée, c'est toi qui m'emmènerais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les garçons m'ont dit de m'habiller en moldu... Tu imagines bien que je ne me suis pas fait prier.

Beth émit un petit rire et son visage s'illumina. Et puis elle regarda sa montre.

- Mais la surprise qui t'attendait est déjà commencée depuis plus d'une heure…

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul intrigué.

- Et, est-ce que c'est grave, si on arrive en retard ?

- Peut-être pas, admit Beth.

Il s'approcha très près d'elle et posa une main chaude sur sa joue.

- Ça me fait mal de t'avoir fait de la peine, sincèrement. James m'a expliqué pour Bertha Jorkins... Je me suis dit que si les gens ragotaient sur toi, c'était pour une raison... Résultat, j'ai eu la conduite pure et simple d'un connard.

Beth plongea le visage au creux de son épaule. Elle lui pardonnait tout, bien sûr. Et puis elle releva la tête.

- Il ne faut pas que je traîne… Dis aux autres qu'on se rejoigne devant le château dans dix minutes !

- Pas la peine, répondit Sirius en souriant. Ils sont déjà sortis, ils nous attendent devant les grilles.

Beth n'attendit pas plus et courut dans sa salle commune, bondée à cette heure de la soirée. Elle monta jusque sa chambre, enfila une robe moldue et mit son manteau de Poudlard par-dessus pour la dissimuler. Lorsqu'elle remonta au rez-de-chaussée du château, Sirius l'attendait près des portes.

- Allons-y…

Ils sortirent sans un bruit et traversèrent le parc. Beth se sentait le cœur léger, prête à s'amuser, et en même temps nerveuse parce qu'elle espérait faire une bonne surprise au Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grilles, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Lily !

La jeune sorcière rousse était là, avec James, Remus et Peter. Elle eut un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'avais invitée, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge et sous son manteau de l'école. Beth lui rendit un grand sourire et proposa à tout le monde de se mettre en route. Tandis qu'ils remontaient le chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard, James se tourna vers Beth sans que Lily ne le voit, et articula silencieusement « merci » en relevant ses deux pouces d'un air surexcité. La Serpentard secoua la tête, à moitié amusée, à moitié dépitée. Ce garçon était incurablement amoureux...

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Smoke Without Fire – Duffy : _watch?v=9rHNOTtShwM_

Sisters of mercy – Marian : _watch?v=d8m1nRzsOJM_

* * *

As usual, merci pour vos reviews :) N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est stimulant, et puis j'espère que la suite de mon histoire continue à vous plaire ! Tenez bon, on va avoir des chapitres avec plus d'action... (oui parce que, se battre avec un Pitiponk quand on fait une crise d'existentialisme ne provoque pas beaucoup d'adrénaline)

Allez, j'ai envie de vous dire un mot sur le chapitre qui arrive : DISCO! Héhé. (non ce ne sera pas _ça_ l'action)


	13. Mars 1977 - Stoke Newington Rd, Londres

**– Mars 1977, Londres –**

Il était impossible pour Beth d'emmener tout le monde au Ruby's en transplanant. Aussi, après avoir pris la poudre de cheminette dans la boutique Zonko de Pré-Au-Lard, ils atterrirent sur le chemin de Traverse et prirent les transports en commun moldus jusque dans la longue rue Stoke Newington. Beth avait tout planifié à l'avance, et avait même pensé à se procurer le plan et les horaires des bus londoniens - en proposant à Magdalen d'aller les chercher au bureau de poste moldu de Musdale. Samedi soir oblige, le côté moldu de la capitale anglaise était particulièrement animé. Un homme à l'aspect de gorille, planté devant la porte d'entrée et faisant office de vigile, voulu même les empêcher d'entrer dans le pub qui était déjà plein à craquer. Mais c'était sans compter un sort de Confusion que lança discrètement Beth en se cachant derrière Peter.

- Regardez, il y a justement six clients qui viennent de sortir ! chanta alors Beth d'une voix doucereuse, bien qu'il n'y ait absolument personne d'autre dans les parages immédiats.

- Ah… Ah, oui, murmura le pauvre homme en regardant dans le vide. Très bien, vous pouvez rentrer… Ce soir, la bière blonde est spécialement vendue à seulement deux livres…

Lily lança un regard appuyé à Beth.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit légal, murmura-t-elle en passant devant le gorille.

Beth roula des yeux et suivit les autres qui descendaient l'escalier de pierre menant jusqu'au pub. Une musique résonnait déjà et les basses, saturées, faisaient trembler les murs. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, le son se démultiplia, de même que la chaleur et la fumée ambiante de cigarette. Beth se tourna vers Sirius. Ils souriaient tous les deux. L'ambiance était contagieuse et la musique, juste comme ils l'aimaient.

Le gorille avait de bonnes raisons de leur interdire l'entrée : le pub était en effet bondé, et le bar, difficile d'accès. Sirius et Beth laissèrent les autres, poussèrent du coude et finirent par l'atteindre. Inutile de dire qu'une masse de moldus y était déjà agglutinés, écrasés les uns sur les autres. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des vêtements troués, et les filles avaient les cheveux courts et un peu trop de maquillage noir étalé sur leurs yeux. Mais partout les jeunes s'amusaient, riaient, sautaient dans tous les sens. Le barman, un homme chauve qui portait une chemise à fleurs par-dessous un veston sans manches, était débordé et ne les vit que lorsque Beth étala sa monnaie moldue sur le bar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? aboya le barman pour se faire entendre.

Derrière lui sur un miroir était scotché une liste de différentes boissons, mais Beth se contenta de commander six de ces fameuses bières en soldes. Tandis que le moldu s'en retournait vers ses étagères, le groupe qui jouait sur scène entama une nouvelle chanson. Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'une guitare électrique, qui jouait un air doucereux, et le chanteur, le micro collé à la bouche, se mit à chanter de façon mielleuse. Beth fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait que c'était un peu trop mièvre à son goût. Et puis tout à coup, à la fin du premier couplet, la guitare dérapa, s'intensifia, et la batterie battit le rythme à tout rompre. Beth et Sirius se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Lorsqu'ils furent servis, ils apportèrent les pintes à leurs amis qui attendaient près d'un gros pilier. Lorsque tout le monde eut entamé la première gorgée – ils grimacèrent tous sans exception devant le goût amer – ils s'avancèrent au plus près possible de la scène. Le meneur du groupe, un grand gringalet brun, avait les cheveux décoiffés et chantait avec la bouche de travers. Beth montra cette bizarrerie à Lily et elles s'esclaffèrent. Et puis, elles emmenèrent les garçons danser encore plus près de la scène. Remus ne dansa pas du tout, Peter essaya de remuer un peu son fessier, mais Sirius et James montrèrent beaucoup d'entrain. Sirius finit par leur apprendre comment les moldus dansaient le punk rock à Edimbourg – en sautant partout et dans tous les sens – et très vite, dans la salle entière les gens se mirent à se lancer les uns sur les autres avec bonheur, sorciers comme moldus. Les élèves de Poudlard passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée à rire. Beth fit même un effort envers Peter, qu'elle considérait parfois comme un idiot dénué d'intérêt. Ces efforts lui servaient probablement à oublier le fait que Beth se savait parfois dédaigneuse et désagréable avec lui.

La salle était basse de plafond et la chaleur leur mit vite le feu aux joues. Beth finit par faire une pause aux toilettes. Lily l'accompagna. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte, des moldues étaient déjà en train d'attendre leur tour. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient en costume de lycéenne et rajustaient en se bousculant le maquillage qui leur avait coulé sous les yeux.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Beth en se tournant vers Lily.

- Oui, extra !

Elle approcha sa tête de Beth.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que nous avons fait le mur… et ça m'angoisse.

- Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne peut se rendre compte qu'il manque des élèves. Ils ne font jamais d'appel ! Le tout, c'est que nous rentrions sans se faire voir…

- Oui, admit Lily. J'ai prévenu Mary que j'allais disparaître pour qu'elle me couvre… Je lui avais d'abord proposé de venir avec moi, mais elle n'est pas du genre à prendre de risque.

Beth, qui regardait les moldues en train de s'échanger des rouges à lèvre, émit un petit rire en regardant Lily.

- Je pensais que tu étais comme ça, avant de te connaître mieux.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air offensé, mais souriait.

- Merci pour cette franchise ! Et moi, je pensais que tu avais un cœur de glace, et que tu n'étais pas très drôle… Et puis un jour, en cours de potion, je t'ai vue rembarrer Sirius… C'était hilarant ! _(ndlr : voir milieu du chapitre 5)_

- Ah ça… Ça m'est souvent arrivé de le faire, j'aimais bien l'envoyer balader, lui et ses grands airs !

- Je te comprends, James a eu aussi une période où… où il m'insupportait !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Lily serra les poings et les dents.

- Je t'assure ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides !

Les moldues lancèrent un cou d'œil vers elle à travers le miroir et Beth haussa les épaules.

- Mouais, mais tu as dû te rendre compte qu'ils ont un potentiel fou. Même s'ils ne l'utilisent pas toujours intelligemment !

Lily émit un petit rire.

- Oui, je le savais déjà.

Les moldues échangeaient leurs places dans les cabinets et Beth commençait à s'impatienter. Elle avait bu deux bières et sa vessie était sur le point d'exploser.

- James n'est pas trop lourd, ce soir ? lança-t-elle à Lily sur le ton de la conversation – bien qu'en fait, elle était en train de mener une petite enquête.

- Non, il est plutôt calme, admit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. En fait, cela fait plusieurs semaines que… qu'il ne me tourne plus autour. Ça me fait de belles vacances, je peux te l'assurer.

Elle se força à sourire et lança un regard en coin à Beth.

- Au début je croyais qu'il s'intéressait à une autre fille, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression… Est-ce que… tu sais quelque chose ?

Beth s'empêcha de montrer la moindre émotion et prit un air innocent.

- Non, on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses… Je pourrais demander à Sirius, si tu veux.

- Oh non, non, ça va aller, insista inutilement Lily. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je m'intéresse à lui…

Leur discussion prit fin car les moldues étaient enfin sorties, et Beth entra la première dans les toilettes. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que sa tête tournait un peu et que son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Mais elle était bien, dans sa légère ivresse, et elle avait toujours envie de passer une bonne soirée. La musique du concert continuait d'hurler ses basses et donnait envie d'y retourner. Lorsqu'elle laissa la place à Lily, elle se nettoya les mains, regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ajusta ses cheveux. Quand Lily la rejoignit, elles sortirent des cabinets. Les filles avancèrent vers les garçons en se faufilant à travers la foule et en poussant du coude. Beth regardait Sirius de loin. Il était le plus grand des quatre. Il avait un nouveau verre dans les mains et poussait des grands rires avec les autres Maraudeurs. Quand elles arrivèrent près d'eux, les garçons leur firent un accueil en fanfare, et ils dansèrent à nouveau comme le groupe de musique commençait une autre chanson. Sirius attrapa tout à coup Beth et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci ! s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Merci pour cette surprise, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux…

Après l'avoir embrassé à nouveau, Beth se mit à imprimer dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qui l'entouraient. Les effets de l'alcool aidant, les lumières, le décor et les vêtements du public prirent des connotations idéalisées. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde oublier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ni à quel point elle s'amusait. Elle partit acheter une nouvelle tournée d'alcool et emporta Pettigrow avec elle, pour l'aider à porter les boissons.

- Tu t'amuses, Peter ? s'enquit Beth, tandis qu'ils attendaient devant le bar.

- Ah ouais, lui assura le Gryffondor en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Je n'avais jamais fait de concert de toute ma vie !

- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente de t'y avoir emmené ! lança Beth avant de passer commande au barman.

Lorsqu'ils eurent les verres en main, ils se frayèrent un chemin vers les autres et distribuèrent les verres. Au grand étonnement d'Harriet, Lily refusa, et James l'imita.

- Comment ça, Cornedrue ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu arrêtes de boire ?

- Je connais mes limites, Patmol, je ne compte pas finir comme toi tu finiras avant que nous soyons rentrés à Poudlard : à quatre pattes !

Sirius partit dans un grand rire, attrapa le verre de James, et le but cul sec. Comme il s'apprêtait à boire le sien, il arrêta tout à coup son geste et leva un doigt en l'air. Il regardait sa montre sans se soucier que son verre ballait sur le côté et déversait son contenu par terre.

- Attention ! cria-t-il à l'attention de ses amis. Dans 5 ! 4 !

Les Maraudeurs comprirent aussitôt que minuit approchait et se joignirent à lui pour faire le décompte.

- 3 ! 2 ! 1 !

- _BON ANNIVERSAIRE PATMOL _!

Beth regarda les garçons se mettre à sauter dans tous les sens et Sirius sortit sa baguette magique. Avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, il fit exploser un véritable feu d'artifice dans le pub, et des étincelles rouges et dorées vinrent se répercuter au plafond et sur le public. Au plus grand étonnement de Beth, elle vit les moldus hurler de joie et applaudir le spectacle. Sur la scène, le chanteur se mit à lever une main en hurlant un grand _Merci !_

- Pourquoi ne remarquent-ils rien ? demanda Beth à Lily.

- Ils doivent penser que c'est de la pyrotechnie moldue !

- De la _quoi_ ?

- Laisse tomber ! s'exclama Lily en riant.

Le problème, c'était que le gérant du bar prit peur devant cette démonstration qui pouvait mettre le feu à son immeuble, et que dix minutes plus tard, les pompiers arrivaient sur place en faisant évacuer les lieux. Moldus comme sorciers, les jeunes, à force de cris, de résistance et d'une grande volonté de continuer à boire et à écouter la musique, finirent par être jetés sans ménagement dehors.

Mais Sirius ne voulut pas croire que sa soirée d'anniversaire était déjà terminée. Alors, les autres le suivirent dans d'autres bars. L'alcool coulait à flot, Beth elle-même finit par en abuser, et lorsqu'il fut passé deux heures du matin, ils se retrouvèrent à parcourir les rues de Londres dans un état d'ébriété avancé – exception faite pour Lily et James. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils marchaient dans une grande rue commerçante sans vie, Sirius arrêta de marcher, se pencha en avant, et Beth était certaine qu'il s'apprêtait à vomir, mais il finit par se redresser et se tourna vers eux.

- Viens J-James ! A… approche, viens… Cap' ou pas cap' ? On se transforme là, maintenant, et on fait la course jusque… jusqu'au palais de la reine moldue ! Cap ?

Il avait de petits yeux et beaucoup de mal à articuler. James partit dans un grand rire en hochant négativement la tête et Beth se tourna vers Lily. Heureusement, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi Sirius voulait se changer. Elle ignorait toujours que les garçons étaient des animagi.

- Non, Sirius, c'est impossible, pas en pleine rue moldue… Tu le sais bien, pas vrai ? Viens plutôt par là, on va traverser ce parc ! Un peu de verdure, c'est bien aussi, non ?

Beth, la tête embrouillée par l'alcool – mais loin d'être dans un état aussi critique que son compagnon – suivit les autres en marchant derrière tout le monde. Ils atteignirent le parc en question. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et respira à plein poumon les odeurs de plantes humides. La nuit était dégagée, et de nombreuses étoiles perçaient l'obscurité. Parfois, des bruits de hiboux ou de bruissements d'arbre venaient couper le silence.

- Où elle est, Beth ? Beth ? Où est-ce que t'es ?

- Elle est là, Sirius, indiqua Lily. Juste derrière toi… Juste… Retourne-toi… Voilà !

Beth sourit en voyant Sirius trébucher vers elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

- Ça va, Sirius ? demanda Beth d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas… fit-il sans articuler. P't-être trop bu…

Beth lui caressa les cheveux. Devant eux, les autres avaient continué de marcher. Sirius releva la tête et prit de grandes inspirations.

- Tu… Tu t'souviens quand on était bourrés chez mes parents… C'était dingue, non ?

- Oui, c'était dingue, approuva Beth. C'était dingue aussi quand tu as dit à ta mère que j'avais des parents moldus, pas vrai ?

Les yeux de Sirius, déjà petits, se plissèrent et ne devinrent que deux fentes lorsqu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire.

- La meilleure…! La meilleure blague q-que j'lui ai jamais faite ! Viens Beth… Viens… J'ai envie d'courir. J'vais me transformer en Patmol, et puis… et puis toi aussi, et puis on va courir, d'accord ?

Il poussa un autre rire et trébucha. Beth reprit maîtrise d'elle-même dans son état vaporeux.

- Non Sirius, non, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu es trop bourré, qui sait ce que…

Elle avait prit les mains de Sirius et se mit à étouffer un cri d'exclamation. Elle sentait une fourrure sous ses doigts. Elle regarda et vit dans la lueur d'un lampadaire que les mains de Sirius devenaient poilues, noires, et que des griffes poussaient.

- Non ! cria Beth dans un murmure.

Elle se mit à tirer sur ses mains, et attrapa le visage de Sirius. Le garçon arborait un petit sourire endormi.

- Regarde-moi, tu ne peux pas faire ça ici ! Tu veux courir, c'est ça ? Mais moi je suis pas un animagus… Si tu veux courir avec moi, reste humain, d'accord ?

Sirius émit un autre petit rire et hocha docilement la tête. Ses mains reprirent forme humaine, et il attrapa à nouveau Beth dans ses bras.

- Le dernier arrivé aux autres, c'est celui qui… qui a perdu !

- Oui, c'est l'idée générale de ce jeu. Oh, attend !

Sirius l'avait relâchée et s'était mis à courir comme il put, c'est à dire en trébuchant tous les deux mètres. Beth le rattrapa sans trop de difficulté. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, ils riaient tous les deux très fort, et puis se calmèrent, et marchèrent en se tenant par les épaules.

- On est pitoyables, chuchota Beth à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Oui, mais on est heureux, pas vrai ? répondit-il d'une voix pareillement basse.

Beth appuya sa tête sur son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda Lily et vit que James discutait avec elle. Le Gryffondor n'avait bu qu'un verre d'alcool de toute la soirée. Beth se demandait si ce n'était pas pour plaire à Lily. Ils paraissaient dignes, tous les deux, et si un jour ils sortaient ensemble, ils feraient un beau couple. À côté d'eux, trainait Peter, le menton sur son buste, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il titubait lui aussi, et Beth se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un état pire que Sirius. Remus quant à lui marchait loin devant et regardait la nature qui l'entourait.

Ils ressortirent du parc et arpentèrent les rues londoniennes sans savoir au juste quelle heure il était. Les rues de la capitale, même si elles devenaient de plus en plus calmes au fil de la nuit, présentaient tout de même une certaine animation. Des voitures ou des motos filaient parfois à vive allure, de la musique sortait de certains appartements, et des groupes de jeunes moldus arpentaient, comme eux, les rues de la ville en quête d'un endroit où continuer à faire la fête. Au détour d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent sur deux moldus à l'aspect pas très clair. L'un d'entre eux tendit à Beth une petite pullule. La jeune sorcière, qui dessoûlait un peu mais qui se sentait toujours ivre, tendit la main sans comprendre, mais lorsque le moldu lui demanda en souriant de l'argent en contrepartie, Lily s'approcha d'eux d'un air furibond et tira Beth vers elle avant de leur proposer d'aller se faire voir. James ne manqua pas d'être impressionné et ils rejoignirent Sirius, Remus et Peter qui avaient continué de marcher sur Piccadilly Street. Lorsque James, Lily et Beth les rejoignirent, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un hôtel de luxe, l'Athenaeum. C'était une grande bâtisse à l'allure moldue et moderne, c'est à dire rectangulaire et grise. L'entrée avait néanmoins une certaine élégance, et une musique se fit entendre jusqu'à eux.

- Il y a une fête, là-dedans… Suivez-moi, les jeunes, et ayez l'air _normal_, s'il vous plait ! lança James.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et les autres marchèrent sur ses traces. Beth attrapa le bras de Sirius et fit en sorte qu'il ne tangue pas trop sur le côté. Il se tourna vers elle et se mit à pouffer de rire, mais Beth lui fit signe de se taire.

Ils traversèrent les portes de l'hôtel sans encombre. À l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée comprenait de grands sofas en forme de demi-lune, des comptoirs anciens, un grand escalier tapissé de rouge et sur le côté, un immense rideau semblait dissimuler une salle d'où sortaient les bribes d'une musique endiablée. James bifurqua vers les rideaux, mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'un moldu les arrêta dans leur élan.

- On n'entre pas, les jeunes ! C'est une soirée privée.

C'était un homme de la même trempe que celui qui surveillait l'entrée du Ruby's, sauf que ce monsieur-là portait un costume moldu violet à queue de pie et un chapeau haut de forme. Il était très grand et mince, ses cheveux grisonnaient, et un insigne sur son torse indiquait qu'il s'appelait Jim. Beth essaya de se tenir droite, ce qui n'était pas simple, parce que Sirius tanguait dangereusement.

- Oh non, Monsieur ! intervint James en ouvrant les bras. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! On vient de parcourir la moitié de la ville parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver le moindre _taxi _! On ne peut pas se faire jeter simplement comme _ça _!

Il claqua des doigts sur la fin de sa phrase et Beth échangea un regard amusé avec Lily. James tenait plutôt bien son rôle de jeune héritier et y mettait tout son cœur sur l'accent adéquat.

- Et pourtant, ça vient juste d'arriver, répliqua le moldu prénommé Jim.

- Oh non, non, non, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vraiment nous jeter, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier mon père. Il nous attend depuis plus de deux heures déjà !

- C'est ça, railla Jim en croisant les bras. Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser rentrer parce que six jeunes prétendent connaître quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

- On n'est pas assez bien habillés pour vous, c'est ça ? Vous savez que mes vêtements viennent de Dumbledore and Co, la boutique la plus chère du centre ville ?

- Mon gaillard, j'ai pas dit que vous étiez mal habillés. J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce magasin avant, mais vous seriez habillés en George V que vous n'entreriez toujours pas dans cette salle ! Et votre histoire de père, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Une idée arriva jusqu'au cerveau de Beth. La sorcière lâcha le bras de Sirius et avança de quelques pas.

- C'est quoi son nom, à votre père, d'abord ? ajouta Jim.

Il regarda ensuite regarda Beth venir vers lui, et celle-ci plissa les yeux en pensant « Legilimens ». Aussitôt, les pupilles du moldu se dilatèrent, et autour de Beth tout devint flou mis à part les visages de différents hommes qui défilaient et auxquels le moldu était en train de penser. Ils étaient des clients réguliers de l'Athenaeum. Beth s'arrêta sur l'un des visages à l'aspect concordant avec James, un client très riche et hautain, et sut immédiatement son nom.

Elle ressortit des pensées de Jim et se força à pousser un rire dédaigneux en se tournant vers James.

- S'il savait que l'on parlait de cette manière à son fils, Mr Bernadson ne serait pas très content, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Lily et Remus regardèrent Beth sans comprendre, puis regardèrent Jim, et lorsqu'ils virent que le moldu écarquillaient les yeux en dévisageant James, ils ne comprirent pas comment cela était possible. James non plus d'ailleurs, mais il eu le bon réflexe de paraître digne et condescendant.

- Vous, le… le fils de…

- De Mr Bernadson, appuya James en hochant vivement la tête. Maintenant, pouvons-nous passer ces portes, Jim ?

Jim se racla la gorge et se ressaisit, et ce fut sur un ton beaucoup plus poli qu'il déclara :

- Je suis désolé, mais aucun mineur ne peut entrer dans cette soirée privée. La consommation d'alcool leur est interdite.

Beth se tourna vers Lily en sortant lentement sa baguette magique.

- Il y a des personnes majeures parmi nous, assura James. Est-ce que ça, ça compte ?

- Non ! souffla Lily d'une voix inaudible en arrêtant le geste de Beth. Pas encore ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à tout bout de champ…

La Serpentard poussa un profond soupire, et finit par ranger sa baguette. Elle plongea ensuite la main dans l'autre poche de sa robe et en sortit un gros billet de livres moldues.

- Peut-être cela pourrait finir de vous convaincre, lança-t-elle en le tendant au moldu.

Jim éclata de rire.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je ne…

Il fit tout à coup silence en regardant le billet de Beth, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il finit par se racler la gorge et prit doucement l'argent qu'on lui tendait.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous de rentrer avant que mon collègue ne revienne…

Il regarda à sa droite, à sa gauche, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne les regardait, il leur ouvrit discrètement le rideau. Beth attrapa le bras de Sirius et suivit les autres.

- Combien tu lui as donné ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir…

Ils passèrent le rideau et la lumière électrique devint tamisée. Ils traversèrent un petit corridor. La musique dont ils entendaient les basses depuis tout à l'heure devint discernable. C'était un genre de musique de Beth avait peu entendu auparavant.

- C'est du disco, lança Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Du disco ! répéta James. C'est fou comme ça donne envie de danser dessus !

- À qui le dis-tu, articula Sirius.

Remus, qui marchait devant Beth, se tourna tout à coup vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu la Legilimancie ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Seul Sirius entendit ses paroles. Il se tourna lui aussi vers Beth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'exerce depuis quelques mois, admit Beth en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas être très forte, mais ça m'a déjà aidé…

Remus émit un petit rire impressionné.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé ça sur moi ? demanda Sirius en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Beth, digne.

Mais comme Sirius regardait ailleurs, elle lança à Remus une grimace de culpabilité qui signifiait le contraire, et le Gryffondor étouffa un rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du corridor, un autre moldu vêtu d'un costume violet débarrassa les jeunes de leurs manteaux avant de leur ouvrir une porte à double battant. En entrant dans la salle, les sorciers restèrent bouche bée.

Moldue. La décoration était ni plus ni moins moldue. Elle voguait sur la vague de l'exploration spatiale dont tout le monde parlait et allait en ce sens futuriste. Le plafond rappela à Beth celui de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, car il était noir, et l'on pouvait voir les étoiles. Mais en détaillant ce qu'elle voyait, Beth comprit qu'en fait il s'agissait de petites ampoules électriques. Le reste de la grande salle avait été peint dans les tons orange et bleu. Les murs avaient la forme de grandes vagues et toutes les tables étaient rondes, et les sièges et les fauteuils aussi. Il y avait d'étranges lampes à l'intérieur desquelles flottait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des jaunes d'œuf. La lumière tamisée laissait voir une multitude de gens au milieu de la salle, en train de se déhancher avec ferveur sur la musique. Les sorciers échangèrent un regard ahuri, avant d'avancer sur la piste, guidés par Sirius dans son fidèle état d'ébriété. Parfois il essayait de suivre leur danse – James l'accompagnait aussitôt en riant très fort – parfois, il regardait autour de lui en contemplant la décoration moldue, et cela semblait l'émerveiller au plus haut point. Mais la plupart du temps il se tournait vers Beth en répétant qu'il avait soif.

- Allons au bar, finit-elle par proposer. Mais plus d'alcool, compris ? Je n'ai pas envie que Patmol apparaisse devant tout le monde.

Sirius haussa les épaules et ouvrit le chemin vers le fond de la salle. Tout en marchant, Beth contemplait avec Lily les moldus. Il était clair qu'ils appartenaient à une classe sociale très riche. Beth lisait sur leurs visages des airs supérieurs et même si elle ne connaissait rien à la mode moldue, elle voyait que leurs vêtements étaient coûteux. Les robes des femmes, surtout, attirèrent son attention. Elles avaient différentes formes géométriques étranges, mais toutes s'arrêtaient au-dessus des genoux et exhibaient des couleurs que Lily qualifia de _fluo_.

- Et puis c'est marrant, cette mode des bottes blanches… Comme ceux qui vont sur la lune. J'en ai vu en photo, une fois, dans la Gazette du Sorcier !

- Ma mère a les mêmes, commenta Lily avec une petite grimace. J'espère ne jamais avoir le goût de porter ça…

Arrivées au bar, les filles commandèrent des jus de fruit, puis dansèrent avec leurs verres, rirent beaucoup de voir certains moldus adopter des comportements étranges, et finirent par se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… Certaines personnes restaient assises aux tables rondes, les yeux fixant un point invisible, le corps se balançant lentement, comme un pendule au ralenti.

- Pourquoi cette femme parle toute seule ? s'exclama tout à coup Beth. Et cet homme… Il regarde les lampes comme s'il était stupéfixé !

- Les moldus consomment des drôles de drogues qui n'existent pas chez les sorciers, expliqua Lily avec un air extrêmement désapprobateur. Les garçons dans la rue tout à l'heure essayaient de t'en vendre… Mieux vaut éviter ces gens, crois-moi.

Même si Beth avait arrêté de boire de l'alcool, son état d'ivresse lui permit de passer plusieurs heures d'affilée à danser sur la piste, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Parfois Lily la rejoignait, parfois elle repartait. Beth dansa même avec Peter et Remus en leur apprenant des pas que les moldus étaient en train d'effectuer. Enfin, l'hôtel commença à se vider petit à petit. Elle s'en retourna auprès de la table des sorciers et s'affala sur la banquette en prenant conscience que son ivresse était passée.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant un tas de vêtements rapiécés dans un coin. Est-ce que c'est Pettigrow ?

- C'est bien lui, approuva James en soupirant. Je lui avais pourtant dit de s'arrêter à sa première Margarita…

À côté de lui, Sirius eut un sursaut et redressa sa tête qu'il avait posée entre ses mains.

- C'est terminé ? murmura-t-il sans articuler. On peut aller se coucher ?

- Oh non, grommela Remus, qui était à peu près dans le même état que Beth. Non, on ne va pas rentrer se coucher… Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'on doit encore t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Sirius trouva le peu d'énergie et de sobriété qu'il lui restait pour ouvrir les paupières et sourire à son assemblée.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça, on ne peut pas encore te le dire.

- Il faut attendre l'ouverture des boutiques.

- Les boutiques de quoi ? Quelle heure il est ?

Beth jeta un œil vitreux sur le cadran de sa montre.

- Il est… Waoh ! Il est sept heures du matin…

- Je lève un toast ! s'écria tout à coup Sirius. A vous tous, mes chers amis, et à Beth, pour cette soirée incroyable, et à la plus belle des nuits blanches de ma vie entière !

James s'empressa d'échanger le whisky moldu de Sirius contre son propre verre de jus de fruit, que son ami termina d'une traite.

- Ah, fit-il en claquant sa langue. Ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

James, Lily, Beth et Remus partirent dans un grand rire. Ils finirent par réveiller – vainement – Peter, et le trainèrent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, sans oublier de récupérer leurs manteaux au passage. Dehors, un soleil radieux les accueillit. Sirius se mit à s'étirer de tout son long, et attrapa Beth à l'épaule en l'embrassant.

- On n'est pas très frais, hein ? fit-elle en souriant, les yeux à moitié fermés.

- Tant mieux, si on se fait attraper par Rusard en retournant à Poudlard, il partira peut-être en courant, terrifié qu'il sera !

- Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? demandait Remus à voix basse à James.

- Pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, répondit ce dernier. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a trouvé...

- Que vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- Ton cadeau, Patmol ! Allez viens, on a du chemin à faire…

Ils traversèrent à nouveau la ville. Beth était lessivée. Elle sentait qu'elle était capable de dormir en marchant, aussi, pour éviter de se faire renverser par les voitures bruyantes, elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts, et finit par discuter avec Lily des plats qu'elles préféraient manger. Discussion très banale mais qui eut le mérite de la maintenir éveillée. Au bout d'une éternité de marche, ils atteignirent un autre parc, gigantesque. Ils arpentèrent la nature qui s'éveillait, finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc, et quand il fut presque neuf heures, ils repartirent – pour revenir dix minutes plus tard, parce qu'ils avaient oublié Peter, tombé profondément endormi.

Et puis, après une autre courte marche durant laquelle les élèves de Poudlard n'arrivèrent pas à engager la moindre conversation, James arrêta enfin le groupe et tout le monde se tourna vers la façade d'une obscure boutique moldue. Lorsque Sirius lut l'inscription sur l'enseigne, son visage s'éclaira et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Oh ! C'est pas _vrai _! _C'est vrai _? C'est… C'est juste… C'est _PARFAIT_ !

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

My Way - Sex Pistols : _watch?v=_GjUroH9HfE_

Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood : Santa Esmeralda : _watch?v=-hwiCkU73NA_

* * *

_**Merci Audrey917000, Echco et Starky pour vos messages ! Merci les amis.**  
_


	14. Mars 1977 - Cecil Court, Londres

_Je n'aime généralement pas parler avant un chapitre, mais je voulais juste faire une petite parenthèse sur l'âge de Regulus : en commençant à écrire la fanfic, je n'avais pas prêté attention à la date de naissance de Regulus que JKRowling donne dans l'arbre généalogique des Black. Dans ce chapitre je commence enfin à corriger ça. Il a à peu près deux ans de plus que je le pensais, et donc il est à présent de deux ans plus jeune que son frère. Voilà voilà, enjoy !_

* * *

**– Mars 1977, Cecil Court, West End, Londres –**

Les mains dans les poches, Beth scrutait la pièce en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La petite boutique dans laquelle les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient avait une hygiène passable – Beth essayait de ne pas regarder les petites gouttes de sang qu'elle avait remarqué sur le carrelage sale. Les murs portaient des traces d'humidité et les fenêtres étaient crasseuses. Par-dessus tout ça, le moldu arborait fièrement des affiches de groupes de rock, ses instruments de travail semblaient propres et une radio locale beuglait des chansons que les jeunes sorciers ne connaissaient pas.

- Tu es prêt mon garçon ?

Beth se tourna. Le moldu, des gants translucides aux mains, tenait d'une main une drôle de machine avec une aiguille au bout. Un petit sourire trônait sur ses lèvres et Sirius, l'air tout à fait sérieux, hocha la tête en le regardant par-dessous ses sourcils froncés.

- Allez-y…

Le moldu s'approcha du visage de Sirius comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur la joue. La seconde d'après…

- AÏE ! Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, putain, PU-TAIN…

Sirius serra les dents, serra les poings sur les accoudoirs, et le moldu finit par enlever son étrange instrument. Sur le cartilage haut de son oreille se trouvait à présent un petit anneau en argent. Sa peau était rouge, et Sirius mit du temps avant de rouvrir des yeux humides.

- Nom d'un asticot puant, ça fait terriblement mal !

- Eh oui ! s'exclama le moldu en mâchouillant son chewing-gum avec un grand sourire. Je viens de percer un os de ton oreille, c'est normal que ça soit douloureux !

Sirius contempla un instant son piercing dans un petit miroir tacheté posé à côté de lui, et hocha lentement la tête.

- Au suivant… murmura-t-il.

- Celui-là fera moins mal, assura le moldu.

Il nettoya son appareil, le rechargea, et le posa cette fois-ci contre le lobe de l'oreille. Il actionna à nouveau la gâchette, et en retirant l'appareil, les autres découvrir un deuxième anneau argenté. Sirius s'admira à nouveau dans le petit miroir.

- Maintenant, je suis le plus cool d'entre vous, lança-t-il aux autres.

- Tu veux dire, le plus cool d'un troupeau de bétails ? railla James.

- Allons Cornedrue, ce n'est pas sympa de vous comparer à des bœufs.

- Tu penses que McGonagall dira quelque chose ? demanda Peter avec de grands yeux ronds.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- M'en fiche complètement.

Beth vit Lily hocher la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- Bon, les jeunes, lança le moldu en enlevant ses gants. Déguerpissez d'ici ! J'ai déjà été assez sympa pour vous prendre entre deux rendez-vous, et en plus, je ne vous ai même pas demandé vos cartes d'identité… Alors payez-moi et du balai !

Sous ses airs de remontrance, il lança néanmoins un clin d'œil sympathique à Beth, et leur offrit à tous une boule de chewing-gum.

* * *

- Ça fait encore mal ? demanda Beth en regardant de plus près les piercings de Sirius, lorsqu'ils furent ressortis dans la rue londonienne.

Le Gryffondor poussa un rire dédaigneux en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non !

Il regarda les autres et lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne n'écoutait, il murmura d'un air douloureux :

- En fait, ça me fait toujours aussi mal qu'au début…

Beth serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ils rejoignirent très vite la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur et s'y arrêtèrent.

- Bon, les gens, commença James en se tournant vers les autres. On fait vite, compris ? On passe devant le bar, tête baissée, et on fonce jusqu'à la cours intérieur pour filer sur le Chemin de Traverse… Je suis déjà venu ici plusieurs fois avec mes parents, je n'ai franchement, franchement, franchement pas envie que le patron me reconnaisse. Et Sirius, si jamais tu glisses à terre et que tu tombes accidentellement sur ton oreille, évite de pousser ce même cri suraigu que tout à l'heure. Je n'aimerais pas que la brigade magique rapplique jusqu'ici !

- Qu…QUOI !

Remus se tourna vers Sirius.

- Il n'a pas tord. Ça nous a tous brisé les tympans. Un peu comme la fois où Peter s'est fait mordre les fesses par un Botruc…

Tout le monde planta Sirius sur son air figé et outré, et passa les portes du bar. La salle n'était pas très remplie, mais par chance, Tom le gérant était penché sur une sorcière qui tenait à son oreille un sonotone en forme de corne de bouc, et il essayait de lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait dans le cocktail Dodderidge.

Les élèves passèrent donc discrètement et incognito la porte qui menait à la cours arrière. Remus tapota sur les briques adéquates le code permettant de passer, et le Chemin de Traverse s'offrit à eux. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail magique, Sirius prit un grand bol d'air et poussa un profond soupire.

- J'aime les moldus, dit-il, mais ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison…

Il sortit sa baguette et l'instant d'après, il transforma une vieille caisse abandonnée en fauteuil Louis XIV et lança une envolée d'oiseaux rouges qui traversèrent la rue magique en piaillant comme des diables.

- Oh ! PATMOL ! Vise moi un peu ÇA !

James s'était précipité vers la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Un balai était exposé en hauteur et l'inscription de la marque Nimbus, écrite en grande taille, le surplombait. James se colla à la vitrine en poussant un long râle et les autres Maraudeurs s'approchèrent. Lily se tourna en roulant des yeux vers Beth, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait de nuit blanche de sa vie, et pour le moment, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

- Un Nimbus 1500 ! articula James. Un _Nimbus 1500_ ! Sa fabrication relevait du mythe il y a un mois seulement…! Pourquoi est-ce que… Il faut que je… Bon. Je rentre.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique après avoir pris une grande inspiration, et les autres Gryffondor le suivirent. Beth attrapa Lily par le bras et l'éloigna de la boutique.

- Puisque les garçons parlent Quidditch, et si nous parlions chiffons ?

Elles s'en furent et se dirigèrent vers le magasin Tissard et Brodette. La vitrine arborait de jolies robes pour sorcières, ainsi que quelques accessoires à la mode.

- Celle-ci est jolie, remarqua Lily en montrant une belle robe cintrée à la taille dans les tons violets.

- Oui, elle est pas mal, répondit Beth. Je préfère celle-là, la blanche, avec la taille qui remonte jusque sous les seins. Comme à l'ancienne !

- Oui, à la grecque, renchérit Lily. Mais on dirait un peu une robe de mariée… De toute façon, ce magasin est bien trop cher pour moi. Viens, continuons.

Elles se détournèrent de la boutique et continuèrent leur promenade. Pour un samedi, Beth remarqua que le Chemin de Traverse était peu fréquenté.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que nous ne connaissons cette rue que pour les emplettes de la rentrée, expliqua Lily. C'est donc obligé que pendant l'été, ce soit la saison pleine.

- Intéressante supposition, remarqua Beth en hochant la tête.

Elles continuèrent à visiter quelques magasins, sans jamais rien acheter, et puis Lily finit par proposer à Beth de prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner dans un salon de thé. La Serpentard ne se fit bien sûr pas prier, et elles entrèrent chez Nancy Papadopoulos, qui leur servit un thé au goût fameux et d'excellents scones à la crème et à la confiture de coing, et pendant que les deux filles se régalaient goulument, elles feuilletèrent quelques magazines mondains sans intérêt. Au bout d'un moment, Beth regarda sa montre.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on les a laissés, maintenant. Ils n'ont quand même pas besoin de tout ce temps pour baver devant un bout de bois !

Lily approuva d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, et elles sortirent du salon de thé après avoir laissé quelques mornilles sur la table. Elles mirent le pied dehors et longèrent la grande ruelle incurvée. Avant qu'elles n'atteignent le magasin de Quidditch, un rassemblement de quelques badauds attira leur attention. Il y avait là, dans un renfoncement de la rue, un petit cul de sac dans lequel un pub et un marchand primeurs avaient élu domicile, et une dizaine de sorciers, plantés l'intersection, commençaient à se disperser. Elles croisèrent deux petites femmes très âgées qui marchaient dans le sens inverse.

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans le coin, disait l'une d'elle.

- Ce sont juste des gamins qui s'ennuient ! fit un autre sorcier, un peu plus loin.

Lily dressa la tête par-dessus la petite foule, et attrapa tout à coup le bras de Beth.

- Ce sont _eux_ !

Elles jouèrent aussitôt du coude pour passer et lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans le cul de sac, Beth vit qu'à une table de terrasse du pub, il y avait les garçons. Remus était le seul assis sur une chaise et les filles virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un autre sorcier était penché sur lui, et du sang avait coulé sur la chemise moldue du Gryffondor. Elles accoururent vers eux.

- Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elles s'approchèrent de lui et virent qu'il avait du sang séché dans les cheveux. Remus fit une grimace comme le sorcier manipulait son crâne avec dextérité.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Ça va aller, murmura Remus avant de faire une nouvelle grimace.

- Tu vois, Patmol, lança James en croisant les bras, la première chose à savoir avec les filles, c'est qu'il faut saigner pour gagner un peu de leur attention…

James et Sirius étaient assis à même une table, et Peter était planté non loin d'eux. Beth et Lily échangèrent un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et le sorcier qui soignait Remus éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir prendre ce risque, les garçons ? Votre copain n'est pas passé loin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux !

Le sorcier était un jeune adulte de grande taille aux épaules carrées. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient coupés courts et sur sa robe de sorcier trônait le symbole de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Beth en regardant Sirius.

Ce dernier, un air fier sur le visage, haussa les épaules.

- Disons que si j'avais su qu'en venant habillé en moldu ici, ça attirerait des crétins au sang pur, je serais passé plus tôt !

Beth roula des yeux.

- On s'est fait insultés par un pauvre type, et grâce à ces deux-là, c'est devenu compliqué… expliqua Remus en montrant Sirius et James du pouce, tandis que le sorcier s'écartait enfin de lui. Merci beaucoup Mr Prewett, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête vers lui.

- Appelle-moi Fabian, trancha le jeune homme en essuyant ses mains dans un mouchoir. J'ai cautérisé la plaie, mais si tu as le moindre soucis, passe me voir à St Mangouste. C'est fou le nombre de cicatrices que tu as sur la peau ! C'est devenu ça, jouer les casse-cous ? La prochaine fois, si vous voulez impressionner deux jolies filles, vous n'êtes pas _forcés_ de jouer les gros bras, hein ?

Les garçons partirent aussitôt dans un grand rire.

- Cette manie est tellement ancrée dans leur cervelle, j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard pour eux, lança Beth au jeune homme.

- Ah, je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer, j'étais pareil à leur âge ! avoua Fabian avec un sourire éclatant. Mais la vie d'adulte finit par vous assagir !

- Ou alors, lança Sirius avec un air faussement sérieux, être médicomage permet tout simplement de ne plus faire d'effort ? Avec une robe pareille, les filles doivent te tomber dans les bras, pas vrai ?

- Ça aurait pu… Mais travailler au service gériatrique n'aide pas vraiment pour ça, finalement ! rétorqua Fabian.

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

- Oui, là, ça devient tout à coup moins efficace…

- Et vous, vous faites quoi comme boulot ? demanda Fabian après avoir retrouvé son calme. J'avoue que je ne me rappelle pas de vous à Poudlard.

Beth vit Sirius ouvrir la bouche en levant les épaules, en train de réfléchir à une bonne idée qui les sortirait de là. Et puis, quelque chose sur sa droite attira tout à coup l'attention de la sorcière. Tous les badauds avaient fini par se disperser, mais une poignée de sorciers venaient de transplaner dans la ruelle, tous vêtus de noir. La seconde d'après, Beth tournait la tête vers eux en fronçant les sourcils. Et la seconde suivante, elle sortait sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe…

- _Protego_ ! hurla-t-elle.

Un sortilège fonçait sur eux. Il fut détourné et ricocha sur la vitre du marchand de primeurs qui explosa aussitôt. Les sorciers qui venaient d'arriver était au nombre de cinq et portaient tous une cagoule sur la tête. Beth entendit Lily pousser un cri étouffé. La Gryffondor tira la Serpentard en arrière comme un autre sort fonçait dans leur direction, et à côté, les autres avaient dégainé leurs baguettes et se mirent à lancer des sortilèges, épaulés par Fabian Prewett.

- Attention ! cria Lily.

Les débris de verres avaient été ramassés par un assaillant et fonçaient sur Peter, qui restait sur le côté sans savoir quel sortilège lancer. Lily dévia le verre et se mit à participer à la bataille. Beth s'avança également. Elle tenta un sortilège de stupéfixion, facilement dévié par l'ennemi. À côté, Sirius et James s'en sortaient bien mieux. Avec Fabian, ils réussirent à faire reculer leurs assaillants, mais lorsque l'enseigne de pub Lorelei fonça dans leur direction, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le côté. Lily et Remus lancèrent des _Protego !_ et lorsqu'ils furent remis sur pied, la bataille reprit de plus belle. Beth envoya plusieurs sortilèges, tous déviés. Elle commençait à sentir sa poitrine brûler. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était nulle au duel de baguette. Elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre Avery quelques mois auparavant, et ce jour-là encore, elle ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point elle manquait de maîtrise. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, surtout qu'elle continuait à s'acharner. Lorsqu'elle réussit à toucher le bras d'un ennemi avec un _Diffindo_, ce dernier retourna sa baguette contre elle. Beth eut juste le temps de lancer _Protego !_ mais la puissance du sortilège l'envoya retomber contre des tables du pub. Elle se cogna la colonne vertébrale et sa main droite se râpa contre des cailloux de la ruelle. _Nulle_. Elle était nulle! La brûlure qu'elle ressentait à sa poitrine se transforma en véritable colère et Beth savait que c'était sa pyromancie qui parlait. Toujours à terre, elle leva une main tremblante et l'enseigne du pub, que deux assaillants piétinaient, prit feu en deux secondes à peine. Les mages noirs retombèrent en arrière et Beth crispa de plus belle sa main, prise de véritables tremblements. Le feu s'agrandit et quatre des cinq ennemis transplanèrent aussitôt. Le dernier, complètement hagard, tourna sur lui même avec des gestes d'hésitation, et finit lui aussi par transplaner comme un sortilège fonçait dans sa direction. Dans la ruelle, des badauds affluèrent à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Quelqu'un a prévenu la brigade magique ? demanda un sorcier d'une voix forte.

Beth était à bout de souffle et une suée froide se rependait dans son dos et son cou. Une poigne de fer l'attrapa tout à coup et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Ça va ? murmura Sirius, le regard inquiet. C'est toi qui as fait ce feu ?

- Beth ! s'exclama Lily en s'approchant. Tu es pâle comme la mort !

- Tu es blessée ? demanda James.

- N…non, non, ça va, bredouilla la Serpentard.

Fabian Prewett s'approcha d'elle et examina ses pupilles. Beth se mit à rougir parce qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu dois manger du sucre, dit-il. Tu es sous le choc, ça peut arriver. Tiens…

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe une tablette de chocolat et la lui tendit.

- Il n'y a rien de meilleur que du chocolat pour se remettre, assura-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons.

- Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de chocolat, je vais bien, et je ne suis pas sous le _choc _!

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Beth. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la regardaient avec de grands yeux inquiets, et cela la mettait particulièrement en colère. Sirius lui prit la tablette des mains et en cassa un morceau.

- Tiens, mange, insista-t-il. C'est vrai que tu es pâle.

Irritée, la jeune sorcière ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle finit quand même par mordre le morceau, et fut bien obligée d'admettre que cela la requinquait.

- Qui est-ce qui a lancé les flammes ? s'enquit tout à coup Fabian en regardant autour de lui.

- Des badauds, sans doute, avança James en regardant également à l'autre bout de la rue.

Sirius lança un regard en coin à Beth mais ne dit rien, et celle-ci lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissante.

- Qui étaient ces types ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

- Des Mangemorts, répondit Fabian Prewett en la regardant. Des foutus Mangemorts… Celui qui vous a attaqué tout à l'heure a du aller chercher ses petits copains, et ils ont rappliqué ici fissa dans l'espoir de vous en coller une.

- Peine perdue, lança James en croisant les bras.

- J'ignorais que les Mangemorts attaquaient la population, maintenant ? s'enquit Remus d'un air grave.

- Au départ, c'est vrai qu'ils travaillaient dans l'ombre, répondit Fabian. Mais leurs attaques en plein jour sont de plus en plus fréquentes… Et le problème, c'est que personne ne sait qui ils sont.

Il lança un regard d'ensemble sur les garçons.

- Les jeunes, fit-il au bout d'un moment avec un petit sourire en coin, vous m'avez l'air débrouillard, courageux, et vous savez manier la baguette… Vous savez qu'il existe peut-être une certaine… entreprise, totalement indépendante du ministère et des Aurors, qui a pour but de lutter contre cette menace ? Le Lord qui contrôle les Mangemorts, et que de moins en moins de sorciers osent appeler par son nom, est en train de gagner du terrain. Le ministère est déjà contaminé. Si par hasard vous étiez intéressés… Passez me voir à St Mangouste, o.k. ?

Peter, qui s'était assis sur une chaise de la terrasse pour reprendre son souffle, se précipita tout à coup vers eux.

- Les sorciers disent que la brigade magique va arriver, lança-t-il à voix basse.

- Ok, il est temps pour nous de décoller, lança Sirius aux autres.

Il se tourna vers Fabian et lui serra la main.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais il faut dire qu'on est pas sensés être ici…

Fabian plissa les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là…

- Et bien, si tu ne nous a jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est parce qu'on n'est pas de la même génération, intervint James dans un clin d'œil. Et pour être tout à fait franc…

- On est encore étudiants là-bas, termina Sirius dans un sourire insolent.

Fabian écarquilla les yeux, et finit par éclater de rire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais faite, celle-là… Désolé les jeunes, mais je suis obligé de retirer mon invitation. Aucun sorcier à Poudlard ne peut nous rejoindre… Mais lorsque vous aurez fini vos études, j'en connais un à l'école qui serait ravi de vous recruter.

Il lança un sourire mystérieux à sa petite assemblée.

- Dumbledore ? lança tout à coup Remus.

Le sourire de Fabian s'accentua et il haussa les épaules.

- Allez, filez maintenant, sinon vous risquez la fessée !

Les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent alors dans le pub. Le gérant était à l'extérieur en train de rouspéter et de réparer les chaises et les tables qui avaient été cassées.

- Comment fait-on pour rentrer ? demanda Peter dans un murmure lorsqu'ils se furent retrouvés près du bar.

- À cette heure-là, la boutique Zonko doit être ouverte aux clients, remarqua Remus. Impossible d'emprunter une cheminée discrètement.

Sirius se tourna vers Beth.

- On essaie de transplaner avec deux personnes chacun ?

- Tu n'as pas encore passé ton permis, remarqua Beth en levant un sourcil.

- J'ai pris les cours à l'école…

James regarda fixement Sirius.

- J'ignorais qu'on avait fait la pratique d'escorte, Patmol…

- C'est parce qu'on ne l'a pas faite, Cornedrue.

Dans la ruelle, ils virent par les fenêtres que des agents de la brigade magique arrivaient sur les lieux.

- Patmol, tu es sûr de toi ? lança Remus sur un ton précipité.

Sirius haussa les épaules et regarda Beth en souriant. Celle-ci attrapa le poignet de Lily et de Peter.

- Rappelle-toi, lança-t-elle à Sirius. Fixe ton objectif, et concentre-toi bien… On se retrouve devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut tout à fait sûre d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, et transplana, emportant cette fois-ci deux corps avec elle.

La fraîcheur de l'air, le son de la nature et la luminosité changèrent instantanément. Passé la désagréable sensation d'écrasement et de tourbillon, Beth rouvrit les yeux et s'assura que Lily et Peter allaient bien. Ce dernier, les genoux flageolants, retomba lourdement sur l'herbe du jardin de la cabane qu'occupait Remus lorsqu'il devenait loup-garou.

- Ça va, Pettigrow ? s'inquiéta Beth.

- O-oui, ça va, ça va… J'ai tous mes morceaux avec moi…

Beth et Lily se regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce mode de voyage, avoua ensuite la Gryffondor en respirant un grand bol d'air.

Trois secondes plus tard, un craquement sonore fendit l'air depuis la rue de Pré-Au-Lard un peu plus loin devant eux.

- Waoh !

James, déséquilibré, retomba lourdement sur Sirius et Remus, et tous les trois se retrouvèrent face contre sol.

- Cornedrue, enlève ton genou de là ! implora Sirius. Tu me casses littéralement les couilles !

- Oups, désolé…

- Et ça, Patmol, c'était mon bras, grogna Remus.

Lily et Beth s'approchèrent d'eux en riant à moitié, suivies par Peter. Les garçons finirent par se démêler et se redressèrent.

- Est-ce que j'ai tous mes morceaux avec moi ? s'enquit James en tapotant son corps.

Il se tourna vers Lily d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce qu'il me manque quelque chose ?

La Gryffondor éclata d'un rire inopiné en secouant la tête négativement.

- Non, James, tu as l'air en bon état… Et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, comment fait-on pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Les grilles sont fermées, impossible de passer par là.

- Si Zonko est ouvert, on devrait peut-être attendre la fermeture de la pause déjeuner, pour pouvoir emprunter le même tunnel qu'on a pris à l'allée… proposa James.

- Impossible, trancha Remus. On ne remarque peut-être pas des élèves absents au petit-déjeuner, mais à l'heure du midi, c'est une autre affaire. Il faut rentrer au plus vite au château.

Sirius poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la Cabane Hurlante. Les autres Maraudeurs l'imitèrent, et Beth se rappela qu'il y avait là un autre passage secret vers le château, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais emprunté.

- Impossible, répéta Remus. Nous… nous ne sommes pas seuls, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Je préfère encore rentrer à Poudlard en volant sur un balai…

- Et où vas-tu trouver des balais, ici, Lunard ? lança James.

Les Maraudeurs lançaient parfois des coups d'œil à Lily.

- Quoi ? finit-elle par s'exclamer en levant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est moi le problème, c'est ça ?

Les Maraudeurs s'écartèrent des filles et se mirent à chuchoter avec animation. James insistait pour quelque chose, Remus refusait catégoriquement, et entre eux deux, Sirius et Peter n'arrivaient pas à prendre position.

- Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose, toi ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers Beth.

La Serpentard fit une grimace en haussant les épaules pour signifier que oui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- C'est le meilleur moyen ! s'exclama tout à coup James. Lunard, ne soit pas si coincé !

- Je ne suis pas coincé, nom d'un vampire !

Beth n'avait jamais vu Remus dans une telle colère. Son visage rougissait à mesure qu'il parlait. Sirius finit par poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Bon, écoutez-moi, j'ai peut-être une idée…

Il se mit à leur chuchoter un autre plan. Au bout d'un moment, Remus acquiesça difficilement, et James aussi. Sirius leva la tête.

- Les filles, est-ce que vous pourriez reculer vers ce bosquet d'arbre, là-bas ?

Beth et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux.

- On n'est pas assez loin pour vous ?

- S'il vous plait, c'est important…

Beth poussa un soupir et se retourna en emmenant Lily. À côté de la Cabane Hurlante, il y avait un groupement d'arbres qui la dissimulait des yeux indiscrets de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de mi…

Lily poussa tout à coup un cri étouffé. Son corps bascula en avant, et elle retomba face contre terre. Elle venait d'être stupéfixée. Beth plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette magique en faisant volte-face. Mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs. Ils la regardaient tous d'un air sombre et Sirius pointait sa baguette vers elles. Il finit par l'abaisser.

- Est-ce que par un simple hasard vous seriez devenus _COMPLETEMENT MALADES _? se mit à hurler Beth.

Elle se pencha vers Lily et s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lancer un contre-sort, sa baguette s'échappa de sa main et atterrit dans celle de Sirius.

- Rend-la moi, Sirius, ou je te jure que je ferais brûler ton caleçon ! lança-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

La bouche du Gryffondor tressaillit mais il se retint de sourire, et s'approcha d'elle.

- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il en haussant les bras. Impossible de passer par le passage secret de la Cabane sans éveiller ses soupçons… Le secret de Remus était en jeu.

- Mais… Même si Lily comprenait, elle n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits !

- C'était mon avis, à moi aussi, approuva James, la mine sombre. Mais je ne suis pas le principal concerné…

Il se tourna vers Remus et ce dernier soutint son regard.

- Comme tu dis, tu ne l'es pas…

- On ferait mieux de bouger de là, lança Peter en regardant autour d'eux. Quelqu'un pourrait passer par là…

Lily fut transportée sur une civière qui plana à quelques centimètres du sol. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Beth pénétra dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. En tête de file, Remus les conduisit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un salon, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il traversa la pièce encombrée de meubles brisés, s'agenouilla devant un mur et tira à main nue un battant dissimulé dans le papier peint. De l'autre côté, sa baguette éclairait une galerie qui s'enfonçait un peu dans le sol.

- Passe devant, Cornedrue…

James s'exécuta et emporta la civière de Lily derrière lui. Peter et Sirius le suivirent.

- Beth, à toi…

La Serpentard lui obéit et Remus ferma la porte dissimulée derrière lui lorsqu'il fut passé à son tour. Ils traversèrent le passage en silence. Le plafond était très bas, et ils mirent presque une heure avant d'en voir le bout.

- Où mène la sortie ? demanda Beth en voyant la lumière du jour percer à quelques mètres devant eux.

- Dans le parc du château, répondit Remus derrière elle. Peter, tu t'en occupes ?

Devant Beth, Peter lança un bref signe de tête à Remus, et deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparut. Son corps s'était ratatiné et à sa place se trouvait à présent un gros rat gris. Il se mit à courir devant les autres et ressortit du tunnel. Beth, elle, resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Eh ouais, lança Sirius en la regardant. Même le petit Peter y est arrivé…

- Il a quand même fallu qu'on l'aide, lança plus loin James en scrutant la sortie du tunnel.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

- C'est bon, il a bloqué le Saule Cogneur…

Il sortit son manteau de Poudlard de son sac, et les autres garçons firent de même. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer à un professeur pourquoi ils étaient habillés en moldu.

- Le… le Saule Cogneur, répéta Beth, incrédule. Ma foi, il n'y a pas de meilleure cachette pour un passage secret…

- Dumbledore est un grand cerveau, lança Remus dans son dos.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de boutonner leurs manteaux, James recouvrit le corps étendu de Lily avec sa cape d'invisibilité, et se faufila dans l'ouverture. Beth y suivit Sirius, et une fois sur l'herbe fraiche du parc, le Gryffondor l'aida à se relever. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Le Saule Cogneur ne bougeait pas d'une branche, même si un petit vent secouait leurs cheveux. Lorsque Remus sortit à son tour, ils se dirigèrent furtivement vers la lisière de la forêt. Derrière un gros chêne, James enleva la cape d'invisibilité et réveilla Lily en murmurant _Enervatum_.

La Gryffondor fronça d'abord les sourcils, battit des paupières, et regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre.

- Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, en se redressant sur son coude.

Beth s'approcha et s'adossa à l'arbre.

- On t'a ramené à l'école, expliqua James.

Il ne souriait pas et semblait même honteux.

- Qu…Quoi ? s'exclama Lily.

Elle se mit en position assise, regarda la civière dans laquelle elle était étendue, et regarda le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdite.

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Expliquez-moi !

Mais les Maraudeurs n'ouvraient pas la bouche, et Lily se tourna vers Beth.

- Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider, quant à savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient te faire confiance, ils t'ont stupéfixé pour prendre un autre de leur passage secret. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

La figure de Lily prit un teint rouge et elle se releva complètement.

- Vous m'avez _stupéfixé _? s'exclama-t-elle. Ça ne va pas la tête ?

Elle lança un regard furibond à James et s'éloigna vers le château à grands pas. James finit par soupirer.

- Eh bien, Patmol, Lunard, merci, merci infiniment, tous les deux. Si j'avais pu avoir une chance ce week-end avec Lily, elle vient de sombrer dans les fins fonds des abysses…

* * *

L'été allait probablement être sublime et chaud. C'est ce que les plus optimistes clamaient. Leurs contraires assuraient que si le dernier jour de juin était aussi pathétique, c'est que l'été allait en être de même. En réalité, personne ne pouvait rien en savoir, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'on n'avait jamais vu un temps aussi pourri pour le dernier jour à Poudlard.

Malgré la pluie, malgré les nuages noirs, Beth était de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle venait de terminer sa valise et parcourut des yeux sa chambre. L'année prochaine allait être sa dernière à Poudlard. Dans un an, elle répèterait cette scène, sauf que cette fois-là serait la dernière à tout jamais. Avec un pincement au cœur, Beth se détourna de la scène et descendit les escaliers en spiral, en traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard régnait une joyeuse humeur et un affreux bazar. Nelly Dewald, préfète en chef de septième année, essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les jeunes années qui ne tenaient plus en place, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait jamais eu un très fort caractère, et encore moins de l'autorité. Beth s'était surprise à prier sincèrement pour ne pas avoir sa place l'année prochaine. En septième année, seulement deux préfets seraient choisis parmi les quatre maisons pour être chefs, et Beth était presque certaine que Lily Evans serait choisie à sa place. Tout du moins, cette pensée la réconfortait…

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, mais malgré tout, la lumière avait du mal à percer les eaux du lacs. La lueur verdâtre n'était pas suffisante pour éclairer la grande pièce, aussi les elfes de maisons avaient laissé les nombreuses lampes allumées. Un tas de valises trônaient sans ordre logique au beau milieu de la salle, sur le grand tapis vert. Pendant le voyage des élèves jusque la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, les bagages seraient transférés par magie sur le quai pour être montés par leurs propriétaires dans le train. Beth ajouta sa valise avec les autres et rencontra Alicia et ses amies de troisième année.

- Ça va, les filles ? lança gaiement Beth. Parée pour les vacances d'été ?

Les filles sourirent timidement, excepté Alicia.

- Oh oui, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Ma famille a prévu de partir quelques jours en France.

- C'est formidable ! Attention à ne pas te faire agresser par leurs fromages puants, il paraît que ça peut tuer sur le coup.

Les filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur et Beth se sentit plus grande sœur que jamais.

- Et toi, demanda Alicia, est-ce que tu vas partir cet été ?

Beth leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et elle n'avait même jamais pris le temps d'y penser.

- J'imagine que, plutôt que de partir à l'aventure, je passerais mon été le nez dans les bouquins, parce que l'idée que mes ASPICS arrivent l'année prochaine m'angoisse déjà…

Elle envoya un clin d'œil à Alicia et se mit à observer le reste des élèves de sa salle commune. L'excitation était l'état qui dominait le reste, à divers degrés. Quelques élèves de première année trépignait en riant à des blagues puériles, d'autres, plus âgés, croisaient obstinément les bras en leur lançant des coups d'œil blasés, une bande de garçons de quatrième année toisaient les autres d'un air hautain en faisant quelques croche-pieds, et Nelly Dewald avait finit par éclater en sanglot lorsque quelqu'un lui fit remarquer que les valises étaient sensées être déposées dans le Hall d'entrée du château, et non en bordel, dans leur salle commune.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un bouscula Beth et la sorcière se retourna. Les élèves de quatrième année avaient commencé à chahuter. Ils étaient quatre et Regulus Black en faisait partie. Un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était dessiné une tête de mort noire passait de main en main et finit par disparaître dans une poche. Regulus croisa le regard de Beth pour détourner aussitôt les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci toisa le petit crétin concerné.

- Ne t'excuse pas, surtout.

Le quatrième année se contenta de fixer un point par-dessus l'épaule de Beth, comme s'il éviter de regarder une goule particulièrement repoussante.

- Impossible, lança-t-il avec un sourire insupportable, je ne parle pas aux impurs !

Beth ne se rappelait plus de son nom, mais le garçon au visage de bambin graisseux poussa un rire de hyène, et, sous une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait au front, il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux. La sorcière n'hésita franchement pas à riposter et l'attrapa par l'oreille. Plus elle la lui tordait, et plus le quatrième année poussait des petits cris de douleur en piétinant le sol.

- Alors, petit, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de dire ?

- L-Lâche-moi ! _Lâche-moi_ je te dis !

- Non, je ne crois pas que c'était ça, rétorqua Beth en souriant. Je crois plutôt que ça ressemblait à un pardon, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tordit de plus belle l'oreille du Serpentard.

- Pardon ! s'exclama enfin ce dernier. Pardon ! _Pardon !_

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Beth relâche le garçon qui se précipita vers ses amis. Son oreille était cramoisie et il posa une main dessus.

- Cinglée ! s'exclama-t-il. Sale… sale…

Il n'osa pas en dire plus. Beth venait de sortir sa baguette magique, mais souriait toujours.

- Allons, c'est à peine si tu viens de sortir de tes couches, et quand tu t'énerves ton nez pisse du lait. Alors quand tu auras un peu grandi, reviens me voir. Et en attendant ta majorité, mollo sur les colères, compris ?

Beth tourna les yeux vers Regulus. Elle aurait juré avoir vu la bouche du Serpentard tressaillir. Son camarade de classe à l'oreille rouge finit par sortir de la salle commune, accompagné des autres. Regulus les suivit, non sans avoir lancé à Beth un coup d'œil un peu gêné.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours gagner, tu sais ?

Beth se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec Severus Rogue. Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ils ne s'étaient littéralement pas reparlés depuis que Marcus Avery l'avait attachée dans la forêt interdite.

- Tu as toujours le don de t'attirer les ennuis, continua Rogue sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux, ce qui agaçait franchement Beth. Tu devrais faire attention, à l'avenir, à ne pas trop te faire remarquer.

- Je rêve, lança Beth en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle finit par battre des cils et secouer la tête.

- Est-ce que tu me menaces ? Tu te rends compte que l'on ne se parle plus depuis _des mois_ ? Et qu'il y avait une bonne raison, à ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu as soufflé l'idée à Avery de la forêt interdite, murmura-t-elle avec un œil mauvais. Et je te jure que je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Rogue. Et dire que je t'ai couvert… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

En fait, elle le savait, et c'était parce que Rogue lui faisait un peu mal au cœur. Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait jamais compris qu'elle était au courant et son visage prit un teint rubicond.

- Je… Je ne disais pas ça pour… pour te menacer !

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa gêne.

- Tu ne regardes donc jamais autour de toi ? Tu as une situation mal placée à Serpentard. Tu ne te rends pas compte que la plupart des sorciers sont de sang pur ? Et est-ce que tu lis les journaux ? Il y a quelqu'un qui prendra un jour le pouvoir et que tout le monde adule, ici. Alors prend un peu tes distances et arrête de chercher les ennuis. Parce que sinon, dehors, ça se passera mal pour toi.

Beth avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait bien sûr compris qu'il parlait de Voldemort.

- J'imagine que toi aussi, tu adules ce type, hein ? Tu vas le rejoindre, quand on aura quitté l'école ? Pour montrer à quel point tu as le sang pur ?

Rogue ne répondit pas mais fixait intensément Beth.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à Avery de ma part. Et dis lui qu'il y a quelques cicatrices que j'aimerais lui rendre…

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, soupira Rogue en hochant la tête. Et dire que tout aurait pu être différent. Il suffisait que tu taises un peu tes origines et que tu te contentes de comprendre où sont les forts, et les faibles.

Beth s'approcha de Rogue de quelques centimètres encore.

- À tu joues, petit crétin ? grogna-t-elle.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Ashtray, tu veux bien ? Je dis simplement que tu as un potentiel qu'Avery n'avait pas été capable de comprendre. S'il en avait été autrement… Tu aurais pu faire un sacré bout de chemin.

Beth plissa des yeux et jaugea Rogue des pieds à la tête. Après sept ans de voisinage, elle était toujours incapable de comprendre entièrement ce garçon. Elle tenta une légilimancie mais elle se rendit compte que le sorcier bloquait ses pensées.

- Ah, fit-il dans un murmure. Toi aussi, tu as appris… Quelqu'un t'a aidé ?

- Les livres, répliqua Beth avec un sourire sans joie. Et toi ?

- Les livres, et quelques personnes hautement qualifiées, qui ne font pas partie du personnel de Poudlard.

Beth émit un léger murmure.

- N'en dis pas plus, Severus, lança-t-elle ironiquement. Sinon je finirais presque par comprendre que tu es déjà un Mangemort.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent de défi. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Beth se détourna de lui et ajusta son sac sur son épaule.

- Une dernière chose, lança-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Je sais que l'année prochaine tu seras l'aîné des garçons Serpentard, en âge, et en perspicacité, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard rapide vers Bulstrode. Ne t'avise pas de recruter à Poudlard, c'est compris ? Parce que je te jure que je te surveillerais toute l'année, et que si j'ai le moindre doute, j'en aviserais le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle remontait seule les marches des cachots, Beth regardait les murs familiers autour d'elle et faisait un tour d'horizon sur l'année qui s'était écoulée. Sa vie commençait un peu à prendre du sens. Elle excellait dans les cours qu'elle avait choisis, même si pour ça, elle devait beaucoup travailler, son pouvoir de pyromancie ne lui avait plus échappé, elle s'entendait bien avec ses professeurs et elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de ses amis. Et puis il y avait Sirius, bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, elle ne vit aucun ami proche avec qui partager une calèche. Elle sortit donc dehors – une pluie battante tombait toujours, et Beth se précipita à l'intérieur de la première voiture qu'elle vit. Trois garçons de Poufsouffle de septième année étaient déjà assis - des roublards aux épaules larges qui jouaient dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Ils regardèrent Beth qui les examina elle aussi, et finirent par se détourner et discuter de leur avenir, ce qui n'intéressait pas franchement la jeune fille. Elle colla sa tête contre le carreau que la pluie frappait. Les Sombrals – Beth pouvait les voir depuis les dernières vacances d'hiver – se mirent en route et le paysage défila sous l'averse et les nuages noirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la calèche s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard et Beth descendit la première. Sous le préau des quais, elle retrouva sa valise qu'on avait apportée jusqu'ici sans problème et monta dans le Poudlard Express écarlate qui attendait sur les rails, sa cheminée fumant dans le vent du temps pourri.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle tomba sur Lily et Mary McDonald, et décida de partager leur compartiment. Elles discutèrent gaiement jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'ébranle et que la gare disparut pour laisser place aux montagnes environnantes.

- Et voilà, soupira Lily. Une autre année qui se termine…

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de laisser certains gamins puérils de Serpentard, lança Beth. Les fins d'années sont toujours les périodes les plus fatigantes. On arrive plus à les tenir en place, et des bombabouses finissent par clôturer le spectacle en beauté, avant que Slughorn ne décide d'intervenir.

Lily échangea un sourire avec Mary.

- On a le même cirque à Gryffondor, tu sais… Même si chez nous, les plus intenables sont ceux de notre âge !

À ce moment précis la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit Beth.

Sirius se tenait devant ses amis et la dévisagea en souriant. James passa une tête par le battant, intéressé.

- Vous parliez de nous ?

Sans y être invités, les garçons entrèrent et refermèrent la porte coulissante derrière eux. À sept, ils étaient un peu serrés, mais l'ambiance promettait d'être là. Et elle le fut.

Durant le voyage, ils firent quelques parties d'échecs et de cartes explosives, discutèrent gaiement de l'été qui s'offraient à eux, et les relations entre James et Lily étaient à nouveau au beau fixe – mais pas encore assez beau au goût de Beth. Et puis, lorsque Mary McDonald sortit du compartiment pour se rendre aux toilettes, la Serpentard en profita et plongea la main dans son sac.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai reçu ce matin par hibou, fit-elle en brandissant une enveloppe noire.

Sirius se redressa tout à coup de sa banquette, en alerte, les yeux exorbités. S'il avait été sous sa forme de Patmol, aucun doute que sa queue ne serait en train de remuer fébrilement.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'invitation du parti politique de Voldemort pour la fameuse soirée de gala ! s'exclama-t-il dans un débit très rapide.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Beth resta quelques secondes sans bouger, impressionnée. Sirius, qui ne tenait plus en place, lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains.

- _Enfin _! Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient oublié. L'été n'aurait pas été le même, sans ça !

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe déjà décachetée et en sortit deux cartons d'invitation. Lily regarda Beth et murmura :

- Une invitation de _Voldemort_ ?

- Vous n'allez jamais le croire ! s'exclama Sirius après avoir parcourut un des cartons. Ecoutez plutôt : _Alfred Painsworth a l'honneur d'inviter Elizabeth Ashtray pour le bal costumé qui aura lieu le 14 juillet 1977 à 20h au manoir __Corsham Court, dans le Wiltshire. _

Il finit par se rasseoir à côté de Beth.

- _Cette i__nvitation est valable pour deux personnes _! C'est parfait ! Et il y en a une autre sans nom, pour deux aussi !

- Un bal costumé ? répéta Remus, les yeux brillants.

- Ces types nous tendent vraiment la perche ! approuva James.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Beth, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toujours réticente à aller là-bas ? Tu sais qu'on n'entrera pas sans toi…

Son regard se fit suppliant et Beth secoua la tête en riant.

- Pas la peine de t'épuiser, j'ai déjà pris ma décision ce matin… Et je viendrais avec vous.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans le compartiment et Sirius et James sautèrent sur leurs pieds en brandissant un poing.

- Parfaite ! Elle est parfaite ! clamait Sirius en frappant dans la main de James.

- Attendez, les gars, lança brusquement Remus en regardant son agenda. Je ne pourrais pas… Non, je ne pourrais pas être là… Le 17 juillet c'est… J'ai un truc de prévu, avec ma mère…

Il lança un regard peiné à ses amis, et remit son agenda dans son sac avec un geste un peu brusque. Beth avait compris que la pleine lune devait tomber ce soir-là.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, peinée.

- Oh non, Remus, déplora James. J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes. Qui va venir avec moi ?

Peter s'avança tout à coup sur son siège mais James le devança et se tourna brusquement vers Lily.

- Miss Evans, est-ce qu'une soirée de bienfaisance vous tenterait-il ? lança-t-il sur un ton faussement charmeur.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et secoua la tête.

- Pour me retrouver piégée dans un nid de mages noirs ? C'est certainement de meilleur augure que de rester tranquillement chez mes parents, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

James se tourna vers Beth et Sirius.

- Elle n'a pas dit non !

Lily ouvrit la bouche en hochant la tête mais James fut le plus rapide.

- Prend ton temps, Lily, surtout… Tu me répondras plus tard ! ajouta-t-il comme Lily essayait à nouveau de refuser.

La Gryffondor finit par regarder Beth d'un air blasé. Et Beth était bien certaine qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Peter fit une nouvelle tentative pour rappeler à James sa présence, mais Mary McDonald revint à ce moment-là des toilettes et le sujet de conversation s'orienta vers autre chose. Et tandis que le Poudlard Express traversait la Grande Bretagne, le mauvais temps ne changea pas beaucoup, mais dans le compartiment n°14, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'humeur était au beau fixe.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Katrina - The Black Lips : _watch?v=7QxwA4ZCioI_

Everything You Do is a Balloon – Boards of Canada : _watch?v=dQEmaj9C6ko_

Tighten Up - The Black Keys :_ watch?v=J1H2_VTGtk0_

* * *

**EmilieBlack1293, Erza Robin, merci pour vos reviews et welcome, welcome to another year at hogwarts !  
**

**À très vite ;)**


	15. Juillet 1977 - Corsham Court, Wiltshire

**- Été 1977, Corsham Court, Wiltshire -**

Beth et Sirius transplanèrent au bout du chemin dallé qui menait au manoir Malefoy. Ils étaient dans le Wiltshire, et autour de la bâtisse, il n'y avait qu'une grande étendue de nature qu'ils pouvaient contempler à loisir grâce à la lueur que projetait la pleine lune.

- C'est magnifique, commenta Beth. Je suis sûre que les Malefoy ne sont pas du genre à profiter de la vue tous les jours…

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Toi aussi, tu as un manoir et un terrain immense. Regarde-moi : juste un petit appart sous les combles d'une vieille maison.

- Tu exagères, il n'est pas si _petit_… On pourrait facilement y faire dormir une équipe de Quidditch.

- Voilà une situation qui a beaucoup de chances de se produire, répliqua Sirius en souriant.

Beth entoura ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et l'embrassa pour couper court à ses railleries. Ils ajustèrent ensuite leurs masques et entreprirent de remonter la grande allée, avant d'arriver devant les doubles portes, ouvertes en grand pour l'occasion. Des sorciers bâtis comme des gorilles leur demandèrent leur carton d'invitation et les laisser entrer dans le vaste manoir. Beth s'accrocha au bras que lui tendit galamment Sirius, et ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée en déclinant l'invitation d'un elfe de maison à laisser leurs affaires au vestiaire. Beth n'avait emporté que sa baguette, qu'elle avait rangée dans la poche d'un faux pli de la jupe de sa robe. Ils atteignirent enfin les portes de la salle de bal et retinrent tous les deux leur respiration.

C'était une pièce immense, presque aussi large que haute. Des milliers de bougies scintillaient sur des chandeliers et le parquet reflétait leur éclat. Les larges pans des murs supportaient des miroirs à intervalles réguliers, ainsi que des portraits si grands qu'on pouvait voir les pieds des sujets. De longues tables avaient été poussées sur un côté et des mets appétissants foisonnaient dessus. Alfred Painswick n'avait rien exagéré dans un courrier que Beth avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Tout était éblouissant. Les invités arboraient des costumes d'époque magnifiques, des masques vénitiens et des loups de velours tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Beth se pencha vers Sirius.

- Tu te rappelles quand on pensait leur en mettre plein la vue ? C'est un passé révolu, à présent.

Sirius émit un murmure qui ressemblait à un rire.

- Attends de me voir valser, dit-il.

Beth rit et rajusta son masque, qui s'arrêtait sur le bout de son nez et laissait voir le bas de son visage. Il était hors de question pour elle que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse. Pour l'instant, un musicien jouait de l'orgue, et la musique avait quelque chose de lugubre et de mélancolique. Des groupes de discussion étaient dispersés un peu partout. Beth et Sirius saluèrent silencieusement quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient, et s'approchèrent du buffet, un peu aléatoirement.

- Est-ce tu avais imaginé ça ? demanda Beth en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire aussi luxueux.

- J'essaierais de prendre un de ces lustres en cristal en partant, je pense que la mère de James en raffolera.

- Regarde discrètement sur ta droite, chuchota soudain Beth. Je suis pratiquement sûre que le type en bleu est Lucius Malefoy. Je reconnais sa queue de cheval dont il était déjà si fier. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Il a dû quitter l'école il y a cinq ans. Ce type est plus véreux qu'un fruit pourri.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et afficha un air choqué.

- _Ma chère _! s'exclama-t-il en français, et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Où as-tu entendu cette insulte ? Quelle éloquence. Regarde la fille qui tient son bras, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Celle avec la robe à crinoline ?

- La robe à quoi ?

- À crinoline. C'est la jupe qu'il y a sous sa robe, et qui est si large qu'à l'envers elle pourrait servir de barque en cas de naufrage.

Sirius explosa d'un rire silencieux. Il finit par se calmer et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- C'est ma cousine Narcissa. Elle est fiancée à ce type depuis l'année dernière. Voilà qui fera un couple tout à fait détestable.

- Je me rappelle d'elle, elle était aussi à Serpentard. Quelle jolie fille. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien dans la cervelle.

- Et c'est pourquoi toute ma famille l'adore. Ça fera un super mariage, j'espère qu'on sera invités à la fête. En parlant de famille, continua Sirius l'instant d'après, je vais pouvoir te présenter le reste des membres Black ! Ils seront tous enchantés de te connaître.

Beth mima une expression désolée et posa une main sur son bras.

- Oh, mon pauvre… Tu espères encore qu'ils nous acceptent ?

- Oui, la moustache de ma tante Lucretia me manque tellement.

Beth se mit à observer les invités. Il était difficile de reconnaître les gens derrière leurs masques, mais elle s'y évertuait tout de même. Elle pensais parfois reconnaître des sorciers qui étaient à l'enterrement de son grand-père. Elle finit par repérer Alfred Painswick, à quelques mètres d'elle, très visible dans son motif à rayures dont il ne se défaisait jamais.

- Viens, Sirius, allons voir le jardin, proposa Beth à voix basse.

Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il l'a reconnaisse, de même qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Lord Voldemort. Ils traversèrent l'immense salle dorée et passèrent une grande porte vitrée à double battant. Elle s'ouvrait sur une terrasse qui donnait, après quelques marches de marbre, sur un jardin entretenu comme une œuvre d'art.

- Eh bien, fit Beth en contemplant l'extérieur. Pour ça aussi, ils ont du goût… Et de l'argent.

Ils descendirent les marches et firent quelques pas dans l'herbe. Beth attrapa Sirius et l'attira près d'elle pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes à ta ceinture ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement. Des fioles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ne t'en occupes pas, ça nous servira plus tard dans la soirée…

Beth haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as peur de manquer de Whisky pur Feu ?

Sirius poussa un grand rire et fit tournoyer Beth dans une valse improvisée.

- Ne regarde surtout pas dans les bosquets derrière nous, il y a des gens qui fricotent, dit-il à son oreille quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oh ! Les porcs… Ils ne peuvent pas attendre d'être à la maison ?

- Pas si leurs conjoints respectifs ne sont pas au courant !

Beth se tourna soudain vers la salle de balle comme la musique avait changé. L'orgue s'était arrêté et une véritable symphonie commençait.

- C'est du Tchaïkovski ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont lancé la première danse, viens, allons voir ça !

Ils se précipitèrent vers les portes vitrées, comme tous les hôtes qui étaient sortis prendre l'air, et regardèrent de là la piste. Pour le moment, un seul couple dansait. Beth reconnut Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Ils affichaient sous leurs loups un air hautement suffisant, et paraissaient à peine s'amuser.

- Ne forment-ils pas un beau couple ? lança quelqu'un à côté de Beth et Sirius.

- Oui, ils incarnent si bien la nouvelle génération ! On ne pourrait rêver mieux.

Beth regarda très discrètement les deux vieilles dames qui discutaient et se reteint de rire. Et puis d'autres couples rejoignirent la piste et pour entamer des valses. Sirius attrapa la main de Beth.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Avec un grand sourire, Beth lui offrit une belle révérence.

- C'est trop d'honneur, dit-elle en s'avançant.

- L'honneur est pour moi, insista Sirius en se plaçant devant elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas, s'amusa Beth. Personne ne vous a dit que mes parents étaient des gens de peu ?

- C'est ce que je recherche chez une fille, mais ne le dites pas à ma mère.

Sirius commença à valser, et Beth suivit son mouvement. Autour d'eux, une bonne partie des invités tournaient allègrement dans leurs costumes de soie et de mousseline. Le mélange des couleurs avait quelque chose d'onirique. Beaucoup de gens dansaient, mais nombreux restaient encore près des murs, et discutaient en observant la piste.

- Par Merlin, mais tu sais vraiment bien danser ! s'enthousiasma Beth.

- Ça faisait partie de mon éducation avant mon entrée à Poudlard… Autant te dire que je détestais ça, surtout que ma mère avait engagé un vieux sorcier aigri. À côté de lui, danser avec toi me paraît divin !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Ils dansèrent en souriant, et Beth se sentit vite enivrée. Et puis Sirius s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je viens de repérer des Black, si ça t'intéresse.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Regarde discrètement vers l'escalier de marbre. Sur les premières marches, il y a ma tante Druella et mon oncle Cygnus.

Beth jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil dans leur direction. La femme, âgée d'une soixantaine d'année, se tenait droite comme un piquet et son nez était retroussé d'un air hautain et détestable. Elle ne portait pas de masque du tout et l'on devinait aisément que cette idée devait la répugner. Son mari, à ses côtés, en portait un et paraissait, de manière générale, insignifiant. Beth ne voyait pas s'il était posé sur une marche inférieure, ou s'il était simplement plus petit que sa femme. Et une marche au-dessus d'eux, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, raides, disciplinés. Elle avait le visage long et sous son masque, Beth devinait qu'elle était jolie. Pour le moment elle se tenait les bras croisés et toisait la salle.

- Comme ça a dû être joyeux aux repas de famille… Qui est la fille derrière eux ? demanda Beth en regardant Sirius.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage du garçon.

- Ma chère cousine, Bellatrix. C'est l'aînée de ma génération. C'est aussi la créature la plus ignoble qui existe.

- Dis donc, tu en as des cousines…

- Pas tant que ça. J'en ai juste trois et elles sont toutes sœurs.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Beth tout bas en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux dire qu'Andromeda, avec qui nous avons bu un verre à Londres un jour, est la sœur de Bellatrix, elle-même la sœur de Narcissa ? Et que toutes les trois, non seulement ne se ressemblent pas, mais en plus ont des couleurs de cheveux différentes ?

Sirius eut un sourire amer.

- J'ai souvent taquiné Andromeda sur la haute probabilité qu'elle et ses sœurs aient chacune un père différent !

- Si dans toutes les soirées comme celle-ci, des gens se mettent à forniquer dans les buissons, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

La musique monta d'un créneau, et Sirius se mit à rire aux éclats. Beth le regarda amoureusement en se disant qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui. Et puis, tout à coup, un couple qui dansait les accosta.

- Bien le bonsoir, fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Il était vêtu d'un costume à veston bleu et ses cheveux, courts et décoiffés, étaient roux. Malgré son masque, Beth était bien certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. La jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs et sa robe était assortie au veston de son cavalier. Elle souriait sous son masque elle aussi. Beth voulut s'écarter, mais Sirius ne bougea pas et arrêta même de danser. Beth leva la tête vers lui. Il arborait un grand sourire. Elle regarda à nouveau le couple en se demandant s'ils faisaient partie de la famille Black. Et puis tout à coup, elle les reconnut.

- Nom d'un vampire ! s'exclama-t-elle tout bas. C'est vous !

Elle regarda Sirius.

- C'est eux !

Sirius repartit dans un fou rire qu'il échangea avec James Potter. Le sourire de Lily Evans s'élargit.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous avez échangé de couleur de cheveux ! Et puis, James, je croyais que tu ne viendrais finalement pas, Sirius ne m'a rien dit !

- Ça en valait la peine, répondit ce dernier, vu la tête que tu as faite !

- Eh oui, nous voilà, reprit James, j'ai réussi à convaincre la plus belle fille de l'école d'être ma cavalière !

- Je continue à croire que tu m'as lancé un sortilège de Confusion, avança cette dernière.

Beth et Lily se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et les garçons parlèrent du dernier match de Quidditch.

- Tu as une robe magnifique, remarqua Lily.

- J'étais en train de me dire la même chose de toi, répondit Beth. Où vous êtes-vous fournis ?

- Ça n'a pas été simple de trouver. On a commandé par correspondance en France, sur les conseils de la mère de James, répondit Lily.

Beth se pencha vers elle.

- Tu as rencontré la mère de James ?

- Non ! s'exclama Lily.

James et Sirius arrêtèrent leur grande discussion et se tournèrent vers elles. Lily se racla la gorge.

- Vous nous offrez un verre, les garçons ?

Deux secondes plus tard, ils ouvraient la marche vers les tables du buffet, Lily et Beth derrière eux.

- Non, je n'ai pas rencontré la mère de James, répéta Lily à voix basse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisqu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Voilà l'information que je voulais tirer de ma question, répondit Beth en levant un sourcil.

Elle n'avoua pas qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée que Lily, malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait entendre, finirait un jour par sortir avec Potter. Sa présence au bal le certifiait. Mais elle savait que si elle le lui disait, elle risquait de la contrarier, annihilant les chances que James avait ce soir.

- Moi j'ai déjà rencontré la mère de Sirius, reprit Beth sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec elle ?

- Il ne me l'a pas présentée, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua Beth en souriant. Mais quand j'étais petite, ses parents côtoyaient mon grand-père. Et puis il y a environ deux ans, je suis tombée dessus accidentellement, dans leur maison familiale, avant que Sirius et moi nous sortions ensemble. Bien sûr, il n'a pas attendu que je sois partie pour lui dire que j'avais des parents moldus. J'en garde un souvenir très désagréable…

Ils venaient tous d'arriver près des tables, et Beth préféra se taire sur le sujet, de peur que quelqu'un près d'eux ne les entende. Sirius et James leur tendirent des coupes de champagne, et ils trinquèrent silencieusement en se regardant à travers leurs masques avec un sourire complice.

- Bon, intervint Sirius au bout d'un long silence. James et moi, on a à faire, alors on vous laisse quelques instants.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Beth, soupçonneuse.

- Pas trop de bêtise, ne t'inquiète pas. On sera de retour avant que vous n'ayez entamé les _amuse-gueules _!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons avec un grand sourire et s'enfonça dans la foule avec James.

- C'est pas vrai… marmonna Beth. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous plantent là.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on leur a servi de couverture ? J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien de stupide, on est quand même entourés de mages noirs…

Beth regarda Lily et un frisson remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

- Je pensais que Sirius voulait juste venir pour qu'on rigole un peu… Tu crois que…

Les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient passèrent de la crainte à la véritable terreur.

- Tu crois qu'ils en ont après quelqu'un ?

- Si oui, qui ? Les connaissant, ils… ils feront quelque chose à grande échelle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Lily.

Beth but une longue gorgée de son champagne pour se donner consistance.

- S'ils font quoique ce soit de stupide, je jure que je me fonderai dans la masse et je les pointerai du doigt en hurlant : _c'est eux _!

Lily s'esclaffa dans son verre et renversa quelques goûtes. Beth se dérida et elles gardèrent silence quelques minutes en regardant les danseurs au milieu de la salle. Un homme d'âge mûr, avec un gros embonpoint au ventre, s'approcha soudain de Beth et lui proposa de danser. Elle déclina l'invitation en souriant et se tourna vers Lily.

- Fuyons…

Elles s'écartèrent du buffet, verres en main, et longèrent le bord de la piste. Elles passèrent devant un groupe de jeunes sorciers. Ils s'étaient si jeunes qu'ils auraient pu être eux aussi à Poudlard. Au moment où Beth se faisait cette réflexion, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un jeune garçon et sous le loup qu'il portait, comme elle. Elle le reconnut instantanément. Il s'agissait de Regulus Black. Leur échange ne dura que deux secondes, et Beth cilla et continua de marcher en essayant de ne pas paraître coupable. Elle finit par se retrouver avec Lily de l'autre côté de la salle, près de l'escalier de marbre. Elle s'empêcha de regarder à nouveau Regulus, ce qui aurait pu éveiller ses soupçons, si il ne l'avait pas déjà reconnue. Elle jeta un regard de biais un peu au hasard et vit que l'oncle et la tante de Sirius étaient toujours là, et qu'un homme avait rejoins Bellatrix Black sur les marches, l'air tout aussi supérieur qu'elle.

Beth plongea son regard dans son verre de champagne. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. Elle avait voulu jouer la Gryffondor, mais elle avait de terribles doutes. Si Regulus la dénonçait, que se passerait-il ? La plupart des mages noirs présents n'étaient pas réputés pour être très gentleman. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'ennemis qui l'épiaient déjà en se demandant quel sort allait-on lui réserver. C'est lorsqu'elle se mit à désespérer le plus qu'elle reprit courage. Elle ne pouvait pas être si couarde, quand même ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau vers le groupe de jeunes sorciers. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait d'autres élèves et sa curiosité était la plus forte. Regulus ne lui prêtait pas du tout attention. Et puis, les yeux de Beth s'arrêtèrent sur Lucius Malefoy qui s'était mis à parler à l'un d'entre eux.

- Oh, nom d'un vampire, murmura Beth en se sentant rougir.

Elle ne rougissait pas de gêne, mais de colère. Elle se mit à dévisager les autres et en reconnut quelques uns derrière leurs masques.

- Bon sang… continua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

- Regarde le troupeau, là-bas, et dis moi si tu les reconnais.

Lily obéit et observa quelques secondes, puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Il y a Severus ! L'idiot !

- Severus ?

- Quel… quel imbécile ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais le voir là… ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la colère. Quand je pense qu'il était mon ami d'enfance…

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas que lui… Il y a aussi Bulstrode, et Mulciber, qui était encore à l'école l'année dernière. Il y a même le petit frère de Sirius, Regulus… Il n'a que quinze ans ! Tu y crois, toi ? Je commençais à bien l'aimer, et ça me contrarie par dessus tout. Maintenant, regarde à qui le blond, Lucius Malefoy, est en train de parler.

- Celui qui a du ventre ?

- Oui…

- Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit.

- C'est Avery, ce pouilleux, cette ordure. Si un jour j'ai pu avoir des envies de meurtre, c'était sûrement pour lui.

Lily prit une grande inspiration.

- Quelle bande d'idiots… Non mais regarde-les, la nouvelle jeunesse hitlérienne.

Beth cilla plusieurs fois.

- La quoi, tu as dit ?

- Oublie ça… Que dirais-tu de faire apparaître une charge de rhinocéros dans leur direction ?

- Mmh, cette idée est croustillante.

Mais une nouvelle vague de peur l'assaillit de nouveau, et Beth changea de sujet.

- Ça me donne faim, tiens. Tu es partante pour une cession buffet gratuit ?

Lily poussa un petit rire et suivit Beth. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant l'escalier, la Serpentard leva les yeux vers la famille de Sirius et regarda Bellatrix Lestrange. Le sorcier posté à ses côtés adoptait des gestes très familiers, et Beth vit qu'ils portaient tous les deux une bague aux doigts. Ainsi ils étaient mariés. Vu l'air qu'ils présentaient, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient unis dans la supériorité. Elle finit par rencontrer le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange. Beth détourna aussitôt la tête, malgré son envie de faire de la Legilimancie. Elle ne voulait se faire remarquer plus encore, surtout pas avec Avery dans la salle. Beth n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle avait l'impression que ce qu'il pouvait révéler sur elle était comme un détonateur, avec plusieurs centaines de Sangs Purs en guise de bombe. Lily et elle continuèrent d'avancer. Elles passèrent devant Alfred Painswick qui dansait avec Narcissa Black, et Beth fit semblant de rajuster sa robe pour garder la tête baissée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu Lord Voldemort. Elle ne l'imaginait franchement pas se déguiser, et encore moins valser sur la piste.

L'orchestre, qui se tenait sur le balcon à l'étage supérieur, entamait une mélodie que Beth ne connaissait pas. Elle en voulait aux garçons d'être partis si précipitamment. Elle avait beaucoup aimé danser, et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'accepterait pas le prochain cavalier qui se présenterait. Elles arrivèrent au buffet et Beth ne sut que choisir entre les crèmes brûlées et les puddings aux légumes. Elle opta finalement pour une bouchée au saumon et se tourna vers la piste de danse. Et puis son regard tomba sur les portes vitrées du jardin, un peu sur sa droite. De là, Sirius était en train de la fixer derrière son masque avec un petit sourire. Le cœur de Beth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le fixa intensément et avala sa bouchée en mimant un grand plaisir. Ils rirent tous les deux dans leur barbe, et puis Sirius s'avança sur la piste et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Beth marcha quelques mètres, attrapa sa main, et Sirius l'emporta. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de tournoyer et de sourire.

- Tu es la plus belle fille de cette salle, commença Sirius au bout d'un moment, et tu es à moi…

Il était plein d'une assurance qui intimida presque Beth. Elle rajusta la cravate foulard du jeune sorcier en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais…

Et puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et se demanda si elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait vu Avery, ou même Regulus. Elle décida que pour l'instant, elle garderait ça pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de Sirius dans un endroit pareil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il était en train de l'observer dans ses réflexions, le regard légèrement inquiet.

- Non, il n'y a rien, répondit Beth en souriant. Je me sens bien dans tes bras… Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. C'est si cliché à entendre ! Mais pourtant, c'est bien ce que je ressens.

Sirius ralentit la danse. La main qu'il posa sur la joue de la jeune fille et le baiser qu'il lui donna la firent frémir. Ils reprirent leur danse et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs jambes se fatiguèrent.

Ils profitèrent ensuite du buffet, et quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvèrent James et Lily dans un coin de la salle.

- Vous avez goûté le pudding aux légumes ? demanda James. Absolument infecte…

- Ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller visiter les étages ? proposa soudain Beth, prise d'une étincelle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a tout un tas de choses intéressantes là-haut.

Sirius la dévisagea avec appétit.

- Toi et tes idées de génie, je ne vous quitte plus de la soirée, lança-t-il en souriant.

- Moi je n'ai pas envie, vraiment, avoua Lily avec un air triste. Désolée, mais être ici me donne déjà assez de stress…

- Viens, on va visiter le jardin, proposa aussitôt James en passant un bras autour de son épaule. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Je t'ai amenée ici pour que tu passes un bon moment.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Sirius et s'éloigna avec Lily.

- On dirait que James va tenter quelque chose, murmura Beth avec un sourire en coin.

- Viens, allons jouer les explorateurs. Tout à l'heure j'ai aperçu un escalier de service près des cuisines…

Non loin du grand escalier de marbre, il y avait une porte de service par laquelle passait parfois un serviteur. Sirius s'assura discrètement que personne ne les regardait, et poussa Beth à l'intérieur.

Un petit couloir s'offrait à présent à eux. Il y avait une porte entrouverte qui leur faisait face, et d'où sortait des volutes de fumées aux odeurs alléchantes, ainsi que des voix de sorciers et d'elfes de maison. Ils se précipitèrent à gauche et grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier de service. Ils poussèrent une autre porte, et arrivèrent dans un couloir à la moquette rouge, et les murs étaient parsemés de mobilier doré et d'immenses miroirs. Main dans la main, ils arpentèrent les lieux. Beth s'arrêta soudain et colla son oreille contre une porte. Elle regarda Sirius.

- Il y a des gens qui fricotent à l'intérieur, dit-elle en murmurant si bas qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas. Par Merlin, mais quel genre d'endroit est-ce ?

- Tu ne veux sûrement pas le savoir…

Sirius l'attira vers l'extrémité du couloir, et ils prirent un autre escalier pour atteindre le palier du deuxième étage. Là-haut, le sol était également recouvert d'une moquette rouge et tout était silencieux. Sirius entraina Beth vers une porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Il sortit de sa poche un petit couteau multifonction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Beth dans un murmure.

- Un autre cadeau de mon oncle Alphard… Aucune serrure ne lui résiste.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Beth se détourna de la scène et essaya de pousser la porte de la pièce voisine.

- Celle-ci est ouverte, annonça Beth.

- Laisse-moi terminer avec celle-là, elle a piqué ma curiosité…

Beth haussa les épaules et passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans la pénombre, elle reconnut une immense bibliothèque. Elle empoigna sa baguette, murmura _Lumos_ et fut aussitôt frappée de stupeur. La salle était gigantesque et magnifique. Le plafond était si haut qu'on aurait pu y caser une petite maison à deux étages – la magie y était probablement pour quelque chose – et les murs étaient occupés par des milliers d'étagèrent remplies de bouquins, plus vieux les uns que les autres.

- Magnifique…

- Beth ! appela Sirius dans un murmure.

La jeune sorcière se détourna de la scène et referma la porte. Sirius avait réussi à ouvrir la pièce voisine, et entraina la jeune fille à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre à coucher, et elle était tout aussi somptueuse que la bibliothèque, quoique moins grande. Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés de bleu, et un immense et magnifique lit à baldaquin, avec une longue tenture dorée, était posé au centre du mur qui leur faisait face. Sirius se tourna vers Beth.

- On a bien un peu de temps avant que James et Lily ne commencent à s'inquiéter, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Beth lui rendit son sourire, referma la porte derrière elle et prit soin de tourner le verrou.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent à l'intérieur, mais quand ils en ressortirent, légèrement débraillés et les joues rouges, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent. À l'autre bout du couloir, deux autres personnes émergeaient également d'une autre chambre. Beth et Sirius restèrent pantois lorsqu'ils reconnurent Lily, qui arrangeait ses cheveux, et James, qui réajustait sa robe de sorcier. Lorsque les deux Gryffondor s'aperçurent de la présence de Sirius et Beth, ils restèrent un instant paralysés, à l'instar de leurs amis. Soudain, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu se reprendre, quelqu'un tira une troisième porte sur leur droite.

- Vite, sous la cape ! s'exclama aussitôt James en sortant une cape fine et argentée de la poche de sa robe.

Sirius et Beth galopèrent vers eux et James les recouvrit au moment même où un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année passaient une tête dans le couloir, en ajustant robes et chapeaux. Les élèves de Poudlard durent plier les genoux pour que leurs pieds ne dépassent pas.

- James ! chuchota Lily. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une cape d'invisibilité !

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores de moi…

- Chut !

Le couple s'avança et passa juste devant eux sans les voir.

- Dégoutants, déplora James.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte ? rétorqua Beth en chuchotant. Vous venez probablement de faire la même chose qu'eux.

Beth vit Lily rougir.

- En tout cas, reprit Sirius, _nous_ on a fait la même chose qu'eux !

Beth lui donna un léger coup de pied.

- Un peu de pudeur, s'il te plait !

Sirius émit un petit rire, puis l'attrapa au visage pour l'embrasser.

- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama James en émergeant de la cape. Un peu de tenue !

Il replia et rangea le morceau de tissu dans sa grande poche, et les quatre amis longèrent le couloir, sur les traces du couple. Ils arrivèrent vite au premier étage, mais du côté opposé où Beth et Sirius étaient arrivés. L'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre donnait directement accès à l'endroit où les musiciens jouaient la symphonie. Les jeunes sorciers se fondirent dans la petite foule de gens venus observer les musiciens de près et firent mine d'être intéressés. Beth se tourna vers Lily.

- De moins en moins farouche envers Potter, à ce que je peux constater, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

Lily rougit de plus belle. Une cloche retentit soudain dans tout le manoir, et les gens au premier étage se détournèrent des musiciens qui avaient arrêté de jouer, pour s'avancer vers la balustrade qui donnait pleine vue sur la salle de bal. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers un homme à la barbichette pointue, qui se tenait au centre du grand escalier de marbre.

- C'est Igor Karkaroff, murmura un vieux sorcier non loin de Beth. Très prometteur, vraiment très prometteur…

Igor Karkaroff salua l'assemblée d'une légère révérence. Il avait le visage fin pourvu d'une barbichette parfaitement taillée. Il ouvrit largement les bras en signe d'accueil et prit la parole.

- Chers Sorciers et Sorcières britanniques ! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous exprimer mes sincères salutations et vous souhaite, au nom des Malefoy ici présents, la bienvenue à ce manoir d'exception ! Ces réponses massives à nos invitations traduisent tout l'intérêt que chacun d'entre vous porte aux idéologies de notre parti !

Il s'arrêta une seconde et lança un clin d'œil à quelqu'un de l'assistance. Un héritier d'une grande fortune, sans doute, pensa Beth.

- Certains d'entre vous se souviennent sans doute de nos débuts, lorsque nous étions si peu nombreux pour pouvoir élever notre voix au sein de cette société. À présent ce passé est révolu, et il ne faut pas craindre l'engagement de vos idéaux, qui sont aussi les nôtres. Il est temps de se faire une place dans le monde magique, il est temps de crier haut et fort nos droits en temps que sorciers supérieurs. Oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, il est temps de nettoyer les bancs de nos écoles et les bureaux de nos sociétés des saletés abjectes qui ont germé depuis bien trop longtemps!

Il marqua une pause et de nombreuses personnes applaudirent ou sifflèrent de contentement. Beth se rendit compte que sa propre expression devait trahir ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même : du dégoût. Elle se ressaisit et détendit son visage sous le loup qu'elle portait.

- Je suis persuadé, reprit Karkaroff, que nos projets nous permettront d'avancer vers un avenir meilleur, et n'oublions pas que nous, sorciers de Sang Pur, représentons la majorité de la population magique. Il n'y a rien d'assez puissant pour nous barrer le chemin, et, quand bien même quelqu'un essaierait, il serait écrasé instantanément par notre leader à tous. Je voudrais d'ailleurs tout particulièrement l'excuser, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pu se déplacer ce soir en personne. Mais il m'a transmis ses meilleurs sentiments à votre égard à tous. Je vous remercie de votre attention, et du soutien financier que vous nous apporterez, et vous assure que le succès ne nous quittera pas.

Une slave d'applaudissements suivit ses paroles comme il levait les mains en guise de remerciement. Il s'approcha de la foule et invita une femme d'un certain âge à danser, tandis que l'orchestre reprenait un air ancien.

- Suis-moi, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Beth.

La jeune sorcière obéit et ils suivirent en silence James et Lily qui marchaient à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier de marbre, traversèrent la salle et les portes vitrées, et se retrouvèrent vite sur le balcon. Ils descendirent jusqu'au jardin et rejoignirent James et Lily sur un banc en pierre, à l'écart des autres sorciers. Beth vit tout de suite que Lily était ébranlée. James lui tenait la main. Les filles échangèrent un regard, et Beth s'assit à ses côtés en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, dit Lily d'une petite voix, mais ce discours m'a foutu la frousse.

Beth vit James et Sirius échanger un regard décidé.

- J'ignorais que des gens pouvaient être capable de telles idioties, continua Lily. J'ai… j'ai eu l'impression d'assister à l'avènement des nazis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale…

En voyant les regards interrogateurs de James, Sirius et Beth, Lily leur fit signe d'oublier.

- Les garçons, murmura Beth en les regardant chacun leur tour, quoique vous ayez préparé pour ce soir, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur.

James et Sirius gardèrent silence. Mais sur leurs visages se lisait une très grande détermination.

- Viens, Lily, reprit Beth au bout d'un moment. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses ces gens te miner le moral. Retournons danser, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu en crèves d'envie !

Lily haussa les épaules, mais accepta de suivre James lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une main pour qu'elle se relève du banc. Les filles marchèrent devant. Lorsque Beth se tourna vers les garçons, alors qu'ils atteignaient la terrasse, elle vit James glisser quelque chose dans la main de Sirius.

- Je pense que l'honneur te revient, mon vieux… disait James.

Sirius se retint de rire et regarda son ami.

- Cornedrue, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu m'aies jamais fait…

Il donna une grande tape dans l'épaule de James et Beth rejoignit Lily qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle de bal. Les filles se frayèrent un chemin parmi les convives. Les garçons leur offrir à nouveau des coupes, et puis les entrainèrent sur la piste une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour une dernière danse.

- Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, chanta Beth en valsant de nouveau avec Sirius. Je suis peut-être née au mauvais siècle !

- Je croyais que tu aimais le rock ?

- Argh, c'est vrai… Comment faire la part des choses ?

- C'est simple: valser au prochain concert de rock.

Beth eut un sourire inopiné en imaginant la scène et accepta volontiers. Le gâteau du dessert arriva à ce moment sous les applaudissements de la plupart des convives. Il s'agissait d'une pièce montée d'une blancheur éclatante, d'un bon mètre de hauteur, poussée par des serveurs en queue de pie sur une desserte dorée. Le gâteau fut apporté dans le fond de la pièce, et la plupart des invités s'en approchèrent avec des exclamations de ravissement. Beth trouvait tout ça très ridicule. Ils continuèrent de danser, mais Sirius finit par ralentir l'allure.

- Elizabeth, dit-il, soudain très sérieux. Tu es à ce jour la lumière la plus brillante de ma vie.

Beth arrêta de danser sans s'en rendre compte. Les mots avaient atteint son cerveau avec le même impact qu'une gifle.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle un peu bêtement, car il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de cette façon.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Sirius tout aussi bêtement.

Il secoua la tête et sourit.

- Tu as éclairé ma vie quand nous étions enfants, et tu continues encore à le faire… Je pense que c'est ça, l'amour. Pour rien au monde je ne veux te perdre.

Il arborait à présent un sourire lumineux et releva son masque sur son front. Beth, bouche bée, jeta de petits coups d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Mais, loin de se démonter, Sirius attrapa le loup de Beth et le retira également. La jeune fille se sentait nue, mais l'excitation du risque la fit sourire. La mélodie que jouait l'orchestre monta d'un cran, et Sirius embrassa Beth comme si c'était la première fois.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une explosion retentit dans la salle. Le fameux gâteau en pièce montée devint un véritable geyser, et projeta non seulement de la crème sur les convives, mais aussi un liquide qui colora le mur, le sol et les invités d'un rouge éclatant. Quelqu'un avait placé une potion de Pingmerium agrémentée d'une bombe dans le gâteau et Beth savait pertinemment qui en étaient les auteurs.

Sirius attrapa la main de Beth et la tira vers la sortie dans un mouvement de groupe dont ils purent profiter. Les gens hurlaient autour d'eux comme si on attentait à leurs vies. Beth se sentait totalement sonnée, et Sirius était hilare. Ils remirent leur masque sur leurs yeux et passèrent les portes de l'entrée. Sur le perron à l'extérieur, des gens continuaient de crier, parfois recouverts de peinture rouge. Ils repérèrent bien vite James et Lily, qui était complètement stupéfaite.

- Ok, lança James en attrapant la main de Lily, c'est le moment de filer !

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et traversèrent la longue allée bordée de sapins.

- HÉ ! cria quelqu'un dans leur dos. Vous, là-bas ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !

Beth risqua un regard en arrière et aperçu un groupe d'hommes qui partaient à leur poursuite. Ils pointaient leurs baguettes magiques sur eux.

- Foncez ! hurla Beth en sortant la sienne.

Elle esquiva un sortilège rouge qui avait été lancé. Ils passèrent enfin les grilles ouvragées du domaine des Malefoy, se retournèrent tous en même temps et virent plusieurs sortilèges arriver dans leur direction. Enhardie par l'urgence, Sirius à son bras, Beth se colla à Lily, agrippa la manche de James, et escorta tout le monde en transplanant dans le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, essoufflés par leur course, ils virent une plage de sable fin, et, bien au-dessus, la pleine lune, immense et rouge, qui projetait sa lueur sur les vagues de la mer du Nord.

- Où sommes-nous ? C'est toi qui nous a fait transplaner, Beth ? demanda Lily, haletante.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Nous sommes à Elie, là où a grandi mon père. Ce n'est pas très loin d'Edimbourg. Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Beth en se tournant vers les autres. Je n'ai oublié les morceaux de personne ?

Dans un mouvement machinal, chacun d'entre eux vérifia que tous les membres de leur corps étaient à la bonne place.

- C'est incroyable, murmura James, que tu aies réussi à nous faire transplaner tous les quatre en même temps…

Beth soupira d'un air détendu.

- J'ai toujours été meilleure dans l'urgence.

Le temps de ce mois d'août était chaud, et malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il faisait déjà doux, même en bord de mer. Les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas froid et ils s'allongèrent sur une dune de sable en regardant les étoiles pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Chacun d'entre eux arborait un sourire béat.

- C'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai jamais passée, remarqua Sirius.

Les autres finirent par avouer qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils restèrent un long moment à observer les étoiles tout en discutant et en riant. La pleine lune traversait lentement le ciel noir d'encre et, un par un, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Quand Beth se réveilla, le soleil préparait son entrée en projetant une lumière rose orangée. Elle s'écarta doucement de Sirius et se redressa sur le sable. Et puis elle regarda les autres. Toujours dans leurs costumes d'époque, ils donnaient à la scène une autre dimension, et Beth imprima cette image très profondément dans son cerveau. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas d'appareil photo sous la main. Elle se mit debout et regarda le village d'Elie encore endormi. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans les parages. Elle marcha jusqu'au bord de l'eau, et les vagues tranquilles l'accueillirent en chatouillant ses souliers. Hypnotisée par l'horizon, elle n'entendit pas Sirius arriver dans son dos. Il l'enlaça par-derrière et inspira l'odeur ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius, murmura Beth.

Le jeune sorcier resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent un très long moment dans la contemplation du lever du soleil.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Waltz No. 2 - Dmitri Shostakovich****** : **watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I

03 No. 2 Valse - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Lac des Cygnes) :  watch?v=xwZAivSrQCg

Pulling Our Weight de The Radio Dept. : watch?v=A1aT8fNBts8

* * *

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, si le chapitre vous a plu, ou pas, laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis! C'est aussi pour ça que les auteurs postent, pour créer du dialogue :) Et en plus, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
**

**Et merci beaucoup à Echco!**

**À la prochaine!**


	16. Juin 1978 - Dortoir des Gryffondor

**- Juin 1978, Dortoir des Gryffondor –**

Le réveil de Remus sonna pour la troisième fois, et le son retentissant – qui ressemblait à la cloche de Poudlard – sortit enfin Sirius de son sommeil. Il savait que la troisième alarme était la dernière limite de sa fainéantise matinale qu'il appréciait tant. Il s'étira un long moment, poussa un râle de plaisir et se mit à penser aux choses à laquelle il pensait tous les matins : au rêve confus qu'il venait de faire, au plaisir de son bas ventre quand il pensait aux filles – ou plutôt, à _la_ fille – et aussi à sa vessie remplie et à l'odeur du petit déjeuner qu'il imaginait régner dans la Grande Salle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'extirpa de ses draps. La chambre était vide – les autres Maraudeurs étaient déjà descendus. Il se traîna dans la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, une buée ambiante floutait son image dans le miroir, des serviettes trainaient en désordre sur le sol de pierre et les cheveux des autres parsemaient le lavabo – car comme d'habitude, personne ne faisait l'effort de ranger ou nettoyer. Heureusement que les elfes de maison étaient là.

Sirius décrocha un bâillement en s'habillant. S'en suivit tous les rites habituels, depuis le brossage des dents jusqu'au nettoyage des oreilles. Il n'oublia pas de jeter à son tour sa serviette sur le sol, ni de se coiffer rapidement en remplissant à nouveau le lavabo de résidus capillaire, puis finit par sortir du dortoir d'un pas traînant. Il ne croisa personne dans l'escalier, mais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, des élèves étaient déjà remonté de leur petit-déjeuner. Alors commença le traditionnel épanchement de sentiments dont Sirius avait droit tous les jours. Les garçons plus jeunes lui faisaient des signes jubilatoires de la main, les filles tournaient vers lui un regard soit rempli d'espoir, soit rempli d'hormones, et quelques unes d'entre elles, les plus imaginatives, tentaient une attitude désinvolte d'ignorance en imaginant que cela l'impressionnerait. Peine perdue.

Les mains dans les poches, Sirius traversa le château et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il savait pertinemment la situation d'ascendance qu'il avait sur la plupart des élèves. Il avait trouvé ça ridicule, au début. Et puis il avait fini par comprendre qu'il existait une branche de jeunes sorciers en quête d'une personnalité. Ces jeunes regardaient autour d'eux pour essayer de s'imprégner lamentablement des autres. Les garçons essayaient de rentrer dans des groupes privés qui avaient de la « notoriété » pour impressionner les plus jolies filles, tandis que le commun des filles voulait sortir avec la race des garçons qu'elles ne pourraient jamais impressionner, et elles se regroupaient ensemble, en pensant qu'elles arriveraient ainsi à saisir plus facilement le butin tant espéré. Et pourquoi, au final ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient tous à atteindre, à montrer aux autres ? Sirius était en train de descendre le grand escalier de marbre lorsqu'il trouva la réponse : ils voulaient simplement montrer qu'ils existaient. Et pour ça ils avaient besoin qu'on les remarque. Alors ils regardaient en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Il passa devant un groupe de filles agglutinées devant les portes et ne leur prêta aucune attention. En revanche, il sourit lorsqu'il vit les Maraudeurs attablés. En fait, il souriait parce qu'il venait de voir que James décorait la chevelure brun souris de Queudvert avec des pétales de céréales.

- Arrête, pestait Peter en balayant ses cheveux.

- Patmol, lança gaiement Lunard en sortant la tête d'un livre de Sortilèges. Tu sais que Cornedrue continue à parier qu'un de ces matins que tu n'arriveras pas à te lever ?

- Ça, c'est très mal me juger, commenta Sirius en s'asseyant.

- Non, c'est juste que Lunard est très chanceux, rétorqua James en plongeant une cuillère dans son bol de cornflakes.

- Et ça fait ma fortune, fit Remus avec un léger sourire en coin. On en est à combien, maintenant ? ajouta-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur son livre, l'air de rien.

- Trente deux gallions et quinze mornilles, lança gaiement Peter en se désintéressant de ses cheveux.

Sirius mordit allègrement dans un toast et se servit un grand verre de lait.

- Tout ça ? fit-il la bouche pleine. Attends, mais ça fait combien de temps que…

- Ça fait trois ans, grommela James en regardant autour de lui de dépit.

- Et l'idée de m'en aviser ne vous était jamais passée par l'esprit ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Le principe était que ta volonté seule intervenait dans le jeu. Maintenant que tu es au courant, tout est bafoué !

- Je sais, intervint Remus en le regardant avec un air malicieux. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de cesser le petit jeu. Sinon, avant la fin de notre scolarité, tu vas me devoir une montagne d'or.

- Mais _on est_ à la fin de notre scolarité, Lunard, remarqua James en redressant la tête.

- Et tu me _dois_ une montagne d'or, Cornedrue, répondit Remus dans un clin d'œil.

Sirius se mit à pousser un grand rire. Décidément, il avait les amis les plus divertissants qu'il existait en ce bas monde. Il inséra le reste de son toast dans sa bouche, et se mit à mâcher vivement en tournant la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Au bout de quelques secondes il comprit qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Il avala avec difficulté sa dernière bouchée, fit passer le tout en terminant d'une traite son verre de lait, et se leva d'un bond.

- Déjà ! s'exclama James en levant la tête. C'est quoi ton excuse, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai une potion qui m'attend sur le feu !

- Une _potion _? répéta James tandis que Sirius s'éloignait. Si c'est une potion de babillage, ça explique certaines choses !

Sirius repartit dans un autre rire et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle sous les yeux contemplateurs de quelques élèves. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers avec la rapidité de Patmol, s'arrêta au quatrième étage et emprunta quelques couloirs en marchant à grand pas. Enfin, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle était forcément là. Les examens approchaient, et la bibliothèque était devenue pour elle une seconde maison. Mrs Pince accueillit Sirius d'un sévère froncement de sourcil, auquel le Gryffondor répondit par un sourire étincelant – jouer de son charisme sur des personnes telle qu'Irma Pince faisait partie de ses plaisirs mesquins. Il arpenta quelques rayons, pénétra dans l'allée des livres de science magiques internationales et la trouva enfin, assise seule à une table, près de la réserve.

Sa déesse. Même de dos, elle était irrésistible. Elle avait négligemment enfoui une main dans sa crinière ondulée, sa tête était penchée et son autre main parcourait lentement les pages d'un vieux grimoire. Le moindre des gestes qu'elle produisait électrifiait le Gryffondor. Sirius appuya son épaule contre une étagère et se mit à l'observer silencieusement, bras croisés. Sans doute à cause de Walburga Black, sa propre mère, Sirius considérait très mal la gente féminine, et ce depuis toujours. Il avait d'abord eu du mal à accepter le fait que James puisse s'intéresser à Lily Evans. Lorsqu'il avait compris que son meilleur ami faisait une vraie fixette sur quelqu'un du beau sexe, il avait fini par se demander s'il existait une personne qui soit à son propre niveau. Et la réponse avait finit par s'imposer au fil des nombreuses batailles de boutades et de pics bien placés. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été son premier béguin. Tout en elle approchait la perfection, à ses yeux. Il plaçait Elizabeth Ashtray largement au-dessus des autres, et sans doute même au-dessus de lui-même. Qui plus est, lorsqu'il avait la chance de la voir déshabillée, il ne manquait jamais de remarquer à quel point elle pouvait être superbe. C'était aussi à son contact qu'il avait compris que traverser l'école comme un roi ne signifiait pas que la terre tournait autour de lui. Et c'était terriblement reposant, comme idée.

Ces derniers jours, Beth passait toutes ses heures de repas dans la bibliothèque. L'approche des ASPIC la mettait dans un état de stress tel qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avaler grand chose. Pourtant, elle se gardait bien de le montrer aux autres. C'était à peine si elle était un peu plus irascible. Mais lui, il avait compris. Elle ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte, mais il gardait constamment un œil sur elle. Un élève de Poufsouffle, plus jeune, passa derrière Beth en l'examinant des pieds à la tête d'un air contemplateur. Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il croisa le regard de Sirius, il sursauta en blêmissant et disparut entre deux allées. Sirius sourit et s'avança vers Beth. Concentrée, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle finit par sentir sa présence et leva les yeux vers lui. Un sourire illumina son visage et le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'aimaient, mais parfois, il lui arrivait de ressentir les mêmes picotements dans la poitrine qu'au début de leur relation. Beth s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'observa quelques secondes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu étudier ? murmura-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi cette idée parait peu probable ?

- Parce que même à un mois des examens, ton sac de cours est toujours dénué de livres de classe…

Pour être sûre d'avoir raison, Beth soupesa le sac que Sirius portait en bandoulière. Bien entendu, elle le souleva bien facilement et leva un sourcil mi blasé, mi amusé.

- James s'occupe de penser à tout ça, fit Sirius dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Et toi, à quoi penses-tu ?

- À lui éviter un gonflement trop prononcé de cheville !

À ce moment-là Mrs Pince siffla un _chut !_ assourdissant comme elle passait près d'eux avec un chariot rempli de bouquins. Beth regarda Sirius avec une grimace de surprise et replongea studieusement dans son livre, tandis que le Gryffondor prenait place face à elle. Il la regarda quelques instants travailler, et cette vision était tellement délassante. Elle était la seule chose au monde que le Gryffondor ait jamais voulu chérir. La voir mutilée par Avery quelques années auparavant l'avait rendu fou – il gardait dans un coin de sa cervelle l'idée de vengeance contre cette petite ordure, et la mettrait en action dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Sirius savait parfaitement ce qu'il ferait en quittant Poudlard : il irait travailler pour Dumbledore dans cette mystérieuse association contre Voldemort, dont lui avait un jour parlé le médicomage Fabian Prewett. Il savait aussi qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à Beth. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette à nouveau sa vie en danger. Elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux, bien trop précieuse.

Au bout d'un moment, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Sirius.

- Tu sais que tu vas y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il alors dans un murmure – Mrs Pince n'était pas très loin.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Des ASPICS.

Beth regarda Sirius quelques secondes, l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pense le contraire ?

Sirius tendit la main vers les affaires de Beth et attrapa le seul objet qui pouvait éclairer la vérité.

- Cette chose n'a que trop souffert, affirma-t-il en brandissant la preuve.

Au bout de ses doigts, la plume de Beth, tiraillée, froissée, auquel il manquait des barbules à de nombreux endroits, arrachés par une main sans aucun doute anxieuse. Beth sourit malgré elle, et cacha à moitié son visage derrière sa main.

- Tes dons de détective sont trop forts pour moi… Je m'incline.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de trop stresser ?

- Et toi, tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon de ne _pas assez_ se stresser ?

Sirius étouffa un rire.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais m'occuper de toi ces prochains jours… Hors de question que je te récupère en lambeau à la fin des examens. Ta santé mentale est en jeu, et j'y tiens trop.

Beth finit par soupirer, vaincue.

- Tu as sans doute raison… Depuis quelques jours, il m'arrive de saigner du nez quand je me mouche, expliqua-t-elle en regardant dans le vide. Oui, je crois que j'en fais un peu trop… Que préconises-tu ?

- Des visites régulières de ton psychologue – c'est à dire moi – et inutile de te déplacer : il fait visite à domicile.

Beth hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du t'amener dans ma chambre.

- J'aurais tôt ou tard fini par trouver un moyen d'y entrer...

* * *

Beth leva les bras, croisa les doigts et s'étira. Quelques os de son dos craquèrent et elle expira un long moment. Elle contempla sa copie bien remplie. Son écriture à l'encre noire était du plus bel effet sur le parchemin jauni, et Beth sourit, parce que depuis sa première année à Poudlard elle prenait un plaisir fou à former une écriture personnelle, ce qui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, était probablement un truc de fille. Elle regarda les élèves devant elle. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà terminé, eux aussi. Le professeur Flitwick passa à côté d'elle, et sa tête lui arrivait aux épaules, bien qu'elle soit assise. Il faisait le tour des tables en lisant parfois quelques phrases, et relevait alors la tête, soit d'un air satisfait, soit en hochant la tête avec une bouche pincée, ce qui ne manquait pas de provoquer la panique parmi les élèves concernés. Beth sentait une petite pointe d'excitation depuis qu'elle avait reposé sa plume, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait réussi cet examen, comme elle savait qu'elle avait réussi les autres tests, écrits comme oraux, de ses ASPICS. Elle prit le temps de se dire que, encore à ce jour, elle était fière d'avoir choisi, en cinquième année, sa liste de cours selon ses affinités, et non en se pliant au job de ses rêves, comme faisaient les autres. D'ailleurs elle ignorait encore quel était _son_ job de ses rêves. Mais Beth avait de l'argent, elle avait un toit, elle n'avait donc pas peur pour sa survie. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'y réfléchir si tôt. Une tête à quelques rangées devant se tourna vers elle. Sirius la chercha des yeux, et lorsqu'il la trouva, il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Beth lui répondit par la même. Une fille de Serdaigle, Elsie Nugent, assise juste derrière Sirius, lança un regard noir à Beth, ce qui fit rire intérieurement la fille Ashtray. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, elle préférait se délecter d'être la cause de la jalousie de cette fille. Un truc de Serpentard, sans doute.

- Il vous reste un quart d'heure, avertit tout à coup un homme du Ministère de l'éducation, qui, avec quelques professeurs, surveillait la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en salle d'examen d'ASPIC.

Beth soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant un quart d'heure ? Elle avait déjà relu sa copie deux fois. Elle regarda Charity. Assise à côté de Sirius, son amie se hâtait d'écrire, une main crispée dans ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours été facilement stressée dans des situations pareilles. Pourtant, elle travaillait bien. Beth se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rogue. L'espace d'une demi-seconde. Elle tourna la tête pour se remettre bien droite. Et lui, qu'allait-il faire après l'école ? Elle y pensa cinq secondes, et trouva la réponse, évidente : devenir Mangemort, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il l'était peut-être déjà. Dommage pour lui. Il n'était pourtant pas stupide, ni influençable. Juste perdu depuis longtemps. Et puis Beth regarda Remus Lupin, assis deux tables sur sa droite, qui relisait son parchemin. Parfois, quand Beth le regardait, elle pensait au mot _loup-garou_ et, chose rarissime chez elle, elle éprouvait de l'empathie pour lui. Pas de la pitié. Juste un énorme vide sous ses pieds, celui dans lequel Remus devait se sentir. Et Sirius, que ferait-il en sortant de l'école ? Pour l'instant il était étalé sur sa chaise et, la tête penchée et l'air désinvolte, il regardait son parchemin. Elsie Nugent, derrière lui, trépignait d'impatience, et son corps était penché par-dessus sa table comme si elle essayait de respirer son odeur. Cette écervelée n'avait visiblement pas compris que Sirius n'était plus à chasser. Son instinct de lionne prenant le dessus, Beth sentit une flamme surgir dans son ventre. L'attente n'aidant pas, il apparut dans sa tête des images de Sirius embrassant une autre fille. Elle avait confiance en lui, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait si possessive. Elle perdit un peu le contrôle d'elle-même, et la colère dans son ventre devint immense. L'instant d'après, Elsie Nugent bondissait sur ses pieds en poussant un petit hurlement. Toute la salle se tourna vers elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Nugent ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en marchant rapidement dans sa direction.

L'élève de Serdaigle se frottait le derrière avec son poing et regardait sur sa chaise.

- Quelque chose m'a brûlé les fesses ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence, et toute la salle se mit à rire aux éclats. Beth riait elle aussi, et ne s'inquiétait qu'à moitié du fait que son pouvoir venait de lui échapper.

- Silence ! s'écria McGonagall. C'est un examen d'ASPIC ici, pas un match de Quidditch ! Miss Nugent, rasseyez-vous ! La prochaine fois, vous êtes priée de ne pas faire une scène de vos sensations corporelles !

Tout le monde, impressionné, fit silence, mais devant la blague inopinée de Minerva McGonagall, Sirius s'étrangla dans un rire et plongea le visage dans ses mains. Beth crut voir la bouche du professeur de métamorphose tressaillir avant qu'elle ne retourne à son poste d'observation.

- Cinq minutes, il vous reste cinq minutes ! s'écria le membre du Ministère en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, la cloche se mit à sonner.

- Très bien, tout le monde s'arrête ! Nous allons ramasser vos parchemins !

Aussitôt, des centaines de copies s'élevèrent dans les airs, et dix secondes plus tard, au signal des professeurs, les élèves se redressèrent dans un bruit de chaises bousculées et sortirent de la salle. Beth ramassa ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac. Elle vit Elsie Nugent passer à côté d'elle et l'ignora superbement. James avait rejoint Sirius, et ils semblaient parler de quelque chose de passionnant, qui n'était sûrement pas l'examen qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Beth s'approcha de Remus qui était resté sur sa chaise, et elle s'assit sur la table libre juste à côté. Il avait la mine fatiguée.

- Ça s'est bien passé pour toi ? demanda-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

- Je pense, oui, répondit-il en soupirant.

Il leva les yeux vers Beth avec un petit sourire.

- Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh me fournit en potion revitalisante.

La sorcière poussa un petit rire.

- La pleine lune approche, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Une seconde plus tard Charity Burbage s'arrêtait devant eux. Elle paraissait un peu stressée.

- Ça s'est bien passé pour vous ? Moi j'ai peur d'avoir complètement bafoué la question sur les sortilèges corporels…

- Charity ! s'exclama Beth. On a revu ce chapitre à deux une centaine de fois. Tu as mentionné, au moins, les sorts contingents ?

- Eh bien, oui, je crois, maintenant que tu me le dis. J'avais hésité, mais je crois que je l'ai fait.

Charity semblait égarée, et Beth soupira. Remus se releva de sa chaise.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, lui dit-il. Tu viens juste de terminer ton examen, c'est normal que tu sois un peu perdue. N'y pense plus.

Beth approuva le Gryffondor, et ressentit une pointe d'excitation en se rappelant la conclusion qu'elle avait faite, à propos des fameux sortilèges contingents. Elle savait que Flitwick s'en délecterait s'il lisait les copies de ses élèves après les corrections du Ministère. Les éclats de rire de Sirius attirèrent son attention. Lui et James parlaient à présent avec un air hilare.

- Que préparent-ils encore, ces deux-là ? se demanda Beth à voix haute.

Charity se tourna vers elle d'un air désapprobateur, les salua, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'imagine que ça concerne la nuit qui arrivera demain, murmura Remus en souriant, et en rangeant sa plume et son encre dans son sac.

Beth savait qu'il faisait allusion à la pleine lune. Tout à coup, une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

- Mais attends, murmura-t-elle, c'est pour ça que l'on ne rentre pas ce week-end ?

Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'exceptionnellement, le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves chez eux deux jours plus tard que d'habitude en prétextant des problèmes ferroviaires. Remus sourit faiblement pour acquiescer.

- Extra! s'exclama Beth. Pardon, Remus, je ne me réjouis pas de ce qu'il t'arrive… Mais quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois me coupe littéralement l'appétit, et ces deux jours de sursit sont pour moi comme des grandes vacances ! En plus, il fait un temps superbe dehors.

Malgré la fatigue, le sourire de Remus s'agrandit.

- Content de pouvoir te rendre service.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'approcher d'eux.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils trament, fit-elle en chassant une mouche invisible. Tu imagines ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Beth. Ce sera leur dernier chapitre à Poudlard.

Elle se pencha vers eux et baissa le ton.

- J'imagine qu'ils sont en train d'inventer quelque chose de dangereux.

Beth émit un petit rire. Contrairement à Lily, les aventures des garçons l'amusaient toujours.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Laisse-les s'amuser une dernière fois. De toute façon, ils ne partiront pas sans faire un feu d'artifice, ou exploser des toilettes… Et puis, rien ne sera jamais pire que ce qu'ils ont fait au manoir Malefoy, l'année dernière…

À côté d'elles Remus éclata de rire.

- J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir vu ça.

Lily finit par décompresser et sourit en se rappelant cet épisode.

- Black, Potter ! s'exclama tout à coup McGonagall comme les deux élèves étaient repartis dans un fou rire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Sortez immédiatement.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et rattrapèrent dans le hall. À l'extérieur, il faisait un soleil radieux.

- Minerva McGonagall est un génie, fit Sirius en regardant dans son dos. Elle est le professeur que je regretterais le plus dans cette école. Sa répartie est toujours superbe…

- Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas quelques années de moins, hasarda Beth d'un ton faussement innocent.

Les autres partirent dans un rire.

- Tu commences à m'effrayer un peu, tu sais, continua Sirius après avoir étouffé un rire outré, d'une voix assez basse pour que seule Beth ne l'entende.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, je vais faire attention à moi, dorénavant. La moindre parole de travers… Et tu risques de m'incendier les fesses !

Beth se mit à rire aux éclats, et elle repoussa Sirius de l'épaule.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout…

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout à coup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai été jalouse et que je n'aurais pas dû. Cette fille est toujours là, à te dévorer des yeux. Ça m'énerve, tu n'as pas idée. Mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne m'affecte pas, au contraire. J'ai rarement l'occasion de te voir jalouse, alors je trouve ça presque rassurant…

À six, ils rejoignirent un endroit près du bord du lac et s'y assirent en détendant leurs jambes. Remus et les filles firent un point sur l'examen qui venait d'avoir lieu, tandis que James et Sirius crevaient l'abcès de la pression en envoyant des gerbes d'eau d'un coup de baguette sur un groupe de deuxième année qui avait fait l'erreur de passer près d'eux. Ils furent interrompus par Lily qui envoya sur la tête de James un filet d'eau, et le Gryffondor se redressa en poussa un cri de surprise.

- Lily ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis ton petit ami, je te rappelle !

- Et moi je suis préfète en chef, mais visiblement tu as dû l'oublier. Alors arrête d'embêter les plus jeunes !

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour leur rendre leur volume et se mit à rire. Il regarda Sirius, lui lança un clin d'œil, et la seconde d'après, il avait attrapé Lily dans ses bras.

- James ! James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lily se débattait tant bien que mal, mais la prise de James était ferme. Elle redoubla néanmoins d'effort quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'approchait du bord de l'eau.

- NON ! Arrête ! Je te jure que je te quitte sur le champ !

- Alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout ! s'exclama James avec bonheur.

La seconde d'après, il déposait délicatement Lily dans l'eau.

- Il est trop gentleman, lança Beth aux autres. Lily n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Les fesses et les pieds dans l'eau, Lily attrapa James par le col de sa chemise et, par une subtile prise de lutte, envoya James faire une roulade dans l'eau.

Les Maraudeurs explosèrent aussitôt de rire.

- Non ! JAMES ! explosa Sirius.

- Quel chiffe molle ! s'exclama à son tour Remus en riant. Il aurait pu la contrer facilement !

- C'est de la galanterie, lança Beth. Il s'est laissé faire pour les beaux yeux de Lily !

Et il avait visé juste, car la Gryffondor s'était mise à rire, toujours assise dans l'eau. James l'aida à se relever et le joli couple s'embrassa en riant en même temps.

La seconde d'après, Sirius leur envoya l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau en pleine figure.

- PATMOL ! s'écria James.

- C'était un peu trop gnangnan pour moi ! expliqua son meilleur ami, hilare.

Beth, Remus et Peter n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire. Mais ils furent bien obligés, lorsque James leur envoya à tous des jets d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer !

La petite bataille dura le temps de faire retomber le stress des examens, et le reste de la journée ne fut que délassement bien mérité au bord de l'eau.

* * *

Le lendemain fut tout aussi radieux. Beth murmurait une chanson en trempant ses pieds dans le lac de Poudlard et prenait un bain de soleil. Elle était assise sur le ponton qui servait de plongeoir lorsque le soleil était au beau fixe. Et justement, ce jour-là, il l'était. Les températures dépassaient les vingt cinq degrés et aucun nuage ne traversait le ciel. Beth attendait Charity pour plonger une tête, mais la Serdaigle semblait vouloir mettre du temps à venir. Elle finit par se redresser, retira son peignoir - elle avait enfilé son maillot de bain dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, non loin du ponton - et se plaça sur la dernière latte de bois. Ses orteils se replièrent sur l'extrême bord. Elle releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et regarda droit devant elle. Le lac de Poudlard s'étendait en longueur et l'on ne voyait même pas l'extrémité, seulement une légère brume dans les montagnes en face. Beth fléchit légèrement les genoux, bascula sont corps en avant, et s'élança dans l'eau en sachant pertinemment que son plongeon serait parfait.

Sa tête rentra en contact avec l'eau fraîche et cela lui fit un bien terrible. Elle ondula quelques secondes en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac, et remonta à la surface à la brasse. Sa tête émergea de l'eau, et le soleil réchauffa la peau de son visage. C'était une journée magnifique. Elle se mit à nager plus loin sur le lac, en dos crawlé cette fois-ci.

À une certaine distance, elle s'immobilisa sur l'eau, se laissant porter par les faibles remous, en position de planche. Elle regardait le ciel. Une flopée d'oiseaux passa devant ses yeux, à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, poursuivis par un Sombral. Beth écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu en dehors du voyage en calèche vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait beau être éblouie par ces créatures effrayantes mais belles, lorsqu'elle vit ce Sombral passer au-dessus d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle arrêta de faire la planche, se remit en position debout dans l'eau, la tête et les épaules à la surface, et vit le Sombral descendre en chute libre sur l'eau. Avant qu'il ne touche le lac, il redressa son vol, et sembla glisser littéralement sur les remous. Fascinée, Beth le vit plonger la tête sous l'eau et rejaillir avec un poisson de la taille d'un porcelet dans sa mâchoire. Le Sombral repartit alors dans le ciel et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

En le suivant des yeux, le regard de Beth tomba sur Sirius, qui s'était assis sur le ponton et la regardait en faisant tourner nonchalamment sa baguette dans sa main. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient avec lui, et Lily aussi. La jeune sorcière fit un signe de la main et Beth lui rendit son salut. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle se rendit compte que leur dernière année prenait fin. Elle regarda à nouveau le décor qui l'entourait. C'était ça : c'était le lac, le parc, la nature environnante, et par-dessus tout, c'était Poudlard, qui allaient lui manquer. Elle soupira et revint à la nage vers ses amis. Sirius l'attendait avec un sourire en coin. Beth rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et le lui rendit. Elle s'agrippa au ponton, y croisa les bras et appuya son menton sur ses mains, laissant le reste de son corps dans l'eau.

- Tu n'as pas peur des créatures qui vivent sous l'eau ? demanda Peter, en la regardant avec anxiété.

Beth tourna la tête vers lui. Il tenait l'appareil photo qu'il avait eu en cadeau à sa majorité, et qu'il sortait à la moindre occasion pour prendre des clichés de tout, et de rien, mais surtout de ses trois compagnons.

- Ça fait sept ans que j'ai grandi avec eux, répondit Beth. Ils viennent me voir, parfois, à la fenêtre de ma chambre…

Son sourire mystérieux intrigua les autres.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda James.

- Et bien, ma salle commune donne sous le niveau de l'eau, vous le saviez, non ?

En voyant la tête qu'ils firent, Beth comprit que non.

- Tu ne leur as jamais dit ? demanda Beth en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Waoh ! s'écria tout à coup James en se tournant vers Sirius. Attends, tu es déjà rentré chez les Serpentard ?

Sirius poussa un grand rire.

- Tu ne me l'as JAMAIS dit ? insista James. Je suis outré. PIRE encore, je suis dégouté. C'est donc à ça que tu joues quand tu m'empruntes ma cape ? Est-ce qu'_au moins _tu es entré dans sa chambre ?

- Hey, ça ne te regarde pas ! intervint Beth.

- À ton avis ? répondit Sirius d'un air mystérieux. Elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Beth lui envoya de l'eau à la figure et James murmura un juron.

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu as fait ? À Gryffondor, l'escalier des filles nous détecte aussitôt !

- C'est que tu n'as pas réfléchi assez, Cornedrue !

James se tourna vers Beth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Tu sais, répondit Beth, nos escaliers à nous ne détectent pas les _animaux_ qui les empruntent.

James se donna une tape sur le front, et Beth et Lily se regardèrent en roulant des yeux.

- Attends, l'école est finie et c'est seulement _maintenant_ que je suis au courant de ça ! déplora James. J'aurais pu aller voir Lily depuis des lustres !

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je t'aurais laissé entrer ? lança la concernée en lui assénant une petite tape sur la cuisse.

- Et donc tu disais, Elizabeth, reprit Remus, que tes fenêtres donnent sous le niveau de l'eau ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci en hochant la tête. Il y a une lumière verte qui inonde tout le temps les pièces. La plupart du temps, il ne se passe rien aux alentours du château.

Beth se redressa un peu plus et fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

- Mais j'ai déjà vu le calmar géant – j'en ai même vu une fois un plus petit, je crois que c'était un bébé. Il y a eu aussi quelques strangulots – ceux-là ils ne sont vraiment pas sympathiques, mais il paraît qu'ils ne s'approchent jamais de la surface - des tas de poissons, bien sûr, et même, une fois, une sirène.

Le dernier mot qu'elle prononça déclencha une vague d'exclamations.

- Pas possible ! s'exclama Remus avec ravissement.

- Je croyais que c'était un mythe ? Il y en a vraiment à Poudlard ? s'étonna Lily.

- Est-ce qu'elle était canon ? demanda James. Est-ce que comme dans les tableaux elle a une jolie poi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, parce qu'il venait de croiser le regard de Lily.

- C'était une blague à ton intention, expliqua-t-il.

Puis, se tournant vers Beth :

- Toi par contre, tu n'es pas désengagée de répondre.

- Elles ressemblent plus à un strangulot qu'à une jolie femme, répondit Beth en riant à moitié.

James parut visiblement déçu.

- Mais elles ont l'air pacifiques, si ça peut rassurer Queudvert.

Peter fit la moue.

- Ça ne m'aidera quand même pas à aller dans l'eau, dit-il. S'il y a un endroit à Poudlard qui me rebute, c'est bien le lac.

- Ah bon ? demanda Sirius en penchant la tête. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait te motiver ? Tout le monde se regarda avec de grands yeux surexcités, puis regarda Peter, qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

- Non, pas franchement, répondit Peter, en regardant d'un œil curieux James se relever avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Sirius en se levant à son tour. Parce que si tu veux, on peut te donner un coup de main !

Peter prit une grande bouffée d'air, et essaya de s'enfuir mais James l'attrapa fermement – Lily en profita pour attraper l'appareil photo que Peter tenait toujours dans ses mains. James repoussa aussitôt Peter vers Sirius, qui l'envoya faire un vol plané suivi d'un magnifique plongeon dans le lac.

- Ça va, Queudvert ? demanda Beth comme Peter refaisait surface en reprenant son souffle.

- Je… ne… sais… pas très bien nager, dit-il en suffoquant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Beth. Le principal, c'est que tu battes des pieds et des mains !

Peter s'exécuta et se mit tout à coup à ressembler à un petit chien mouillé. Beth s'éloigna en faisant quelques brasses. Sur le ponton, Sirius et James enlevaient leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs robes de sorciers, se retrouvant en caleçon, et cela ne provoqua pas l'ombre d'une gêne en eux. D'un commun d'accord, ils plongèrent à l'eau en exécutant de magnifiques saltos avant sous les rires de Remus et de Lily, restés sur la terre ferme.

Sirius finit par émerger à la surface non loin de Beth, nagea vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras. James, quant à lui, s'occupa d'effrayer Queudvert en faisant semblant d'être attaqué par des Strangulots.

- À ton avis, fit Sirius, combien de temps on peut tenir sous l'eau en s'embrassant ?

- Des heures, j'imagine, répondit Beth en souriant.

- Alors faisons un essai, proposa-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Ils prirent tous les deux leurs respirations et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau sombre du lac.

Dans l'obscurité naissante, Beth voyait grâce à la lueur des vagues le visage imprécis de Sirius. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa les deux mains sur le visage de Beth et l'embrassa très franchement. Ils firent durer le moment, mais entendirent tout à coup un rire – un véritable rire, sous l'eau – et regardèrent dans la même direction, sous leurs pieds.

Beth crut apercevoir une silhouette qui se terminait par une longue queue de poisson. Mais la créature s'enfonça plus profondément et disparut dans l'obscurité. La sorcière remonta à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, en tirant Sirius par le bras.

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? s'exclama Sirius, la tête hors de l'eau après avoir brusquement repris sa respiration.

Beth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière en poussant une exclamation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria James au loin, près du ponton, pour se faire entendre.

Peter était remonté et s'était sagement assis à côté de Remus et Lily, les vêtements complètement trempés.

- Cornedrue, viens ! Il y a des sirènes juste sous nos pieds !

- Moi, j'y retourne ! dit Beth.

Elle remplit ses poumons et prit le plus grand élan qu'elle put. Elle s'immergea sous l'eau et fut bientôt suivie par Sirius. Ils descendirent plus profondément à la nage, et atteignirent vite le fond – ils n'étaient pas si éloignés du bord – qui était tapissé de plantes ondulantes et de grosses pierres. Ils nagèrent quelques secondes et aperçurent alors deux sirènes. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes et lorsqu'elles aperçurent Sirius et Beth, l'une d'entre elles s'approcha d'eux en gloussant. Sa peau était grise, les traits de son visage, tirés en arrière. Ses lèvres souriantes laissaient entrevoir des dents pointues, mais elle ne semblait pas agressive le moins du monde. Lorsque James les rejoignit, les sirènes s'enfuirent si rapidement qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de voir leur mouvement. Ils finirent par remonter à la surface pour reprendre leur souffle et rire à gorge déployée.

- C'était fantastique ! chanta Beth.

Ils retournèrent au ponton en commentant leur découverte, et James assura à Lily que pour rien au monde, il ne la tromperait avec une sirène.

* * *

- Belladone.

Beth venait de réciter le mot de passe au passage secret qui menait chez les Serpentard. Le panneau de pierre pivota et Beth entra dans sa salle commune, suivie de près par Sirius, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils traversèrent la grande pièce bondée. Beth s'arrêta à une table où Alicia jouait gaiement aux bavboules avec ses amis. Elle discuta un peu avec eux. Au bout d'un moment elle sentit Sirius passer une main sur ses fesses. Elle lui asséna un léger coup de pied en arrière et l'entendit étouffer une exclamation de douleur. Elle finit par prendre congé des jeunes, et reprit sa marche avant de passer le rideau qui menait vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Sirius la rejoignit et enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

- Merci pour le coup de pied, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas savoir te tenir avec les filles, rétorqua Beth avec un sourire narquois.

Elle regarda Sirius se transformer en Patmol, et reposa la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos du chien. Ils montèrent à deux les escaliers en spirale, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au dernier étage, dans la chambre de Beth. Dès que la Serpentard referma la porte derrière Sirius, il reprit sa forme humaine et la cape glissa à terre. Il attrapa aussitôt Beth dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne résistèrent pas à l'appel hormonal. Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour se retrouver allongés sur le lit de la jeune fille, les vêtements sur le sol.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête de Beth posée au creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Ils somnolaient tous les deux, et lorsque Beth se réveilla, elle se mit à pleurer toute seule sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

- Eh bien, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? s'enquit Sirius d'un air endormi en se tordant le cou pour la regarder.

Beth renifla et se mit à rire malgré elle.

- Non… Non, c'est juste… Un rêve désagréable. Et puis… je repense au fait que demain on quitte Poudlard… Et ça me rend émotive.

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire, et Beth était certaine qu'il allait se moquer, mais à la place il embrassa la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est aussi notre liberté qui arrive. Fini l'école. Fini les cours. Fini la muselière… C'est notre vie qui commence enfin.

- Oui… soupira Beth en essuyant ses yeux. Tu as sans doute raison.

- Ne va pas croire que Poudlard ne me manquera pas, bien au contraire, reprit Sirius au bout d'un moment. J'ai vécu ici les meilleures années de toute ma vie. Gryffondor va me manquer, la salle commune va me manquer… Je ne sais pas si ça te fera plaisir d'entendre ça, mais la salle commune de Serpentard est tellement froide et impersonnelle, comparée à Gryffondor !

- Je ne me vexe pas.

- Si un jour j'achète une maison, je voudrais qu'elle lui ressemble. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle se trouve dans une tour. Pour y accéder, on passe par un trou derrière le tableau de la grosse dame en rose. La pièce est construite en arrondi, elle aussi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius s'était mis à tracer des formes géométriques avec son doigt dans le vide, pour schématiser la situation.

- Ici, disait-il en pointant un point invisible, tu as la grande cheminée et au-dessus, il y a une vieille tapisserie avec lion dessiné. Quand on était en troisième année, James est monté jusque là pour dessiner des moustaches dessus. Quand McGonagall a vu ça, ça lui a coûté une semaine entière de retenue.

- Une semaine ? s'étonna Beth.

- On ne plaisante pas de Gryffondor avec McGonagall… Bon, je continue ma visite. Il y a des vieux fauteuils tout autour de la cheminée, bien confortables, rien de comparable avec les vôtres ! Tu as aussi des tables pour travailler, bien sûr, et les murs sont tapissés d'un papier rouge vermillon. Tu as l'entrée vers les chambres là-bas, avec un escalier en spiral, comme ici, mais chez nous, les chambres sont toutes circulaires…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Beth se laissait bercée par les explications de Sirius.

- Ça a l'air génial, fit-elle d'une voix un peu endormie. J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Sirius se redressa tout à coup.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'y emmène.

- Où ça ?

- Chez les Gryffondor, pardi !

- Mais bien sûr, lança Beth en s'appuyant sur son coude. Allons-y ! Je suis sûre que McGonagall m'accueillera avec une tasse de thé. Peut-être même que je pourrais visiter la chambre de Candace Turtbridge pour lui donner quelques conseils de coiffure !

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas rancunière, lança Sirius en l'attrapant par les hanches.

Beth était bien sûr ironique, mais malgré tout, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouva plantée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

- Soupe de courges, lança Sirius, qui était, lui, bien visible.

La dame vêtue d'une large robe rose prit un air gourmand et fit pivoter son tableau. Beth regarda le trou dans le mur qui permettait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y régnait un joyeux bordel. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle suivit Sirius et enjamba le trou. Tout était comme le garçon l'avait décrit : rouge, et chaleureux. Dans les vieux canapés usés, plusieurs élèves s'entassaient et parlaient gaiement, ou faisaient des parties de bataille explosive. Certains d'entre eux saluèrent Sirius en lui faisant des signes de la main, mais le garçon continua sa marche jusqu'à atteindre deux escaliers en colimaçon. Il emprunta celui de gauche, Beth sur ses talons. Elle devait faire attention à bien serrer la cape autour d'elle, et à ne pas trébucher sur les pans. Ils grimpèrent en passant devant plusieurs portes, et finirent par s'arrêter devant celle tout en haut des marches. Sirius se tourna vers Beth, et la sorcière enleva la cape dans un large geste.

- Il commençait à faire chaud, là-dessous… souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Prête à rentrer dans la bouche du diable ? s'enquit Sirius.

Beth le regarda, sourit sans comprendre, et Sirius poussa le battant de la porte de son dortoir. La jeune fille y jeta un coup d'œil. Et elle comprit.

Le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor était un endroit chaotique et infernal. Partout régnait le désordre. Peu importait où l'on posait les yeux, il y avait du bordel. Sur l'unique petit bureau, sur les coffres au pied des lits à baldaquin, sur les matelas défaits de leurs couvertures. La porte qui menait à leur petite salle de bain était entrouverte et même là, dans la pénombre, il semblait qu'un cataclysme venait d'avoir lieu. Beth entra à la suite de Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte. Des rires attirèrent son attention.

- Beth ! s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

Lily et le reste des Maraudeurs étaient assis à terre au milieu de la pièce, le dos contre les lits. Des bouteilles de bièraubeurre étaient posées sur le sol, ainsi que d'innombrables paquets de bonbons. Sirius emmena Beth près d'eux.

- Assieds-toi, sers toi une bouteille, et viens rejoindre notre cercle très fermé des gens les plus cools de la maison ! s'enthousiasma James, en prenant le ton nasillard et ringard d'un commentateur radiophonique.

Mais Beth continua de regarder autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pour l'amour des trolls, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les garçons se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Les elfes de maisons ne viennent jamais nettoyer ?

- Oh si, et ils sont passés ce matin, crois-moi, répondit Lily d'un air blasé.

Beth émit un petit rire et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu cachais bien ton jeu… Dans ton appartement, c'est quand même mieux rangé.

- Ça, c'est parce chez lui c'est presque vide, lança James avant de boire une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

Sirius se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Je sais, je sais… Il faudra que je fasse quelques achats, cet été…

Beth regarda Lily et les filles roulèrent des yeux à l'unisson. Elle attrapa la bièraubeurre que lui tendait son amie, la décapsula d'un coup de baguette et but une longue gorgée en regardant autour d'elle.

Les quatre lits à baldaquin divisaient la pièce circulaire et les garçons avaient personnalisé chaque mur près duquel ils dormaient. À côté du lit sur contre lequel étaient assis Lily et James, étaient accrochés de nombreuses photographies de magazines de Quidditch. Il y avait aussi une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui montrait James en capitaine, et c'était lui qui brandissait la coupe qu'ils avaient gagnée haut la main cette année. Sur le lit d'à côté, il y avait des photographies des Maraudeurs et quelques images du même sport cité auparavant. Sans doute celui de Peter. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Beth reconnut le lit de Remus en voyant un calendrier lunaire accroché à son chevet, et Beth finit par repérer celui de Sirius et s'en approcha. Mis à part des étendards dorés sur lesquels trônaient l'écusson cramoisi de Godric Gryffondor, il n'y avait presque que des images de motocyclettes, découpées dans des magazines moldus – les photographies ne bougeaient pas. Sirius s'approcha également. Il avança une main vers le mur et pointa le doigt sur la photo d'une moto en particulier.

- Dès que je sors de Poudlard, c'est bien la première chose que je m'achèterais.

Beth observa un instant l'engin. Il était dur de regarder une photographie qui ne bougeait pas, c'était comme en voir une de très mauvaise qualité. Mais elle comprenait néanmoins ce qui attirait Sirius en elle. Avec son moteur et ses cylindres qui étincelaient sous le siège noir, c'était un objet plutôt subjuguant.

- Elle est pas mal, avoua Beth en souriant.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas à Sirius, c'est que les balais étaient un moyen de locomotion plus maniables, moins coûteux, et moins bruyants. Mais elle savait pertinemment que le garçon voyait dans cette chose moldue l'objet qui le démarquerait des autres sorciers. Elle comprenait que, se ranger dans la normalité, c'était s'ennuyer, et surtout, elle aimait Black pour ça. Sirius partit s'asseoir à terre près des autres et Beth l'imita. Elle se blottit contre lui et il passa un bras autour sur ses épaules.

- J'irais à Edimbourg pour en trouver une la semaine prochaine. Tu te rappelles, ce magasin de moto, près du cimetière ?

Beth hocha affirmativement la tête.

- On pourrait en profiter pour retourner à l'Ego ? proposa-t-elle. Et revoir Theresa et Fergus.

- C'est une idée, approuva Sirius en souriant.

Il s'empara d'un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. En face de Beth, Remus semblait épuisé, la joue reposée sur son poing.

- Ça n'a pas été trop fatiguant, la pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

Remus retrouva assez d'énergie pour redresser la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- C'est à dire que, comme tu l'as vu, on n'a pas chômé cette nuit…

Beth émit un petit rire derrière ses lèvres. Elle regarda Lily qui haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, le château n'est pas en ruine, lança cette dernière en roulant des yeux.

James posa sur elle un regard attendri.

- Avoue que ça te manquera quand on aura quitté l'école…

- Voir l'aile ouest rose bonbon ? demanda Lily. Possible…

Il y eu tout à coup un blanc, et Beth savait que, comme elle, les autres étaient en train de considérer qu'ils passaient leur dernière soirée entre les murs de Poudlard. Beth se mit à penser à tout un tas de choses qu'elle avait vécu. La découverte du château, des salles de classe et des professeurs avait eu un impact fort sur elle. Les amitiés qu'elle s'y était faite ne la rendaient pas nostalgique, puisqu'elle comptait bien revoir ses camarades en dehors de l'école, mais ses relations avec la plupart des professeurs allaient laisser un vide. Elle échangea des regards avec les autres, et Sirius finit par lever sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.

- À nos années à Poudlard !

Les autres l'imitèrent en souriant.

- Que notre lendemain soit fructueux de manigances en tout genre, ajouta James.

- Et que l'avenir soit de meilleur augure qu'il ne le paraît aujourd'hui, termina Remus.

Ils burent dans le même mouvement au goulot de leurs bouteilles, en pensant à Voldemort et à la terreur qui était en train de s'installer dans la communauté des sorciers. Il était clair que le monde qui s'offrait à eux n'avait rien de réjouissant. La gazette du sorcier ne faisait état que de disparitions et de meurtres. Entre les murs de Poudlard, Beth se sentait en sécurité, mais le lendemain, il serait impossible de ne pas regarder la vérité en face… En attendant, elle reprit une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre, et même si la soirée devint étrangement calme, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, il ne faisait aucun doute que des amitiés se scellaient.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

Tighten Up – The Black Keys : _watch?v=J1H2_VTGtk0_

The Fallen - Franz Ferdinand : _watch?v=zPr_rtqwkX0_

Dayvan Cowboy – Boards of Canada : _watch?v=A2zKARkpDW4_

_(Copiez les liens et ajoutez-les derrière l'adresse youtube dans la barre de navigation! Et savourez!)_

* * *

**Voilà, Poudlard, c'est terminé... Et on est déjà au 16ème chapitre! Que d'aventures, que d'aventures... Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses !  
**

**Merci ****Alix et Elilisa!** Et les autres qui vont laisser des reviews ;)  


**J'espère que l'histoire continue de plaire à tous les vieux lecteurs de ma fanfic! À bientôt ^_^**


	17. Août 1978, Musdale, Écosse

**- Août 1978, Musdale, Écosse -**

Le salon était fin prêt. Beth venait de passer presqu'une heure à ranger, bouger, débarrasser, décorer, et lorsqu'elle regarda le résultat, elle en fut très satisfaite. Le manoir Ashtray allait de nouveau recevoir du monde, et pour la première fois, la moyenne d'âge s'apparenterait à celle de Beth. Elle ajusta un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Le repas que Magdalen avait préparé attendait sagement dans le four, et elle, elle était élégamment habillée, joliment coiffée et légèrement maquillée. Beth se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour qu'elle soit déjà prête. Elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage prendre un livre, lorsqu'elle entendit un moteur pétarader dans l'allée du manoir. Avec un sourire, elle fit volte-face et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée comme la sonnette retentissait. Sirius se tenait sur le perron, négligemment adossé au montant de la porte, et lui lança un sourire ravageur. Derrière lui, sa moto flambant neuve, dont on pouvait voir le moteur briller, attendait patiemment son retour.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, s'exclama Sirius en contemplant Beth des pieds à la tête. Tu es splendide… Et tu as sorti tes Doc Marten's pour l'occasion.

- Eh oui… Je vois que tu n'as pas pu résister à sortir ton cuir, remarqua Beth en jaugeant Sirius à son tour.

Il portait les habits de moldu qu'il préférait : veste en cuir, jean et bottines noires entrouvertes. Il prit la pose comme Beth l'inspectait. Elle finit par rire et entraina le garçon à l'intérieur en l'embrassant.

- Où est Magdalen ? demanda Sirius en enlevant sa veste.

- Elle m'a laissée la maison. Elle est partie quelques jours voir une ancienne connaissance… Bien entendu, elle a fait le repas avant de partir.

- Tant mieux ! Je ne gagerais pas encore sur tes talents culinaires…

Beth rit à pleine gorge et emmena Sirius au salon. Elle décapsula deux bièraubeurres tandis que Sirius allumait le lecteur radio qu'il lui avait un jour offert.

- Tu as acheté des nouvelles cassettes ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant le petit tas de boitiers posés sur une commode.

- Oui ! J'y suis allée un peu au hasard, l'autre jour… J'ai quand même fini par demander conseil au vendeur moldu, il avait un look que j'aimais bien. La plupart des cassettes sont plutôt chouettes !

- Tu as aimé son look ? répéta Sirius. Est-ce qu'il t'a donné son numéro de téléphone ? Je peux te montrer comment ça fonctionne, si tu veux.

Beth lui tendit sa bièraubeurre en secouant la tête.

- Ne soit pas idiot…

Sirius attrapa sa bouteille et la taille de Beth par la même occasion, avant de l'embrasser avec franchise. Ils purent profiter d'un petit moment à deux, et puis vers dix-neuf heures, la cloche d'entrée retentit à nouveau. Le reste des Maraudeurs débarqua avec force démonstration de joie, et Lily et Beth se mirent à discuter gaiement de leurs journées.

Un peu plus tard arriva un couple que Beth avait déjà rencontré une fois auparavant : Alice et Frank Londubat. Ils étaient tous les deux Aurors depuis à peine deux ans, et semblaient bien connaître Lily et James. Beth n'avait jamais su au juste quel était leur point commun, mais n'y prêtait pas beaucoup attention. Les Londubat étaient sympathiques, et drôles. Et puis enfin arriva Charity et Beth l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle en l'emmenant près des boissons, un bras autour de son épaule.

Charity poussa un bref soupire et se força à sourire.

- Maintenant que nos résultats sont tombés, ça va mieux… soupira-t-elle.

Son petit ami Tom avait rompu avec elle le dernier jour des examens des ASPICS.

- Il a gâché mes derniers jours à Poudlard, mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, reprit l'ancienne Serdaigle après avoir respiré à plein poumon.

- Bravo ! lança Beth avec un grand sourire. Voilà la Charity intelligente que je connais ! Tu sais, je connais un beau brun intelligent et célibataire, ici présent ce soir…

Elle lui montra d'un léger coup d'œil Remus Lupin qui était en train de rire avec James.

- Si ça te tente, je pourrais peut-être arranger quelque chose…

- C'est gentil à toi Beth, et Remus est gentil aussi, mais franchement, je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…

Beth regarda son amie et un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

- Bon, très bien… Viens par ici, je devais te faire écouter des chansons depuis des lustres…

Quelques instants plus tard, Beth était penchée sur des cassettes audio et elle essayait d'expliquer à Charity les différents styles de musique moldue. De l'entrée du salon, Sirius l'interpela et Beth se retourna. Il était accompagné de deux personnes qu'elle n'avait vues qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : il s'agissait d'Andromeda et de son petit ami, Ted. Beth s'approcha d'eux et les accueillit comme il se devait.

- Bonjour, Elizabeth, lança Andromeda.

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Andromeda était une belle femme aux longs cheveux auburn. Ses yeux étaient sans cesse amusés et il y avait quelque chose de digne dans sa façon de sourire.

- Bonjour ! Je suis contente de vous revoir. Bienvenue chez moi !

Le sourire d'Andromeda s'accentua et Ted Tonks serra la main de Beth, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Alors gamin, ça y est, ta moto est prête ? lança-t-il familièrement. Tu vas me montrer ça, ou il faudra que je te supplie ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Viens, elle est garée dehors. Et puisque je t'ai sous la main je voulais te demander ton avis sur les moteurs à injection…

Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée et Beth se tourna vers Andromeda.

- Sirius m'a dit que vous aviez une petite fille ? lança Beth sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'elles marchaient vers le salon.

- Oui, répondit Andromeda en retirant sa cape que Beth prit soin d'accrocher. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora.

Le regard d'Andromeda parcourut les autres invités et Beth la présenta à tout le monde. Lily, non loin d'elles, s'approcha en souriant.

- C'est un joli prénom, quel âge a-t-elle ? reprit ensuite Beth.

- Elle a eu huit ans en mai dernier… Et c'est une vraie petite diablesse !

- Huit ans, répéta Lily, en souriant poliment. À cet âge-là, elle doit être en train de découvrir ses pouvoirs ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée, souffla Andromeda en fermant les yeux. C'est un labeur quotidien, croyez-moi. Ted et moi nous n'en étions pas certains au début, mais le pédiatre médicomage nous l'a certifié il y a six mois : Dora est une Métamorphomage…

Lily et Beth s'exclamèrent à l'unisson et Andromeda poussa un petit rire.

- Une Métamorphomage ? répéta Beth.

- C'est extraordinaire, souffla Lily.

- Et c'est aussi une double corvée, croyez-moi… La dernière fois que nous l'avons emmenée pique-niquer dans un parc de Londres, elle s'en changée en une petite fille qui se promenait avec sa famille. Ils étaient suédois, et ils n'en revenaient pas de voir une autre fille si semblable à la leur ! Ted et moi nous nous sommes éclipsés avec Dora, terriblement gênés…

Lily se mit à rire. Beth ressentit tout à coup une pointe d'excitation dans la poitrine. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que le pouvoir des Métamorphages ressemblait à celui des Pyromanciens. Elle avait envie de parler à la sorcière de son propre pouvoir, dans l'espoir d'avoir un conseil, peu importe lequel. Mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne la connaissait pas très bien et elle ne voulait pas étaler toute sa vie en quelques minutes.

Très vite Ted et Sirius réapparurent au salon et Beth se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les amuse-gueules, épaulée de Lily et Charity. Certains invités se jetèrent sur les plats, Peter en première ligne, et Beth entreprit de servir aux sorcières un cocktail de sa propre conception : un mélange de bièraubeurre, d'une boisson gazeuse moldue et d'un sirop à la grenadine.

- Je dois avouer que je me suis ouvertement inspirée des moldus, avoua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, chapeau ! C'est très bon.

Les filles trinquèrent. Beth finit très vite son propre verre, et se tourna vers Andromeda.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée, depuis la fois où l'on s'est rencontrées au Ruby's ! lança-t-elle à la sorcière. Je n'ai jamais fini aussi ivre dans une soirée…

- Sans quoi tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'embrasser, lança Sirius derrière elle.

Un peu gênée, Beth secoua la tête en souriant.

- Le Ruby's ! C'était donc ça, le nom de ce pub ? s'enquit Ted. Dromeda et moi, on l'a cherché l'autre jour, sans succès. C'est vrai qu'on avait bien ri !

Il se tourna vers James.

- Ce soir-là, ils nous ont joué un vilain tour. Ils étaient gentiment en train de danser avec les moldus, et puis tout à coup, on ne les a plus revus ! Dieu sait ce qu'ils étaient partis faire.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Beth rougit très fort.

- Rien de bien sage, pour ton information, lança Sirius avec un grand sourire provocateur.

Beth se cachait à présent le visage derrière sa main.

- Arrêtez de l'embêter, intervint Andromeda. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est gênée !

- Elle l'était encore plus quand elle a rencontré ma mère le lendemain matin ! reprit Sirius.

Comme James le suppliait pour avoir plus de détails, Beth décida de changer de sujet.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai postulé cette semaine à un programme d'échange international, expliqua-t-elle à l'attention des récents lauréats aux ASPICS, la mine enjouée. Des stagiaires sont embauchés par les ministères des autres continents pour des missions de quelques mois… C'est fantastique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils proposent de nombreux postes, mais la plupart se trouvent aux Etats-Unis – pour la langue, je pense.

Charity et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux.

- C'est une super idée, approuva Lily. Je trouve que ça te correspond bien, tu es si curieuse, et tu veux tout le temps apprendre !

- Mais ça ne vous direz pas, de partir aussi ? insista Beth.

Elle fut un peu déçue de constater que personne ne semblait emballé par cette idée. Lily baissa les yeux, les Maraudeurs l'écoutaient à peine et même Charity fit la moue.

- C'est bien que tu profites de cette opportunité, intervint Alice Londubat. Parce que dès que tu seras prise dans l'engrenage du travail, tu n'auras plus d'aussi belles occasions de découvrir le monde. Combien de temps tu aimerais partir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Si mon dossier est accepté, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement…

Elle interrogea ensuite Alice sur son travail d'Auror. À côté d'elles, les garçons s'étaient mis à rire à gorge déployée. La soirée s'entamait sur une ambiance joyeuse, et Beth échangeait parfois des regards complices avec Sirius. Elle passait une très bonne soirée, et elle se sentait très heureuse. Elle finit par proposer aux filles de leur montrer des danses moldues, ce à quoi Lily et Charity acceptèrent aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'elles se trémoussaient en riant près du poste de musique, quelqu'un tira la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Beth, à demi hilare, regarda autour d'elle en se demandant qui devait encore arriver. Elle laissa ses convives au salon, traversa le vestibule, déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit le battant avec un léger sourire. Qui disparut instantanément.

Car cinq sorciers encagoulés se tenaient sur le perron de la porte.

Beth tenta de refermer le battant et se saisit de sa baguette magique. Mais l'un des Mangemorts fut plus rapide. Il bloqua la porte d'une main et de l'autre, jeta un sortilège.

- _Impero !_

Une vague de froid envahit l'estomac de Beth dans l'instant même. Mais elle ne frissonna pas. Elle se sentit même étrangement à l'aise, l'esprit vaporeux et tranquille. Une voix étrangère s'éleva dans sa tête.

_Alors comme ça, tu t'es bien amusée au manoir des Malefoy ? Tu as fait explosé ce gâteau. Ça vous a bien fait marrer, toi et tes petits amis ?_

Beth souriait légèrement. Elle écoutait les paroles, mais savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

_Maintenant, attaque tes amis._

Beth se retourna lentement vers la porte du salon, mais n'avança pas. Cette idée était complètement stupide.

_Attaque tes amis_, reprit la voix. _Ce sera une bonne blague_. _Approche-toi d'eux_.

Beth sourit, et obéit. Ça lui semblait être en effet une bonne chose à faire. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, et vit vaguement Sirius se tourner vers elle. Il lui parla mais Beth n'écoutait rien d'autre que _la_ voix.

_Vas-y, attaque les._

Elle commença à lever le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Mais le baissa l'instant d'après. C'était finalement une farce ridicule et trop dangereuse pour être comique.

_ATTAQUE LES !_

Non, je ne le ferais pas, se dit Beth. Dans le salon, elle sentait que tous les regards de ses amis étaient tournés vers elle, et elle abaissa complètement sa baguette.

_Alors, ils vont tous souffrir._

Beth ferma les yeux et, au prix d'un effort considérable, où il lui semblait qu'elle s'arrachait d'une étreinte particulièrement puissante, elle dirigea sa baguette vers le vestibule, d'où la voix venait. Un sort rouge jaillit de sa baguette et il y eut une explosion.

L'impression de vide s'arrêta à ce moment précis. L'un des battants de la porte d'entrée s'arracha sur ses gonds et elle vit des Mangemorts foncer dans sa direction.

- _Protego !_ s'exclama-t-elle, et elle dévia un sortilège qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa à la taille et la tira en arrière.

- DES MANGEMORTS ! s'écria Sirius en protégeant Beth, comme un autre sort venait vers eux.

Les carreaux de la porte vitrée devant laquelle ils se tenaient explosèrent sous l'effet d'un autre sortilège. Beth ferma les yeux, mais sentit le verre lui griffer le visage et une chaleur se rependre sur son front. Sirius la repoussa sur le côté. Ils rejoignirent les autres invités qui se précipitaient près de la porte qui menait au vestibule, et se plaquèrent contre le mur.

- Beth ! s'écria Lily en l'agrippant. Tu saignes !

Beth essuya son visage.

- Ça va ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers elle, inquiet.

Toujours un peu sonnée, elle hocha affirmativement la tête et Lily fit arrêter le sang de couler.

- Ils sont cinq, expliqua Beth. Ils sont venus se venger de la bombe ! Ils… Ils ont essayé l'imperium sur moi.

Sirius se tourna vers James avec un grand sourire.

- Si c'est une vengeance qu'ils veulent, ils vont être servis, dit-il.

James approuva d'un signe de tête, le visage déterminé, le sourire aux lèvres. Beth n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, d'autant plus qu'elle les tenait pour responsables.

- À trois, les mecs ? Un… Deux…

Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent de la porte, d'autres sorciers comme Frank Londubat ou Ted Tonks sur leurs talons. Les filles avaient aussi sorti leurs baguettes et se tenaient prêtes.

- Trois !

Ils se ruèrent tous dans le vestibule. Beth lança aussitôt un sort de protection sur tout le monde. Mais la pièce était vide. Ils accoururent vers la porte d'entrée. Dehors, dans la nuit noire, l'entrée de la maison éclairait la moto de Sirius renversée à terre. À part ça, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Ils peuvent être n'importe où ! fit remarquer Remus.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur, proposa Charity d'une voix anxieuse.

Elle regardait Beth. Celle-ci approuva, mais les garçons sortirent dehors faire le tour du manoir. Frank et Alice Londubat les accompagnèrent. Beth regarda Peter hésiter, mais il resta finalement avec les filles, le postérieur plus en sécurité. Ils retournèrent dans le vestibule et Beth regarda les dégâts que les Mangemorts avaient causés.

- Tu as des débris de verre dans les cheveux, remarqua Lily. _Accio verre _!

Beth se tint immobile et regarda les morceaux tomber un à un.

- Merci… _Reparo_, murmura-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Aussitôt, le battant se remit sur ses gonds. Elle remit aussi en état les carreaux de la porte du salon, et ils retournèrent dans la pièce, toujours ébranlés.

- Et s'ils revenaient plus nombreux ? demanda Charity, les bras croisés, en regardant les fenêtres obstruées par des rideaux.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une fenêtre explosa. Quelqu'un la traversa, emportant le rideau avec lui. Beth vit que c'était un Mangemort, et comme il essayait de se relever, elle fit jaillir des cordes de sa baguette qui le ligotèrent.

- Avec moi ! s'écria Andromeda.

Les filles se ruèrent derrière elle et traversèrent la fenêtre brisée. Beth, qui avait vu Peter hésiter, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Toi aussi, tu viens ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle le poussa dehors. Un véritable combat faisait rage dans le jardin. Trois Mangemorts se battaient contre James et Sirius, et d'autres duels faisaient rage sur la pelouse. Des sorts jaillissaient de tous les côtés. Beth n'arrivait pas à déterminer le nombre d'ennemis, le parc étant plongé dans l'obscurité nocturne, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Elle attaqua le premier Mangemort qu'elle vit. Mais quelques secondes après l'arrivée des filles, quelqu'un hurla « On se replie ! » et des bruits de craquement résonnèrent : les Mangemorts fuyaient en transplanant.

- Lâches ! hurla James.

Sirius venait de ligoter les jambes de l'un d'entre eux, mais comme il accourait vers lui, le Mangemort transplana à son tour.

- Merde !

Et tout redevint calme. On entendait plus que les respirations saccadées des sorciers qui s'étaient battus. Tout le monde se réunit petit à petit près de la maison. Beth continuait d'inspecter les alentours, poing serré sur sa baguette. Elle était hors d'elle. Les Mangemorts venaient de pénétrer sur son terrain pour s'en prendre à ses convives, ainsi qu'à elle-même. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu la voix de l'homme qui lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Frank et moi, nous partons immédiatement au ministère, fit Alice à Lily et Beth, qui se tenaient non loin d'elle. Nous reviendrons vite avec du renfort, et on ouvrira une enquête.

Elle salua Beth de la tête et transplana la seconde d'après avec son compagnon. Charity, pâle comme la mort, paraissait ébranlée. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait encore jamais vu les partisans de Voldemort. Quelques convives s'étaient réunis et discutaient à voix basse, et Beth finit par se tourner vers le manoir. D'un coup de baguette rageur, elle répara la fenêtre défoncée, et croisa le regard inquiet de Remus. Beth l'était aussi, bien entendu. Avoir une maison prise pour cible par les Mangemorts n'avait rien d'enchantant. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et James qui approchaient en se regardant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ils n'ont pas résisté à ta vilaine tête, disait James à Sirius. Il faut dire que tu peux faire peur à voir, surtout la nuit !

- Haha ! Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est à cause de ton odeur corporelle… Tu avais le même problème à Poudlard.

Ils partirent dans un rire sonore et Beth fit quelques pas vers eux, furieuse.

- Ça vous fait marrer, pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

La rage avait été la plus forte. L'ensemble des convives tourna la tête vers elle.

- Du moment qu'il y a de la distraction, tout va bien dans votre petit monde, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que c'est à cause de vous deux s'ils sont venus _chez moi_ ? Ils me portent responsables de la bombe du bal de l'an passé ! Vous devez savoir l'effet que ça fait, d'être pris pour cible. Mais contrairement à vous, moi, je ne m'en réjouis pas le moins du monde !

James avait un air profondément étonné et Sirius la regardait calmement, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes que deux gosses ! Et vous ne grandirez jamais !

Beth finit par s'en retourner et, comme elle croisait Peter resté sur le côté, attendant sans bouger avec ses gros yeux larmoyants, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le repoussa furieusement.

- Froussard, lâcha-t-elle avec hargne. Tu n'es qu'un froussard !

Et puis elle rentra dans le salon. Elle ramassa d'un coup de baguette quelques objets et mobiliers qui s'étaient renversés dans le chaos, et, la rage aidant, repoussa une console si violemment qu'elle s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit de bois craqué. Sirius pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il s'approcha très près d'elle et parla d'une voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

- Tu aimes ça, hein, attirer l'attention en hurlant ? Tu viens de nous faire passer pour deux abrutis, alors qu'on se battait pour toi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi…

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? coupa Beth en murmurant entre ses dents. J'aime attirer _l'attention_ ?

- Ne remets plus jamais en doute mon honneur, répliqua Sirius en plissant les yeux.

- Ne joue pas au soldat avec moi ! Je vois bien que tu ne souhaites pas ma présence dans tes petits plans de rébellion. Vous faites la Résistance avec Dumbledore, et tu ne veux toujours pas m'intégrer ! Pourquoi ? Tu tiens à ta petite liberté, c'est ça ? Mais je ne suis pas ta mère, Sirius, je ne vais pas te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais c'est toi qui décides de ma vie, apparemment. C'est parfait. Je devrais peut-être enfin penser à _mon_ avenir, plutôt que de t'attendre !

Sirius secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau. Mais sa mâchoire se figea. Il venait de tourner le regard derrière Beth et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Beth fit aussitôt volteface et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre. À cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la façade avant de la maison reflétaient les lumières intérieures des bougies, ainsi que le reflet de Sirius et Beth, comme dans un miroir. Mais il y avait un élément anormal dans ce décor. Une lueur verdâtre venant de l'extérieur. Dans le ciel noir s'élevait la forme brumeuse d'une tête de mort, un serpent entre ses dents.

Sirius appela immédiatement les autres et Beth resta figée sur place. Pourquoi y avait-il la Marque des Ténèbres dans le jardin de sa demeure familiale ? Ses mains tremblèrent et elle se mit à réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun convive absent. Elle était bien certaine que personne d'autre ne devait arriver à cette soirée, et Magdalen était partie bien plus tôt dans la journée pour aller voir sa cousine dans le Kent, et y passer plusieurs jours.

Du moins, elle était sensée y être.

Son cerveau se débloqua. Comme les autres sorciers découvraient eux aussi la marque, non sans pousser des cris étouffés et des exclamations de peur, Beth se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement, mais Sirius arrêta aussitôt son geste en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Attends, ordonna-t-il en passant devant elle.

Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait personne dans le jardin, ils descendirent le perron, passèrent devant la moto renversée de Sirius et traversèrent l'allée en toute hâte. La Marque des Ténèbres s'élevait au-dessus du bosquet d'arbre qui entourait le parc familial. Ils traversèrent la pelouse en courant. Elle était toute proche, maintenant, et sa lueur verdâtre rendait le décor terrifiant. Beth tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, et son autre main était plaquée contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière et qu'ils pénétrèrent le bosquet, Beth eut un haut-le-cœur et se mit à hurler.

- NON !

Il y avait une forme pendue à une corde, accrochée à un arbre immense, à deux mètres du sol. Les yeux de Beth s'embuèrent – elle les essuya aussitôt – et elle accourut près du corps. Magdalen. Elle n'avait que Magdalen en tête. Mais lorsque Sirius et elle arrivèrent au pied du corps et que la lueur de la Marque leur permit de mieux voir, elle vit qu'elle se trompait de victime. Ce n'était pas Magdalen que les Mangemorts avaient tuée. C'était Alfred Painsworth. Ses pieds étaient à trente ou quarante centimètres du sol. Les autres sorciers arrivèrent très vite. Ils s'exclamèrent, jurèrent, et sécurisèrent les environs. Leurs baguettes éclairèrent le cadavre. La tête de Painsworth était renversée sur le côté, langue noire pendue, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Beth était terrifiée. Elle était terrifiée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Sur le torse de la robe du sorcier était épinglé un papier que Beth reconnut aussitôt. D'une main tremblante, elle s'en empara. C'était le carton d'invitation qu'elle avait reçu un jour par hibou. Il était écrit, en encre blanche sur papier noir :

_Alfred Painsworth_

_A l'honneur d'inviter_

_Elizabeth Ashtray_

…

La partie où il était question du manoir Malefoy avait été arrachée. Beth tremblait de tout son corps. Elle leva la tête vers Sirius qui s'approchait d'elle. Il lui prit le carton des mains, et elle, elle éclata en sanglots en s'effondrant à terre.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

We Are The Men You'll Grow To Love Soon - Let's Wrestle : _watch?v=bUzVohwGXOY_

Done All Wrong – Black Rebel Motorcycle : _watch?v=eIlF7G8jl4o_

_(Copiez les liens et ajoutez-les derrière l'adresse youtube dans la barre de navigation! Et savourez!)_


End file.
